Surviving Without Sirius
by Lost in A World of Pain
Summary: See how Harry copes after the loss of his dear Godfather Sirius. Please read and review!
1.

Well, can you believe it; I'm at it again. Once I had finished reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I felt inspired to right a story. Boy, I never thought that there was so much trash in my head. But, then again, I always thought it was a blank void! ( Well, I'll be honest in saying that this is going to be my first attempt at an angst story of sorts. I doubt it'll be good, but then again, none of my stories are.  
  
Before I move onto the story, I would like to say a big thanks to the people that have read my stories! You're all number 1 on my book! Thanks a heap! Thanks to Sherry, Lori, Abby and.. and. yeah, well that's it. Lol. But a huge thanks to all three of you! Now, on to the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co, they are trademarks of Warner Bros. and Co and JK Rowling.  
  
~@~  
  
We're safe! We're safe! Dumdledore is here! Harry thought to himself finding a smile creeping over his face. The helplessness he had been feeling building up within himself was slowing receding being replaced with a feeling of victory. He smile grew ever more as he watched his Godfather, Sirius, fight with one of the Deatheaters. This particular Deatheater was Bellatrix and Sirius was infuriating her by taunting her. He dodged spell after spell she sent at him. He was laughing at her.  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled at Bellatrix after ducking another of her blasts.  
  
A second jet of light hit Sirius squarely in the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Sirius's body fell in what seemed to Harry in slow motion.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled and woke with a start clutching the scar on his head.  
  
He sat up and saw that he was in his bed in number 4 Privet Drive. He was with the Dursley's, in his bed. Harry swallowed hard and wiped his forehead, which was sopping wet with perspiration. His heart was pounding against his chest and his scar was burning with a dull sensation. Harry got up off of his bed and went to go stand in front of his window. He pressed his head against the window and felt the coolness of the glass on his skin. It was soothing in a way, and his scar seemed to be soothed. But the pain that he felt inside of him, the empty pain he felt when he had witnessed Sirius's death was ever present.  
  
It had now been just over two weeks since he had gotten back from Hogwarts. Just as Moody had requested of him, he had been sending word back to them every three days. Harry told them that all was well and that the Dursley's were treating him as well as could be expected. He had only been half telling them the truth. The Dursley's were not bothering him, he felt like he was dying on the inside. While the Dursley's were actually avoiding him, they were petrified of the members of the Order of the Phoenix calling on them in case Harry complained about them. Harry would often just sit in his room and look out of his window, while stroking Hedwig, staring for hours on end at nothing in particular.  
  
He wiped his eyes and saw that his hands were glistening in the moonlight. He sniffed and slowly made his way back to his bed. The pain seemed unbearable. Everyday to Harry was like living in hell. He was scared about sleeping. He didn't want to see Sirius die in front of him again. But exhaustion soon overwhelmed Harry and he fell asleep once more.  
  
~@~  
  
The following morning Harry awoke after having another nightmare. This one wasn't as bad as witnessing Sirius's death again, but it was still unpleasant. Harry dreamt about another event taking place. When he had shouted at Dumbledore after Sirius had died, how he was so mean to his Headmaster when Dumbledore had told him how much he cared for Harry. Seeing tears on Dumbledore's face was an image Harry would never forget.  
  
He got out of bed, made it with only half an effort and made his way downstairs. He was so depressed that he didn't even notice that the house was totally quiet. There was no complaining from Dudley, no blaring of television not even the sound of breakfast being made. When Harry entered the kitchen he saw that a plate with dry toast was on the table. Alongside it was a note.  
  
Boy  
  
We're leaving for the day, taking Dudley out to a movie. Don't touch anything. Your aunt has left you some toast so that you can eat. We'll be  
back when we're good and ready.  
  
The note was written in his uncle's untidy scrawl. Harry yawned and dropped the note not really caring whether the Dursley's were there or not. He grabbed a piece of dried toast and was about to take a bite out of it when he decided he wasn't really hungry. Harry put the piece of toast down and looked about the kitchen before sitting down in one of the chairs situated around the table. He folded his arms and placed his head on it.  
  
Harry let out a long and mournful sigh. He really missed Sirius. He wanted to think of something happier so he thought of Ron and Hermione. This however did not have the effect he had desired. Instead of cheering at the thought of his friends he started to fall even deeper into depression. The last memory he had of Ron and Hermione was just after they had gotten off of the Hogwarts Express. Their families surrounded each of them and they were being hugged.  
  
"Their families." Harry muttered.  
  
"That's something I'll never have! Why did I have to be me? Dammit! I don't want to be the boy who lived or whatever they're calling me! I just want to be normal! I want a mom, a dad, I want somebody that cares about me! I want Sirius!" Harry yelled to nobody in particular venting some of his frustrations.  
  
Harry sobbed into his arms as he was once again overcome with grief. The pain was unbearable. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. There had to be way out of this misery Harry thought. He was in a sense of gloom once more as he looked around the kitchen, not looking for anything in particular. As he was looking around something glinted in the sunlight. The sudden brightness from the object caused an imprinted image to flash in front of his eyes, but after a few blinks the image faded.  
  
Harry made his way closer to the object and saw that it was a knife.  
  
"Typical, the Dursley's leave something out and I have to either put it away or clean it out." Harry muttered.  
  
Harry picked the knife up and was about to put it away in the drawer where it belonged. Suddenly he stopped, a thought having just occurred to him. He closed the drawer and looked at the knife. He held it in front of his eyes and a funny feeling came over him.  
  
This is it! This is what you've been looking for! A voice in Harry's head said to him. Harry nodded and looked at the knife, almost hungrily.  
  
"This, could bring me relief. This, this knife is just what I might have been looking for." Harry muttered staring at the knife now, seeing his warped reflection in the cold steel.  
  
No more pain.  
  
Harry rolled the sleeve of the shirt he had been wearing. Getting a firmer grip on the knife he was holding he raised it and looked at his white wrist.  
  
Just bring the knife down, and the pain will stop.  
  
Harry sliced down with the knife and felt the cold steel hit his exposed flesh. He felt a small throbbing sensation on his wrist. He was surprised to find that he had closed his eyes and opened them. Looking down at his wrist, expecting to see his life fluid draining out, he saw only a thin red line on his wrist. The knife had not penetrated the skin, rather it had only traced a line on Harry's wrist.  
  
Try again, but harder this time.  
  
Harry raised the knife high again and, this time without closing his eyes, he lowered it with more force than before. To his dismay however, the results were the same as last time. The knife didn't cut the skin, it only glanced it.  
  
You do want to see Sirius again, don't you?  
  
"Yes, I need to see Sirius, then the pain will stop." Harry said aloud in an almost crazed voice.  
  
Harry seated himself at the table on the kitchen and started to hack and slash at his wrist with the knife. He hit himself, over and over again, sometimes not even hitting his mark. Still his wrist was only red, showing signs of irritation. Harry looked at the knife and sighed, the blade was dull, having almost no serrated edges.  
  
Harry put the knife down to his wrist, over the lines that appeared most red, and started to move the knife vigorously up and down. He was pressing very hard and continued to do this. He could feel the dull blade of the knife sink a little in his flesh. Then suddenly he heard another voice in his head.  
  
Stop Harry, would Sirius really want you to do this? Do you want his sacrifice to be in vain? The voice sounded to Harry a lot like Hermione's for some reason.  
  
Harry removed the knife from his wrist and let out a shuddering sigh. He looked at his wrist and saw a trickle of blood running from his wrist. The wound wasn't big, but it did burn seeing as how it was ripped open by a dull knife blade. Harry got up and suddenly felt very dizzy as, what seemed to him, all the blood rushed to his head. Little dots appeared in front of his eyes and he quickly sat down again. He closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again.  
  
Harry glanced down at his wrist and felt nauseous at the sight. The blood was dribbling down onto the table and making a little puddle. Taking a deep breath he got up, knife still in hand, and walked to the sink in the kitchen. Harry took some soap out, washed the knife and placed it in its drawer without even drying it. He got some tissue paper and cleaned up the blood on the table.  
  
Still feeling very dizzy and light headed Harry made his way slowly to his room. He felt emotionally drained and again found himself feeling depressed. After opening the door of his bedroom Harry went right to his bed and collapsed on it.  
  
"I just want the pain to end." Harry breathed into his pillow and allowed darkness to engulf him.  
  
~@~  
  
Some time later the Dursley's finally arrived back from their movie. Vernon Dursley opened the door and, after his family had entered, slammed it shut again. He didn't seem in much of a good mood.  
  
"That ruddy film was pathetic! I mean, who are they trying to kid? Aliens coming from Uranus to conquer earth. I wonder who writes up that junk." Vernon said in a loud irritated voice.  
  
"I know, and it wasn't anything that we'd want our Dudlekins to see." Petunia Dursley said giving her fat son, Dudley Dursely, an affectionate squeeze on his shoulder.  
  
"I liked it. It explains it all, I'm sure there are aliens out there! Do you think that we could maybe get them to abduct Harry and never bring him back? Dudley asked peering through his layers of fat around his eyes.  
  
Vernon beamed down at his son.  
  
"That's my boy, always looking at the brighter side of things. If there were any such thing as aliens, they might just take that boy. I mean, they would feel natural in each other's company, what with being total freaks and all." Vernon said patting Dudley on the shoulder as well.  
  
Mrs. Dursley had however at that time gone through into the kitchen and seemed to be angry about something. Vernon, being alerted to this left his son's side and went into the kitchen with his wife. She seemed to be muttering angrily under her breath.  
  
"What's wrong my dear?" Vernon asked her.  
  
"That, boy! He hasn't eaten any of his toast, and he seems to have some how gotten water into my drawer! The entire cutlery drawer is wet and not to mention the wood! You know how water puffs the wood up." Petunia wailed.  
  
"Well, this really is the end of it!" Vernon said almost roaring, his face going red.  
  
"I'm hungry." Came the voice of Dudley as he entered the kitchen, near out of breath from the exertion of having to walk so much.  
  
"In a minute dear, go and watch television, I'll fix you something up in no time." Petunia said smiling at her son.  
  
"I'm going to go and have a word with that child." Vernon said angrily and stormed upstairs.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry awoke with a start as his uncle burst into his room.  
  
"Well, you're to good to abide by simple house rules aren't you? Think messing up your aunt's cutlery drawer is funny do you?" his uncle said in a voice that sounded sickeningly sweet.  
  
"Wha? What are you..?" Harry didn't finish his sentence as his uncle picked him up by his neck and held him up.  
  
Harry gagged from the pressure being exerted by his uncle.  
  
"I'm going to teach you a good lesson boy, don't you worry." Uncle Vernon said menacingly.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N Well that's it for the first chapter. If anybody read this, what did you think? I've never attempted a story of this sort and would really like some feedback. Hopefully it didn't bore you to much! As always, I humbly as you to please read and then review. A few seconds of your time would make my day!  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


	2. 

Wow, I don't know what to say! I just can't believe the interest I got for my story! I really want to thank you all. I can't tell you how much it means to me. In fact, I'm going to start right now with the second chapter of the story and I hope that you all enjoy it! But first let me address the reviewers that make me smile! (  
  
Dxdevlin: I'm glad that you like the story, it is sad, but I'm trying to write on how Harry would feel and that's how I reckon I'd feel if I were in his shoes.  
  
Crazy Bitch: Well, I think out of all the reviews you've seen the true essence of how the story was written. The pain and anguish, as for what will happen, this chapter will allow us all to find out.  
  
Cokefreak and princess55: Don't worry, due to the fact people are actually reading my story, I've decided to update it ASAP. Hope you enjoy it as much as the first chapter!  
  
Kanashimi: Well, this is a first, somebody eagerly awaiting more. You wish is my command.  
  
Achilles: I'll see about your suggestion, it does have interesting possibilities. About my writing, well this is the first of all my stories that people have shown any real interest in.  
  
KamirineGoddess: You wanted more, so here comes some more!  
  
Hot Girl Faith: My story has lots of potential? Lol. That makes me smile. (  
  
Steph: Wow, that was a really nice review you gave me. I know it may hit close to home for some, but it is close to home. So, I'll keep on trying.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are Trademarks of Warner Bros. and JK Rowling.  
  
~@~  
  
"Wha? What are you..?" Harry didn't finish his sentence as his uncle picked him up by his neck and held him up.  
  
Harry gagged from the pressure being exerted by his uncle.  
  
"I'm going to teach you a good lesson boy, don't you worry." Uncle Vernon said menacingly.  
  
"But, what are you." Harry choked as his uncle tightened his grip on his throat.  
  
"You think this is funny? Don't you? If I had my way I would've been out on the street! My wife, your aunt, does her best to look after you! And what thanks does she get? A wet drawer and the food that she so kindly left for you untouched! You ungrateful wretch!" Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
Harry only made gagging noises as his air supply was choked off by the vice- like grip of his uncle. His face started going a strange reddish color and he felt even more dizzy now than he had earlier felt when he was trying to end his misery. But something inside of Harry told him that he mustn't give in. His uncle would suffer because of this. The longer this went on the more Harry started to fight against his uncle.  
  
"Oh, fighting back are we?" His uncle said with a menacing look in his eyes.  
  
The vein on his temple started to visibly show and bob up and down as he started to squeeze even more. Harry gasped, there was no way he could escape, no matter how much he fought. Stars were vividly dancing in front of his eyes now and before darkness overcame him he had a last fleeting image of Sirius.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry mouthed and then he fell unconscious.  
  
~@~  
  
Petunia Dursley stood uneasily in her kitchen. Her husband had just moments before stormed out threatening to do who knows what to her nephew. Whether she liked the nephew or not, she knew her husband had a temper on him and who knows what he would do to Harry. After a few moments of wondering what she should do she decided that she had better check on her husband.  
  
She slowly made her way out of the kitchen, up the stairs and became irritated at one of the stairs that creaked. Moving on she went to Harry's room and gasped at the sight that greeted her. Harry was hanging limply under the grasp of her husband. His face was bluish in color and his body limp. Vernon Dursley was shaking with rage and it seemed delight and kept on crushing the boy's neck.  
  
"Vernon!" Petunia said in a scared but firm voice.  
  
"What?" Vernon spat back at her, and realizing whom he had just spoken to dropped Harry's body, which landed with a sickening thud against his bed.  
  
Petunia looked taken aback at this outburst but, after taking a deep breath she continued speaking, her tone of voice filled with ice.  
  
"Vernon, if anything happens to that boy, you know as well as I that our house will be flooded with those freaks! So let him be." Petunia said, every word and syllable cold and pronounced with controlled anger.  
  
Vernon muttered something inaudible and followed his wife out of Harry's room, though not before casting Harry a dark glare.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry awoke with a splitting headache. He felt that his entire body was wet and that he felt very weak. His throat was aching and he found that he could hardly speak a word. He rubbed his throat and winced at the pain. His memory was clouded and he found that he couldn't recall why he was in such a state. Suddenly he sat up now properly feeling the wetness that was on his clothing and body. The strong smell of blood assailed his nostrils and he jumped up with a start. This brought a sharp stab of pain from his head, but not from his scar. He brought his left hand weakly up to his head, and gently felt where it hurt. Drawing his hand back and looking at it he saw that his hand was covered in blood.  
  
"What happened to me?" Harry rasped as he found himself kneeling down as he was nearly overcome with dizziness.  
  
Wiping the blood off on his clothing Harry leant on his bed and forced himself to stand up. Staggering a little he slowly and with much pain made his way out of his bedroom to the bathroom. The sight that greeted him in the mirror was worse than he had expected. His throat was covered in bruises that looked truly horrible. Just below his fringe line was a huge gash on his head. Blood was still pouring freely from it.  
  
Harry sighed, even though it hurt him to do so. He opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom looking for something to treat his wounds. He knew that magic could easily treat his wounds, but he wasn't allowed to use magic because he was still an underage wizard. Looking at his head wound he saw that he would need stitches, but he knew that the Dursley's would never pay for it. He took some concentrated antiseptic, mixed it with some water and dabbed some cotton wool in the mixture. Slowly, with shaking hands he started to dab the soaked cotton wool on his open gash and gasped at the pain that seared through his head.  
  
He was used to doing this, whenever he had gotten hurt before he had always had to tend to his own wounds. Harry just wished that he was able to remember why he had gotten so hurt. Everything was a blur to him. After cleaning his gash with much pain, he put a small dressing, that wasn't big enough for the wound on and staggered off to his room were the grizzly pool of blood awaited him.  
  
'Better clean this up.' Harry glumly thought.  
  
After an hours worth of work that was both slow and painful, Harry had finished. There was a large stain where the blood was, but it looked a sight better than it had before he had cleaned it up. Harry was still not feeling very well and his head throbbed from the pain. He really wished he knew what had caused the marks on his neck and why he had such a huge gash on his head. Soon he found himself in a gloom once more. For some reason his physical pain brought back memories of his mental pain and once again he was became depressed.  
  
He felt so alone, so isolated, as if nobody cared about him. Sirius was gone, any hopes he'd had of living with him were gone and dashed. But maybe he could be happy, maybe Cho.. Harry froze on this thought and suddenly felt very bitter. There was nothing between him and Cho. How could he compete with a person that is dead? All respect meant to Cedric Diggory, but there was no way Harry could compete with him. Harry sighed. Again he felt like he was going in circles and looked for a way out of his never- ending misery.  
  
His heart felt as heavy as a piece of solid lead, and he felt hurt. He felt so very hurt because every time Cho was with him she would only want to speak about Cedric and always cry.  
  
"Well, if I'm gone then maybe she'd think as much of me as she thinks of Cedric. She really doesn't think much of me now." Harry murmured though it hurt even to do this.  
  
Harry's heart was paining and he felt a burning sensation in his chest. A lump had risen in his throat and Harry could feel himself being overwhelmed by the frustration and pain that had been tormenting him over the last few days. He couldn't think straight, all he knew at this moment was pain. To him, nobody cared for him, nobody cared if he was alive or dead. He was alone, all alone, and this loneliness was feeding off of his pain.  
  
'Nobody cares about you Harry. End it all.' Said an all to familiar voice in his head.  
  
Harry nodded weakly. He would find a way out, he would end his pain. Then he wouldn't be a burden to anybody any more. He always caused so much pain and suffering.  
  
'If it weren't for you, Sirius would still be here.'  
  
The voice in his head was right, Harry knew it, because that was what he had been feeling ever since he had seen the death of his Godfather Sirius. But how could he do it? Then he saw something silver shimmer in his minds eye. Harry nodded and looked at the slash marks on his wrist. They were still pink and a few parts had scabs, indicating that he had in places cut through the skin.  
  
"I'll find a way." Harry muttered and went slowly and painfully downstairs, taking each step at a time, because he still felt dizzy.  
  
Harry's stomach growled, it had been well over twenty-four hours since he had last eaten. He went into the kitchen and was shocked to find it empty for the second time in what he thought was two days. Again, he saw a note scribbled on the table. Harry collapsed into the chair. He couldn't believe how hungry he was, yet he could not ignore the weakness he felt.  
  
He saw another plate of toast on the table and picked up a piece. It was as hard and cold as stone. He moaned softly. This was evidently the cold toast that he didn't want to eat yesterday. Harry saw, that just like yesterday, there was another note on the table. He picked it up and both of his eyebrows raised in surprise at what he read.  
  
Boy  
  
If you ever wake up and read this, we have decided to go away for the  
weekend. We will be back on Monday. Your aunt has, against my better judgment left you some food again. I've put locks on all of the drawers so  
that you can't pull any of your pranks.  
  
Harry wondered when they had left, and why he hadn't heard them leave. Looking at the digital clock above the stove he saw that it was half past one in the afternoon and that it was Sunday.  
  
"Sunday?" Harry gasped and immediately regretted doing this as his throat pained terribly.  
  
But, if it was Sunday then that meant that he had passed out for two days! No wonder he was so hungry! But, why had he been asleep for so long? And why all of the wounds? He just couldn't make head or tails of anything. He grabbed a piece of rock hard toast and bit into it. The toast snapped into pieces in his mouth and Harry crunched the dried old toast. It tasted like old hard cardboard, but seeing as how there was nothing else to eat, Harry forced another slice down before grimacing. Not only did it taste vile, but it hurt his throat as it fell to his stomach as he swallowed.  
  
Harry looked around the kitchen. He was so unhappy, yet he knew no way of release. He found himself wishing he still had the knife from yesterday, even if it was too blunt to do anything. What he needed was a sharper knife. That was it! Harry stood up at this idea, all he needed to do was get a sharper knife and then he could end it all! Then all who were mean to him, all who had doubted him, then they would all be sorry! Or would they? If they believed those nasty rumors in the Daily Prophet, then surely they wouldn't really care if he were dead. It didn't matter, this wasn't for them, and this was for him.  
  
Harry got up and went to the locked drawers. Each drawer was securely fastened, but he was sure there was a way to open the locks. Harry thought of picking the locks, but there was no way he could. Now if he were one of the Weasley twins, then it would not have been a problem. Harry pulled at the top drawer, the one that he had messed water in, when he didn't mean to. To his surprise the entire drawer easily slid out with the lock still on.  
  
Harry stared at the drawer. He saw that the wood must've softened from the water and had easily slid out. Not wasting any time Harry grabbed two knives out of the drawer and closed the drawer. Unless a person were to look carefully they would not have seen the place where the lock had slid out of the wood. Harry wanted to run to his room, but he still didn't feel totally well. He was still dizzy, so he walked as quickly as he could. As he stepped into his room he turned on the light switch so that he could better make out what he was doing.  
  
Once inside of his room he looked at his other arm, the one that had no marks on it. Harry took the smaller of the two knives that he had grabbed and saw that it was a steak knife. The serrated edge gleamed in the light and Harry smiled. Surely this knife would get the job done. Harry went to go and sit on his bed. Taking the knife in his hand his put it down to his skin and pressed hard. He was sure that the sharp serrations on the knife would allow the knife to easily glide through his skin. But, no matter how hard he pressed nothing happened. Harry sighed.  
  
He then pressed harder and started to saw with the blade. Up and down his motion took the blade and he felt an irritation on his skin because the serrations was ripping out his arm hair. His hand started to shake and he was forced to put the knife down. Looking at where the knife had been he saw that it was purplish in color. Harry picked the next knife up and looked at it. He nodded, this was a carving knife, he was sure this would get the job done. He sliced quickly on another spot on his arm and saw a thin trickle of blood appear on the skin. Then he moved it to the spot where he had been working on with the steak knife.  
  
Harry sliced deeply and felt the blade cut into his skin. It was an odd sensation. Harry watched as the blood moved up along the blade and then slide down his arm falling onto his already blood-stained clothes.  
  
"This is it, soon my pain will all be over!" Harry said as he put the carving knife down and resumed sawing with the steak knife. The cut was deep and blood flowed freely from it.  
  
He would've carried on his cutting when he heard a tapping on his window. Harry put down the blood drenched knife and staggered to the window where he saw Hedwig sat, along with what looked like Ron's owl Pig. Harry opened the window and both owls flew in. Hedwig landed on her perch and held out her leg to allow Harry to take the letter she was carrying. Pig on the other hand was flying madly overhead and twittering happily.  
  
Harry took the letter, muttered thanks to Hedwig and looked at the parchment. He caught Pig and also took the parchment he had. He quickly recognized the scrawl of Ron's handwriting and quickly opened the parchment.  
  
Hey Harry  
  
I hope the muggles aren't giving you a hard time. Just remember, that you'll soon be coming to stay here Unfortunately Professor Dumbledore said you have to stay with your aunt and uncle for a little while longer. I'll  
send you more info when I find out.  
  
Take Care  
Ron  
  
PS, Errol should soon be arriving with some fudge for you from mum.  
  
Harry found himself smiling. Somebody did care for him! It seemed as though a tiny ray of hope had found it's way through his dark gloom of depression. But then he remembered that he still had the parchment that Hedwig had brought for him. He clearly recognized the neat handwriting of Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I hope you are keeping well, Professor Dumbledore says that you will soon  
be able to leave that place of your aunt and uncle's. Just please look after yourself. I know you Harry, so stop blaming yourself about Sirius'  
death. There was nothing you could've done. I'll be at the burrow also  
shortly, so I eagerly look forward to seeing you.  
  
Love  
Hermione  
  
The thought of Sirius brought a feeling of pain to Harry, but her was two letters showing that people did cwre about him. This was the source of hope, no matter how small it was, that he needed. Harry looked at his was about to run downstairs to put he knives away when he looked at his bleeding arm. After quickly cleaning the wound he went down stairs, cleaned both knives and opened the drawer to place them back inside of the drawer. As he was about to close the drawer he heard a very angry voice behind him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing boy?!"  
  
~@~  
  
Well, that's it for chapter two. I hope the people that reviewed my last chapter enjoy this one just as much. If not, then, as I always say, it's just more garbage from my messed up mind. As always, please review, all those that do make me smile and want to write more!  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


	3. 

Hey all, I'm doing another chapter. Seeing as how I'm still on holiday and I don't go back to university till the 15th of July I'm going to try and get out a chapter a week. Maybe even two, if I don't hit writers block. I must say that I'm truly overwhelmed at the response that I've gotten from all the reviewers! I don't know what to say. It feels so good to know that people actually like my writing, it's a new feeling and I like it. So, I want you all to carry on reviewing, and by to make you want to review I'll keep on trying to keep the story the way you all like it! But now, I'll attend to the reviews I received.  
  
Amanda (crazy bitch): I'll try to keep the writing of a high standard, I'm thrilled you like my writing. As for what Harry will do, I've had some personal experience that will aid in this chapters writing. As for whether or not the hope will be enough, we'll just have to wait to see.  
  
Wink At J00 (steph): I'm so glad you like my work. I'll keep it up so that you can enjoy it. I'm glad you're enjoying the story as much as you are enjoying it. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
KamirineGoddess (kami): Well, you wanted to see action happening in this chapter, and I was inspired to let it happen. I hope you like it!  
  
princess55: Well, if you thought the last update was fast, this one, well, I just kinda went super speed with it! You think I'm a good writer? Lol. Thanks for the kind words!  
  
Dxdevlin: I'm sorry you think it's depressing. Though, I hope you enjoyed it. It's very raw I guess.  
  
Usagibuffy: Well, the fic is starting to gain some momentum now, I hope I didn't disappoint you. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
John: You wanted an update ASAP, well, was this quick enough for you? Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are all trademarks of Warner Bros. and JK Rowling. I don't own any of it.  
  
~@~  
  
As Harry was about to close the drawer he heard a very angry voice behind him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing boy?!"  
  
Turning around Harry saw the angry, and almost purple with rage, face of his uncle. Harry gulped. It seemed that things just went from bad to worse for him.  
  
"So, ruining the drawer once with your idiotic pranks isn't good enough is it?" Uncle Vernon roared, spittle flying from his mouth.  
  
Harry took a step backwards and found that he was already pretty much up against the cupboard.  
  
"Wait- wait, you don't understand." Harry said his voice shaking.  
  
"Oh, I don't understand? Now let me get this straight. You ruin the drawer before, and now I catch you here, and having broken the wood out of the cupboard because you forced the drawer open." Vernon Dursley said in a voice dripping with hate and anger.  
  
"But, no, I didn't, the wood. It, the drawer, the lock just came out. The wood was.." Harry stammered not being able to get a proper word out of his mouth or able to string a proper sentence together.  
  
His uncle had however grabbed him by the scruff of his bloodstained shirt and started to lift him off of the ground. After a few seconds the shirt ripped and Harry fell a little to the floor, which his feet had no longer been touching. Harry staggered backwards, bumping into the cupboard behind him with his arm. He felt a searing pain where his wrist struck the cupboard, but he didn't have time to dwell on this as his uncle started to bare down on him once more. Vernon raised his hand and clenched a fist the size of a small football and was about to strike Harry when a stern voice pierced the air.  
  
"VERNON DERSLEY!" came a voice behind him.  
  
Vernon turned around quickly at hearing this voice and then smiled at little.  
  
"Petunia. I, well, to be honest I didn't recognize your voice. You sounded different. I was just going to." Vernon went on but was cut short by his wife.  
  
"Were about to cause a lot of trouble for yourself. What would the people that take care of him think?" Petunia said looking at Vernon menacingly.  
  
"Petunia, sweetums? What's wrong? You don't sound yourself. And, why bring those freaks into this?" Vernon said looking at his wife in surprise.  
  
"Well, maybe because you're about to be taught a lesson!" Petunia said and leapt a her husband.  
  
Vernon was totally caught unawares and was bowled over by a huge kick to his over large gut. Petunia then hit him across his fat face and stood menacingly over him holding what looked like a stick in her hand.  
  
"Petunia? What, what are you doing?" Vernon sputtered his teeth red with blood from where his teeth had cut into his cheeks from the blow from his wife.  
  
His eyes were focused on the stick in her hand and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You, you're not Petunia?!" Vernon shrieked and started to try and crawl away.  
  
The woman laughed and suddenly before his eyes it appeared as if the woman, who looked like his wife, began to change form in front of him. Her face became easy on the eyes, her hair short and pink. She was staring back at Vernon Dursley.  
  
"Now, if you ever try to hurt that boy again, somebody less tolerant than me will come to deal with you. When his owl didn't come two days ago we figured something was wrong. You are to treat Harry properly. Or else." Tonks said in a voice dripping with venom and she made a slashing motion across her neck.  
  
Vernon swallowed hard and without realizing it he had his hand on his own neck, or where his neck might have been under his many chins. With those words Tonks disappeared. Vernon sat stunned for a few moments as he tried to take in what had just happened. The coppery taste of blood was evident in his mouth. Harry in the meantime was stunned. He had completely forgotten about the pain in his wrist where he had fallen.  
  
There were others that cared about him! This allowed a little more hope to enter Harry's heart and before pressing his luck he went upstairs as quickly as he could in the state he was in. He couldn't help smiling, something he hadn't done much for a long time.  
  
~@~  
  
Meanwhile Vernon was just heaving himself off of the floor trying to make sense of what had just happened. Somebody had impersonated his wife and had attacked him. He felt his bruised jaw and rubbed it.  
  
"Petunia!" Vernon said realizing that he didn't know where she or his fat son Dudley were.  
  
He rushed outside and saw that his car was still parked where he had left it. Running towards the car he saw that lying on the seats were both his wife and son, both bound and gagged. Quickly opening the door Vernon helped his wife off of her son and undid their bindings.  
  
"Wha- what on earth happened?" Petunia said swaying on her feet.  
  
"Dad, why are your teeth red?" Dudley asked peering at his dads bloodied teeth with his piggy eyes.  
  
"Nothing, dear, are you all right?" Vernon asked Petunia with concern in his voice.  
  
"I, I think so, but I feel really strange, dizzy in fact." Petunia complained and allowed her husband to lead her back into the house.  
  
Dudley followed in silence. After making his wife a quick cup of tea Vernon found himself seething with rage. Not only did his jaw hurt, his cheeks were ripped open, he had been attacked and then threatened in his own home! And there was only one person to blame for it all. To Vernon this was the person he hated even more than the taxman, it was his nephew Harry. Vernon started to go red in the face again as he seethed with anger and nodded as if some sinister plan was coming together in his head.  
  
"Vernon dear? Are you alright?" Petunia said noticing the fuming of her husband.  
  
"Oh yes, or should I say, I will be in a few seconds." Vernon said rubbing his hands together and made his way out of the kitchen.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry sat stunned in his room. Tonks had attacked his uncle and defended him. Harry was sure she wasn't really allowed to have done that, but he was appreciative nonetheless. Suddenly his injured wrist started to hurt again and Harry remembered his fall on his wound. Pulling off his ripped shirt Harry saw that his dressing was becoming slightly reddish in color. It seemed the fall had re-opened his wound. Harry got out another top and put it on himself. It swam around him as it had once belonged to his cousin Dudley. Harry realized that he stank of blood and was hoping he could get a chance to shower, maybe even bath. He walked to his door and sighed imagining himself in a nice warm bath. He was about to go out of his room when the door slammed open hitting him in the face and shattering his glasses. Harry fell back his nose exploding in pain.  
  
He couldn't see much; all was either red or a blur. It felt like his nose had started to run, but he quickly realized that it wasn't mucus. It was blood as he gagged on some of the blood that had begun to run down the back of his throat. He groped for his glasses but his search ended as he was seized to his feet. What on earth was happening he wondered.  
  
"So, you think that you could get me and my family in trouble with your freakish friends by conveniently forgetting to tell them you're alright eh?" His uncle's voice sounded near him.  
  
Harry had indeed forgotten about sending the owl, but then again, how could he have remembered. He had been unconscious for two days without even realizing it, awakening in a pool of his own blood not long ago.  
  
"But- but I, I didn't know it was three days." Harry said and gagged on the blood that kept flowing down his throat from his nose.  
  
"And, I'm not alright." Harry said loudly this time, though he immediately knew this was a mistake.  
  
Harry knew that his uncle must feel safe and that Tonks was away if he was attacking him like this.  
  
"Oh no boy, you're still not bad, but that will change Oh yes it will." The vile voice of his uncle came from in front of him.  
  
Harry felt a blow to his gut and all the wind was knocked out from him. He fell to the ground and gasped for air. But before he could recover another blow hit him in the jaw. Harry was sure it was the knee of his uncle. Pain shot through his head and he thought it felt like one of his teeth had been knocked loose. Harry now feared for his life. He could hardly see and his uncle was, it seemed to Harry, trying to kill him.  
  
Harry tried his best to get up, ignoring the pain, as he had done so many times in the past. But he found himself feeling buoyant as another blow struck him in the face. He could've sworn he heard a crunching noise as the blow struck him and his face felt like it was on fire from all the pain he was going through. He landed non-to-gently and shuddered a little from all the pain that was wracking his frame. Harry felt another blow to his face and his one eye burst into dancing spots. His uncle had just hit him in the eye.  
  
"What's wrong boy? I'm just getting warmed out. That was just for that woman attacking me. I've not even started on you for getting my family bound and gagged or getting me in trouble with those freaks looking out for you!" Vernon spat at Harry.  
  
Harry felt his left eye close shut as the swelling from the blow he had received moments earlier.  
  
"But I didn't.." Harry wanted to say that it wasn't his fault but he never finished the sentence as yet another blow struck him in the head.  
  
Harry saw stars jumping in front of his eyes and heard his uncle saying something. Yet it seemed as if it were in a foreign language because Harry couldn't make out what he was saying. His uncle's voice grew farther and farther away while his sight dimmed and then he blacked out totally.  
  
~@~  
  
Vernon Dursley stood over the battered body of his nephew. His sick mind had enjoyed the beating he delivered and he was angry with Harry for passing out so soon. He looked at Harry. Harry had blood flowing freely from his nose, his left eye had swollen shut and blood was dribbling slightly from his half open mouth.  
  
Not far away from Harry lay his shattered spectacles. They looked just like Harry was. Beaten and broken. Vernon left and decided that Harry would pay for passing out. Harry's beating was far from over, he still hadn't paid for having his family bound and gagged. A smile was on Vernon's face as he left the room of his broken nephew.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry woke up hours later. His tongue was swollen and his entire head ached with pain. He tried to open his eyes, but only his right eye opened, and he could only make out blurs. He painfully groped around for his glasses and started coughing from all of the blood that had dribbled down his throat for hours. The stench of blood permeated all around the room and Harry was nauseated by the smell. He finally found his glasses and put them on. The right part was only cracked down the middle and he could at least see, sort of. Harry sighed and even this simple thing caused him pain.  
  
There was just no-where out of his current situation. Harry knew now that his pain was not going to end. He couldn't get to his wand. Not in his current health condition. He knew his uncle to well. The beatings weren't going to stop soon. Again he felt himself yearning for a way out of all of his pain. Then, just as he earlier did, he had a flash of silver in his mind. There was a way out. Whether or not he could go through with it, only he could guess.  
  
Looking out of the window Harry saw that a full moon was out and he was bathed in it's delicate light. He wondered what time it was. It didn't matter really. If the moon was so high up it must've been either late night or early morning. All of the Dursley's would be asleep. Now was his chance to get the object that could free him from his misery.  
  
Harry slowly made his way out of his room and painfully down the stairs. He made sure he skipped the stair that creaked and went into the kitchen. Some of the moons light shone through the kitchens windows and it seemed to Harry that the light fell on the drawer containing his savior. Harry made his way to the drawer and opened it without problem. The lock went easily along with the piece of wood still connected to it. Harry held up the steak knife and saw it glint in the moonlight.  
  
Gripping the handle tightly Harry closed the drawer and slowly and carefully made his way up to his room. Again he avoided the creaking stair and was soon in the safety of his room. Harry went to sit down where he had awoken, in the moonlight. He knew what he was going to do, he had the courage to do it this time. He couldn't take any more pain, whether it was mental or physical.  
  
He lowered the knife and remembered the letters he had received from Ron and Hermione. He went to the loose board and lifted it, gathering the letters. He placed them in front of him and sat staring at them.  
  
'Please look after yourself.'  
  
Those words from Hermione's letter seemed to echo in Harry's head. Harry felt tears building up in his eyes, even the swollen one. What should he do? He didn't know if he could live this life of torment any longer. Yet, he felt selfish by doing this, he knew his friends cared for him. Harry lifted the knife and slashed down. Blood spurted from the newly opened wound. The blade rose again, dripping with blood and fell once more. Drops of blood fell on his letters. The blade rose a third time and fell again. Tears were falling freely down Harry's cheeks.  
  
"So much pain." He muttered triggering more pain from his jaw.  
  
The blade rose again and it stopped halfway down. Harry's mouth was open in agony. He opened his one good eye and looked down at his letters. He looked at the blood on the letters and opened his mouth in a silent wail again. The pain was so much. But no, he wasn't going to take the cowards way out he decided. He wasn't going to put his friends through the misery of his death.  
  
His fingers relaxed and the knife fell down to the floor. Harry looked at his arm and the blood covered knife and shuddered as the tears still fell down from his eyes. He was in so much pain, but he was resolute. He was going to get through this, alive. He closed his mouth and blinked a few times with his good eye. A single tear fell on his letters.  
  
It was almost as this sealed Harry's new resolve. He was going to get through this. He wasn't going to let Sirius' sacrifice be for nothing. He put his letters away and tried his best to close his wound. After some time he walked back to his bed and shuddered looking at all of the blood around the room. But he felt oddly calm, even though his body ached with pain. As he lay on his bed he had a fleeting image of Sirius smiling at him before he fell asleep.  
  
~@~  
  
Well, there you go all! I finished another chapter! I didn't expect to do this, but it just kind of happened. I couldn't log onto the internet and decided to write until I logged on. Seems my PC hates me because it wouldn't log on, so I just kept on writing. So here you have it, the third chapter in my first angst fanfiction. I hope any who read this enjoy it. I tried to make it live up to the two preceding chapters. A lot of feeling went into this chapter, but I won't say any more! As always, I humbly ask for any who read this to review, a few seconds of your time will make my day. I'll smile and want to write even more!  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


	4. 

Right, now that I seem to have calmed down with writing so much I've had time to get my ideas for this chapter together. I was glad to see that the people who've been reading y story since it was up from day one enjoyed the chapter so much. I'm also glad to see that other people are reading my story! Getting reviews, makes me so happy. Now, I'll address my reviewers and then get on with the story.  
  
pablo5280: I'm sorry you think it's sad, but hopefully things will start to brighten up for Harry, I'm not sure myself. I'm writing on the spur of the moment these days.  
  
Alex: Thanks for the compliment, I really appreciate it. I'll try and get some romance in Harry's life later, but I don't know what to write to be honest. I know nothing about the topic. But I'll give it a go.  
  
Wink At J00: Well, I'm so glad you liked the chapter. I tried to make it as good the previous two chapters. I've got some big plans for Tonks, but thanks to you, whether you know it or not, I've got a great new idea for the story. It won't come into effect yet, but soon it will. I'll tell you when I put the idea into effect. ;) As for pc's mine's always dying on me, it hardly runs now, but at least after some formatting I've gotten the darn thing to work.  
  
Stephie: Well, I'm not sure if you reviewed twice, but I'll treat this one as a separate one. You wanted me to post ASAP, so I am doing it.  
  
Bob: Well, I'm going to see if I can take this story as far as I can. But as for the suicide attempts, it's far less than what people I personally know have done. They're also around Harry's age. Sorry if it offended you though. I don't want to offend anybody.  
  
Princess55: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I think you'll like this one even more. I won't say to much, just that thanks for reviewing and I'll keep on writing! :)  
  
Adenara Yatman: A new reviewer! Great! You wanted more, here it is then!  
  
Achilles: Not as quick as the others, but it isn't easy to get on the net here. Glad you enjoy the story.  
  
Hot Girl Faith: Thanks for the great review! As for the way I write, I put my heart in my writing. Hope you still enjoy it. But I actually think that is what might have gone through Harry's mind. Maybe, maybe not, having a mind seems to be something I know nothing about. Lol.  
  
SilentPhoenix: You hate them? Well, then you will just absolutely love this chapter! I won't say too much in case other people are reading this reply to your review. Enjoy, this one is just what you want!  
  
Crazy Bitch: So your review finally got through? Don't you just get the hell in with Fanfiction.net whenever they give you that 'site is experiencing problems?' At any rate, this is a chapter that fell nicely into place, I really think you'll like it.  
  
John: Funny how many times I'm saying this. But you will love this chapter, just what you wanted to see in your review!  
  
Sorry if I missed any reviewers, I'll get to them as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and are trademarks of Warner Bros. and JK Rowling. I don't own any of it, save the attempt at a plot.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry woke up very stiff and sore. He could hardly move his jaw and his nose also ached. His left eye was still half swollen shut and pain was etched in his entire body. But Harry ignored it. He got out of his bed and saw that the sun was high in the sky. He picked up his shattered glasses and moved to stand in front of his bedroom window. The sun filtered through and fell in his face. The warmth that came from the rays seemed to warm Harry's entire body and he found himself smiling.  
  
Though even this brought pain to Harry he ignored it. It was almost as if he was a changed person. He stood a moment longer in the sun and then moved out of its warming rays. Through his cracked right lens Harry saw his letters from Ron and Hermione and picked them up. The blood that had fallen on the letters had dried and left brownish marks on the parchment. Harry held them close to his chest and then went to put them away under the loose floorboard.  
  
Taking a deep breath Harry decided to leave his room. Harry was covered in his own dried blood and he really wanted to get clean. He poked his head out of his room and listened. He heard nothing. All was quiet. Deciding that it was now or never Harry, as quick as he could in his poor state, grabbed some clothing (Dudley's old hand-me-downs) and went to the bathroom. He opened the faucets and let the water start to run in the bath. He painfully undressed, some of the clothing having stuck to his wounds where blood had dried. Once undressed and the water having been let in the bath, Harry slowly climbed in. The water turned a murky red colour as Harry slid into the bath. Before giving himself a proper wash Harry first rinsed off the dried blood. This turned the water totally reddish-brown.  
  
Harry let the water out and let clean water into the bath. For the first time in days Harry could feel his sore muscles relax as the warm water filled the bath. It was painful, but it was a good kind of pain. After relaxing a little and fully cleaning himself Harry finished in the bathroom and went back to his room.  
  
The sight that greeted him was gruesome. The room stank of blood and the room was a total mess. Dried blood stains all over and pieces of glass from his spectacles lay about. With a firm resolve Harry cleaned his room up as best as he could and once he had finished he found himself smiling again. Having a some-what clean room gave him a feeling of self-pride, something that he couldn't remember when he had last felt. He opened his window and let fresh air into the room.  
  
But in his active state Harry had not forgotten what his uncle had done to him. The beating was brutal and had he not been warned by Tonks to look after Harry? Harry knew he couldn't survive many more beatings of the kind he received the previous day and decided that now was the time for action. He looked at Hedwig's cage and noticed it was empty. Harry didn't know where she was, but he did need her now. He had to get in contact with the Order of the Phoenix and tell them of his situation.  
  
A loud growl from Harry's stomach interrupted his thoughts and told Harry that he needed to get something to eat. Harry made his way downstairs and heard noise coming from downstairs. It sounded like the television in the kitchen. Harry sighed, he knew there was no way he'd get any food while Dudley was down there watching television. He was constantly eating while watching the television. Dudley's parents had given Dudley the present just over two years ago when Dudley had complained about the distance between the fridge and the television.  
  
Harry sighed and went back to his room, his stomach complaining even louder in protest. As Harry walked back into his room he saw that Hedwig had returned, and there was a parcel just in front of where she was perched on his bed. She hooted affectionately at Harry as he tried to mumble thanks and flew to sit on his shoulder. She rubbed affectionately on Harry's cheek as if trying to tell Harry things would be alright. Harry looked at the package and wondered who it was from. Then he remembered and it seemed his stomach also did because it gave off a particularly loud rumble.  
  
Harry picked the package up and tore it open. Inside was lot's of fudge, no scratch that, a ton of fudge! Harry's right eye beamed (the left one would've as well, if he could see with it) and he quickly grabbed a piece of the fudge that Ron had told him his mother would be sending him. The fudge melted in Harry's mouth and at that moment it tasted like the best thing on this earth. Harry ate three more huge pieces before putting the rest away under the loose floorboard.  
  
He would've loved to eat more, but now that he was thinking rationally he knew he didn't know when he would get proper food again. Now that Hedwig was back Harry could send his plea for help. Harry was glad that uncle Vernon hadn't taken away his ink, quills and parchment. Though he didn't doubt that his uncle would soon take it away, he was going to make sure he sent his note off.  
  
Grabbing the ink, a quill and a piece of parchment Harry started to write on the parchment.  
  
To anybody that gets this message  
  
Please help me, I know that I have to stay with the Dursley's for a certain period of time, but life is hell to be blunt. Tonks was here yesterday, I  
think, and she saw what my uncle was going to do to me. Well, he went  
through with it. My eye is swollen shut, I think my jaw is..  
  
But Harry heard a slamming of a door downstairs and heard the voice of his uncle.  
  
"I'm home! Boy, you won't believe what happened at work today Petunia."  
  
Harry knew that he didn't have much time. He quickly finished the messege.  
  
.. Please help me!  
  
Harry  
  
". and then I fired him. Well, I was so angry! I'm going to go and see what that boy is doing!" Came the voice of his uncle.  
  
Harry shivered in anticipation of what his uncle might do to him this time. He quickly tied the letter to Hedwig, who gave him a confused look, and he ushered her outside.  
  
"F-f-find the Order." Harry managed to say to her with much difficulty.  
  
He heard his uncle was almost at the top of the stairs as he heard the stairs creak in protest to the weight his uncle was exerting on them.  
  
"Go, pleath!" Harry said and Hedwig, as though understanding flew off.  
  
Just then his uncle appeared in his doorway. But he wasn't looking at Harry, he was looking at the fast disappearing figure of Hedwig.  
  
"Where is that owl going?" Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
"I- I don know." Harry said with every effort to try and move his jaw.  
  
"Well, that doesn't matter now. You see, yesterday when I was punishing you, you had the audacity to pass out! Well, that was only a taste of your punishment boy! Now, now is when you'll really find yourself regretting what you did!" His uncle said smiling as if possessed and he advanced on Harry.  
  
Before the first blow struck him, he had an image of Sirius in his mind.  
  
"Be strong Harry." It echoed in his head.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry did not let one sound come from his lips. He had remained quiet throughout the entire beating. The beating really got severe when his uncle saw that Harry didn't acknowledge what was going on with him. Harry was at the moment lying down on his bed looking at a bloodied object in his hand. Closer inspection would reveal that this was actually a tooth. Again Harry had the taste of blood in his mouth. The beating was really bad.  
  
Harry had to lie as still as possible. His uncle seemed to be beating him in sessions, today he had mostly been hit and kicked in the abdomen and chest. Harry vividly remembered the blow that knocked his tooth out.  
  
~@@~  
  
"So, you're still not complaining eh?" Uncle Vernon roared at Harry almost out of breath.  
  
Harry remained quiet and kept on thinking of his friends, about quidditch, about anything other than what was happening to him now. Harry looked up at his uncle after he had received a vicious kick to the gut.  
  
"Take this!" His uncle roared and swung hard with his right ham like hand.  
  
The effect was evident on Harry who had tried to duck the blow. The blast hit him squarely on the jaw, which sent wave after wave of pain through him, and a tooth went flying across the room. Harry twisted and arched through the air from the force of the blow. He landed with a thump and once more Vernon Dursley pounced on his prone nephew.  
  
~@@~  
  
Harry shivered as another wave of pain passed through his frail body after he moved a little. One more beating like that last one and Harry knew that he would most likely die. His uncle was so much bigger than him. Harry wished he could've used his wand, then he would've seen just how 'big' a man his uncle was. Then he would've seem how brave he was. Tears formed on Harry's beaten and bruised face. He body was tortured, beaten and bloodied. But his mind was in perfect condition; it was in a better state than it had been on a long time.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry lay in bed, he hadn't had the strength to get any of the fudge that he had hidden away. He stomach rumbled and protested at the lack of food, but Harry would rather endure the rumblings of his stomach than the pain he would suffer if he were to move. His mouth was as dry as a desert, yet still he didn't move. He lay as motionless as possible. He knew that it was midday and that in a few short hours his uncle would come home. After that he knew uncle Vernon would use any excuse to beat the living hell out of him. Was this to always be his lot in life? To be tortured, in pain, beaten, ridiculed? It was a lot to think over but one thing stood out clear in his mind. That was the fact that he wouldn't let Sirius' sacrifice be needless and that he would return to Hogwarts. With his stomach rumbling and his mouth feeling like sandpaper Harry dozed off.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry awoke with a start as he heard the front door downstairs slam shut with a loud bang. The movement caused him immediate pain and he lay still again straining to see if he could hear anything. Sure enough he heard the booming voice of his uncle downstairs. It sounded like he was in a total rage. A crash followed, it sounded to Harry like something fragile or made of glass was broken. Harry heard more shouting, but from his aunt this time.  
  
"Vernon! Get a hold of yourself! That vase was a gift we got at our wedding! Calm down!" Her piercing voice shrieked.  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
"Sorry Petunia, I, well, work was hell and nothing went right. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. We'll get a new vase. But, you are right, I do need to vent my anger. I know just what will calm me down." Uncle Vernon said in a menacing tone.  
  
Harry gulped again. He knew what was coming, he knew that his uncle would have found a way to take beat him. Harry didn't realise it but he was shivering. He was scared of the upcoming beating. But then again, who wouldn't want to avoid a beating? The creaking of the stairs told Harry that his uncle was on his way. Harry tried to swallow but found that he couldn't. It was as if a large object had lodged itself in his throat. He only hoped that he would survive this beating. He hoped that his friends, the Order, anybody would save him.  
  
Uncle Vernon entered Harry's room, his face red and beads of sweat on his forehead. He slammed the door behind him and looking at Harry, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"You're really going to get it today boy, oh yes indeed!" Uncle Vernon said with a deranged look in his eyes.  
  
Harry did nothing, to move was to cause more pain. He knew he was about to be in a world of pain, but what use would trying to run be? He was in to much pain to eat or even drink. His uncle walked slowly towards him, taking his belt off his large pants and brandishing it as if it were a whip. Harry shuddered, obviously he had not expected his beating to have this included in it.  
  
"What's the matter boy? Are you cold?" Uncle Vernon said and started laughing as if he were a crazed man.  
  
Then with incredible speed and agility for a man of his size uncle Vernon seized Harry off of his bed and held him a foot off of the ground. Harry swallowed a moan from the pain he was feeling from his beaten and body. He would never give his uncle the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. That was just what his uncle would've wanted. His uncle hit him savagely across the face with his hand that was holding the belt and Harry felt the same searing pain in his jaw that he had felt ever since one of his first beatings. His uncle didn't stop and gave him a few more hits in the face before dropping Harry to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Now, that I've warmed myself up, it's time the real action starts." Uncle Vernon said and stroked his belt as if he were totally enthralled by it.  
  
He stepped forward and towered over the shuddering body of his nephew and raised his belt.  
  
"This is going to be sooo good. I think I will dedicate my first hit to me." Uncle Vernon said and again he laughing like a crazed lunatic.  
  
His hand suddenly flew down with incredible force and hit Harry across his back. Uncle Vernon's hand raised, hovered for a second or two and then lowered again. The impact on Harry's back was a sickening slap as if somebody had just hit him with a flat hand on a wet t-shirt. The hand raised and the belt with it, and it lowered, over and over again in quicker succession. Harry thought that his back was on fire. Suddenly there was a roar from somewhere followed by a loud explosion. Harry couldn't point out and the lashings stopped.  
  
~@~  
  
Vernon Dursley was enjoying hitting his nephew. It seemed to give him a sort of warm feeling on the inside. Why hadn't he started doing this earlier? This was so much fun. Well, no reason he can't try and make up for lost time. He kept on hitting Harry, increasing the speed and force behind each blow. Suddenly he heard a roar from Harry's window. Looking up he only saw a black blur.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" an enraged voice rang out.  
  
Suddenly Vernon Dursley felt as if a truck had just hit him in his chest. He was flying through the air and he hit Harry's door. He hit the door with such force that it exploded into nothing but splinters and wood fragments. But this didn't stop him from flying. He finally stopped when he crashed into the toilet that was down from where Harry's room was and lay in a crumpled heap over a broken toilet, with the seat around his neck. Blood oozed from numerous cuts on his fat body. The pain was incredible and soon blackness overcame Vernon.  
  
~@~  
  
A figure stood over Harry, wand in hand, and looked down at his broken body. A drop of water, a tear, slid down the figure's face and fell onto Harry's body. Then the figure disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
~@~  
  
Downstairs aunt Petunia had heard an explosion from upstairs and ran out from where she had been cleaning the fragments of vase. Up the stairs she ran and she saw that Harry's room no longer had door. She clasped a hand over her mouth and wanted to start to scold Harry when she heard a groan down from behind her. Looking for where this had come from she saw that her husband was lying in a heap, with a toilet seat around his neck and blood oozing from all over his body. A huge scorch mark was on his chest and where the mark was there was no more clothing. Small wisps of smoke rose from it. She wanted to scream, but suddenly there was another explosion, this time coming from downstairs.  
  
Swallowing her scream she ran downstairs and then was not able to stop her self from screaming. Before her stood what she recalled as the group she had seen come with Harry when they were to pick him up at the train station. One had Dudley off of the ground and was poking at him with a wand. It was a shortish fellow that wore a bowler hat. Another, a woman with red hair, seemed to be apologising for blowing up the door.  
  
~@~  
  
"Speak you fat, greasy tub of lard!" Moody yelled at an obviously terror stricken Dudley while waving his wand at him.  
  
"Sorry about the door Moody, I'll fix it, don't worry!" Tonks said.  
  
"Never mind about that, we'll fix it up, first we need to get Potter." Moody growled and started to shake Dudley again.  
  
"I've got it covered. All I need to do is.. Oops!" Tonks said as she knocked over lamp that was near the door, it shattered with a crash.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!!! Leave my son alone, you, y-you, you FREAKS!" Petunia yelled in her piercing voice.  
  
This was pure torture to aunt Petunia, almost as bad as when their fireplace had been destroyed some years ago. Glass and wood lay all about her normally neat and tidy house. Moody muttered something and both the door and lamp suddenly fell back together, as if nothing had been wrong with them. Tonks blushed a little.  
  
"Now, we have come to relieve you of Harry. I warned your husband already, and it seems you've failed to listen to what I said. When I get through with him." Tonks said recovering but suddenly she was cut short.  
  
"HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH ALREADY?! MY HUSBAND HAS BEEN ATTACKED BY YOU AND NOW YOU WANT TO DO MORE TO HIM?!" Petunia Dursley shrieked nearly hysterical, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Hang on. What did you say?" Moody said dropping Dudley was a loud thump.  
  
"You h-heard me." Aunt Petunia gasped trying not to look at Moody.  
  
"Quick! Upstairs!" Moody yelled and was quickly overtaken by Tonks who zoomed past him.  
  
Both aurors we upstairs in no time at all and Tonks gasped at the sight. Moody said nothing, he was looking everywhere with his magical eye.  
  
"Oh hell! Quick! Potter's room on the right! He doesn't look good!" Moody said and Tonks rushed ahead into Harry's room.  
  
A loud gasp of horror came from her and she knelt beside Harry's body.  
  
"Moody! This, oh my, I, words fail me." Tonks said staring at Harry as his body moved slightly because of his breathing.  
  
Moody was meanwhile taking everything in. He saw that Vernon Dursley was lying in a heap and couldn't help but smirk a little at the sight of the toilet seat.  
  
"Serves him right." Moody muttered and rushed to where Tonks was kneeling next to Harry.  
  
"Quick, we need to get out of here right now! Somebody else has attacked this Muggle idiots. Our priority is Potter, we'll sort this lot out later." Moody said to Tonks, who was still staring at Harry.  
  
"Those bastards! Bloody hell! Look what they've done to him!" Tonks muttered trying to control her building rage.  
  
  
  
Tonks gently picked Harry up and carried him downstairs as if he were the most precious thing to him on earth. As the two aurors were about to leave Petunia started at them again.  
  
"How dare you! You attack my family and..." But Moody cut her off.  
  
"We didn't do this, and for what it's worth, your husband got exactly what he deserved. You're lucky we can't stay and deal some much needed justice out." And with that both aurors disappeared from the doorway and from Privet Drive.  
  
~@~  
  
Well all, that is the end of another chapter. More of the trash in my mind put into the computer, when will it all end? I don't know, but so long as you enjoy it, I'm happy. This was a rather long chapter, over eight pages to be honest. I wanted to stop at page six, but it just didn't seem right. So I kept on writing and let the story take it's own course. To be honest I feel happy with this chapter. I can't say that about much of my work, but I like this piece of writing. I hope none of you that read this is bored, I hope I met all of your expectations and for those of you whom I didn't please, please accept my humblest apologies. I also want to say sorry for the language Tonks used, but I just couldn't think anything other than that that would have fitted her reaction. Again, if this offended anybody, I'm sorry!  
  
As per usual, I'll ask anybody that bothers to read this to please review it. It doesn't take long. A few seconds of your time will make my day and make me smile! Who knows, I might even right more trash. Lol. :)  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


	5. 

Can you all believe it? I'm back with more writing that will rot your brains! I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out, I've only been able to do minor planning for it. I just want to say a big thanks to those that reviewed! You're all great! Especially those that really understand all the meaning in the story. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again after this chapter. Holidays are ending and I'm back at classes at university. I won't write anything on Monday, I'll only be home before 7 in the evening and then I still have to do assignments and projects. The joys of university. At any rate, I'm going to address the reviews as I usually do and then see what my mind (I have one? Lol) can come up with for this chapter.  
  
Twisted Silver Dagger: Well, you're the first person to review this chapter of mine and the only one that seems to have taken an avid interest in Harry's mystery helper! I'm glad you picked up on that. I won't give you any hints as to who or what it is, but it isn't a phoenix. You wondered if it was, well it isn't. I think that the mystery helper will be able to have a great part in the story if I can just write it in properly.  
  
Achilles: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Tonks is a cool character. I've not planned to far ahead so we'll just have to see how large a role she has as the story develops.  
  
princess55: It's nice of you to say my writing is good. But I'm realistic and just call my writing what it's been seen as for years. But thanks anyway. :) As for Vernon, I don't think that I'm going to kill him off. How would Harry maybe get revenge later on? ;)  
  
John: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I really thought that it would appeal to you.  
  
Padfoot: Glad you like it, I'm writing more.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are trademarks of Warner Bros. and JK Rowling. I own the plot (I hope I do that is lol).  
  
~@~  
  
Both aurors were speeding away from 4 Privet Drive. Both had many questions on their minds, yet both had the same two worrying thoughts. Firstly, how could Harry have been hurt so much by his only living family, and secondly, who had gotten to the Dursley's before them? Harry groaned as they changed direction (Moody's idea) so that they would get away undetected. He had slipped into a state of unconsciousness shortly after his uncle was blasted away from him. He just had the strangest dream.  
  
He felt buoyant, as if he were floating. Looking around he saw that he was surrounded by water. Shock went through his body, how was he going to breathe? The when the pressure was too much he exhaled and inhaled. Instead of water gushing into his lungs and forcing the valve in his throat to close, he breathed normally. It was as if he had chewed the gilliweed he had chewed in his fourth year during the tri-wizard tournament.  
  
Feeling his neck and head he found no trace of any gills, yet he was breathing as if he had them. Deciding to explore his surroundings he swam around and noticed that there were no fish or any sign of life around him. On and on he swam until he came to a dark cave. Harry swam into it and suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched. Suddenly there was a bright light shining in his eyes and he saw people peering at him. He heard murmurings and then all went dark again. The dream ended.  
  
~@~ Tonks and Moody stood over Harry looking at him with concern. He was in poor shape and moaning constantly. Tonks thought she saw his eyelids flutter but after checking she saw that he was well and truly still out of it all.  
  
"I'm worried about him Moody, look what those muggles have done to him!" Tonks said not taking her eyes off of Harry's beaten body.  
  
"I think he'll pull through. Potter is tough. I shudder to think what Sirius would've done if he saw Harry like this." Moody said also looking at Harry, while his magical eye swirled all around stopping every now and again.  
  
An uneasy silence fell upon the two aurors at the mention of Sirius. His absence was a sore point for all. Chatter and talking generally died down to silence whenever Sirius' name was mentioned. Moody cleared his throat and turned away from Harry as his magical eye seemed to have fixed on something. A figure ran towards them.  
  
"Took your time Remus." Moody growled at the approaching figure.  
  
"Me? I should think not, I've been waiting for you two for well over fifteen minutes." Lupin said looking a little out of breath.  
  
"Well, we would've been on time if Moody over here hadn't insisted on us changing direction all the time." Tonks said still looking at Harry with wide eyes.  
  
"Always better to be safe than sorry. What if we had been caught eh?" Moody shot back.  
  
"How is he?" Lupin said ignoring Moody's comment and looking at Harry.  
  
He suppressed a gasp as his eyes looked down on the broken body of his former student.  
  
"I- what- how." Words failed Lupin as he looked horror struck at Harry.  
  
A gentle breeze blew up and blew around the standing trio. Finally Moody started looking around again and this seemed to set off a trigger in the other two. Without another word Tonks mounted her broom, Lupin gently picked Harry up, wincing as Harry moaned, and Moody also got on his broom.  
  
"See you later Remus. Make sure that." Moody said but Lupin cut him off with a small smile.  
  
".that nobody follows me. I know, don't worry." Lupin said and was quickly off with his precious cargo.  
  
Tonks and Moody flew off as Remus Lupin ran off with Harry.  
  
"My word Harry, what have they done to you?" Lupin whispered as his eyes fell on Harry's bruised and swollen face.  
  
~@~  
  
"Harry can never go back there! Look at him! He's just about dead!" Mrs. Weasley said in an angry voice.  
  
"I agree with you Molly, but Harry needed to go. You know as well as I do that he has to be under the protection his mother gave him, by being by his aunt, for a certain amount of time." Lupid said rubbing his aching forehead.  
  
"It's alright Remus. Molly didn't mean to vent her feelings at you." Mr. Weasley said in a weary voice with his head in his hands.  
  
"Sorry Remus, it's just, how could Dumbledore not have known?" Mrs. Weasley said, weariness also evident in her voice.  
  
"He had no choice. Let's just be grateful that we've managed to get Harry away from that hell hole." Lupin said.  
  
~@~  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with white faces. Long strange pieces of string led from each of their ears to under the doors. The extendible ears developed by the Weasley twins, Fred and George, were very popular in their new store. They're so popular for just the reason Hermione, Ginny and Ron are using them for now.  
  
"I knew something was up!" Ron said in a quiet voice.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Harry." Ginny mouthed, but not aloud.  
  
"I'm sure he's been abused somehow." Hermione said with some strain in her voice.  
  
"So now we know what all the fuss has been about this mission they were on." Ron said.  
  
"They went to get and save Harry." Hermione agreed.  
  
The scraping of chairs in the next room told the trio that they had better make themselves scarce. With all the agility they possessed they all quickly made off to Ron's room, which was the safest place for them to talk.  
  
"I hope Harry is alright." Ginny said speaking up for the first time since they had heard the news.  
  
"He didn't want to go back to those muggles!" Ron said angrily.  
  
Hermione remained silent. She seemed in shock, sure she knew Harry wasn't happy with the Dursley's, but, to attack Harry as it seemed. She shook her head sending her long brown hair all over. She took a shuddering breath as she tried to calm herself.  
  
"Do -do you think that we could see him?" Ginny asked in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Of course, I'm going right to him now!" Ron said raising his voice and about to leave the room.  
  
"Ron! No, wait, you can't." Came Hermione's trembling voice.  
  
"And just why bloody well not?" Ron said his face reddening with anger.  
  
"Because we're not supposed to know about Harry! I'm sure they'll tell us." Hermione said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince Ron.  
  
Ron sighed while clenching and unclenching his fists, his knuckles white from the pressure.  
  
"Oh all right." Ron said finally agreeing with Hermione's logic and he went to sit down next to her holding his head in his hands.  
  
~@~  
  
One day went by, then another, and two more followed, and still none of them heard about Harry from the adults. All went about whatever they were doing in a depressive manner. None of them had their minds on the tasks at hand because all were worrying about Harry. Ginny demonstrated this the most when she was meant to be throwing gnomes out of the garden. Instead of throwing them out, she threw them back in!  
  
Finally on the fifth day after they unofficially heard about Harry they were all summoned to the kitchen. They were all hoping that this would be in connection with Harry's condition. As Ginny, Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen they saw both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing before them.  
  
"Hi kids, I'm sure you're wondering why we called you here." Mrs. Weasley said to them, she seemed to be on the verge of tears.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down, as what we're going to tell you may come as a shock to you." Mr. Weasley said motioning them towards the chairs in the kitchen.  
  
All three sat down, they had been ready for this for five long days now. They looked expectantly from Mr. Weasley to Mrs. Weasley. Arthur Weasley whispered to his wife and she too sat down, she looked a total mess. Her makeup wasn't on properly and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, all eyes fell on him as he unconsciously ran his hand through his thinning hair..  
  
"Kids, this is about Harry.." Mr. Weasley said but he was cut off by Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry is he alright?" She said as both Hermione and Ron shot her a sharp look.  
  
"As I was saying, this is about Harry. And no Ginny, he isn't all right. That's what we wanted to speak to all of you about. Harry has been, er, hurt due to unforeseen circumstances." Mr. Weasley continued.  
  
"Yeah righ." Ron was about to say when Hermione tramped on his foot, which quickly silenced him.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at the kids with a surprised expression on his face.  
  
"Er, well, where was I? Oh yes, Harry. He's not doing well, and we think it would do him good to be in the presence of his friends. We feel it might help him get better quicker. More mentally though, because if he's with friends he knows cares about him, then he would have the needed incentive to get better."  
  
Ginny and Ron looked dumbstruck but Hermione was nodding furiously.  
  
"Where is he? Can we see him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's in the burrow, and yes you can see him." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"In the burrow?!" Ginny and Ron said in unison.  
  
"How can that be? All the rooms are full and we haven't seen any sign of him!" Ron said speaking so quickly his words almost fell over one another.  
  
"Yes, that is true, but we had another room made. A room within a room you could say." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"But, what do you mean dad?" Ginny said looking utterly confused.  
  
"Well, inside Percy's room," Mr. Weasley went red in the face, but only briefly at the mention of Percy's name, "is a section that is was never used in the corner by the window. Using a similar charm that we used on our car we managed to construct this room for Harry to allow him to recuperate from his injuries."  
  
Hermione nodded but Ginny and Ron looked shocked.  
  
"But, if we could do that then why don't we have bigger rooms?" Ron said momentarily forgetting about Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore did the charm Ron, now I think that's enough out of you. Do you, or do you not want to see Harry?" Mr. Weasley said in a controlled voice, though some sign of frustration slipping through.  
  
Both Ginny and Hermione glared at Ron for a moment as did his mother.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I, yeah, can we see him? Now?" Ron said wishing the eyes would stop being upon him.  
  
Without another word Mr. Weasley motioned for all three of them to follow him. He only stopped when he hugged his wife to comfort her, before carrying on to Percy's room.  
  
Once in Percy's old room Mr. Weasley activated the charm and suddenly it seemed as if the room started to elongate and become bigger. A bed suddenly was in front of them, and as they looked back it seemed like Percy's old room was far away. A groan came from the bed and all eyes turned to the middle of the room where their beaten, bruised and injured friend lay.  
  
~@~  
  
Well, that's it. I know it's not a good chapter. Sorry all, but this is a part in the story that would be boring in order for the story to carry on. A huge sorry to all of you! In fact, it's a miracle this chapter even made it. But a great person helped me get through it. They are a reviewer and they know who they are. A huge thanks to you! But, the biggest problem is my PC, not only was it not running properly, but my wonderful power supply died on me. Melted, yes, melted. So, again a big sorry for this poor chapter, humblest apologies for this! Sorry. Oh, and I don't know when I'll be able to update next time, because I'm back at university and sometimes, because of all the work I can't even get to my pc. Sorry for that as well. Again sorry for the chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint you to much.  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


	6. 

Wow, I can't believe the incredible responses I've gotten from my story. All you who reviewed are all fantastic! I was in somewhat of a slump and didn't know what to write, but now I'm going to give it my best. If all goes well this should be up within the next twenty-four hours. My first week back at university hasn't been to bad, excepting the fact that some of my lecturers can't teach squat. Se la vi. Nothing I can do. Now I'll address the kind people that read and reviewed my last chapter before moving on to this chapter.  
  
Twisted Silver Dagger: Thanks for the well wishes, it means a lot. As for human nature, what can you do? I was just trying to capture how everybody would react. I'm glad you thought I captured the roles well. I didn't think much of it, but I don't think I'll start speaking about my opinion of myself.  
  
John: I'm glad you like my story; I'll try and keep up writing. I don't know how long this chapter will be. I'm going to add a lot of feeling in this one, let's just hope it turns out all right.  
  
Aden: That you are enjoying the story makes me happy. Unfortunately I'm not going to reveal the identity of the person that attacked Vernon, not yet. It will all come into place, thinking about it makes me excited about writing more.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are all trademarks of Warner Bros. and JK Rowling. I own nothing! I've upgraded my pc at long last, so I've got no money!  
  
~@~  
  
A groan came from the bed and all eyes turned to the middle of the room where their beaten, bruised and injured friend lay. Hermione gasped and dropped to her knees. Ginny fainted on the spot and hit the floor with a loud thud. Ron just stood gaping. Before him lay his best friend, groaning and hardly moving, looking the image of death itself. Here lay Harry, previous hero of the Gryffindor quidditch team, now re-instated hero of Hogwarts, the person that never seemed to give up when the chips were down. Ron couldn't believe it. Sobbing to his left caused him to close his mouth and stop staring at Harry's broken body. Hermione was on her knees sobbing into her hands. The sight of Harry was far worse than she had expected.  
  
"Er, right. I think that's enough for now." Mr. Weasley said as he picked his unconscious daughter off of the floor.  
  
"Ron, can you please assist Hermione? I don't think we'll be doing Harry any good for the time being, he needs peace, quiet and rest." Mr. Weasley said motioning to Harry with his head and then walking off.  
  
Ron took Hermione by the arm and led her out of the room, which quickly disappeared again as they walked away, leaving them once more in Percy's old room. Hermione was sobbing hard and Ron didn't know what to do.  
  
"H-Hermione? He- Harry will be okay. He's always come through. Don't worry." Ron said in what he thought was a consoling voice, though he sounded like he was trying to convince her just as much as himself of this.  
  
Hermione kept on sobbing and before Ron knew what was happening she was hugging him. She sobbed into his chest and Ron found that he had his arms in the air. Nervously he brought them down and hugged her back. 'She's so small, so soft, so warm.' Ron thought as he hugged Hermione.  
  
Mr. Weasley in the meantime had put Ginny on Percy's vacant bed and had left the distressed children alone. He didn't really know what to say, it was still a shock to himself. Yet he couldn't help but wonder what remedies the muggle doctors would prescribe for Harry if he were in their care. Shrugging he went off to console his wife some more.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry heard voices; he heard a bang and then soft sobbing. Somebody was crying! He wanted to go and reassure the crying person that everything was alright and that everything would be fine. Yet he found that he couldn't open his eyes. The one felt as if it were sealed shut while the other felt so very heavy. He heard more voices and then silence. He listened and heard a rasping, wheezing noise. He wanted it to stop. It was only then that he was aware of his own breathing in the silence. The wheezing noise was him! He was struggling to breathe! Every breath seemed an intense effort. Harry lay for what seemed to him like hours and then fell asleep once more.  
  
~@~  
  
He dreamed that he was underwater and swimming, yet it seemed so difficult for him to do this. He looked around him and saw that he had weights on all his limbs and on his chest. He couldn't move properly and he felt his chest draw tighter. He needed to get air, but the weights kept him down. He struggled with them and tried his best to wrench them off but to no avail. His lungs felt as if they were going to burst, but he was nowhere near the surface! Then, when he could bear it no more, he opened his mouth and gasped. Water rushed into his mouth and down his throat. Yet it didn't have the salty taste of sea-water or the pure taste of spring water. It tasted like copper, like iron. Harry gagged..  
  
~@~  
  
Harry gagged and sat up in his bed. He coughed for what seemed like eternity and then slowly stopped. He became aware of a trickling sensation going down his throat and the bitter taste of copper in his mouth. He put his hands together and they felt sticky. Forcing his one good eye open Harry looked at his hands and sat bolt upright. They were red! He reached for a handkerchief near his bed and wiped his running nose. It seared with pain and as Harry drew it back he saw that it was covered in blood. Harry coughed again and then tasted the bitter coppering liquid in his mouth once more.  
  
"Blood.." Harry spluttered and pinched his nose closed with the handkerchief.  
  
The searing pain from his broken nose was too much to bear and he removed the handkerchief, allowing the blood to run freely from it once more. He lay back and just let the blood run down his throat. He felt it was better than having to pinch his nose closed because it hurt just too much. A sigh escaped his body and he coughed as the sudden rush of air emitted from his mouth while the blood was flowing down his throat. He coughed up almost choking on the blood he brought up. His body was racked with a fit of coughing and he didn't stop for what seemed like ages to him. Finally when he was too weak to cough any more he lay back in his bed and tried to concentrate on breathing.  
  
He found it a more challenging task than he could ever have imagined. It was painful to breathe and his throat was raw from the coughing. Everything seemed strange to him. After he had relaxed a little he forced his eye open to take in his surroundings. Looking about as much as he could without moving he immediately knew that he wasn't in number four Privet Drive.  
  
"Where am I?" he rasped.  
  
With pain etched in every move he sat slightly up and quickly fell back down as the blood from his nose ran freely onto the bed covers. He was about to sigh again when he decided to rather do it slowly. He didn't want to have another fit of coughing as he felt weak enough from the last spasm. Suddenly he felt very ill as the pungent smell and taste of blood filled his senses.  
  
The coppery taste of the blood filled his mouth. He felt sick, nauseous and was hoping that he wouldn't throw up. He lay as still as he could and tried to relax. It wasn't an easy task and but he thought that he was making headway. Then suddenly he felt the retching of his stomach, the writhing pain and the sudden rise of bile up his throat. As quickly as he could he threw his head over the side of his bed and then he lost all control.  
  
Bile flowed from his mouth and Harry soon found that he was done. There wasn't much bile because all that was in his stomach was the blood that had been flowing down his throat. It wasn't a pleasurable sight to look at and more blood was flowing from his nose onto the mess on the floor. Harry felt awful, his head was throbbing with pain and it felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest it was beating so hard. The room seemed to be swirling around Harry and found himself watching the blood falling from his nose. It dripped down, slower now, one drop at a time. The room began to spin faster, Harry found himself feeling ill again. He groaned, retched again and then fell into darkness.  
  
~@~  
  
Mrs. Weasley was in a better state than earlier after her husband had spoken to her. He reminded her that she needed to be strong, not just for herself, but for Harry as well. This seemed to be the catalyst needed to get her going again. She thought that she was feeling a lot better, she was trying to convince herself of this, but deep down she knew that she was still not feeling well.  
  
She entered Percy's old room and fought back the tears that attempted to spring forth. The thought of Percy and the poor way he had treated his family was still a sore topic for her. She still couldn't believe he had sent her gift to him at Christmas back. She took a deep breath as she brought her emotions under control and got ready to go into the magically extended part of the room that Harry now occupied. She walked forward and allowed the room to take shape around her. She closed her eyes because the distortions of the room as it shifted and moved always made her feel dizzy. A strange smell assailed her nostrils. When everything seemed to be in order she opened her eyes and shrieked.  
  
Before her was Harry's bed and lying half out of it was Harry. His face was covered in blood and blood was still slowly dripping down onto a gruesome looking mess on the floor. Taking her wand out she waved it and the mess disappeared. She rushed forward to Harry, and using her apron she usually had on her, she wiped his bleeding nose and gently laid him down on the bed. She was shocked to see it too was covered in blood. Another wave of her wand and the linen and covers had changed and had been replaced by new ones. Then she held him to her and sobbed.  
  
"Oh Harry dear, what did they do to you?" Mrs. Weasley whispered to the unconscious form of Harry she was holding.  
  
"Why did they do this to you? Why?" She whispered now not able to hold her tears back.  
  
She cradles Harry like a mother would cradle a newborn baby. Her tears were now freely falling from her eyes and some fell onto Harry and some on her clothes. She cried, let all her pent up emotions out. She had been worrying about Harry for a long time now. It was a great shock to her when he was rescued in the state he was in.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! We should've checked up on those muggles! Minerva said they weren't a good sort. She warned us! And we didn't listen!" Mrs. Weasley wailed.  
  
After some time while cradling Harry Mrs. Weasley finally calmed down and looked at him. His nose had stopped bleeding and he seemed at peace for the first time since she could last remember. His breathing was slightly labored, but he seemed relaxed and at ease. Gently propping Harry up on his pillows she looked at him a moment more and bit on her bottom lip. After a few moments she bent down and gently kissed him on the forehead before running out as she felt her eyes tearing up again.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry felt a calming presence, he felt warm and content. A feeling he couldn't describe yet he hadn't felt in years. He was happy. He didn't know why, yet he felt safe, like nothing could hurt him. For the first time in ages he dreamed pleasant happy dreams. No nightmares plagued him and he slept peacefully.  
  
~@~  
  
Ginny lay awake in her bed late that night. She kept on tossing and turning unable to find the sleep that she wanted to engulf her. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the beaten and broken image of Harry lying in his bed. After a few more minutes of futile attempts she decided to go for a walk. Getting out of her bed as quiet as she could so as not to wake Hermione up who was sharing her room. Quiet as a mouse she left the room and found herself standing on the dark stairway of the Burrow. She let out a soft sigh and started walking. She didn't have any particular destination in mind, just knew that she was fed up with lying in her bed not being able to sleep. She walked for a few minutes without really noting where she was going and when she stopped she was surprised to find herself in front of Percy's room.  
  
"Should I go in?" She whispered to herself.  
  
Without saying another word she gently opened the door and winced as the door creaked. She closed it with even more care and the creak from the door wasn't as loud as before. She walked forward into the room and allowed it to change as Harry's part of the room came into view and was before her. She found a stool in the corner of the room and brought it towards Harry's bed where he was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Oh Harry, I hope you get better soon. The horrors you must have faced. All alone, nobody to help you. I wish there was something I could've done, but it was out of my hands." Ginny said to Harry who didn't respond but rested on.  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked down at Harry. She had for so long liked him when she was younger, and tried to overcome it by dating other people, much to Ron's disgust. Yet she always had a special place in her heart for him. She remembered waking up in her first year finding Harry standing over her as he saved her life. She had never felt more safe. She had always wished she could have done something to help him. Done anything to make it up to him.  
  
Yet when he needed help, there was nothing she could do. Ginny kept on badgering herself for what seemed like eternity as her tears were freely flowing. The tears fell down her cheeks and onto the duvet covers, leaving little watermarks as the material soaked up the tears. It was only when Harry groaned a little after moving that Ginny realized that it was early morning. Looking out of the window she saw that the horizon was slowly becoming pink. Knowing she shouldn't be there she rushed as quickly and quietly from Harry's room as she could and returned to her own. Thankfully she soon fell asleep, lost a world of thoughts.  
  
~@~  
  
That's it for this chapter all. Sorry it's so short but university has been hectic and my week has been hell. Health problems and stuff that nobody would really care about. So this is what came out. Nothing much and once again I find myself apologizing for this work. Life is hell, so I guess my writing will suffer. Sorry, I really am. I love writing but things are tough right now. Sorry, I really mean, for those who don't believe me. I've got nothing to say, except sorry. Though I have to say thanks for the support Twisted Silver Dagger!  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


	7. 

Greetings all! I'm back and am unfortunately going to torture you all with more of my ramblings. Life's been hectic and tough, but who gives a damn. Sorry if I disappointed any of you by not writing for some time. I've been trying my best to study for my semester tests at university and keep up with the homework and assignments. That along with my sport. I hope you all will enjoy this over due work. On to the reviews before the story. Oh, by the way, thanks to all of you who reviewed and complained that there was no update, it made me smile, made me decide to make some time to write, so onwards!  
  
John: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, you seem to have been a stalwart as far as reading my stories go. Here is the update you've been waiting for.  
  
Chips: I'm happy that I have another reader, it really makes me feel happy, I'll keep writing as long as I can.  
  
Adenara Yatman: Thanks for not worrying about the length, trying to write isn't all that easy, trying to get something out of my empty head is a mission.  
  
Achilles: I'll try and put more emotion in the story. Though as for where it can go from here is anybodies guess. Not even I'm sure.  
  
Eric: Thanks for the compliments, it's not easy trying to convey stories to readers. I've never felt I've accomplished this aspect of writing and have been told so many times.  
  
Devil's rockerangel1105: Wow, you really seem to like this story of mine. I'll see if I can keep up updating, by next week I should hopefully have more time on my hands. My tests should be finished by then. As for your question on who that person is, you'll have to wait until later to find out. I using that as an ace up my sleeve as to keeping that person a mystery.  
  
Aubyn Lin: I don't know what to say, only one other person has said such a thing about my story, one of my regular reviewers might I add. I'll try and write more and update as quickly as possible.  
  
Twisted Silver Dagger: You have tortured yourself reading my rambling from start till now, yet still you persist? Lol. Thanks for the reviews, I'll see if I can keep up some sort of a substandard.  
  
Anne Rosemary McSommers: Funny you should say that, because this seems that this is the only kind of story that appeals to people. Maybe they can relate. Although a lot of feeling goes into the writing I must admit.  
  
Elessar: Hmm, nice suggestion, I didn't think of that, I just might do it. Read the story and you might just see your suggestion pop up, you never know. ;)  
  
Right, before I get to the disclaimer I must once more apologise for the lateness in this update. Also for what will most likely be shoddy work. I've been under immense pressure so I can't guarantee what will come up, though personally in my opinion it'll most likely be something that will drive all of you reviewers away. A big thanks for reviewing though!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are trademarks of Warner Bros. and JK Rowling.  
  
~@~  
  
Weeks had gone by and the mood was tense in the burrow. All were on edge and tempers were frayed. Being in the burrow was like walking next to a live volcano, you never know when somebody was going to erupt. The only people who seemed un-phased by what was going on was Fred and George Weasley. The twins were always smiling and wearing more outlandish clothing these days due to the incredible success of their joke shop. But even they knew that now was a time to keep their jokes and tricks away for a while.  
  
A week back they had tried out one of their newer inventions for their shop on Ginny. It was a huge mistake. What they had intended on being special flashing hair gel turned into burning hair gel. Ginny's hair shone so brightly that it suddenly exploded in light and her head was aflame. This brought some laughs from some of the less people in the burrow, but not from Mrs. Weasley their mother. Fred and George made a quick disappearance and oddly enough slept in their joke shop for a while before they thought it safe to return.  
  
Their return went seemingly unnoticed, though they did receive some dirty looks from Ginny and their mother. Nobody bothered about them though, because they were all to busy worrying about what Voldemort's next move would be, that and Harry's poor health.  
  
Harry had not awoken from his sleep since Mrs. Weasley had found him in such a pitiful state, covered in blood. Though he seemed to be sleeping peacefully his body was withering away. They once modest frame of the 'boy that lived' was now a skeletal frame covered in skin. His eyes had become more shallow and his skin was clammy and pale. Yet there was nothing anybody could do, none of their magic seemed to work.  
  
Often Ginny would sneak out of her bed late at night when she couldn't sleep and sit next to Harry and watch him. She would not do anything but watch him. She had thought that she had gotten over him but now she was feeling for him once more. She was so scared for him, scared that he would die.  
  
"I need you Harry, please don't die." Ginny would often say her eyes wide and filled with tears.  
  
And every time she would say this a pang of guilt would hit her. She felt selfish feeling this way. She knew that Harry could do what he wanted, though she felt with all her heart that he wouldn't want to die. After all, he was the one person that had never given up no matter what the situation was. Ginny looked at his delicate frame as his chest rose and fell with each slow drawn breath. Waves of emotions washed over her, and she felt pity for Harry.  
  
"Why did they do this to you? Why didn't anybody listen to you when you told them you didn't want to go back there?" Ginny asked him one night as she sat next to him looking at him as she so often did.  
  
She was very worried, because although Harry had been with them well over two weeks none of his bruising seemed to have healed much. He was deteriorating and there wasn't a damn thing anybody could do about it. She lightly brushed him on his cheek with the back of her fingers and withdrew them, almost afraid that she might hurt him. She dearly wanted to just hug him but knew that this was impossible. She sighed and decided that it was time to leave. She stood up and then cast another glance at Harry.  
  
Next moment she didn't know what overcame her but she found that she had lowered her head and had gently kissed him on his cheek. She quickly withdrew and stood frozen. She really hadn't intended on kissing him. She felt her cheeks go warm and decided that she really and truly had better leave now.  
  
She got into her room and saw that Hermione was asleep. She let out a sigh and got into bed. Ginny closed her eyes and images of Harry began to float in her mind. Floating images of him smiling, images of him being triumphant at quidditch, images of him trying his best to battle Voldemort. She remembered how he had looked after he had saved her. He was covered in blood and looked an inch from death, but he still seemed to radiate some sort of power, that had filled her with hope. Would he ever be the same again? Ginny finally allowed sleep to overcome her as this question reverberated in her mind.  
  
~@~ Two eyes opened as Hermione looked over at Ginny and sighed. She had known for a long time that Ginny had been sneaking out to see Harry. She was also worried about him, but Ginny seemed so worried that it was affecting her life. She wasn't eating much and she had lost her cheeriness. Hermione wondered whether or not any other of the people in the burrow had noticed. She decided that she would speak with Ron in the morning. It was no use having poor Ginny become in such a state, times as dark as these would make her weak and make her vulnerable.  
  
~@~  
  
The following morning after breakfast Hermione managed to get Ron away from the rest of the group.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Ron said in a somewhat irritated voice, looking at Bill and Charlie, his older brothers who had dropped off for a week or so.  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm ever so sorry to disturb you from your important life." Hermione said in an irritated voice placing her hands on her hips and giving him a defiant stare.  
  
"What did I do to deserve that? You know that Bill and Charlie said they'd give me some quidditch lessons, this'll help Gryffindor in the end!" Ron said looking just as indignant at Hermione.  
  
"Oh forgive me, if the world doesn't revolve around the all important game of quidditch. Go ahead and play, you're far too important for the matters of other people's health." Hermione said and was about to turn and walk from him when Ron stopped her.  
  
"Alright, what's wrong?" Ron said now giving her his full attention.  
  
"Well, now maybe I'm to busy to tell you." Hermione said being more sarcastic than she wanted to.  
  
"Fine! Be that way. I'm off." Ron said and stormed off.  
  
Hermione was fuming, she hadn't planned on this happening, it was just that she was just as stressed as all of the others in the burrow. Though she couldn't blame Ron after she had over-reacted. Though it was just as much his fault as hers, she finally decided, and walked away completely forgetting why she had wanted to talk to Ron in the first place.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry felt himself drifting, as if he were in water and floating around, yet there was no water. He didn't know where he was. All was dark, yet he seemed to be in full control of his senses. He didn't know where he was but he liked it. It was peaceful, calm and tranquil. Nothing was here to bother him or hurt him. Yet he couldn't help but shake feelings of loneliness. At times he would feel as if somebody were with him, yet no matter where he looked he only saw darkness. Or was it darkness?  
  
'Where am I?' Harry would wonder.  
  
But Harry felt an odd sensation on his body. It was a warm feeling, as if a presence beckoned him somewhere. A force seemed to be urging him to leave his haven of safety. He didn't want to go, he was happy. Or was he? Harry didn't know where he might end up if he followed the urging feeling. Here he knew where he was, but the force seemed so strong, and warmth seemed to keep on beckoning him. After some time Harry finally allowed his curiosity get the better of him and he followed the beckoning pull.  
  
Harry awoke with a start and looked wildly around him. The dim light that was in his room seemed so bright to him. He hadn't seen light in a long time, there was no light in his happy place. After blinking a few times and forcing his eyes open, not succumbing to the tugging of darkness Harry looked around him. This place seemed familiar. He remembered pain, and more pain. Memories of blood and blows filled his mind and he instinctively raised an arm to ward off any potential blows. Yet none came.  
  
Harry lowered his arm and found that he was exhausted from the effort. His breath was shallow and quick and he felt so tired. Yet he knew that he didn't want to sleep, no matter how much rest appealed to him. Harry tried his best to sit up and get a better grip on his surroundings. Most of the images before him were blurred.  
  
"Where are my glasses?" He rasped and for the first time he realized just how thirsty he was.  
  
His throat felt like sandpaper and it hurt a lot. Harry tried to grope around for his glasses and did his best to fight off his weariness. Pain coursed through his limbs as he moved and stiff muscles and bruised flesh didn't aid any.  
  
Finally his groping hands touched what seemed to him to be a bedside cabinet. Feeling on it he found not his spectacles but his wand.  
  
'Now how did that get there?' Harry wondered to himself not speaking.  
  
Gripping his wand he held it up.  
  
"Accio spectacles!" Harry rasped and almost gagged from his paining throat.  
  
He felt something fall on his lap and quickly picked up what felt like his glasses. Putting them on his head the blurred images finally cleared. Now he could finally get a better look of his surroundings. He saw a jug of water with a glass next to it near where he had found his wand and hastily went towards it. Hastily and with shaking hands Harry started to pour himself some water and messed water all over.  
  
He didn't care, he just knew that he needed to drink the water as soon as he could. He felt dizzy from his quick movements and couldn't understand why he felt so weak. Then the jug slipped from his weak grasp and he only just managed to catch it and put it back on the cabinet. Everything was covered in water and his glass was only half full. Harry drank greedily and felt the cooling waters cascade down his soar and parched throat. It tasted like ambrosia and Harry slurped every drop in the glass.  
  
Suddenly a wave of dizziness overcame him and he stumbled onto the cabinet, knocking the jug off. The glass jug fell and crashed to the floor, shattering into a million little pieces. Harry found himself falling as he tried to grope on the cabinet. He thought that he was falling in slow motion. However when he hit the floor he knew that he hit it with full force as his head exploded in pain.  
  
Harry's cheeks felt as if they were on fire and he felt a warm and cold liquid on his face. What Harry didn't know was that he had fallen in the broken glass of the shattered jug and his cheek was now embedded with jagged little pieces. Blood ran slowly from his right cheek and mixed with the messed water from the fallen jug.  
  
Opening an eye Harry saw that one of the lenses on his glasses had cracked. Just then he heard voices and felt himself being picked up.  
  
~@~  
  
Mrs. Weasley had heard a crash from upstairs and thought that it might have been one of her children. However she soon realized that none of them were in the burrow and decided to go and investigate. She looked in each room and found nothing out of the ordinary. She stopped in front of the door that would lead to Percy's room and wondered if the crashing noise could possible have come from inside there. Maybe Harry had made that noise.  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as the implication of her current thought dawned on her and she ran inside.  
  
Going right to where Harry's room was Mrs. Weasley rushed in and saw Harry lying on the floor in a puddle of oddly colored water.  
  
"Oh Harry!" She said and rushed to his side and quickly picked him up.  
  
She saw the small pieces of glass embedded in his cheek and the slow running blood coming from the wounds.  
  
"So...sorry...was...thirsty." Harry stammered and his eyes started lolling in the back of his head.  
  
"Harry dear! It's alright! Don't apologize! We've all been so worried! Please don't go!" Mrs. Weasley cried tears filling her eyes as she cradled his small frame.  
  
Suddenly Harry's eyes fixed on her and he managed a weak smile.  
  
"Don't.. worry... just feel.. so weak." Harry said, but he maintained his gaze.  
  
"Oh Harry! You're back! You're really and truly back!" Mrs. Weasley said her tears falling freely from her eyes.  
  
~@~  
  
Well that's all for now people. Again I apologize that it's so short. It is six pages, and I know I've not written for three weeks, but I need to go and study for more tests. Joy. Sorry if this disappointed any of you. It was a long awaited chapter and it might have been boring, but this was needed to jump start the story again. Elessar, sorry I didn't use your suggestion, I wanted to, but I find that it will be more useful used in the next or following chapter. By the way, Twisted Silver Dagger and I are writing a combined story, just thought I'd mention it. If you feel like checking it out by all means go for it. We've done three chapters so far, I can't vouch for myself but she's done a fantastic job so far. It's under the pen name of Shattered Souls if I remember correctly.  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


	8. Anger Released

Hey all, seeing as it seems you actually were waiting for me to update I decided to try and get to it as soon as possible. My first lot of semester tests are finished for now so I'm going to write the next chapter. I've not had much time to plan what will happen, so this chapter will mostly be spontaneous writing. Now for the reviews:  
  
Chips challenge: I'm glad that you were looking forward to my next chapter. Thanks for the encouragement and sympathy.  
  
John: I did indeed call you a stalwart and it is most certainly not an insult. A stalwart is a loyal and faithful person, always being there. So what I meant is that you've been one of my first ever reviewers and have always reviewed my chapters as I update it. It always makes me happy to know that people are enjoying what I'm doing.  
  
Achilles4: Thanks for the sympathy, things are hell, but I'll say no more. Well, I am updating faster than I did last time, two weeks faster in fact. Hope college is treating you better than me.  
  
Eric2: Thank you so much for the kind words in your review. Often people just put something down in a review and it doesn't mean much to me. Yours was kind indeed.  
  
Princess55: From your review I understood that you were pleased that Harry was awake. ;) Thanks for not putting any pressure on me.  
  
Adenara Yatman: Your review was short, precise and to the point. Though it was a really well chosen word. I really liked it.  
  
Ginnygal189: Wow, you really like the story that much? Your review really made me smile. I'll update as quick as I can and hope that I don't disappoint you.  
  
Right, I've addressed all of the reviews I've received for the last chapter, now on with the story!  
  
~@~  
  
'Oh Harry! You're back! You're really and truly back!' reverberated the voice of Mrs. Weasley in Harry's mind.  
  
It had been only hours since he had awoken and Harry found himself thinking. His memory of recent events was so blurry that he couldn't make heads of tails of anything. He remembered being at the Dursely's and the pain vividly stood out in his mind. But what that pain could have been he just couldn't recall. He knew that he was in the Burrow, yet how he had gotten here was also a complete mystery to him.  
  
"Maybe I should ask Sirius.." Harry muttered and then fell silent as the recollection of his Godfathers death flooded back to him.  
  
Harry could fell a familiar burning sensation behind his eyes and felt the rimming of tears in his eyes. He threw the blanket that was on him off and swung his feet out of the bed, hanging them over the side. Harry clenched his teeth as he could feel pain from his sore body. He blinked furiously as the tears kept on coming to his eyes and slowly rolling down his cheeks. Yet, his feeling of sadness was quickly replaced by another emotion, anger.  
  
"It's not fair!" Harry whispered in a harsh tone and punched at the air, this also bringing pain from his muscles.  
  
Why was he so sore all over? He stood up and fell back down on the bed, the quick movement too much for him. He felt the blood rush to his head and he suddenly felt very dizzy and ill. Yet he fought off the feeling and forced himself to stand up again. He swayed, but he didn't fall. Harry was far too angry to allow himself to fall, he needed to vent his feelings, to allow all of the pent up emotion out. His vision was blurred and the entire room seemed to be spinning in around him but Harry didn't fall.  
  
Harry walked towards a wall and then leant on it as he tried to catch his breath and hold himself up as he hoped the room would stop spinning. He was really feeling ill now. Harry took a few deep breaths and then found that he was feeling a little better, though not much. He looked up once the room had stopped spinning and gasped.  
  
'What a poor person!' Harry thought as he looked at a boy wearing round glasses with a very bruised face. Harry frowned as he looked at the boy. The boy frowned as well and Harry slowly started to make sense of what was going on. Slowly Harry raised his hand and he fears were confirmed, for the boy raised his hand as well.  
  
"So, that poor person in the mirror is me. What happened?" Harry said as he raised a bruised hand and gently touched his battered and bruised face.  
  
Harry's eyes also darted to his hand and he saw that it too was in poor shape. So absorbed and in shock was he with his poor appearance that he didn't notice that a figure had approached behind him.  
  
~@~  
  
Mrs. Weasley was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. She whistled a happy tune and every now and again would give herself a quick hug. To say that she was in a good mood would be the understatement of the century. Harry had awoken and only she knew. She was going to keep it her secret and slowly nurse him back to health. It had been so long since she was able to look after somebody and 'mother' over them properly. All was going her way.  
  
Ginny and Hermione had just walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed the happy mood of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hey there mom, what's got you in such a good mood?" Ginny asked surprised at her mom's sudden change in mood to what it had been like over the last few days.  
  
"Er, pardon." Mrs. Weasley said startled at the fact that somebody was actually in the kitchen.  
  
She hadn't even noticed Hermione and Ginny walk into the room. Now they had noticed that she was in such a good mood. This was not what she had planned, not wanted to occur. She couldn't let them know why she was so happy, she wasn't going to let them know that Harry was better. Otherwise she couldn't look after him as she wanted to.  
  
"Mom?" Ginny said puzzled at the momentary silence on her mothers part.  
  
"Well, no reason, can't a person be in a happy mood without being questioned?" Mrs. Weasley quickly retorted in a harsher tone than she had intended.  
  
"Right, sorry mom, we'll just be going now." Ginny said a little taken aback and left the kitchen followed by a shocked Hermione.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief, happy that they hadn't asked any more questions. She carried on with her kitchen work and after a few minutes realization dawned on her.  
  
"Oh no!" She cried out softly.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were most likely on their way to go and see Harry! She could have stopped them, should have stopped them! Yet she was so worried about trying to keep the reason of her good mood secret she forgot completely about making sure nobody disturbed Harry. She dropped the pan she had been working on and ran after the two girls in hope that they had not reached Harry yet, though she knew in her heart that they most likely were already in his room.  
  
~@~  
  
After leaving her mom, Ginny followed by Hermione went off to Harry's room wanting to see if their friend had improved any. Hermione however wanted to go to the bathroom before they went to see Harry. Ginny went on ahead into Percy's old room and then into Harry's room. She looked at Harry's bed expecting to see the ever still body still lying there saw that his bed was empty. Scanning the room quickly with her eyes she saw somebody standing before a mirror and clasped a hand over her mouth as she realised that Harry had at long last awoken from his coma.  
  
Walking slowly toward him she saw that he was examining himself and his wounds. So many waves of emotion washed over her she didn't know what to do. She wanted to yell for joy, cry out of relief, hug him, hold him... She stopped as this last thought dawned on her. She really truly did like him, although maybe it was stronger than a mere crush now.  
  
"H-Harry?" Ginny tentatively said stepping towards Harry.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione had just finished up in the bathroom and bumped into Mrs. Weasley as she was running up the stairs. Both stumbled to the side and Hermione was almost thrown clear off the stairs.  
  
"Whoops! Oh, I'm so sorry dear! I hope that I didn't hurt you!" Mrs. Weasley said puffing out of breath.  
  
"I-I think that I'm alright Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said rubbing her now tender rump.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought that, well, never mind. Where's Ginny dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked getting her bearings once more.  
  
"She should be with Harry Mrs. Weasley. I just had to go to the bathroom, so she went on ahead." Hermione said.  
  
"With, did you say with Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said her heart plummeting at this news from Hermione.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry suddenly turned as he heard the voice behind him and found himself looking at Ginny. He was happy to see her at first, and she smiled at him. Then he had a funny feeling within him, a feeling of anger. Why was he feeling this?  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny asked Harry in a soft voice as she saw the change of expression on his face.  
  
"I- I don't know Ginny." Harry said stepping away from her.  
  
Why did he feel anger towards her? Surely there was a reason. Ginny raised her hand to touch his bruised face and instinctively Harry raised his arm in defence, as if he was about to be hit. Ginny stopped and looked at him, her face in a puzzled expression.  
  
"Harry?" She said quietly.  
  
But Harry's mind had started working again, remembering the beatings, blow after blow after blow! All of his forgotten feelings came to mind once more. The anger, the hatred of his uncle and the loneliness. He remembered feeling so alone, nobody caring about him, nobody giving a bloody damn about his well being at all.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny repeated uncertainly.  
  
"Stay back Ginny." Harry said his voice barely audible.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny said her eyes beginning to fill with tears.  
  
"What's wong? WHAT'S WRONG?! I'll tell you what's wrong! Nobody gave a bloody damn about me! Nobody bothered to contact me, call me, see if I was surviving in that hell hole! Not you, not anybody! I was left in that hellhole!" Harry yelled, not bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
Ginny now had tears falling freely from her eyes as Harry went on.  
  
"Harry, you don't understand!" Ginny wailed.  
  
Harry shot her a furious glare.  
  
"I don't understand. I DON'T UNDERSTAND?! What the hell?! Now it's MY fault that I got beat up! Is that it?! YOU ALL LEFT ME THERE TO DIE!!!!!!!" Harry yelled, his voice echoing in the room.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Hermione stood at the far end of the room, both having tears in their eyes. Ginny ran out crying her heart out. Harry stood breathing hard, finding every breath an effort, his chest paining like mad. But this was only the tip of the ice-berg, and he wasn't going to let this go easily. Not like he normally would have. Things had changed, he had changed..  
  
~@~  
  
Right, that's it all. Once again apologies for it being so late. I've finished this when I should be studying more for my huge semester test tomorrow, but seeing as I'm going to fail anyway, why prevent the inevitable? So here is the story, sorry it's not much good. I'm personally not happy with it, so apologies to all of my faithful readers. Thanks for reading this, sorry if I've wasted your time. Maybe when I'm feeling better I might get something better out.  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


	9. Occurences

Greetings all! I would first of all like to start off by thanking each and every one of you that reviewed my last chapter! Your reviews were so nice and they really made my day! I was feeling rather low when I wrote the last chapter, but all of your wonderful emails made me feel so much better. I've decided to try my best and update as quickly as I can! Now on to those great reviews!  
  
John: I very happy you enjoyed the last chapter. I tried to capture Harry's emotions to the best of my abilities, wish I could've done a better job, but was happy that you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the support throughout and the promise of continued support. I think you'll like this chapter, I've got a good feeling about it. A rare occurrence indeed.  
  
Ginnygal189: You really give great reviews. I'm flattered that you rather read my chapter than study for your test, but you should study. Enough 'pep' talk, I'm going to write the next chapter and hope I won't disappoint. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Twisted Silver Dagger: Ah, a wonderful review from you. Looking at all aspects and giving me an idea of what is going through the readers minds. Thanks very much for the analysis. Don't worry about the last chapter's review, Fanfiction.net seems to hate you like it hates me. ;)  
  
Eric2: Your review said a lot. If you only knew what was going into the writing of Harry and how he copes with his situation. But I'll say this much, I don't intend for him to self-destruct. Maybe a little, but not fully, he's strong and should get out of it. But in the world of writing who can say? Sometimes I find myself writing and when I read it over find that I've written something else to what I had planned. But I like spontaneous writing.  
  
Chips challenge: Not worrying about exams. That is something that sounds good. I can't wait for university to be over and done with. But alas, education demands attention at times. Harry is rightfully angry, I'd be the hell in if I were abandoned. As for Mrs. Weasley, I'm giving her a little inner crisis. She can't mother her kids like she used to because they're growing up and don't need all of the attention anymore. Harry is almost like something that will boost her feeling for self-purpose.  
  
Achilles4: Well, I'm sure that Molly Weasley will be able to nurse Harry, to an extent. Harry is now fully in control of the situation and himself. He is angry and is going to let everybody know about it.  
  
Princess55: Well, don't worry about not realising I had updated. It happens to everybody. This update is quicker than others because I'm on holiday for an entire five days. Yay, oh well, it's something. Enjoy the next chapter! :)  
  
Right, before I carry on, I'd like to say thanks for the concern over my test. Unfortunately it was as horrible as expected and I most likely failed. Something that I'm getting really good at these days. I've planned a lot for this chapter, but I don't know how it will turn out, stories sometimes have a way of writing themselves, taking their own paths and not those you've designated to them. Now for the chapter!  
  
~@~  
  
It had been a few days since Harry had awoken and returned to the world of the living. Yet his anger was by no means over. His outburst was only the tip of the iceberg for how he truly felt. In his opinion, he could have been beaten to death and they wouldn't have been any the wiser. They would've still been sitting in their nice happy place of safety going on with their lives while he lay rotting in some gutter somewhere. Harry got up from the bed and went to stand before the mirror in the room he occupied.  
  
It wasn't his room, no, just a place that he was temporarily residing. Harry looked long and hard at the stranger in the mirror that seemed to be staring back at him. What he saw did not please him. In fact he hated what he saw. His beaten and bruised face that was still slightly swollen. He frowned and looked angrily at the mirror and felt his anger rise. He shouldn't be looking like this. He should never have gone back to that hellhole! Yet they sent him.  
  
Thoughts of his beatings made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he found himself swinging at the mirror. His right fist hit it in the center and the image of the stranger disappeared as the mirror shattered. The mirror shards fell to the ground with a clatter and Harry felt a little relieved. Harry felt a slippery liquid running down his hand and he raised it. He saw a long cut along with many smaller ones on his right hand. The pain meant nothing to him, it was just a soft reminder to him that he was only human.  
  
~@~  
  
Mrs. Weasley had been downstairs in the kitchen where she normally could be found and was sitting on a wooden stool. She seemed listless, worry evident on her face. Everybody knew how worried she was about Harry. She so dearly wanted to protect her. Just like a mother hen would gather her chicks under her wings. Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs and Molly Weasley was immediately off of her stool running towards Harry's room.  
  
Mrs. Weasley soon burst into the room. She looked at Harry and saw the blood dripping from his hand. It was flowing freely and the wound on his hand looked nasty. Scanning the room quickly she saw the broken mirror and understood what had happened. She badly wanted to run and hug him, o protect him, yet she knew better. Harry was in no mood for such things. But she was shocked to see that his eyes were watering. 'Was he crying?' she thought to herself.  
  
Maybe this was the moment that she had so desired, to look after him and nurture him back to health.  
  
"H-Harry dear? Your, your hand is bleeding. Can I come and fix it?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking intently at Harry.  
  
Harry remained silent, but she took his silence as consent and with a wave of her wand made a first aid kit appear. She went to Harry and gently guided him back to the bed. She looked at his face and saw that it was wet, he was crying.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry allowed himself to be guided by Mrs. Weasley. He was so frustrated with life! He wanted to pull his hair out and found that his eyes were watering. He didn't realize that he was so stressed out. Harry decided to remain silent and let Mrs. Weasley think what she wanted concerning his tears. She may think it pain, but it was one of the ways that his body was trying to cope with stress. The kind of thing that happens before a person has a nervous breakdown.  
  
He watched as she cleansed his cuts, felt the sting of the antiseptic, and the gentle application of a bandage. Magic could work wonders for broken limbs, but cuts and general bruising was healed better by time. Yet, with all of its wonders, magic could never help inner injuries, deeper than flesh, but those in the mind. Harry would ever forget his torture, his beatings and feeling of abandon. He would never forget.  
  
What he really wanted to do was just get on his broom and fly away. Just keep on flying, feel the soft push of the wind on his face. He needed to do something to aid with his inner frustrations. What he needed was to get back in the game of Quidditch. Just thinking of returning to his favored wizarding game made him smile slightly, a rare occurrence in months.  
  
~@~  
  
Mrs. Weasley finished cleaning his cuts and bandaging it. She saw the smile on Harry's face and found herself smiling as well, her own eyes welling up with tears. She found herself hugging Harry and then stopped.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry for everything. But things were complicated.." She started and stopped when she saw a sudden fire seem to fill Harry's eyes at the mention of this.  
  
"Er, right, well. We're going to Diagon Alley to buy all of the books and other essentials for Hogwarts. Do you think you're up to coming along with us?" Mrs. Weasley said tentatively, not wanting to push her luck.  
  
"Yes, I think I will. Oh, and thanks for the bandage." Harry said in a near emotionless voice.  
  
Again Mrs. Weasley was smiling and she left the room feeling almost as happy as she had been before Harry had let loose his anger. This time however, she was going to make sure that she told the others. She felt a little guilty over her earlier re-actions concerning Harry's awakening.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry watched her disappearing figure and frowned. 'She didn't even bother fixing the broken mirror.' Harry thought. He got up from the bed and wiped his eyes. He found himself standing over the shards of the mirror and picked up a large broken piece. He looked at himself partially in the broken shard and threw the piece back down. Harry felt his frustration building up again. This trip to Diagon Alley would do him good, he was sure of it. Even though he'd be watched every minute of his trip there. Harry sighed and decided to get himself ready for the trip.  
  
~@~  
  
Downstairs Arthur Weasley was busy organizing transport to get everybody to Diagon Alley. The Flew system was by far too dangerous and there was a chance it was being monitored by any of Voldemorts henchman or deatheaters. He had managed to procure two cars from the Ministry of Magic to take all of the kids to Diagon Alley. Each would be driven by one of the Order of the Phoenix. Mad Eye wanted to be a driver, but after some persuasion he decided against it. Arthur smiled, trying to imagine the havoc old Mad Eye could wreak behind the wheel of a car.  
  
~@~  
  
Ginny had been in a very unhappy mood ever since Harry's outburst. She was both angry and sympathetic at him regarding the outburst. She was angry because there were reasons she couldn't communicate with him. However she saw the reverse side of the coin and knew that she would've made life hell for everybody if she were in Harry's situation. But she was hurt, she cared so much for him and wasn't able to do anything about. He was angry with everybody and refused to speak to them. She had thought of going to speak to him. She even went into his room and saw him staring out of the window. Her courage failed her and she left, feeling worse before than she had.  
  
"Come on Ginny. He'll snap out of it. Harry's never disappointed us before." Hermione said cutting into Ginny's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, sure things are tough, but who knows, he might like you." Ron said.  
  
The hurt glare he got from Ginny told him that he had said the wrong thing. Hermione also shot him a sharp look and looked back at Ginny about to speak, but Ginny spoke first.  
  
"Oh, so he doesn't like me? Is that right then?" Ginny said raising her voice looking at Ron with hurt all over her face.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant, I just.." Ron said but Ginny interjected.  
  
"Just didn't what? What would you know of this situation anyway? I mean you don't care for much further than yourself! Damn it! All you do is sit and stare at Hermione all day!" Ginny said her voice raising all the more.  
  
"I, well, see here now Ginny! That's now fair! I do care about Harry and others. It's just that." Ron said trying to retort but Ginny was now in control, Hermione meanwhile going a shade of red at the mention of the attention Ron gave her.  
  
"It's just nothing!" Ginny yelled, her voice silencing all in the room.  
  
She was angry, frustrated and so very confused. She was trying to make sense of everything, but was failing at doing that. Now her dumb brother was making things worse.  
  
"Hey all, we're leaving for Diagon Alley! Come down!" Came the cheery voice of Mr. Weasley from down the stairs.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Ginny said flatly and left the room.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, both feeling somewhat confused but deciding it was better to let Ginny be.  
  
"Er, let's go Hermione." Ron said, his face red from his blushing, he didn't look Hermione in the eyes.  
  
~@~  
  
Downstairs all had gathered and were deciding where they should sit in the cars. Mrs. Weasley was beaming at everybody and told them that Harry was going to be joining them.  
  
"Now I want you all on your best behavior. Let's not say anything that could remind him of his experiences. Alright then?" She said in a stern voice looking each and every one of the gathered people in the eye.  
  
Harry came down the stair slowly and saw the way all looked at him. He felt like a freak, like some sideshow thing to be observed. Harry felt all of the eyes upon him, as if they were probing him, looking for something. He hated it! Would it be like that at Diagon Alley? Did anybody know what had happened to him? Or had the Daily Prophet written more lies about him? He didn't care, as he suddenly felt himself wanting to just get this over and done with.  
  
"Hey there kid, you holding up alright?" Tonks said to Harry winking.  
  
She again had her hair in a shocking pink color. Well, she'd fit in well enough with the muggle crowd on the way to where Diagon Alley is. Yet Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw her. He couldn't see any reason to be angry with her. It was her after all, he had heard, that had lead the rescue party to save him.  
  
"Somewhat." Harry replied.  
  
All starting piling out of the house and getting into the cars. Harry had insisted that he sit by the window, not wanting to become the middle of a human sandwich in the car. Next to him was Mrs. Weasley and next to her Ginny. In the front was Mr. Weasley and driving was Tonks. The rest, all piled into the other car. In the car was Ron, Hermione, Mad Eye Moody and a driver that was new to the entire 'Protect Harry Organization.' The only one missing was Sirius.  
  
~@~  
  
After several minutes of driving things seemed perfectly in order, nothing being out of place. In the other car Mad Eye Moody was muttering and complaining.  
  
"Something isn't right. There's trouble, I'm sure of it." He muttered.  
  
"Trust Mad Eye to find something wrong when there's nothing wrong." Ron whispered to Hemione and she laughed softly at his comment.  
  
"Now Ron, it's not very nice to say that." Hermione whispered back, for once not finding a reason that Ron shouldn't have said what he said.  
  
"Think I'm paranoid eh?" Mad Eye Moody said with his back to Hermione and Ron.  
  
Normally Mad Eye Moody would have given them a lecture on why things weren't as they should have been in his opinion. Or why they should rather be more observant themselves. But he was not given the opportunity as two cars appeared put of nowhere and crashed into the two cars that were bound for Diagon Alley. The car carrying Ron and Hermione was hit on the side of the driver, sending the car careening into a lamppost.  
  
The car with Harry, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks was hit on the door where Harry was sitting. Harry saw the car come speeding out of nowhere and felt it hit the door. His legs were crushed in an instant and he felt the entire car rock. His window exploded in his face. Suddenly things seemed to slow down and he felt himself being tossed about like a rag doll. He could hear the cries of terror around him from the other passengers.  
  
The car rolled from the impact and smashed into a building. The roof had been ripped off and the passengers were flung all over. Harry heard a huge commotion raging on and heard the sounds of wizards battling. Harry could hear people screaming in terror and pain. What on earth was happening? His face felt like it was on fire and he couldn't feel his legs. He opened his eyes and he looked to his left. What he saw made his heart almost stop. There lying next to him was Ginny and she wasn't moving...  
  
~@~  
  
Right, I'm going to end the chapter there. I hope that everybody has enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to be writing the next chapter as soon as I can. This was a difficult chapter to write because I've been battling with writers block. I think it turned out well. I had a lot of ideas and threw some out of the window. Like I said at the beginning, sometimes a story has a way of writing itself and there is no way you can let it not do just that. I'm going to write the next chapter as quickly as I can. I've already got it all planned out and think it will be great. But before I get to it, I'd appreciate some feedback concerning this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, something I don't experience often and would like to know how it turned out.  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


	10. Inner Turmoil

I'm back after successfully failing most of my tests. Sorry for the delay in the updates, but I wasted my time studying for my tests, but back to the situation at hand. I'd like to thank all for the great response to my story thus far. I normally, and still will, acknowledge individual responses but I'm just at this moment saying a huge thanks to all. Many of you have been reviewing for a long time and I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see the reviews after a hellish week at university. I'm going to try and write a really long chapter this time and will start putting ideas I've been toying with for the story into action. I hope you all like what turns out from this. I've no idea how it will be, my own opinions aren't very high as far as my work goes. But enough ranting, raving and babbling on like an idiot, on to the reviews!  
  
Ginnygal189: You know, in my present state of mind I'd say forget studying, but just because I'm failing doesn't mean you will. Study hard and you'll do well. However it does make my heart glad that you're enjoying the fic so much. Your review makes me want to write more, so I hope I won't disappoint.  
  
Chips challenge: No place is safe, not when you're driving, ask me, I've seen far to many accidents happen while I'm driving or walking. So it could be an accident, but most likely not. I just wrote on impulse, because I was crashed into some time ago and my leg was missed being crushed by 2mm. I was very lucky, so I decided to throw this in. However now the action will start.  
  
Achilles4(): Thanks for calling my work good, it means a lot. However, as for fast updates, I'll see what I can do about that. I'm starting my final exams in just under two weeks and for some reason will be studying again. Waste of time really, I guess I should rather update than study and fail anyway.  
  
John: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I'll be writing more now so you'll get more. :) Sorry the update is so late. But as I stated above before the reviews and to Achilles4 I'm not sure how fast I can update.  
  
Princess55: Well, just to let you know my holiday (all five days) wasn't really great. I wasted my time studying for nothing. I'm still trying to see how I can write his new physical injuries in the story with the mental ones he is still harbouring. Glad you agree with the way stories go, I often only have a basic idea of what to write and just let the writing flow.  
  
Twisted Silver Dagger: Faithful friend, many good points are raised in your review. The only person that noticed the mirror. There will be many things in this chapter that I hope you and other readers will pick up on. Like I mentioned in answering Chips Challenges review that scenario with me sort of came to the fore in the story. My legs however weren't crushed like Harry's.  
  
Kateydidnt and ckat44: I'm very happy that more people are reading my story, however I have something to ask of you. I hope it doesn't sound to bad, but when reviewing could you please maybe give some critic or self- opinions? Otherwise I don't know what's going on in the readers mind. Suggestions are also welcome. Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story, just maybe give the above a little thought. Thanks.  
  
Right all, that ends the answering of reviews, now I'm going to start the chapter. I just want to say the last chapter ended in cliffhanger, it was one of my firsts. I'm glad everybody enjoyed it and I will strive to do my best, even if it isn't good enough most of the time, to give you all something worthwhile to read.  
  
~@~  
  
His entire body was in a world of pain, yet he didn't seem to feel any of it. He was far to pre-occupied with the sight before him. Ginny lay motionless close to where Harry had landed. She had a deep gash on her forehead and blood was pouring freely from it. Numerous other cuts were on her face and trickles of blood from them covered her face. It was as if she were wearing a crimson mask.  
  
"Ginny..." Harry said oblivious to all the commotion happening to him.  
  
Still she didn't move. Harry felt a wrenching feeling in his heart as he looked down at his motionless friend.  
  
'Friend, and you were so horrible to her. What if those are the last things you ever say to her? Then what?' A small voice in Harry's mind told him.  
  
"Ginny..." Was all that he seemed to be able to utter, trying his best to ignore the voice in his head that was irritating him.  
  
Irritating it may be, but what if it were right? What if Ginny died? Harry felt yet another wrenching of his heart as he looked upon her. Her features were almost angelic. He tentatively raised a hand of his, it too being cut open and covered in blood that was half dried and slowly moved it towards Ginny.  
  
~@~  
  
After the crash had taken place only Alistair Moody, Arthur Weasley and Tonks were still conscious, the others lay strewn about around the wreckage.  
  
"Uuhhh, what happened?" Tonks said rubbing a huge bump on her head.  
  
"Look out! We're under attack!" Mad Eye yelled and had his wand out in an instant.  
  
Tonks and Arthur followed suit and turned seeing the deatheaters that had rammed them charging at them.  
  
"This is not good! Where are the others?" Tonks yelled feeling a little nervous seeing that only the three of them were standing and none of the others passengers.  
  
"Dead or unconscious I would think." Moody said in a dark voice.  
  
"Alistair!" Arthur said almost rebuking Mad Eye, but he knew that Alistair Moody wouldn't beat about the bush, he spoke his mind and if he thought that the others were dead or unconscious then they most likely were.  
  
"I pray that we can get out of this one." Arthur muttered as he readied himself for what was about to happen.  
  
"Wait a second! Where's Potter?!" Mad Eye said swirling around with his magical eye.  
  
"Damn, where is Harry?" Arthur muttered giving the area a brief scan before returning his attention to the attackers and starting to think of spells and counter-spells that he would need.  
  
"Ah, there he is, he's alright, dazed and somewhat hurt I think." Alistair Moody said and readied himself as well.  
  
"Right people, it was nice knowing you, I'm not going to let these bastards get us without a fight!" Tonks said and charged forward her wand lighting up as a spell rocketed out from it and smashed into a shocked deatheater.  
  
"Damn it kid! Stay in formation! C'mon Arthur! She'll need our help!" Mad Eye said and went forward as quickly as he could.  
  
"Molly, I hope you and the kids are alright." Arthur whispered silently and charged forward narrowly dodging a spell intended for him.  
  
Tonks fought like a possessed person. She was going to give these attackers something to think about. They were going to feel her wrath. She was doing all right too, but due to isolating herself from her comrades she was clearly in trouble. She was ducking, dodging and diving out of the way of numerous spells being fired at her. But luck and skill won't triumph always when numbers are far against you. After ducking under a death spell she dove, trying to avoid another spell, headlong into some sort of concussion spell.  
  
She felt as if she was hit by the car again, but ten times worse. A hideous laughter rang out before being silenced. Her body was immobile but her eyes were wide open as she saw the body of a deatheater fly right into a nearby wall with a sickening thud.  
  
"We're coming Tonks!" Came the voice of Arthur Weasley as he, along with Moody, were firing off spells left right and center.  
  
Arthur reached her first and stayed standing over her. Due to his dedication in protecting her he was pinned down and confined to a small area to duck and dodge spells. A strangled cry rang out and Tonks managed to see, out of the corner of her eye, Mad Eye Moody fall to the ground.  
  
"Shit, this isn't good. Sorry for the language Tonks. I won't leave you, just hang in there." Arthur said as he cast a counter spell stopping two that were heading for him and ducking underneath a third.  
  
Valiant though his efforts were Arthur was slowly losing the battle with the numbers heavily against him. One of the deatheaters decided that he would end this easily.  
  
"Goodbye Weasley! You pathetic creature!" rang the voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Arthur turned and saw sailing through the air one of the crashed cars, heading right for him, but more so Tonks.  
  
"Oh no. Forgive me Molly, kids." Arthur said as he dove forward trying to save Tonks.  
  
He was half successful as he managed to shove Tonks partially out of the way and shielding the rest of her with his body. The car landed on him with a resounding crunch. Tonks screamed out from both pain and the sacrifice of Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Arthur! NOOOOOO!" she screamed, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry was broken out of his trance as he heard a scream and looked in the direction. He could barely see a thing, but he could make out the screams of Tonks. Something had just happened to Mr. Weasley. It was now that Harry suddenly felt his world come back to him as he could feel pain in his legs. He looked down and saw that they were twisted at odd angles and covered in blood. The sight made him feel nauseous and a dizzy feeling engulfed him. The world seemed to start to spin around and he made out a dark figure that struck him in his face and all was darkness and silence.  
  
~@~  
  
"So, this did turn out to be a good day after all. I managed to kill two birds with one stone. I got Potter for Lord Voldemort and I got rid of that meddling Arthur Weasley." Lucius Malfoy laughed.  
  
The wails of Tonks could still be heard by all around.  
  
"Somebody shut her up!" Malfoy barked out and turned to watch the killing of Tonks.  
  
A deatheater raised his wand and suddenly was blasted from behind. It was a blast of such incredible proportions that the deatheater was exploded on a nearby buildings wall. The sight was gruesome and Malfoy found himself in shock.  
  
"Who in the nine hells did that?! I thought only three of them were able to fight?!" Malfoy roared looking for where the attack had come from.  
  
His eyes opened wide as he suddenly looked around and saw that he was all alone, all of his deatheaters gone.  
  
"No, not gone. Dead." Malfoy muttered looking at all of the blood and the strewn bodies of his minions.  
  
"Damn, whoever did that will surely pay. That I can promise you!" Malfoy said shaking a fist in anger.  
  
He turned around to collect Harry and bumped into somebody.  
  
"Oof! What the hell?!" Malfoy said falling back and tripping over fallen debris.  
  
"No! It can't be! No, you- you're dead!" He stammered trying to scramble backwards.  
  
The figure with incredible speed jumped forward, grabbing Malfoy by his collar and lifted him off of the ground. Malfoy gagged and felt himself having to exercise incredible bladder control.  
  
"But, but how?!" Was all he could stammer before being blasted in the face by the free fist of the robed figure.  
  
Blood exploded as his nose was shattered by the powerful blow. Then the figure holding him withdrew a wand and started to speak words. Malfoy merely hung limply in the figure's grip and saw that he was going to be blasted by a spell.  
  
"How?" was all that he could say as he spat out a loose tooth and was hit by the spell.  
  
~@~  
  
Tonks was had fallen still when she had seen her attackers being decimated by some powerful magic. Her supposed rescuer seemed to be fighting on her side. But she couldn't be sure. Suppose it was one of the deatheaters turning on their own? Trying to gain the favor of their dark master by showing such 'ambition'. Then she found that she was slowly and painfully move her head a little. The sight she saw was Lucius Malfoy being suspended by a figure dressed all in black and with a hooded face. Blood splattered all over after a blow from the figure struck Malfoy. Then after a blast of light Malfoy was sent flying clear into the air crashing through a nearby store window.  
  
The dark figure ran over to her and she felt a wave of terror rush over her. Would her theory prove true? She hoped not. The figure reached her and cast a spell, that engulfed the figure. The figure held onto the car and with a grunt lifted it off of Tonks and the crushed form of Arthur Weasley. The figure rose and cast a spell on Tonks before disappearing with incredible speed.  
  
Tonks slowly felt her body start to come under her control again. But she was in constant pain. Her body felt like it was on fire. She ignored the pain as she sat up and looked at the body of Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Oh Arthur, you shouldn't have! It should have been me!" Tonks said her eyes burning with tears.  
  
A small gagging sound escaped the form of Arthur Weasley and Tonks looked carefully at him. His body was moving ever so slightly as it lifted and fell. He was breathing! But blood was freely falling from his mouth.  
  
"I've got to get help!" Tonks said as a wave of relief washed over her knowing that there was a chance Arthur could be saved.  
  
~@~  
  
"Harry. Harry! Wake up! Are you alright?" Came a gentle voice in his ears, stirring Harry a little.  
  
"Phew, you're awake. You really had me worried Harry." The voice said again.  
  
'That voice, I know it, but it couldn't be. Could it?' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and was surprised that it didn't hurt when he did this. He opened them wide and sat up. No pain again. He looked down at his legs and saw that they were in perfect condition. He tried moving them and they moved, again without a trace of pain.  
  
"What are you looking at Harry?" The voice said.  
  
"Huh?" Harry stammered as he looked up and saw looking at him was Ginny!  
  
"Ginny! You're alright!" Harry said standing up in disbelief.  
  
"Of course I am silly. Why wouldn't I be?" Ginny said smiling at Harry.  
  
"But, but, the car crash, and my legs, and I...." Harry stammered feeling very lost and confused.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny ask concern evident in her voice.  
  
"I, well, I really don't know." Harry muttered and then saw that Ginny was gone.  
  
"H-hey! Where'd you go? Ginny?" Harry said looking around him.  
  
"Where'd who go Harry?" Came the voice of Ginny behind him.  
  
Harry spun around and looked at Ginny who stood smiling at him.  
  
"How did you do that?" Harry asked Ginny suspiciously.  
  
"How did I do what? You're not making any sense Harry. Are you alright?" Ginny asked and frowned as she looked at him.  
  
"I- I'm fine. But, one moment you were there and the next." Harry saw that Ginny was gone again.  
  
"What on earth?! Am I going crazy?" Harry muttered trying to see where Ginny had gotten to.  
  
"I don't think you're crazy Harry, why would you ask such a thing?" Came the voice of Ginny from overhead.  
  
Harry looked up and saw her sitting in a tree. It was only then that he noticed they were in a forest, no sign of anybody anywhere.  
  
"How did we get here?" Harry asked and saw that Ginny was looking at him with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand Harry." She said shaking her head, a long strand of her fiery red hair falling into her line of sight.  
  
Harry scratched his head and was truly confused.  
  
"But, Ginny, I thought you were..." Harry stammered again feeling the wrenching in his chest.  
  
"I was what Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Dead." Harry said looking at the ground, and then he heard a thump.  
  
He looked at the tree and saw that Ginny was gone, but at the base of the tree he saw her lying on the ground motionless. But her clothes were torn and she was now covered in blood. He saw that the cuts and deep gash were back on her face, bleeding.  
  
"NO! GINNY!" Harry yelled and rushed over to her.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Harry yelled looking at her and feeling a burning sensation in his eyes.  
  
"Please don't die Ginny!" Harry said tears falling from his eyes.  
  
The last time he had cried had been out of pain. When last had he cried for somebody else? When last had he felt such emotions? Harry looked at the tree where Ginny had fallen from and saw a mirror.  
  
"How did this get here?" Harry said standing up and looking into the mirror.  
  
He opened both eyes wide as what he saw wasn't his reflection. Rather it was showing events that had taken place. He saw himself lying beaten and bloodied, all alone. The scene changed and Ginny was seen sitting looking out of her window a look of concern on her face.  
  
"I do hope Harry's alright." She said softly to nobody in particular.  
  
The scene changed again and Harry saw himself lying in the bed that the Weasley's had prepared for him and he saw the scene change many times, in each of them was Ginny, in a different set of clothes, either reading to him, holding his hand or just sitting with a worried look on her face as she looked at him.  
  
"Please wake up Harry." Ginny said to him in each scene.  
  
Ginny really seemed to care about him. He felt warmth within his heart and then again the scene changed. It was Ginny as a younger girl, being shy and trying her best to still get her heroes attention, Harry. Then the scene changed again and showed her lying motionless in front of the basilisk he had defeated while trying to save her. Again she looked almost angelic. The warmth in his heart seemed to grow.  
  
Again the scene changed and Harry saw that Ginny was running up the stairs in the burrow. As she entered where Harry was he saw himself shouting at her and her running away crying. Shame flooded his body as the scene replayed itself. Harry then looked down at Ginny's form by his feet and slowly nodded. He understood what was going on, at last. This, and all that was going on, wasn't real life, it was his feelings. The warmth Harry had felt in his heart was his feelings for Ginny. He cared for her, more deeply than he knew. More for her than for Cho. Ginny had never let him down, not like Cho had, she'd never try and make him compete against Cedric. Even when he was alive Cedric was better than him, how can you compete against a dead person?  
  
"I think that you should tell her these feelings Harry. She does care a lot for you." A familiar voice came from behind him.  
  
Harry spun around and saw that behind him was the kindly face of his Godfather.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry whispered and ran to hug him.  
  
"It's good to see you Harry. But you really need to pull yourself together." Sirius said hugging Harry.  
  
"But, I thought you were dead. I've missed you so much!" Harry said momentarily forgetting where he was.  
  
"I'll always be alive Harry, in your heart. Never forget that." Sirius said pointing at Harry's chest.  
  
"Oh." Harry said feeling his joy seep away, realizing again where he was and what was going on.  
  
"Now, if she pulls through Harry, you need to tell her how you feel. I think the time for self-pity is over." Sirius said in a kind voice.  
  
"But what if she dies?" Harry said and looked at Ginny.  
  
Sirius remained silent. Harry got up and looked at the mirror and repeated the question, this time the mirror shattered and Harry saw an image of Ginny being buried.  
  
~@~  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled and sat up his world exploding into pain once more.  
  
"Ahhh! Oh, it's you Harry. Are you alright? What's wrong dear?" Came the voice of Mrs. Weasley, she placed his glasses on him.  
  
Harry looked around him and saw that everything was white. He was in a hospital. He looked at Mrs. Weasley and saw that her head was bandaged.  
  
"I-I'm fine, what happened to your head?" Harry asked before thinking.  
  
"Just a nasty bump dear. From the attack." Mrs. Weasley said forcing a smile.  
  
"What about the others? Is Ginny alright?" Harry asked the first questions he had on his mind coming to the fore.  
  
"Well, the others seem fine, just Ginny and Arthur. They're both in critical condition. Arthur thankfully has awoken, but Ginny." Mrs. Weasley didn't finish her sentence as she looked at the bed alongside Harry.  
  
Harry sat up and stifled a groan from the pain he felt as he looked at the occupant. He saw the still form of Ginny, her flaming red hair fanning out all around her. The only movement was from her the slight rise and fall of her chest from her shallow breathing. Harry didn't know if he could live with himself if Ginny died, he had been so horrible to her before they left.  
  
In his minds eye Harry saw falling pieces of glass at the thought of Ginny dying. Yes, his world would fall apart. He was responsible for all that happened. It wasn't these poor people that Voldemort was after, it was him. They are all in this condition because of him...  
  
~@~  
  
Right, and I will conclude this chapter at this point. I was thinking of writing some more, but I think what I wanted to write would be better off starting the next chapter. As for that one scene before this last hospital one, if anybody hasn't guessed it, that took place in Harry's mind. His inner turmoil and feelings finally being realized a little. I'm afraid I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Life's full of problems and I won't make mine yours. But I'll do my best to update when I can. Take care all, and thanks to all of my loyal readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wanted to make it longer, but found that wording, along with my memory, failed me. Sorry about that, but this is just short of ten pages worth of writing, so hopefully you'll still forgive me for not making it longer. Enjoy all, I'll brainstorm for the next chapter. Oh, and if possible, please put some thoughts about the chapter in your reviews, I'd really like to know what you thought of it and if you have any suggestions, feel free to write them. I want to try and write the best for all of you and if you can help me out in this way, then I think I can. Maybe say which part you liked or didn't like. I just want to know what the readers opinions are of my chapter. Thanks again.  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


	11. OWLS

Hey all, I'm back yet again! And right before I have to write my Human Resource Management exam tomorrow morning at seven thirty in the morning! Guess I decided to try and get cracking at the next chapter before I face my horrible exam. I would like to start this piece off by apologizing to all about my spelling of Alastor Moody's name. I now know that it is Alastor and not Alistair. I was taking a chance and writing so quickly I didn't really think about the spelling. Many of you kindly pointed this out, and I thank you for showing me the error of my ways.  
  
I'm just going to carry on longer than usual to explain a few things about the last chapter. Not everybody understood everything and I hope this will clear things out a little. As noted in my editors note at the end of the last chapter the scene before the hospital took place in Harry's head. Note the way Ginny kept on disappearing and re-appearing? A small indication of his feelings for her. His injuries were gone, so that is a good sign. The appearance of Sirius should tell anybody that this is not the real world, so I hope this clears things up a little more.  
  
Next part, my very last little paragraph in the chapter. It was a very deep one indeed. This one used the depiction of a mirror. If a person were to look at a fixed mirror, a mirror in one piece if you will, then you will see a clear reflection back at you. Now if that mirror were to shatter then looking at the falling pieces in slow motion you will see only broken fragments of the earlier portrayed picture. That is how Harry's life is. I didn't want to say much, but I guess I've no choice. I've decided to let Harry fall for Ginny if anybody hasn't guessed this already. He has known her for years and only now realizes just how special she is to him.  
  
I'm going to end this off before the reviews by just saying one thing. I was very happy to see many of my faithful readers review my chapter, though I must admit to being disappointed because the last chapter that I worked so hard on only received five reviews. A few of my reviewers who have been reviewing every chapter from number one haven't reviewed. :(  
  
Now on to those of you that did review. Thanks again! :)  
  
Chips challenge: I hope that some of what I wrote clarifies anything you didn't understand in the last chapter. If not, then I'm sorry, it's not easy to explain because it's a rather deep thing that was written, that I had hoped readers would acknowledge. But I'm very happy that you reviewed nonetheless. I downloaded Chips Challenge and have done the first few levels, but I'm afraid I don't think I'll become hooked on the game. I prefer Warcraft 3, Starcraft, Starwars and Final Fantasy games.  
  
Tati1: Hey there! I don't recall you reviewing my story before! Thanks for taking a look at it! Sorry if you did review before and I don't remember. My memory is unfortunately failing me these days. Thanks for pointing out the spelling of Moody's name. You were the first to notice! Well done. I'm afraid that I was so excited by what I had planned for the chapter that I hadn't bothered checking up the spelling for his name. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.  
  
Ginnygal189: Thank you so much for your wonderful review! I've decided to keep on referring to you by your writing name to allow you to remain anonymous. I hope you don't mind. Right, back to your review, it really made me smile. It was really great, it had me smiling from ear to ear when I read it. You also noticed the spelling error concerning Alastor :) Moody. See, I got it right. In fact, you were the first to fully comprehend to the full extent of the inner turmoil scene and how it was written. I only hope I can write a better chapter this time.  
  
Eric2: Thank you for your review. It's nice when a writer receives such a compliment from a reader. The fact that you like my story structure makes me feel a little better about my writing skills. Hope you enjoy this upcoming chapter!  
  
Princess55: Yet another fantastic review! Thank you so much! I know I should be concentrating on my exams, but I don't give a damn really. My mom keeps on harping on it saying that she's shocked that I'm not studying 24/7 because University is more difficult than school. Well, I'm failing, so what difference does it make? I'll write, do what makes me happy! :)  
  
That takes care of the reviews, I know I promised to shut up, but I have to add this. Two people, Princess55 and Ginnygal1189 in particular, questioned about the blacked robed figure. I have this to say, nobody will know the person's identity until I feel like disclosing it! (evil smile) Alright, I know that's not very nice of me, but I want to keep everybody in suspense and wondering who it could be. No use just giving away the identity when it's been secret since the beginning of the story.  
  
Now, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. and owed by JK Rowling. I own nothing, barring the plot. At least I think I own the plot, can't rightly remember. :-P  
  
~@~  
  
Lightning flashed brilliantly across the pitch-black sky. A strong wind blew, whistling through the trees. Small animals scurried about trying to find shelter for what seemed to be a huge storm. Already one or two drops of rain was falling and hitting mother earth with heavy thuds. Inside Saint Mungo's hospital, most patients were sleeping soundly. Most, not all, because one was not in their bed, but sitting on a small wooden chair staring out at the darkness that wanted to envelope everything outside. One or two of the huge drops would hit the window, yet the gazer didn't even flinch.  
  
Harry was lost in his thoughts. He finally seemed to be sorting out the turmoil that was within him, to a degree that is. The latest developments, events that had occurred merely hours earlier, were playing vividly in his mind. Two images in particular kept on invading his thoughts. One was of Ginny crying as she ran from his presence before the attack and the second of her lying motionless covered in blood.  
  
"What have I done?" Harry whispered to himself.  
  
His mind was so cluttered he didn't know what to do. Then he had that dream where he saw Sirius again. He sighed and the window in front of him went white with condensation. He turned around and looked back. Ginny still lay in her bed, her chest rising ever so slightly and then falling. Yet there was no other indication that she was still alive. Harry turned back to look at the darkness outside as lightning again forked across the sky.  
  
'Just like life, small shimmers of light but the darkness seems to swallow all.' Harry morbidly thought as the lightning fork disappeared.  
  
Harry found that he was shaking his head. His eyes burned and he felt more hopeless than he could last remember. He didn't even think that he felt this hopeless when he was in the evil clutches of the Dursleys. He rolled up a sleeve where he had cut himself so long ago.  
  
'Long ago? No, it just seems that way.' Harry thought.  
  
The scars shone silver in the pale light. He was in control when he made some them, the other scars were not of his doing.  
  
'Is that how my life will always be? Will I only have minor control over my life? Already I only seem to be stumbling forward in some sort of path that has already been set before me. I have no choice, for I am to either kill or be killed. Nobody should have that sort of thing thrust upon them. But then again, my life is screwed up anyway, so what's some more problems then?' Harry thought feeling self-pity start to almost overwhelm him.  
  
'I didn't ask to be the boy who survived. I didn't want to stay with the Dursley's. Heck, I don't even want to be a wizard. If only I were a plain old muggle. Living happily with a family that loved me. A family that is alive, both in the world and in my heart. A family that is with me.' Tears were now rimming his eyes.  
  
Harry sniffed slightly and one fell down to the windowsill. Yet again tears were falling from Harry's eyes and nobody saw or heard. Again Harry looked back to where Ginny lay, her shallow breathing still constant. This time he stood from his chair and moved to Ginny's bed. Harry looked down at her and found that his hand was moving out to her face. Even in the poor light he could see the discoloration on her face from the bruises. He wanted to stroke her cheek, but stopped just short and let his hand fall away.  
  
"Look at what I have done. She's like this all because of me. Everybody is suffering and maybe even dying and it's all my fault. I wish I were..." But Harry decided not to finish that statement.  
  
He knew that he wanted what he was going to say, but he had made a promise to himself and to the memory of Sirius some time ago concerning such thoughts. No, he was going to live, and he'd be damned if he didn't give Voldemort some of the pain back that he had inflicted on so many. He took away everything he had ever loved, his mom, dad, Sirius and now possibly Ginny.  
  
~@~  
  
In an alleyway not to far away a figure started coughing and spluttering. He heaved himself upright and leaned heavily against the wall for support. His leg stuck out at an odd angle and his long hair was in all directions, covered in dirt and grime.  
  
"All dead, all but me." The figure muttered in a shocked voice.  
  
"That.. bastard!" the figure wheezed clutching at his chest in pain.  
  
"How could...he still be alive? I must get back... and tell the master." The man said and again lightning flashed.  
  
In the flash his face was outlined and the hate was clearly evident. Lucius Malfoy was lucky to be alive and had urgent news he had to tell his master, none other than Voldemort. He staggered off and disappeared into the darkness of night.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry awoke the following morning to the sound of soft falling rain.  
  
"Hello Harry dear, sleep well?" Mrs. Weasely asked him as she entered the ward.  
  
Harry only nodded, casting a sad glance over at Ginny.  
  
"I-I'm sure she'll pull through. She just needs some time." Mrs. Weasley said in a voice that carried no confidence in her statement.  
  
"I, I thought you might want to read this dear." Mrs. Weasley said handing Harry an envelope with emerald green writing on it.  
  
"What is it?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"It's your results from your O.W.L.S. at Hogwarts dear. We received them just before we had decided on going to Diagon Alley. I was so happy that you were alright and awake I had forgotten to give it to you." Mrs. Weasley said. (a/n I know, this part is lame, sorry about it, but I had completely forgotten about Harry's OWLS, ginnygal1189 reminded me of this. Thanks to you!)  
  
Harry found that his hands were shaking. He hadn't given much thought to his O.W.L.S. Suddenly all of the worry about them flooded him as he recalled what he needed in order to become an auror. With a trembling hand he tore the envelope and allowed the letter within to fall out. It lay in his lap, yet he didn't open it.  
  
'What if I didn't make it? Then what?' Harry wondered to himself as he stared at the letter lying in his lap.  
  
"Well, go on Harry dear, open it." Mrs. Weasley prompted him breaking his train of thought.  
  
With shaking hands he picked the letter up and hesitated before opening it. Then, after taking a deep breath he opened it. He read the following:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
Here are your results of your O.W.L. Exams:  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Potions: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Herbology: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Care of Magic Creatures: Outstanding  
  
History of Magic: Acceptable  
  
Divination: Poor  
  
Astronomy: Poor  
  
Congratulations on receiving six O.W.L.S. Here are your suggested classes for next year:  
  
N.E.W.T. Prep. Defence Against the Dark Arts  
  
N.E.W.T. Prep. Transfigurations  
  
N.E.W.T. Prep. Herbology  
  
N.E.W.T. Prep. Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Enjoy the rest of your summer vacation.  
  
Sincerely Professor McGonagal  
  
(Thanks a ton to Ginnygal189 for the above. She did it and it is in her story that she is currently writing. She allowed me to use it. It's her first fic with all her own ideas, so lets give our new writer some support.)  
  
Harry was numb all over. He had managed to get six O.W.L.S. Yet he had not made the grade for potions which meant that he would not be able to become an auror.  
  
"Harry dear? Are you alright? It can't be all that bad." Mrs. Weasley said and went up to him and started examining the letter, her face soon lit up in a smile.  
  
"But Harry dear! Congratulations! Six O.W.L.S.! That is incredible! I don't see any reason to be unhappy at all!" Mrs. Weasley said beaming at him.  
  
Harry smiled half-heartedly and wondered if he should tell her about him wanting to become an auror. He decided against it.  
  
"I guess I'm just still tired from all of the recent events." Harry half lied, because in truth he was really tired.  
  
"Of course, I understand don't worry. You get some rest dear. I'm going to tell Arthur the good news." Mrs. Weasley said and left the room.  
  
"Great, just great. Now what am I going to do? I don't want to become anything but an auror." Harry said aloud and again looked at Ginny.  
  
He heart dropped even more as he watched her. He turned, again feeling emotions within start to bother him. Just as Harry was falling even deeper into despair he heard a tapping noise on the window. Turning around he saw a tawny owl that he was sure was from Hogwarts. As quickly as he could he opened the window and let the owl in. The owl fluttered onto the top of the bed and held out its claw with a note attached to it.  
  
"What do you have there?" Harry asked not really expecting an answer back from the owl, though it did hoot, causing Harry to smile sheepishly.  
  
Harry took the note and saw that note was written in large loopy letters that looked very fancy indeed. He quickly recognized the writing, it belonged to his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. 'Why would he be sending me a message?' Harry wondered.  
  
He opened the letter a lot quicker than the previous one and read:  
  
Hello there Harry  
  
I do hope that you've been having a splendid holiday. You need lots of rest after the car incident. I was very relieved when I heard that you were all right. I'm sure you would've gotten your exam results by now and will most likely have noticed that you had not managed to get into Professor Snape's NEWT classes. I have discussed it with him and he has decided to allow you to join his classes.  
  
However you will need serious tutoring to keep up with the level of work that he will be working through. I have made arrangements with somebody to tutor you. I'm not disclosed to say who it is now, but I'm sure that you will enjoy it. I will personally be taking over your occlumency(sp) lessons. We will start as soon as school begins. Best wishes for the rest of your holidays.  
  
Kind Regards  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry found a wide smile on his face. It seems that Professor Dumbledore had 'persuaded' Snape to allow him into the classes! Now he could become an auror! He scanned the letter again and wondered as to the identity of the person that would be helping him with potions. Surely it wasn't Snape? Professor Dumbledore had stated in the letter that he would enjoy the lessons with this mystery tutor.  
  
Things finally were going slightly his way, he was about to dance when he felt his legs almost give out from under him. He previously had to have his bones re-grown, but the medicine used on him to heal his broken legs had left his legs feeling weak, almost as if he were walking on jelly. He looked around the room and then his smile faded as he saw the near motionless figure of Ginny.  
  
"It was so close to being a good day. Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry." Harry said and left the room on unsteady legs.  
  
~@~  
  
Right, there we go, that's the end of this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it's so boring, not much happens in it. But by trying to squeeze time in with my exams it's not easy. Mind you, I injured myself playing squash, so that's where I got the time from. I can't play, so I'm now writing, when I started this chapter however I was still fine. That's life, go figure. Once again apologies for the chapter. I had so wanted to make it a good one, but I feel as if I have let you all down. Sorry again. I'll try much harder next time. Thanks again to Ginnygal189 for the use of the OWL stats from her fanfic story.  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	12. Feelings Expressed

I am back once more. I unfortunately can't recall when I last updated, whether it was last week or the week before. Nonetheless, I have decided to start writing the next chapter even though I am about to write my statistical mathematics exam in two hours time. But I have decided that I would rather write for my loyal reviewers out there, all four of you. This chapter is going to take a bit of a forward step so that things won't be so boring for you all out there. I hadn't planned on doing it but I'm not happy with the sudden boring way things are going and the lack of readers tells me I need to try and improve my work. Now on to my loyal reviewers and then to the story.  
  
Ginnygal189: Thank you so much for all of the compliments. That and for still reviewing my story. Not everybody can smile in life, but I think poor Harry has earned the right to do just that. After all, there is still that dark cloud about Voldemort and his final battle to the death hanging over his head.  
  
REALbluelightsaber: A new reviewer! Welcome! And a big thanks for taking the time to read this story of mine. I hope you enjoy what is now going to come.  
  
Princess55: I'm glad you enjoyed the fact that Harry can still be an auror. People can't always reach their dreams, but through the power of writing it can be experienced a little. I'm afraid that dark figure is going to remain a mystery, my little conundrum that will keep some intrigue left in the readers mind. And by the way, you're lucky to not have exams, I remember when I was in grade 7 I had exams, more in grade 8 and more still from there on out.  
  
Twisted Silver Dagger: Thank you so much for your review. I really missed it in the chapter before the previous one. Your encouragement is as always appreciated. I've got so many ideas for what to do with Ginny and whether or not she awakens, but I'm just not sure which will turn out the best. Well, I guess I'll let the writing process decide.  
  
Well, that concludes the reviewers, not many, but I'm still grateful to each and every one of you that did. A big thanks from me! As I said earlier, I'm not quiet sure as to where this chapter will go, but I hope it turns out alright. Oh, and by the way, for any that care I'm writing this paragraph after the reviews, which I did just before my exam. I do believe that I failed with flying colours.  
  
~@~  
  
It was now a mere five days before they all had to be at Platform 9¾. Harry had finally succumbed to the allure of sleep after going without for a considerable amount of time. He had gone to sleep with great trepidation, for he did not want any unwelcome nightmares to plague him. Instead of nightmares he had strange dreams, again involving matters, and more importantly, somebody that he cared a lot about. He kept on seeing her in her bed, all alone. He would try his best to run towards her, to be at her side, yet no matter how much he ran he didn't get anywhere. It seemed to him as if he were trying to run on frictionless glass.  
  
~@~  
  
It was early morning, so early that the sun was only just rising over the horizon, painting everything it's rays touched pink, red and orange. Mrs. Weasley had taken it upon herself to sit at her daughter's bedside that night. She had also helped poor Harry to bed, as he could hardly walk from his exhaustion. She felt the fingers of fatigue creeping on her and tried her best to shrug them off as she held Ginny's hand in hers. Unfortunately she could not escape the sudden yawn that took her. She yawned for a long time feeling the stiff muscles in her jaw slacken a little as they were put to work. (a/n how many of you yawned when you read this line? :p)  
  
She blinked a few times once again fighting against her weariness. She felt a movement in her hand and sat right up on the edge of her seat.  
  
"G-Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley whispered, not daring to believe that she had felt that.  
  
'Surely it was fatigue. Yes, that must be it. I'm tired and imagined it. Though still, it would have been nice if Ginny was waking up.' Mrs. Weasley thought to herself with a deep remorseful sigh.  
  
~@~  
  
Ginny felt like she was surrounded by fog. She couldn't make heads or tails what was going on. She looked around where she was and saw that two figures stood with their backs to her.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry whoever you are." Ginny said meekly and waited for a response.  
  
When none came from either of the people she walked towards them, thinking that they were being very rude for ignoring her. When she stopped in front of the one she caught her breath as she saw that it was none other than Harry.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said looking at him wondering why he hadn't answered her earlier.  
  
Harry didn't answer her, he stood, motionless, not blinking, like a statue. Ginny felt concern fill her heart and looked to the other figure for help when this time she gasped and saw that this person was Harry as well.  
  
"What on earth?" Ginny said aloud, returning her attention to the first Harry that she was looking at.  
  
Suddenly it sprang to life and the first Harry started yelling at her.  
  
"Stay back Ginny." Harry said his voice barely audible.  
  
Ginny felt a pain in her heart as Harry said this but then she had a feeling of de ja vu.  
  
"What's wong? WHAT'S WRONG?! I'll tell you what's wrong! Nobody gave a bloody damn about me! Nobody bothered to contact me, call me, see if I was surviving in that hellhole! Not you, not anybody! I was left in that hellhole!" Harry yelled, not bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
The words stung and she felt tears welling in her eyes. But the words didn't sting so much. In fact she knew Harry had said this to her just before they were about to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
"I don't understand. I DON'T UNDERSTAND?! What the hell?! Now it's MY fault that I got beat up! Is that it?! YOU ALL LEFT ME THERE TO DIE!!!!!!!" Harry yelled, his voice echoing in the room.  
  
Also the fact that she knew that this wasn't the real Harry, hoped this wasn't the real Harry, made the words more blunt. Surely this was just some poor copy, that must be it! Surely the other Harry was her Harry, the one that she loved.  
  
"Loved?" Ginny whispered as she recalled what she had just thought.  
  
She stepped back from the yelling Harry and it suddenly fell silent and motionless once more. Ginny walked the few steps towards the other Harry and looked at him. He too was motionless. She took another step towards him and suddenly her environment changed. She was in a dark and dank place. She saw a small bundle lying in front of a huge statue of a snake (a/n I'll never let the fact drop that it wasn't a basilisk in book 2, but an anaconda). Again the feeling of de ja vu overcame her. She saw Harry going towards the bundle in tattered robes covered in blood and grime. He held a gleaming sword.  
  
"I know this!" Ginny said out aloud as she watched Harry.  
  
Harry ran towards the bundle that was actually her when she was younger, and bent down looking at her younger self with true concern in his eyes. She felt warmth build up within her heart and she watched how Harry saved her. She stepped away from the scene and again the thick fog surrounded her.  
  
'Who are you Harry? Which one are you? The angry person, or the one that risks life and limb for those he cares for?' Ginny wondered and suddenly felt herself being pulled by something.  
  
~@~  
  
Ginny felt a pain in her head and wanted to open her eyes but found that she couldn't. It was as if her eyelids were made of solid lead. She tried moving her toes, then her hands. She felt as if one of her hands was being held by something. She tried to listen but found that she had a small ringing sensation in her ears, as if somebody had just hit her on the head. Again she fought to open her eyes and slowly managed to open one. She groaned a little as suddenly all the feeling of her body returned to her, and with it all the pain.  
  
~@~  
  
"Oh Ginny! You are awake! It's you! It's really you!" Mrs. Weasley said and found herself embracing her daughter without even thinking about doing it.  
  
Another groan escaped from Ginny's lips and Mrs. Weasley stopped the embrace, gently easing off of her daughter.  
  
Both of Ginny's eyes were now open and she was looking all around her as her mother eased the hug.  
  
"Mom?" Ginny said in a croaking voice.  
  
"My dear darling Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Er, mom? What happened? Where am I?" Ginny asked now taking in her surroundings and seeing the many beds all around her.  
  
"Oh my dear girl! I was so very worried! I didn't know if you'd wake up!" Mrs. Weasley said ignoring Ginny's initial questions.  
  
"Mom, I don't understand, what is going on?" Ginny said, a little firmer this time, because she really wanted to know where she was and why she was here.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear, it's just that, these past few days have been, difficult. What is the last thing you can remember Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.  
  
Ginny frowned and thought hard for a few moments.  
  
"Well, it's rather hazy, but I can remember riding in a car, nothing other than that." Ginny said shaking her head, causing her long flaming red hair to cascade partially over her shoulders.  
  
"Well, the thing is you are right, but it is what transpired afterwards that would be of interest to you. You see, we were all on our way to Diagon Alley, to buy all of your school equipment and essentials." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Ginny slowly nodded as she did recall this part, remembering that they were to buy everybody's school things.  
  
"On our way there we were attacked, by deatheaters. Each of our cars were crashed into by them, rendering some of us unconscious and others not. I spoke to the only person who was able to be awake throughout everything." Mrs. Weasley said her voice now filling with sorrow.  
  
"Who was it mom? They must have fought pretty well to have saved us all." Ginny said trying to piece everything together and wondering just who it was that came through and saved them all, maybe it was Moody?  
  
"It was Tonks Ginny. She got through the entire thing."  
  
"Tonks? But, what happened to the others?" Ginny asked now trying to piece together a mental picture of what might have happened.  
  
"Dear, it was a tough battle apparently. Tonks said that she along with Alastor and your father were the only ones who were still conscious after the car crashes. She said that she had rushed ahead of them but was hit by a spell that had immobilized her. Shortly afterwards Alastor was also hit leaving only your father to protect everybody against those vile deatheaters!" Mrs. Weasley said as her eyes filled with tears and her voice cracking every now and again as she fought off from sobbing.  
  
"Sorry about that. You see, your father fought bravely Ginny dear, holding his own for a long time, but he saved Tonks' life."  
  
"Wha-what happened mom?" Ginny asked with growing concern for her father as she noticed that he was no-where to be seen and taking in her moms sad state.  
  
"A car was hurled at Tonks, your father dove to save Tonks and was crushed underneath it." Tears were freely pouring down her cheeks now as her eye glistened in the light.  
  
"Mom, where is dad?" Ginny asked as her fear for her father grew ever more.  
  
"Ginny, he's in the hospital, but I think what he needs now is our prayers and support." Mrs. Weasley said on the verge of breaking down completely.  
  
Ginny felt fear building up within her as she heard the news about her father. Her mom had never sounded this distressed before. She held her arms up and hugged her mom. Mrs. Weasley welcomed the embrace and sobbed into Ginny's shoulders as Ginny tried to fight off the burning sensation in her own eyes. For that moment, mother and daughter were re-united and took comfort in each other's arms.  
  
~@~  
  
About half an hour later Ginny and her mother made their way to where husband and father lay. Mrs. Weasley helped Ginny along. She hadn't wanted her daughter out of bed just yet, but Ginny was adamant that she wanted to see her father. Finally they reached the ward where Mr. Weasley was supposed to be and both were in shock as a cheerful voice greeted them.  
  
"Hi you two, you look like you've both just seen a ghost." came the ever- cheerful voice of none other than Arthur Weasley.  
  
"But, how, you...." Mrs. Weasley stammered and then fainted, leaving Ginny on wobbly legs.  
  
"Was it something I said? Ah, Ginny, it's so good to see you! I had heard you weren't doing that well." Mr. Weasley said smiling affectionately at his one and only daughter.  
  
Ginny wanted to run to her father, but her legs were very weak from not being used for such a long time.  
  
"Allow me." Came the gentle and calm voice of Remus Lupin.  
  
He went to Ginny, and guided her to her father.  
  
"There you go, now I'd best tend to your wife Arthur, though I'd advise you not to tell your wife how you recovered so well. You know how she feels about those methods." Remus said and went over to try and revive Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh dad, mom told me what happened! I'm so glad that you're alright!" Ginny said and hugged her father.  
  
"It wasn't that bad, but I am glad to see that you're up on your feet, well, in a manner of speaking." Arthur said giving his daughter a wry grin and returning her hug.  
  
"Well Arthur, I'd hardly call being crushed by a car nothing bad." Remus said as he was still working on Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"But, what, what is professor Lupin speaking about dad?" Ginny asked breaking the hug and looking at her father.  
  
It was now that she took in his appearance properly. He was heavily bandaged and the parts of his body that were not under covers were badly bruised, but fortunately not so much his head.  
  
"Er, well, promise you can keep a secret?" Mr. Weasley said looking at his daughter imploringly.  
  
Ginny nodded, she always loved being told important things and then being asked to keep it a secret. That and she knew that it must be something big because of the look in her dad's eyes and the fact that they didn't want her mom to find out.  
  
"Well, as Remus has already pointed out, my wounds were, of a bad nature." Mr. Weasley said choosing his words carefully, not wanting any worry from his daughter.  
  
"As I was saying, what had happened to me wasn't something that magic could quickly cure. To much internal bleeding and such. Oh sure, magic can re- grow bones and fix burns and so forth, but unfortunately one of the weaknesses is that severe internal injuries can't be properly treated. I'm sure you remember that was one of the difficulties we had with Harry when he was brought in."  
  
This started a chain of thoughts for Ginny. The mention of Harry, she hadn't seen any sign of him. Nobody had even mentioned him. Was he all right? If he was did he even care if she was all right? She recalled how angry Harry had been with her, though she had done nothing wrong. All of this ran through her mind within a few seconds. She then returned her attention back to her father.  
  
"..so things weren't looking so good for me. Then, lucky for me Hermione remembered a friend of her parents. Her folks are muggle doctors after all, very interesting things they use. Why, I'm sure last time I had those stitcheses they would've worked with time. But then, who..." Mr. Weasley went on as he started on his favorite topic, how muggles deal without magic.  
  
"Er, dad, about how you were healed?" Ginny said, prodding him back in the direction of what he had wanted to tell her.  
  
"Eh? Oh, sorry Ginny, it's just that muggles have such interesting ways to live and get around without magic. But yes, I did move off of the topic. So, where was I? Oh yes, a friend of Hermione's folks was a master surgeon in the muggles world. He specialized in internal injuries and the such. Well, Hermione used the feletone and spoke to her parents. Soon they spoke to this chap and he had agreed to help. He had agreed to operate on me using his muggle methods and I must say he must have done a good job, because I'm still here!"  
  
"But dad, how on earth did they get a muggle doctor to come down here and operate on you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, that's the beauty of it all! It turns out that this doctor that worked on me has a daughter that has just been informed that she is a witch! She got her form from Hogwarts about the time you all got yours when you found out you were accepted. Now we don't even have to modify his memory or anything. I tell you, it'll be most interesting talking to him about how muggle medicine works." Mr. Weasley said again starting on the subject that irritated his wife so much.  
  
Ginny sighed and smiled at her father. There was surely nothing wrong with him now if he was starting on how he can find out more information about muggle life.  
  
"Dad?" Ginny interrupted him again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know what happened to Harry?"  
  
"Oh, yes, well last I had heard was that the two of you were found next to each other unconscious, maybe Remus could help you out. I'm not totally in the know of everything going on here. I only woke up from the operation a few hours ago. It was all done without Molly, your mother, knowing of course. I am so glad that it's a success."  
  
"Thanks dad. I'll see what I can find out, you take care now." Ginny said giving her father one more hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Ginny, don't over exert yourself!" Mr. Weasley called to her as she slowly made her way out of the ward.  
  
~@~  
  
Ginny could already feel that he legs were quickly getting used to walking again, though the exertion after not doing it for such a long time did seem to have a fatiguing affect on her. She was looking for anybody that might know about Harry's whereabouts. She knew that her mom knew, and when she awoke could tell her, but she really didn't want to wait. She was a person of action and when she wanted to do something she didn't just sit around doing nothing, she went and did it.  
  
After a few minutes, that seemed like ages for her tired legs, she finally ran into none other than Tonks, who was wearing her hair short and pink, like the first time she had met Harry..  
  
"Well hi there Ginny! It's so good to see that you're back on your feet! You had us all quite worried. How're you feeling?" Tonks asked Ginny and giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Hey, there Tonks. I'm doing well thanks, just getting re-acquainted with walking, my legs are killing me!" Ginny said chuckling as she regained her breath.  
  
"Hey now, should you be walking around?" Tonks asked with something of a serious expression on her face, though it really didn't suite her.  
  
"The thing is, I wanted to know if you knew where Harry was and if he was alright." Ginny asked bypassing the question posed by Tonks.  
  
"Oh! Well, that's a different matter then. No wonder you're going around when you should be resting. Sure, I know where he is, here, I'll take you to him." Tonks said smiling and giving Ginny a mischievous wink.  
  
Ginny blushed a little at the fact that Tonks had managed to read her so well and gladly accepted the offer.  
  
"Er, Tonks, is Harry all right?" Ginny asked again as they made their way to where she assumed Harry should be.  
  
"Oh sure, his legs were fixed up good and well. Though, he has been troubled by other things." Tonks said in a mysterious way but still grinning all the way.  
  
Ginny though had no idea what Tonks was on about.  
  
"Tonks?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What happened to Harry's legs? Was he in a bad way?"  
  
"Oh, both of his legs had been rather soundly crushed. But fortunately the injuries weren't too severe; thankfully magic could still be used. He's seen far worse in his life, I can assure you of that." Tonks said as they now arrived at the ward Ginny had left when she had first awakened.  
  
"H-hey! We're back in my ward!" Ginny exclaimed now noticing this.  
  
"Of course, Harry's bed is right by yours. The hospital staff have been keeping him there for a few extra days. They're not all too happy with his health, reckon that some rest would do him good, that and..." Tonks trailed off grinning once more and pointing to the curtains that had been drawn around a bed.  
  
"What Tonks?" Ginny asked getting all the more curious at Tonks' strange behavior  
  
"Nothing, I forgot what I wanted to say. Go and check his bed, he could be in it, or somewhere around the hospital." Tonks said and left.  
  
In reality Tonks knew just how worried Harry had been about Ginny. She also knew just how much Ginny cared for Harry.  
  
~@~  
  
Ginny approached the curtains tentatively, why she didn't know. Her heart was beating unusually quickly and she wished that it would stop. When she was a mere meter from the curtain she heard a little bit of movement from within. It sounded like somebody was now waking up. She was about to open the curtain when she heard muttering. She listened closer.  
  
"... I wonder how Ginny's doing? I hope she'll wake up..." That was all that she could make out, and it sounded like the voice belonged to Harry.  
  
Suddenly a broad grin spread across her face and she found herself hugging herself. Harry did care! He really and truly seemed to be worried about her! Just then an idea struck her. Without a moments haste she quickly jumped back into her bed and tried to lie as motionless as possible. She was smiling from ear to ear and her heart was racing a mile a minute. Then she remembered that she shouldn't be smiling if Harry was to see her, so, with great difficulty, she fought her smile off and lay still.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry reached for his glasses as he yawned. True he had slept, but it was more out of necessity than anything else really. He didn't feel all that refreshed and the dreams hadn't helped any. He scratched his head and stretched getting the stiffness out of his limbs. Blinking a few times allowed his eyes to gain better focus. He pulled the sheets off of him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Harry then rolled his head from side to side and after hearing a few clicks from his vertebrae he then hopped to the floor pulling back the curtains.  
  
The sight that greeted him was one that he had expected. Ginny was lying near motionless in her bed, though her hair looked a little different, not quite fanned all around her. That and her breathing seemed a little quicker. Harry raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to Ginny. Her face seemed flushed, as if she had exerted herself somehow.  
  
'Get a grip of yourself Harry. You're just seeing things.' He thought to himself.  
  
He sighed and was about to turn away when he heard a slight rustle coming from Ginny's direction.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked suddenly becoming wide-awake and staring at Ginny's form.  
  
Slowly Ginny opened her eyes, feeling that the time was now right. Harry's peering face was the first thing that she saw and she fought hard not to smile at this. It appeared that Harry really was concerned for her.  
  
"Ginny"" Harry asked again.  
  
"H-Harry? Is that you?" Ginny muttered still doing her best to control her excitement.  
  
"Ginny! You're awake! Oh Ginny!" Harry said and was hugging her before realizing what he was doing.  
  
Ginny felt the warmth of his body as he hugged her and now she was smiling so wide she couldn't help herself. She immediately hugged him back and enjoyed feeling him being close to her. She wished that the moment would never end. But suddenly she felt wetness on her shoulder.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I was so worried about you. There's so much that I want to tell you." Harry said, his voice all choked up, clear evidence that the wetness was tears from his part.  
  
Ginny was touched. She felt so happy, in fact she also felt herself on the verge of tears and couldn't fight them anymore. They started coming like a torrent and the two youngsters embrace lasted a little longer before Harry broke it.  
  
"Ginny, I- I'm sorry. I should've hugged you. You could still be hurt. It's just, that, well.." Harry trailed off, feeling his tongue become tied.  
  
It was as if his tongue had swollen to twice its size Harry thought. He wanted to tell her how he felt and just how sorry he was.  
  
"Oh Harry, I was so scared!" Ginny said, not saying what she was scared about, allowing Harry to draw his own conclusions.  
  
In truth she was scared that Harry hadn't been concerned about her at all. The relief was overwhelming. Harry had now removed his glasses, and after wiping his eyes he cleaned them.  
  
"I'm, sorry about that. The thing is, that I wanted to apologize to you Ginny." Harry said very carefully and slowly, trying not to get tongue tied once more.  
  
"About what Harry?" Ginny asked more on impulse than anything.  
  
She would've forgiven him for anything at this point. What on earth had he to be sorry about? He had just made her the happiest girl in the world.  
  
"About how I treated you Ginny. Before the crash and attack." Harry said after having replaced his glasses and now looking at the floor.  
  
"Oh, well, don't worry about that Harry. I understand. You were also right, I'm sure if we tried, we could've done something sooner." Ginny said taking hold of his hand.  
  
"No, I was in the wrong, the adults may have done something, but I took my anger out on you, somebody that didn't deserve it." Harry looked down at his hand being held by hers.  
  
Her hand was so soft and small on his. He felt nervous as she did this.  
  
"Ginny, I was so worried about you. When I saw you after we had been hit..." Harry said trailing off.  
  
"Harry, how, how bad was I?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, the thing is Ginny, you were hardly moving. I thought that you weren't moving at all. I thought that you, were, well, you know..." Harry said not wanting to even say what he had thought.  
  
"Oh." Was all Ginny said.  
  
"You lay there, covered in blood and scratches and there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it." Harry said feeling that threatening feeling of inadequacy.  
  
Ginny remained quiet, she hadn't really thought about how bad her condition might have been.  
  
"I, I never thought I'd see you again Ginny. Over the past few days, I've done a lot of thinking, as I watched you lying here." Harry continued.  
  
"Ginny, the thing is, I, like you. A lot." Harry said his cheeks going a shade of red.  
  
"Oh Harry, I also like you. A lot!" Ginny said, pulled him closer on the hand she was holding and hugged him.  
  
The quick movement hurt her slightly, but she couldn't control the feeling of ecstasy that was now enveloping her. Both of them had cheeks that threatened to fade into Ginny's flaming hair. Their faces came closer together when suddenly they heard footsteps outside.  
  
"I, I'd better tell the others that you're up." Harry said moving away from Ginny's face.  
  
"O-k." Ginny replied in a slightly disappointed voice.  
  
Harry quickly got up and walked nearly smack bang into Tonks as she entered the room.  
  
"Oh, sorry Tonks, I didn't expect to see you. Great news! Ginny has woken up! I'm just going to tell everybody." Harry said in a fast voice as he hoped that Tonks wouldn't notice his burning cheeks.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful. You need you rest Harry, I'll tell everybody the good news." Tonks said grinning again and winking at Ginny.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N And that is where I'm going to leave you all! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I must say that I really enjoyed writing it, especially this last part. Not bad for somebody that knows nothing about the stuff. I apologize however if it wasn't that good. As I mentioned I know nothing of romantic stuff, I was just trying to give this story a catalyst that would make it more interesting. I'm really happy with the way it ended, but it's ultimately the reader who decides how good it is or not. So sorry if I have disappointed as I usually do. By the way, I just have to add that this chapter was well over thousand words! It's my longest I've ever written and I'm glad that it is my best, even though it is most likely sub-standard quality. Please read and review, I'm really trying to make this interesting and feedback makes me so happy!  
  
Oh, and by the way, I'm moving within a week or two's time, so I don't know when I can update. Apologies for that as well! I can't seem to do anything right can I? :)  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	13. Dark Actions Return

All right, I know I posted the author note up and said I won't post until the new year, but, well, as in life I was wrong on yet another account. I'm writing because of frustration and other problems. Thanks again for the two of you who reviewed. It means a lot. Neither of you have yet to let me down in that regard.  
  
Twisted Silver Dagger: Ah, the age old question of who's helping Harry. Who knows, (I don't) maybe I'll disclose the person's identity soon. I'll see about that. Thanks again for taking the time to review. It really means a lot.  
  
Ginnygal189: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. You're one of two that did. Yeah, I like Tonks, she's a very easy character to work with and she just seemed to fit the part.  
  
Right, that takes care of that. Now to torture any who read this with the ramblings of a person combating an inner war.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry sat alone in the Burrow. All the others had gone to do some shopping down at Diagon Alley, but Harry had declined to go. He felt that he needed some time alone, to collect his thought. He sat in Ron's room and looked out at the garden, a smile on his face.  
  
Things were going so well for Harry. He couldn't remember when last he felt just so happy. Ginny had pulled through all right and things seemed to be going extremely well with them as a couple. His own problems seemed so far away. His own injuries were healing well. Life seemed to be going so well. This fact really made Harry start to worry. Nothing good ever lasted long for him. Life had taught him this in the harshest manner. Yet, he found it difficult to believe that something might actually go wrong, The only thing that would make this perfect for him if Sirius were here.  
  
"Sirius." Harry mouthed soundlessly.  
  
Immediately he felt his mood fall and sadness begin to overwhelm him. He slowly brought his hands to his head and massaged his temple. Feeling this way seemed to always give him a headache. It was now that he regretted staying alone. Whenever he was alone, no matter what he did, these days morbid thoughts would invade his mind. He didn't like it when this happened, yet it always seemed to happen. Harry turned from the garden scenery and started pacing up and down Ron's room.  
  
When he was in the presence of other people he would, or would try to be, happy. It was his mask, his protection to the outside world. Nobody knew of the inner turmoil and pain the he suffered. To be honest, he felt that nobody really cared. It was all superficial, people feeling it was their duty to ask if he was all right and no matter the answer it would be good enough for them.  
  
But, that was slightly different now. He had somebody in his life that could help him through these difficult times. That person was Ginny, but he didn't want to overburden her with his petty problems. She had enough problems of her own. He would rather try and bottle them up, as long as he could. After all, he had been doing just that for many years now. It was only recently that he had bottled too much up and was starting to vent.  
  
At times he would feel like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode. Harry needed a way to relieve himself of these feelings. What he needed was to play some sport. Quidditch maybe? No, he was not deemed healthy enough for such a 'strenuous' activity. But what could he do? He suddenly felt as if he were trapped. Pressure building up within him, just waiting to be released.  
  
Harry had a stern look on his face. As he was about to walk out of Ron's room he passed a mirror and stopped. He walked back a few steps and looked into the mirror. Of course he saw his own face staring back at him, that was no surprise. He stepped a few more steps forward towards the mirror. Now he leant closer, until his face was but a few centimeters away from it. He frowned and looked at his face closely. He looked hard, avoiding looking directly at his own eyes.  
  
Finally he decided to look at his eyes, he never liked looking at them. He saw his own emerald green eyes staring back at him. His frown deepened. His eyes shone slightly, as if he were not entirely dead within.  
  
"But, who am I?" Harry asked his image.  
  
The image remained silent, yet said much with this silence. Harry understood as he slowly nodded, seeing the image nod with him. He knew about as much as his face in the mirror did. He was in a difficult situation. Experiencing both joy and inner pain at the same time. This was tough, because he did not know just how to handle both at the same time. Normally it would be either one or the other that he would experience, but not this time.  
  
Harry started thinking about Sirius, and what he would say to him at this moment.  
  
"Why Sirius? Why did this have to happen?" Harry said out aloud feeling his frustration building within himself.  
  
He felt a dull burning sensation behind his eyes and profusely shook his head. No he was not going to cry, crying was for the weak. He was not going to be weak anymore. He started clenching and unclenching his fists as he stared down at the floor. The headache he had been experiencing earlier seemed to become worse with each and every passing moment. The pressure; that uncontrollable pressure kept on building.  
  
"WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled out loud looking at the roof of Ron's room.  
  
Harry felt a small sensation of pain in both of his fists and then noticed that he had not unclenched them. He opened them and saw that he had dug his nails into his hands. Slowly, small inklings of blood formed in the deep nail marks. Harry watched in held fascination as the blood formed. It really wasn't much, but it still held him in awe.  
  
He looked up at this sight and suddenly remembered. It had triggered off memories of his days with the Dursley's. When he had thought that he would not get out of that place alive. Harry looked down at his arm, pulled up the sleeve and saw the scars shine eerily in the sunshine. He moved his arm and watched at just how long some of them were.  
  
He had caused these scars, not that bastard Vernon or his bitch of a wife Petunia. It had been his doing. Everybody else had thought they were caused from his beatings. They could not have been further from the truth. In fact, who would suspect that he, Harry Potter, would inflict anything like that on himself? Harry found that a wry grin had crept across his face.  
  
Back when he was still cutting himself, he had managed to conceal them from the ignorant Dursley's. If he were to try and relieve his frustrations now, then surely he would be able to conceal them from the people he was around. Nobody would know, well, probably nobody. Harry found himself nodding as things started to come together and he formulated a plan.  
  
He would resort to what had saved his life earlier in his life and use it once more to save himself. That way he wouldn't have to burden anybody with what he was going through. It was all so simple now! And he wouldn't even have to worry about sneaking about. He knew where all of the Weasley's would be at this moment.  
  
Harry ran downstairs, nearly falling in his excitement and reached the huge clock that indicated where each Weasley would be at this moment. Harry looked at each of the hands on the clock. The one with Arthur Weasley indicated that he was still in Saint Mungos. The arms of Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Ronald Weasley indicated that they were at Madame Malkins Robes for all occasions. The Fred and George Weasley arms were on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
  
"Perfect." Harry said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
  
He headed towards the kitchen wondering just which knife he would be using. Maybe the carving knife? Or a steak knife? Harry was now looking at all of the knives in Mrs. Weasley's drawers in the kitchen. As he held the carving knife and looked at his warped image reflected on its surface he had a sudden idea.  
  
Quickly putting away the knives and closing the drawer Harry rushed upstairs to Ginny's room. He was about to enter when suddenly he felt guilty about going in while she was not there. After all, she was a girl, what if she had left something out that he wasn't meant to see? Harry pondered over this for a few moments and made his mind up. He was going to throw caution to the wind, if he didn't he would surely explode from all of his inner pressure.  
  
Harry opened the door and walked right to where he recalled a small white box with a red cross was on it. Soon he found it at the foot of her bed. Harry smiled as he picked up the first aid box. It had been given to Mrs. Weasley to help in taking care of her husband's wounds. But due to the fact that he wasn't coming home only until tomorrow, she had given it to Ginny, saying she could use it if she needed to. Inside were different kinds of painkillers and sedatives.  
  
Harry opened the box and saw that some of the painkillers had been used. He frowned and sighed. That meant that poor Ginny was suffering more than he thought. He quickly found what he was looking for. Reaching in he took hold of a small silver foiled object. It was only about four centimeters in length and about three millimeters thick. He smiled again and put the first aid box back the way it was, barring what he now held in his possession.  
  
Harry ran to the bathroom and closed the door. He carefully opened the silver foil and took out a metal instrument from within. He removed the scalpel from the foil and admired just how sleek and sharp the blade looked. This would be far better than using a knife, of any kind for that matter.  
  
Harry rolled up his sleeve and looked at the inner part of his elbow, noting one scar that went across a vein. He remembered how he had wanted to pierce the vein when he had made this specific cut. He lowered the scalpel over the scar, breathing heavily. Lower and lower the scalpel went until it touched the skin. Harry enjoyed the tingly sensation that his skin gave off as the scalpel touched it.  
  
Harry applied some pressure and started pulling back. He could feel the burning sensation as the scalpel cut with ease through the skin. Harry removed the scalpel and watched as a little blood appeared on the surface of the scar. He put the scalpel back down and cut again, noticing that this time the scalpel disappeared further into the skin and was now covered in blood.  
  
He withdrew the scalpel and watched the blood accumulate. He took some toilet paper and wiped it off. Now he rolled up his sleeve. That first cut was incredible, but he needed more. He looked at yet another silvery scar etched into his flesh on his upper arm. Harry licked his dry lips and carefully placed the scalpel blade over the scar, once more putting starting to cut over an old wound.  
  
He applied more pressure than with the first cut, because there was no vein underneath this scar. He removed the blade and started cutting again, this time much deeper. The burning sensation was nearly overwhelming and he reveled in every moment of it. He removed the blood covered scalpel blade and watched as the blood started to run down his arm. The cut was deep. He held his arm upright and watched for a few moments as the blood dried up, the bodies healing process taking place.  
  
That was even better than the first one. But he wanted a new cut, to cut somewhere where he hadn't cut before. He lifted his shirt up and looked at his white chest. There were some chest hairs in the center, so he would avoid that. He hated cutting over hairs, they always irritated him. So he looked placed the scalpel above his nipple and did a quick cut. Nothing happened, so he tried again in the opposite direction. This time he was successful as he drew blood.  
  
It was then that he had noticed his first slice had been more successful than he thought, as he looked at the blood cross on his chest. He shrugged and decided that he was going to resume cutting on his arm. He lowered his shirt over his chest, not caring if the blood was wiped on the shirt. Harry now fully rolled his sleeve up and placed the scalpel blade on his shoulder. He cut, and enjoyed every relieving minute of it.  
  
Once he removed the scalpel he saw that the effect wasn't what he had wanted. Sure there was blood, but he also saw some fatty tissue. This he didn't like. He shrugged again and decided that he should stop this for now. He had his precious scalpel blade, and whenever he needed it, he could use it.  
  
Harry opened the medicine cabinet and took out the antiseptic. He cleaned his wounds and tried to sterilize the scalpel blade. However there was some blood that just wouldn't come off o it. No matter, it was his own blood anyway. After all of the cleaning up had been done and the bloodied toilet paper he'd used to dab at his wounds flushed away, Harry made sure that his shirt covered all of his wounds. Before leaving Harry looked again in the mirror, once more avoiding his own eyes.  
  
He sighed, the pressure had been released, but he still didn't like looking at himself. He may be feeling better, but his self-confidence was still as low as ever. He went back to Ron's room and decided to resume his garden gazing. He was content with what had happened. So long as he could keep everything under wraps, making sure that not a single person found out, he would be just fine. All he had to do, is whenever things got too hectic, or his inner pressure got too much then he had his way to relieve everything.  
  
Soon Harry was once again in front of the window, he felt at ease once more, though he still had the foreboding thought that something was going to go wrong. Life wasn't that kind to him to allow him so be happy and then when he felt like bursting from pent up anxiety finding a way to ease it. No, something was going to happen, of that he was sure, but for now, he was just going to enjoy things, try and get through life as best as he can.  
  
~@~  
  
Right, that is the end of this chapter, it's a lot more like the first chapters of this story. Back when people actually read it. Now however, I wrote this chapter for a variety of reasons. One person, whom I know will read it, will know what it is all about. This person, whose identity I won't disclose, will fully understand. They know who they are, and I thank them for all that they've done for me.  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	14. More Bad Luck

I'm back, boy, am I a liar or what? It's only been two chapters ago when I put up my authors note and here I am, typing once again. I guess moving has not made me tired enough to stop till next year. At any rate, the move is almost done, everybody did absolutely bloody well nothing to help. Last night I started reading 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' again and started thinking that I should maybe put another chapter up. I've gotten more reviews than I can actually remember. So, I'm going to answer all of you individually as I normally do and then commence with my attempt at a story.  
  
Twisted Silver Dagger: Again I humbly thank you for your review. I thought the illustration provided concerning pressure. Very nicely done. Well, you saw through it all and I suspect in your cryptic review that something more is being said. Actually, I know it and will consider it. Thank you.  
  
LIMAR: I'm going in circles with the story. Well, maybe, but the last chapter can be thought of as more of a 'sideline' chapter. One that aids in filling in a story while allowing the reader to get a better image of the characters emotion. But don't worry, your review really made me think about what I had written and I've done a lot of planning. What am I going to do with the story? Oh, you have no idea, but let's just say Harry won't like it.  
  
Wynjara: Hmm, I have to agree with you, my last chapter wasn't nice. Along with my other work it's crap. I know you didn't say that, but I do. Again you are correct in your review about Harry's feelings being brought to the fore. Sometimes it's easier for a reader to read chapter like this, because maybe they themselves can personally relate to what is being felt. They might even be able to put themselves in the position of the character. Thanks for the review!  
  
Evanescence55: Wow, I really don't know what to say to your review. When I read it I re-read it twice to make sure you were writing a review to my chapter. I must say, I can't remember when last I received such a complimentary review. In fact, I don't think I ever have. Your review left me with a stupid looking grin on my face. I'm glad a mirror wasn't nearby, I probably would've broken it. I thank you very much indeed for your review as well. I'm going to take a look at your writing as well, I doubt it's worse than mine.  
  
Shawn Pickett: Thanks for reviewing the story. And it's true what you say, people are willing to help, but Harry doesn't know if it really is genuine concern for him. He's in a poor state of mind and not very sure of everything. However on a personal note, thank you so very much for thanking me for the chapter. It means a lot.  
  
Right, that's all of the reviews done. A big thank you to each and every one of you. I had pretty much forgotten what it was like to get more than two reviews per a chapter. Now, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I know, I've not done this in a while, but I'm doing it just to be on the safe side. Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. and JK Rowling. I however do own the attempt at a plot and storyline.  
  
~@~  
  
Everybody was now on Platform 9¾ getting ready to leave for the new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Excitement was in the air as many new students as well as older ones were meeting old friends once again. Stories about adventures could be heard going to and fro followed by stories that topped them.  
  
A funny sort of silence was around the group that had just arrived. This was of course the group containing Harry, his friends and his protection. The people from the group were sort of paired off with one another. Ginny was with Harry, beaming all the way. Ron with Hermione, though nobody was really sure if the silence was because they were shy about their feelings for one another or if they had had another dispute.  
  
Alastor Moody was grumbling the entire time, mainly due to Tonks. She was having a ball, laughing at the younger kids pairing off. She kept on pointing this out to Mad Eye who didn't seem to appreciate it very much.  
  
"Contant vigilance Tonks! How many times must I tell you this?" Alastor would keep on saying, all the while as he said this Tonks would be mimicking him behind his back.  
  
"Now cut that out! I can see what you're doing!" Alastor Moody said in an angry voice.  
  
Tonks quickly stopped her antics due to the fact that she had indeed forgotten that thanks to Mad Eye Moody's magical eye he could see her mocking him even though she was behind him.  
  
Meanwhile the parent's of the Weasley children had gone off to get a little money for the kids. It was actually mainly for Harry because he never did get to collect money for himself with all of the events that had taken place. When they had come back neither Arthur nor Molly was smiling. They stopped and looked at the scattered group of youngsters and looked at each other, sighing in unison.  
  
"What are we going to do Molly?" Arthur said to her as he kept an eye on Harry.  
  
"Oh Arthur! This is horrible! I've absolutely no idea what to do?! That poor dear! He just never seems to win. But this, this, well, words fail me. It's only happened once ever!" Molly said trying to keep calm as she whispered back to her husband.  
  
"Well, there's nothing to do really, except tell him." Arthur said sighing and casting a sad look at Harry again.  
  
"I, yes. You're right. I just wish there was something we could do. But, yes, let's call him. Maybe it would be best to speak with him in private. He can tell others when he feels ready to." Molly said also looking at Harry now.  
  
"I'll fetch him." Arthur said and went off towards Harry and Ginny.  
  
~@~  
  
'Hmm, what should I do? Should I do it or not?' Harry thought as he was trying to make up his mind on whether or not he should try and hold her hand.  
  
Ginny was however looking all around with a shy grin on her face.  
  
'What if she doesn't want to do it? I mean, maybe she'll want to, but if she doesn't and pulls her hand away? Then I'll be an even bigger fool than Dudley! Oh, what should I do? And what about her parents? They're gone now, but trust my luck to be just as I try and hold her hand they appear. What if they disapprove? Aarg! Why should something so easy be so hard to do?!' Harry's brain was racing with these thoughts continuously.  
  
Ginny however was now looking at Harry expectantly and found that she was fighting to not laugh at him. She could see that he was having trouble deciding on what to do. She recalled her previous boyfriend being like this when he had tried to kiss her.  
  
'Poor Harry, I wonder what he's worrying about.' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
'Right, this is it, it's now or never. I'm going to do it! I'm going to try and hold her hand. No risk no gain.' Harry thought as he had finally made up his mind.  
  
His hand lifted from his side. It was shaking a little and clammy. It was halfway up when a voice called out.  
  
"Harry! Hey Harry, sorry to bother you, but can Molly and I have a private word with you?" Mr. Weasley said as he stepped up to Ginny and Harry.  
  
'Awww dad! Why at this moment! It looked as though Harry was finally going to do something!' Ginny thought as she had seen that Harry had finally come to a decision over something.  
  
"Er, uh, sure thing Mr. Weasley." Harry said quickly scratching his head with the hand that was busy rising.  
  
Harry followed Mr. Weasley to where Mrs. Weasley stood with a worried expression on her face.  
  
~@~  
  
A little further on Tonks had burst out in a fit of giggles after having witnessed what had just happened with Ginny, her father and Harry.  
  
"That poor Harry just doesn't get a break does he? Oh my! I'm sure he was going to try and hold Ginny's hand! What do you think Alastor? I'm sure I'm right!" Tonks said still grinning a lot.  
  
"Nymphadora Tonks! How many times must I tell you to keep your mind on the task at hand?! Damn it all! Constant vigilance is what is needed! Many a good wizard has fallen because of such carelessness! Now stop looking at those younger kids and their antics." Alastor barked and resumed his own vigil.  
  
"Hey, not the name. That's not fair! You know how I hate it!" Tonks said and fell silent, doing her job which she was assigned to do while sulking a little.  
  
~@~  
  
'I wonder why Mrs. Weasley is looking so worried. Wait, maybe she's not worried, maybe she wants to hit me! Maybe she saw that I wanted to hold Ginny's hand, and now this!' Harry thought and almost instinctively put his arms up ready to prevent the incoming blow he thought would soon come.  
  
'Here it comes!' Harry thought and closed his eyes waiting for the impact as Mrs. Wealsey came towards him.  
  
"Oh Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said and embraced Harry.  
  
'A hug? What's going on?' Harry wondered.  
  
"Er, Molly, I think Harry should be able to breathe if he is going to be in any sort of shape to hear what we have to say." Mr. Weasley said as he patted his wife on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said and released a very confused Harry.  
  
"Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, not saying any more than Harry's name.  
  
"Yes?" Harry replied one hundred percent puzzled.  
  
"I'm afraid we have some bad news for you." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Bad news?" Harry wondered out aloud.  
  
'What could have happened now?' Harry wondered to himself.  
  
"Harry, Gringotts was broken into earlier this morning. The thieves managed to break into two vaults. We've managed to find out the vaults numbers Harry. One of them is yours. I'm afraid that the culprits have managed to get away with everything. There's not so much as a knut left in there." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"So, then, I, I'm broke. I, I have nothing. Absolutely nothing." Harry said realizing the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Don't worry dear, you have us and we're going to try and sort this all out." Mrs. Weasley said quickly trying to reassure Harry.  
  
"Wait, if it was a vault under their care that was broken into, aren't they liable for the contents? Can't they reimburse me?" Harry asked clutching at straws.  
  
"Well, I think that would normally be the case Harry, except for the fact that the goblins refuse to compensate you. The thing is, I did go and argue that very point with them, but they had this clause of sorts. It was some old bank rule that stated that if two vaults were to be robbed, the robber get away alive with the contents and for this to happen during the decent of a full moon pre-dawn time, then they are fully acquitted of everything." Mr. Weasley said out of breath at this huge amount of given information.  
  
"So, that means that?" Harry asked not fully comprehending what had just been said to him.  
  
"Well Harry, all of the stipulations to that stupid clause have been met. Two vaults were indeed broken into, each containing a substantial amount of money in them and the culprits seemed to have gotten away alive. That and the time when the robbery took place allows it all to be a fully legal thing. In short Harry, they don't have to pay you or the other vaults owner back a single knut!" Mr. Weasley said his shoulders slumped with his gaze falling towards the ground.  
  
Harry was stunned, rendered speechless at the news just given to him.  
  
"Come now Harry, don't worry, here, I've packed you some food for the train. Now you'd better hurry, it looks like the train is about to leave." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry giving him a package containing some food.  
  
She fought the urge to hug him again and watched as he slowly made his way towards the train. Her eyes stung as tears filled them and she watched Harry's shoulders slump.  
  
"Molly? Are you alright?" Mr. Weasley asked her.  
  
"No Arthur. Hasn't that poor child suffered enough in his life already? His parents are dead, so is his godfather and now this." Mrs. Weasley said still watching Harry through blurred eyes.  
  
"Well, at least he doesn't know that the other vault that was emptied was Sirius' Molly. That would've broken him. We had to tell him, so that he can watch the little money that he had left. I'll see what I can do, maybe I can work a little harder for the ministry dear. That way I can give Harry a little money. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Mr. Weasley said as he watched Harry get on the train with Ginny.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry sat in one of the compartments of the train alongside Ginny, Neville and Luna Lovegood, who was reading the latest edition of the Quibbler. Nobody had really invited Luna to sit with them, but since the last encounter they all had gone through, nobody minded her being there. Ron and Hermione were with the other prefects at the current time. Harry was staring off into space, his mind a total mess. He was now broke! He couldn't buy anything! What was he going to do?  
  
"Harry? Harry, are you all right?" Ginny asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Harry nodded dumbly, but Ginny didn't buy it.  
  
"Harry, I know something's wrong." Ginny said, trying not to raise her voice to alert the other occupants of the compartment.  
  
"I, I'm fine Ginny, don't worry." Harry stated in a voice that sounded as if he were sedated.  
  
"Oh please Harry, like I'm going to buy that! You're far from being fine. Whenever you say that I worry all the more!" Ginny said putting her hands on her hips and now battling to keep her voice down.  
  
"No really, it's, just. Never mind." Harry said when it looked as if for a mere moment that he was going to open up to Ginny.  
  
Just then the door of the compartment opened and the face of the witch that handled the sweet cart appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hello dears, anything from the cart?" She said in a sweet tone. (A/N no pun intended)  
  
This was something that Harry was worrying about, the encounter that was now facing him. What was he to do? Normally he would buy sweets and goodies for everybody, but now he couldn't. He didn't want anybody to know about his now destitute situation.  
  
"Oh, hello dear, I've got something for you, so I don't think you'll be worrying about sweets now." The witch said handing Harry a large package with a note attached to it.  
  
"Er, for me?" Harry asked in a perplexed manner as the package was handed to him.  
  
The old witch merely nodded and smiled, before leaving the compartment after Neville bought a pack of Bertie Botts All Flavored Beans. (A/N Brave lad isn't he?)  
  
"Who's it from Harry?" Ginny asked as Harry sat with the package on his lap unopened.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, hang on a moment, let's see." Harry as he was kind of snapped back to reality, the money issue still weighing heavily on his mind.  
  
He took the card and opened it. At first it was blank but then words started forming on the card. It read:  
  
'Hey there Harry old bean.  
  
Sorry to hear about the unfortunate incident concerning your money. But don't worry, we've got you back! You've helped us out so much concerning our affairs, this is the least we can do. We'll send you some money on a regular basis, so that you can carry on with a normal life. Enjoy the goodies!  
  
Cheers bud Fred and George'  
  
Harry looked at the card dumbstruck, not really knowing how to react. Fred and George were helping him out! He didn't really want them to know, but then, this was no time to find faults.  
  
"So, who's it from Harry?" Ginny asked again.  
  
"Can't you see the writing on the card?" Harry asked.  
  
"No Harry, it's all blank to me, I can't see thing." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, it's some sweets from your brothers, Fred and George." Harry said, not telling the full truth.  
  
"Oh, better be careful with them then, you never know what those two will give you, especially since they started their joke shop." Ginny stated, having a feeling that the card said more than Harry let on.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for the warning." Harry said, feeling a little easier now that he had gotten this package.  
  
Now he awaited the return of Ron and Hermione and then finally they would all arrive at Hogwarts for the beginning of their sixth year. When the door of their compartment opened he almost smiled and welcomed Ron and Hermione, whom he expected it to be, though it wasn't them. In the doorway stood Draco Malfoy with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"Potter, it's payback time. Nobody here to protect you now." He said and entered the compartment.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N Right, I know I'm ending it in a poor area, but I just don't know what to write. Well, I do actually but I need more time and that I don't have, I'm leaving soon on holiday and I'm pressed to help my mom with the house, as I've mentioned that we've just moved. So apologies for another crappy chapter. I wanted to write so much more, but I guess I'll just have to include it all in my next chapter. Sorry about all of this. I humbly apologize yet again. And to any who reviewed and I didn't acknowledge, I'm very sorry about that.  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	15. The Sorting Ceremony

Greetings one and all! I am back after a great holiday and a break from the mundane routine of normal life. But with getting the nose back to the grindstone, comes more of my dribble in writing. So for any who hoped I wasn't going to write anymore, sorry. Now, I can't guarantee much for this chapter. I've a head splitting headache that just won't go away. Nausea doesn't either help, so I'm just feeling great. Right, I'm going to say a big thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers out there!  
  
Chips challenge: I was over the moon to see that you were reviewing my story again! Thank you so much. I hope that you continue to review for this chapter and chapters to come again in the future. True, Harry hasn't always relied on money in the past, but it has always been an assured security for him. But like you said, the investment made with Fred and George was a wise one.  
  
Ginnygal189: Don't worry about apologising about not being logged in when you review. Thank you so much for always reviewing, it means a lot to me. Don't worry about thanking me for reviewing your story, I'm really enjoying it, so it's only a pleasure to review it. The cliff hanger was actually more of an accident than anything, I just didn't have the time to carry on with the story. Thanks for the compliments anyway.  
  
Evanescence55: Thanks for your review. It seems that fanfiction.net is giving many people problems concerning reviewing. Rather a big irritation I imagine. At any rate, as for who broke into the vaults, I don't think your guess is far off. But trust me, I wouldn't want to be in the shoes of those that did perform the robbery. ;) As for the upcoming confrontation between Harry and Malfoy, I'm still unsure of just how I'm going to write that. I've been more thinking about trying to write the song for the sorting hat.  
  
Right, now that I'm done with the reviews, I'm going to get to writing the story. I've still got the damn headache, but it's not as bad as earlier. To the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I own only the attempt at a plot, nothing more.  
  
~@~  
  
"Potter, it's payback time. Nobody here to protect you now." He said and entered the compartment.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that now Malfoy." Harry said and got up.  
  
Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's chest and stood still as Harry advanced on him. Ginny, Neville and Luna meanwhile had their own wands out and were aiming them at Malfoy. Neville and Luna were pointing their wands at his chest, while Ginny had it aimed at his nether regions. Malfoy seemed to notice this and stood frozen, weighing his choices. Harry however made the choice for him. With an almighty crack Harry's fist connected with Malfoy's jaw and sent the Slytherin prefect flying from out of the compartment.  
  
Just then Ron's face poked around the entrance with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant! Who got that evil git?" He asked smiling.  
  
Harry was rubbing his hand, a huge smile now on his face. Ron quickly noticed this and immediately went into the compartment patting Harry on the back.  
  
"Harry! You did that?! Oh! How I wish it could have been me! You've knocked him cold mate! I wish I could have seen it!" Ron said still smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Just then Hermione entered the compartment looking rather angry.  
  
"Ron, this is no time to congratulate Harry about what he did! He struck a prefect! Worst of all Malfoy! Points will surely be deducted from Gryffindor for that." Hermione said her tone angry.  
  
"Well now, I wouldn't say that exactly." Ginny said putting her wand away.  
  
"You see, it was actually the Slytherin prefects fault." Luna said in her misty voice.  
  
"Yes, we all saw it. Malfoy threatened Harry! We all saw it! And it's not a group of Gryffindors word against his, because Luna is here as well!" Neville said, sounding a lot more confident since the days he aided his friends with the battle against Voldemort and his deatheaters last year.  
  
"Well, it's still not a very clever thing to do." Hermione said her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Oh lighten up Hermione, that was an award winning shot!" Ron said standing firmly by Harry's side.  
  
"How childish." Hermione said and sat down ignoring all of them.  
  
"Don't let her get to you Harry, I still think you did the world a favor. Man, what a shot it must have been. To knock him out cold." Ron said patting Harry again on the back.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Harry said feeling relieved that his best friend had faithfully stood by his side and not with the girl they all knew he cared so much about.  
  
This boosted Harry's high opinion of Ron even higher. It's not easy to stand up for somebody when the person you're standing up against just happens to be the person you love. Harry's spirits were high once more. He had his friends by his side, they were helping him, in more ways than one, and he was going back to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to see Hagrid and play quidditch again.  
  
~@~  
  
The rest of the journey passed without incident and soon the Hogwarts Express had come to a stop. All of the students had now changed into their black robes and were leaving the train. Ron and Hermione had left the group to go and attend to their prefect duties. As Harry stepped from the train he felt his robes whipped about him as a strong wind blew around the train. It was early evening, yet already the moon hung high in the sky. It was full and eerie, but still beautiful in a majestic sort of way. A few clouds were scattered throughout the sky. For once it wasn't raining as they arrived. A booming voice rang out making Harry's spirits rise even more.  
  
"FIRS YEARS ERE! FIRS YEARS OVER ERE! Alright there Harry?" Hagrid said with a broad smile as he caught Harry's eye.  
  
Harry smiled at him and gave him thumbs up. He then made his way to the carriages that were to take them back to Hogwarts. Harry saw that they were not horseless carriages as he had thought for his first four years at Hogwarts. Now he saw that they were being drawn by the thestrals. However he knew that only a few people could see them, due to the fact that only those who have seen death can see them.  
  
He picked his way through the crowd and waited for the rest of his group. Soon he, Luna, Ginny and Neville had found themselves a carriage. Harry saw Cho and felt an icy feeling in his stomach as he looked upon her. He thought she might have been trying to get his attention, but he was in no mood to speak to her.  
  
What had he ever seen in her? He was far happier than he had ever been with Ginny. When he was with Ginny he felt happy, alive. He could be himself and do what he wanted. Whereas with Cho he was walking on eggshells all the time. He never really knew how to act with Cho or how she would react to his actions. She was a really difficult person to understand. Mind you, he still didn't fully understand Hermione at times.  
  
He figured that it must just have been woman, but then along comes Ginny and she's so perfect, so right. Once again his opinion of woman were thrown into dishevel. He found himself grinning at the thought. Ginny saw this as she sat next to him.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts Harry?" Ginny said in a warm tone.  
  
"It's nothing, I was just thinking how confusing you girls are at times." Harry said with a chuckle and hugged her close to him.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I don't understand them at times myself. We're a confusing bunch you know." Ginny said with a giggle and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
~@~  
  
Soon the carriages had drawn up to Hogwarts castle and all were leaving their carriages. Harry noted the first years being led off as they entered the castle. Soon the sorting ceremony was to begin. He clearly recalled just how scared and nervous he was when he was in his first year about to be sorted. The fears of not even being selected for any of the houses. Again he started chuckling at his memory of Ron's angry face when he told Harry that Fred and George had told him he would have to wrestle a troll in front of the school.  
  
Harry entered the great hall with his entourage and then they split up. Luna went to the Ravenclaw's table while Harry, Ginny and Neville made their way to the Gryffindor table. Soon they were joined by Ron and Hermione. On Harry's left was Ginny and on his right Ron alongside Hermione. Opposite them were Neville, Dean Thomas and Collin Creevy.  
  
"Hullo Harry, have a good holiday?" Dean asked Harry.  
  
Harry didn't immediately answer.  
  
"It, it was interesting to say the least. Nothing really exciting. What about yours?" Harry asked, though he wasn't really interested, he asked more to be polite.  
  
Before Dean could answer silence came over the hall as professor McGonogall, still using a walking stick, placed a three-legged stool in front of the teachers desk. On the stool sat a very old and battered looking hat. To the unaware this looked like it was an old hat that should've been thrown away long ago. However a large tear just above the brim of the hat opened up and the hat started to speak.  
  
More than one of the first years gasped at this spectacle.  
  
'I came with a warning last year yet most, instead of heeding leered. I asked one and all to pull together To stick like birds of a feather.  
  
The message went to students new and old Yet only a mere few did as were told. Safety can only come in great numbers Working alone results only in blunder.  
  
Brave Gryffindor took the initiative and went ahead Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff followed in their stead. Yet it was Slytherin that seemed to pull away Acting as they please, come what may.  
  
Again I urge you all to unite as one The task at hand has to be done By working singly all will be sure to fall The dark ones made his move, he's given us the ball.  
  
Dark times are now upon the world The dark ones plans are almost unfurled. So please work together and unite So that we all can stand up and put up a fight.'  
  
The sorting hat fell silent, which resounded in the hall. Nobody spoke. A soft murmur arose from the Slytherin table as many were now realizing that the Sorting Hat had singled them out as being the problem house in the school. The knew it was true, but to be embarrassed like this wasn't the way they liked things.  
  
"Whoa, now that's a very direct message if ever I heard one." Ron said breaking the silence at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"And now the sorting ceremony will start. Andrews, Bradley!" Professor McGonogall call out.  
  
A small boy with ginger hair and wide eyes stepped tentatively forward. He sat on the stool and soon everything went dark for him as the sorting hat was placed on his head. However, very soon afterwards the clear voice of the sorting hat rang out.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
An eruption of applause resounded in the great hall as Gryffindor house welcomed its newest addition.  
  
"You know, this seems to always get longer and longer for me with each passing year! I'm absolutely starving! I can't wait to eat!" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled, though he did notice that Ron got a disapproving glare from Hermione, who had always loved the sorting ceremony.  
  
"Cronje, John in Gryffindor!"  
  
"Well you'd better appreciate the food Ron! After all, it was prepared by underprivileged elves!" Hermione hissed to Ron.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you're not going to eat then? Don't you go starting on that stupid SPEW stuff again!" Ron hissed back.  
  
Harry grimaced as Ron said this, that was not the right thing to do, as Ron quickly realized as Hermione huffed and did her best to turn her back to him. It wasn't very easy seeing as how they were sitting next to each other. If she could, Harry was sure that Hermione would look daggers at Ron. He sighed, some things just never changed.  
  
"Groenewald, Mark in Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Are those two at it again Harry?" Ginny asked noticing the sudden tension near them between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Yup, they do seem to do that a lot at school don't they? I must say, this is a record for them. They've never bickered this early in a school term." Harry replied.  
  
Ginny nodded and returned her attention to the sorting ceremony.  
  
"Howes, Graham in Slytherin!"  
  
~@~  
  
After another fifteen minutes the sorting ceremony ended with Andrew Zingerink being sorted into Ravenclaw and Professor McGonogall removed the stool with the sorting hat from the room. At this Professor Dumbledore stood up and silence fell over the room after a low murmur had settled in.  
  
"Greetings one and all! Hello to the new students and old. I can see by the looks on your faces that you're all hungry, more for food than knowledge at this moment. So without further ado, let us eat!" And with those words from Professor Dumbledore the food started to appear on the plates on all of the house tables.  
  
Harry found that he was very hungry and immediately started filling his plate with roast potatoes along with some roast beef and thick gravy. Harry's mouth was salivating in anticipation. Glancing to Ginny's direction he saw that she had exactly the same in her plate as him.  
  
"Oh, so now you've taken to copying me eh?" Harry said with a wry grin as he munched into one of his roasted potatoes.  
  
He quickly regretted it as he felt it burn him. He wanted to spit it out, but knew he'd get flack for doing that, so he swallowed it. Ginny was quick to this.  
  
"You've got good taste, what can I say. I could say you copied me however. But then again, I do have more sense that burning my tongue. I don't know, unless it's the fashion to burn your tongue these days!" Ginny said sticking her tongue out to Harry who was fanning his own tongue.  
  
"Therry thunny Dinny." Harry said still trying to cool his tongue down.  
  
"Here, drink some of my milkshake. It'll help trust me. Water will just spread the heat to other areas of your mouth, while milk products actually absorb the heat." Ginny said giving Harry her goblet filled with milkshake.  
  
Harry drank deeply and did indeed find relief. The burning wasn't as bad as it was. Then he realized something.  
  
"Bubblegum! This is a bubblegum flavored milkshake! Do you really like it?" Harry asked eyeing the blood liquid in her goblet.  
  
"Of course. Don't even try giving me grief over the fact that I like it. It's a classic flavor that just tastes great. So there!" Ginny said once again sticking her tongue out at Harry.  
  
"No, I wasn't going to insult you. It's just that, you really must be the girl meant for me. Because I absolutely love bubblegum milkshakes! They're the best! So you're you and you like bubblegum milkshakes! I'm the luckiest guy in the world!" Harry said with a wry grin and gave Ginny a wink.  
  
Ginny chuckled and resumed eating her food.  
  
~@~  
  
Soon, once everybody had eaten to their fill and then some, Professor Dumbledore stood up once more.  
  
"Ah, that was a splendid meal indeed. Now that we have all eaten to satisfaction, bear with me a little longer so that I can just say a few reminders. As our old students will know, the Forbidden Forest is off bounds." Usually Professor Dumbledore would give a look to Fred and George, however this time he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Argus Filch has set up yet more rules, too many to be stated at the moment, but he has informed me that an updated list has been posted on his door and on all common room notice boards. Now, we'd like to welcome back a teacher you all know well. This teacher will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome back Professor Umbridge!" A deadly silence filled the hall as the words left Professor Dumbledore's mouth.  
  
"Just joking, she has sworn off ever coming near Hogwarts ever again!" Dumbledore said with a chuckle as a sigh and then cheer swept through the hall.  
  
"However, we will actually be welcoming back an old teacher. It's none other the Professor Remus Lupin!"  
  
The entire hall, barring the Slytherins erupted in cheer. Though none cheered louder than Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry couldn't believe his eyes as the shabby figure of Remus Lupin walked towards the teacher's table. Harry was sure that Professor Lupin looked at him and winked. He was so happy! At last! They finally had a proper Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
This really had been a great day. Excepting for him being robbed blind and Ron and Hermione now fighting with each other. Harry sighed, there always seemed to be something in the way of making his days perfect.  
  
"All right. I'm glad that you're so excited about learning. Because we're going to be starting with classes tomorrow. You will all be given your timetables at breakfast tomorrow. Now, you can all go and have a good nights sleep. First year, you are all to follow your house prefects to your common rooms." And with that Professor Dumbledore sat down, immediately speaking with Professor Lupin.  
  
"Cheers Harry, duties." Ron said with a sigh and got up.  
  
"See you later Harry, the password is Flobberworm." Hermione said as she followed Ron's retreating back.  
  
"Oy! Gryffindor first years over here!" Ron called out.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N Right, that takes care of this chapter. I didn't really know what more to put in it. In fact I was foggy on that as I started the poor attempt at the Sorting Hat's song. Sorry it sucked so much. But I thought I'd give it a go anyway. I'm going to be having family over here for who knows how long. So I'm not going to be able to post much. I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything. Please, if you've taken the time to read this attempt at a story, please take a few more seconds to review it. It would really make my day. Thanks to all of my other loyal reviewers out there!  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	16. Class Schedules

While the cat's asleep the mice will play. Or something like that anyway. That is sort of the situation here anyway. My mom and brother (who's visiting) are both asleep and I'm still awake. I've decided to put my insomnia to good use. So I'm going to torture you all with more of my ranting and raving. Thanks for all those that reviewed. I'll now address you each individually now.  
  
Evanescence55: Thanks for your double review. But even though I wasn't aware of the situation, I will stick to my word and give you credit anyway. Thank you very much for reviewing.  
  
~ATTENTION: I was not aware that evanescence55 had used the idea of Remus  
being the new DADA teacher. Evanescence55 has also got him as the DADA teacher, check out the story to see what I mean. Evanescence55 was being  
modest and didn't want any credit, but I'm giving it nonetheless.~  
  
Ginnygal189: Another fine review from you. Thank you so very much. Your reviews make me smile so much. They really are very nice. I'm glad you enjoy the way Ron speaks. I really try hard to get each person to be in character. It just so happens Ron speaks a lot the way I do. I also use the word 'mate' a lot. You're the only one that liked the Umbridge joke it seems. Thanks for your review! And I really enjoyed your poems. I think I fully understood them in the context of how they were written.  
  
Chips challenge: Hey! Thanks for your review. Especially seeing as Fanfiction.net is giving you such a hard time. It seems a common problem with the reviewing thing. Evanescence55 had the same problem that you had, concerning being logged in to review. Fortunately it doesn't occur very much with me I can thankfully say. But thanks for reviewing. I tried to keep the sorting hat and feast true to JK Rowling style. It's a classic I feel that can't be tampered with. I'll try and keep the story interesting.  
  
Right, that's the end of the reviews. Not very many, but I am glad that people are reviewing the story! A huge thanks to you all! If my writing to each of you wasn't enough, thanks again. Before I write I want to leave you all with one of my favourite quotes.  
  
"There is no glory in practice, but without practice there will never be any glory."   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are all trademarks and owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. I only own the attempt at the plot.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry was now up in his dormitory lying on his four-poster bed. He had drawn the curtains and was feeling very tired. His stomach was full and he felt at ease with life for the present. Sleep shouldn't be far off. Harry was lying on his right side, but it just didn't feel comfortable. Sleep evaded him.  
  
Harry sighed, it was going to be one of 'those' nights. He was considering changing position, but he felt too lazy to do that. His bad started tingling a little in protest to the position, and when the pain started bugging him. Finally turning over to his left side Harry was again feeling that he wasn't completely comfortable. Again, within a few minutes his back started to hurt. Another sigh escaped him and he sat up stretching a little. He could feel that he was tired, that he wanted to sleep, yet it just eluded him like he tried to avoid coming into contact in any way with Snape.  
  
Finally Harry decided that he was going to lie on his back. Whenever his back hurt in the past he would do that and soon his back muscles would relax and he would fall asleep. Lying back Harry waited for the relaxing sensation to occur but instead found himself gritting his teeth. As the muscles were relaxing all the pain in them were released. It felt as if he had been sitting in an awkward position for hours.  
  
Breathing deeply he moaned slightly as the pain just kept on with no let up. He hoped nobody heard him. But the pain was awful! What had brought it on? He was sure his posture on the train wasn't bad. Yet that seemed to be the only explanation possible.  
  
"Great, just bloody great. C'mon, it's only physical pain, you can beat this." Harry muttered trying to lie perfectly motionless.  
  
After what seemed like eternity had gone by the pain had subsided, but still Harry wasn't asleep. The pleasure of sleep would not take a hold of him. It was the most infuriating experience for him. Even through his beatings he had never had a problem falling asleep.  
  
Harry finally sat up and pulled his hair. He felt like he was going to go mad soon! No matter what he did he just couldn't fall asleep. This was all that he needed before the first day of his sixth year of schooling. Pulling the curtains of his bed open Harry got out of bed, grabbed his glasses and tiptoed to one of the windows in the room. As he approached he could immediately feel a cool breeze gently blow across his face.  
  
He looked outside of the window high into the sky. The sky was clear, only one or two clouds could be seen on the dark sky. The moon however was high in the sky, directly overhead. This told Harry that it was late into the night, maybe even early in the morning. Scanning the starry skies Harry quickly found the three sister constellation.  
  
After a few more minutes of scanning the skies Harry returned to his bed feeling more at ease. Sleep however still eluded him for another forty minutes or so. Finally, after what seemed like eternity to him, he fell asleep.  
  
~@~  
  
"Hey mate! Hurry up and get dressed, or we'll be late for breakfast!" Came the voice of Ron.  
  
Now that Harry had finally fallen asleep morning had come all to quickly for his liking. With a grunt of effort Harry sat up and rubbed his sore weary eyes. Grabbing his glasses he put them on and quickly went to get cleaned up for breakfast.  
  
"Hurry Harry! I don't want to be late for the bacon!" Came Ron's voice again.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. So you're worried about the bacon eh? What about being late as a prefect?" Harry asked Ron with a wry grin on his face as he hurried down the stairs.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, not really. I mean Harry, look at it this way. Worrying about being late as a prefect or worrying about freshly fried bacon! Yum! I'm sorry, but there's just no contest!" Ron said smacking his lips.  
  
Both friends laughed in unison at this.  
  
~@~  
  
At the breakfast table everybody was eating happily. After some time had passed owls filled the great hall and were dropping envelopes to various people. Hedwig fluttered down and landed in between Harry and Ron. She extended her leg forward waiting for Harry to take the note attached to her leg. Harry was puzzled at the fact that he had gotten a note but took it nonetheless.  
  
"Whose it from Harry?" Ron asked looking at the envelope with interest after filling his plate with the last of the fresh crispy bacon there was left.  
  
"Help yourself Hedwig." Harry indicated to his plate as he opened the envelope.  
  
Hedwig took one look at the contents of Harry's plate and then at Rons. There was no way she'd take some toast instead of that delicious smelling bacon. With a quick nip at Rons plate, a beak full of bacon later and a hoot Hedwig flew off.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked again trying to read Harry's letter as he leant over.  
  
"It's from professor Dumbledore, he says that I must meet him at eight this evening. It's in connection with my Occlumency lessons." Harry sighed.  
  
He really didn't relish the thought of taking his Occlumency lessons once more. Especially with Snape! But, then he remembered, he was going to have a new Occlumency teacher. Who could it be? Maybe it would be professor Lupin! Harry Felt better upon thinking this.  
  
"HEY! I've been robbed! Pillaged! Ransacked! Plundered! Oh bites!" Ron's calling angry voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
"Wha- what's wrong Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"My bacon! I managed to get the last of the crispy bacon! The first made in the fresh oil! It's all gone!" Ron grumbled.  
  
"So just get some more."  
  
"I don't want that other bacon. It's been prepared in already used oil. It just doesn't have the same flavour." Ron grumbled though looking suspiciously at any who were now looking at him.  
  
Just then professor McGonogall walked by handing out their class schedules. She stopped at Harry when she had given him his.  
  
"I look forward to teaching you in Transfiguration Potter. It's going to be a stiff year." She gave him a curt nod and moved on.  
  
Harry looked down at his schedule. On Monday's he would have two back to back hours of Potions with Slytherin and two more hours of Care for Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff. On Tuesdays he had three hours Transfiguration class with Ravenclaw and two hours of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Wednesday showed that he had another two hours worth of Potions (again with Slytherin) followed by two hours of Charms class shared with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. On Thursday he had four Defence Against the Dark Arts and two hours of Care for Magical Creatures in the evening. Friday yielded two hours of Transfiguration class and another two hours of Charms.  
  
"Oh great, just great." Harry moaned going over Monday's class again.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked while examining his own timetable.  
  
"Well, in just over an hours time I've got two hour of potions! And I'm still stuck with the Slytherin group." Harry moaned already dreading the upcoming class.  
  
"Ouch, that's bad luck mate. I didn't get an OWL for potions, so I'm afraid you're on your own. Well, that is, Hermione is still going to be with you, but not me. I've got History of Muggle Artefacts." Ron said his face falling.  
  
"What? History?" Harry asked startled at this turn of events.  
  
"Yup, don't ask me how, but I managed to get and OWL for that subject. Joy." Ron muttered.  
  
"Hey, I've just realised you never did tell me how many OWLS you did get Ron." Harry stated.  
  
"Oh, well, as you know history is one, I also got for Charms, Care for Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts." Ron said and glanced at Harry's timetable.  
  
"Well, I'll have Charms, Care for Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts with you. What do you make of that one late Care for Magical Creatures class on Thursday?" Ron asked.  
  
"I've no idea. But we'd better hurry. We've got to get all of our books ready. Plus I don't want to chance being late for the first of Snape's classes. He'll have my head and make life even more hellish for me if I am late." Harry said taking a last bite of his toast and sip of orange juice before getting up.  
  
"Right, let's go." Ron said looking longingly at his empty plate and also quickly taking a swig of orange juice.  
  
~@~  
  
After getting all of their books ready Ron walked Harry to the dungeons. He only had History of Muggle Artefacts an hour after Harry's class had started. Ron had to stop however because he found that Crabbe and Goyle were picking on some first year Gryffindor pupils.  
  
"See ya Harry. I'm going to go and give out some much needed justice." Ron said grinning from ear to ear at the prospect of punishing Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Cheers Ron." Harry said and went off to class.  
  
Harry walked into the class and saw that Hermione was already seated and reading something up in the huge potions book they had to take to class. He quickly made his way over to Hermione and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey there, didn't see you at breakfast." Harry whispered to her as he sat down.  
  
"I was busy reading up on what we're going to do this year in potions." Hermione whispered back.  
  
Harry grinned, he should've known that Hermione would have had her nose in the books from the word 'go'. Just then the din that was buzzing in the class hushed suddenly and all eyes peered forward to professor Snape who had just entered the classroom. Harry glanced around the class and to his dismay saw that Draco Malfoy was also in the class. One perk however was that Crabbe and Goyle (Malfoy's cronies) weren't in the class.  
  
"Right, as I am sure you all know this class of mine is going to be much harder than what you're used to. I'm not going to go as easy on you lot as I have done in the past. I must say, that I am surprised to see some of you in my class. I didn't think that you would make it." Snape said in his cold voice, glancing at Harry and another student in the class after his last remark.  
  
~@~  
  
The rest of the class time went by with Snape explaining further how he was going to 'teach' them and what would be required of them this year. To end it all of, to everybody's dismay, he handed out an assignment due for the next lesson. Snape said it was good revision of the last five years work and was necessary for the students if they wanted to pass this year. It had to three scrolls long for each year, which meant that they needed to write fifteen scrolls.  
  
Harry groaned as he left the class. This was going to take forever.  
  
"Well Harry, I'm sure that it is necessary. I mean, do you really think that Snape enjoys reading fifteen scrolls of work from every pupil?" Hermione had said before rushing off to her next class.  
  
Harry stood still as the last pupils left Snapes class. He'd never really thought about it that way before. It must be boring reading all that work.  
  
"Serves him right, he wanted to hand out so much work." Harry muttered as he walked off.  
  
Harry felt a sharp crack to his head, for a moment felt pain and then the world went black...  
  
A/N Well, I'm leaving it there. I think the ending made up for the poor chapter. Sorry about this one all. I'm not feeling all that good and don't want to drag this chapter out. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter.  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	17. Malicious Intent

Greetings one and all! I have returned to torture you all some more! Though I must apologize for not updating sooner. I've gotten a job and am now working full time. So this takes up most of my time and I still have many other obligations to fulfill. Like balancing the books for my moms company. That's done, thankfully, so now I can update my story. I will start this chapter as I've started every other of mine, and that is by answering the wonderful people that reviewed!  
  
Wynjara: Hey, thanks for the review. Yeah, the assignment from Snape was rather harsh, but often people don't see the teachers side of things. Trust me, most of the things are trash written in the assignments. Sorry about leaving it where I did, but circumstances forced me to. Thanks for the well wishing, I'm feeling better now.  
  
Ginnygal189: As per usual I thank you for your review. It always makes me smile to see a review in my email box. I'm glad you like the cliff hanger, it wasn't actually meant to be that way, but I wasn't feeling well, so it just kind of happened. Lol. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter with regards your expectations.  
  
Chips challenge: Thanks very much for reviewing. You've also been reviewing my story for a while now. I know what you mean about long reviews that when you submit them they disappear. What I do these days is highlight it all and copy it before submitting it. That way if it does disappear then I can just paste it. Unfortunately there was nothing to do with an invisible person, though it is a rather strange coincidence about you watching that episode and then reading my chapter. Something along the lines of what you thought are going to happen, though I'm just going to intensify an already tense situation.  
  
Evanescence55: Hey, don't worry about reviewing late, I'm updating late, so if you forgive me I'll forgive you then. How does that sound? Lol. Ah, so the cliff hanger got you irritated, lol, well, at least its making you want to find out what happens next.  
  
Right, no more rambling from me to you my reviewers. It is now time to satisfy all of your appetites and allow you to finally find out who or what got Harry. I just hope it meets all of your expectations. Onward to the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. and JK Rowling. I only own the attempt at any sort of a plot.  
  
~@~  
  
Thump, thump, thump, thump Harry's head was throbbing and it felt as if somebody was currently using it for a drum. Thump, thump, thump, thump Harry tried to open his eyes but found that all he saw was darkness. Something was wrapped over his eyes. Thump, thump, thump, thump Again the throbbing. He wondered what it was, but soon realised that it was just his heart. A vein was throbbing on his head causing this pain. (A/N for those of you who don't know your heartbeat can be felt in any of your veins) Harry then heard a muffled sound.  
  
"...........hurry..................idiot........"  
  
Inwardly Harry frowned at this. It was a voice, but he just couldn't place it. He wanted to try and struggle, but found that his entire body was limp. It was then that he realised that he was being carried.  
  
".......drop.............soon........."  
  
Harry thought that this was a different person speaking. Though again he couldn't make out much or recognise the voice that was speaking. Suddenly he felt as if he had come to a halt. He felt his body feel buoyant and then he hit the ground with a hard thud. He groaned slightly and thought that he head some muffled laughter. He felt huge hands grip him and hoist him upright. A cloth of sorts was ripped from his face and the world suddenly came into view.  
  
What he saw looked very peculiar indeed. Stepping away from him was a huge person. The person had beanie with eyeholes cut in the hood. Two more individuals were just behind him. Another large looking fellow and a smaller one. But it was the eyes that drew Harry's attention. They were blue, cold and calculating. It had to be Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Draco, this sure is a great idea of yours." One of the figures said to the smaller one nodding his huge head.  
  
The figure immediately received a slap across the back of his head.  
  
"You dodo! Stupid muggle imitating idiot! Now he knows who I am." The smaller person said angrily.  
  
"S-sorry." The person whom had just been hit said with a grunt.  
  
"Oh, lets dispense with the pleasantries." The smaller of the group said and pulled off the beanie.  
  
It was as Harry had suspected, his arch-nemesis Draco Malfoy. The two other followed suit and Harry saw that it was Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's two cronies. Finally Harry managed to find his voice.  
  
"You're really going to get it for doing this. Are you out of your little pea-brained head Malfoy? You'll lose your coveted Prefect badge for this." Harry said in a somewhat croaky voice.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that Potter. You see, this summer I've learnt a very interesting spell. It's called a memory charm. Ah, I see you've heard of it." Malfoy sneered as Harry went white in the face at this news.  
  
Draco walked up to Harry slapped him through the face. The blow wasn't all that bad, Malfoy not only looked girlish, he hit like a girl too. (A/N no offence to girls, some of you pack a mean punch, but I'm sure you get at the point I'm driving at in this scene) But another slap, followed by another and yet another hit Harry in the face. Now his face was stinging. He tasted blood in his mouth and realized that he had cut his cheek open on a tooth from one of the slaps. Harry however wasn't going to let Malfoy enjoy this.  
  
"You hit like a girl Malfoy."  
  
Harry regretted this as a huge fist collided with his face. He felt a searing pain in his nose and tasted even more blood. His glasses had been knocked completely from his face. He could vaguely make out the form of Crabbe stepping back. So it was him who had given that thunderous shot. Harry tried to twitch his nose and immediately realized that his nose was broken from that shot. He sighed, it was just like being at Privet Drive all over again.  
  
"So, not so cocky now are you little Potter. No Dumbledore here to save you now. Your silly pauper of a friend Weasley almost spoiled things for us." Malfoy sneered.  
  
What appeared to be Malfoy approached him, bent and then placed his glasses back on his face. The left lens was cracked.  
  
"There you go Potter. I wouldn't want you to miss this sight." Malfoy laughed and the motioned Goyle to move to the right.  
  
Harry gasped and choked on some of the blood running down his throat. There behind where Goyle was standing was Ron. He was lying motionless and face down on the floor. Harry noted a huge bruise on the back of his neck.  
  
"Pesky fellow. I enjoyed watching him go down." Malfoy sneered once more before hitting Harry in the face with a clenched fist.  
  
This time Harry's face exploded in pain as Malfoy connected. The blow was powerful and it was hit with a lot of force behind it. Malfoy wasn't as weak as he appeared. Another blow hit Harry in his head and then darkness began to engulf him. The room started spinning around and he felt dizzy.  
  
"Oh dear, it seems poor pathetic Potter isn't doing very well. Maybe we should give him a hand." Malfoy sneered which sent Crabbe and Goyle into a fit of guffaws.  
  
Malfoy lifted his hand in a clenched fist to hit Harry again but with a sigh Harry passed out before the blow struck him. His head lolled listlessly to the side due to the effects of the blow.  
  
"Damn it Potter! You always ruin things for me! Even this! You weren't supposed to pass out! I thought you were made of better stuff than this. Bloody hell. You idiot!" Malfoy said as he slapped Harry through the face.  
  
~@~  
  
"What now?" Goyle muttered in his thick voice.  
  
Malfoy paced up and down in a temper. He had planned this for such a long time. Everything had gone according to plan. Potter was so predictable in his actions. That Weasley boy just got in the way. A smirk crept across the pale features of Malfoy as he called to mind Ron Weasley's expression. The shock on his face was the next best thing to torturing muggles. He continued to pace up and down, kicking Ron's body every now and again in frustration. That damned Weasley had nearly ruined everything.  
  
Just after they had knocked Potter out and were dragging him off, they heard running footsteps and saw that Ron Weasley charging at them wand drawn out. Malfoy had cursed inwardly as he watched his carefully thought out plan go down the tubes. But fortune was with him, because as Weasley bore down on the trio carrying with Potters body, he tripped on his robes and fell.  
  
He recalled immediately charging forward on the fallen Weasley brat. Weasley looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes, but they were slightly unfocused. He saw that Weasley was dazed and took advantage of it. He jerked his arm back and slammed the fore of his elbow into Weasley's forehead. The impact of the blow had the desired effect as the life in his eyes faded as he fell into oblivion.  
  
"What now?" Crabbe grunted, shaking Malfoy out of his recent memory.  
  
"Well, no more fun in these two for the present. We'll get them again. Now it's time to implement that memory charm. Old professor Lockhart wasn't all useless." Malfoy cackled and took out Ron's from beneath his robes wand.  
  
"Hey, why've you got the Weaz, er, Wess, er, ah, the red guys wand?" Goyle asked giving up on trying to say Ron's surname.  
  
"Because numbskull, it will be detected in Hogwarts." Malfoy stated his anger rising a little.  
  
"Detect what?" Crabbe asked frowning.  
  
"The spell! What else? Sometimes I wonder about you two." Malfoy stated through seething teeth trying his best to control his temper.  
  
"Wonder what?" Came the dumb voice of Crabbe again.  
  
"Never mind. Let me explain it slowly. In Hogwarts a memory charm is not one of the ordinary spells that are cast by students. One of the teachers will quickly pick up on the spell being cast and will immediately try to pinpoint where it was cast from. Naturally, they will find Potter and Weasley lying here in such an even worse state than what they normally are in." Malfoy paused for a breath.  
  
"Right, as I was saying, when they arrive, any person who can put two and two together........"  
  
"It's four!" Goyle yelled happily.  
  
"Yes Goyle, you are right, it is four, but let me finish. Any one of the teachers will suspect that we did this."  
  
"But we did do this." Crabbe stated rubbing his head.  
  
Obviously this amount of listening and thinking was really paining him.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Malfoy yelled at the two shaking his fist and going red in the face.  
  
Silence ensued for a few brief moments as Malfoy regained his composure. The words shut up obviously were two of the few words that Crabbe and Goyle did understand because the both straightened up and did not utter another word.  
  
"Thank you, now as I was saying, we will be the primary suspects for the deed that has been done. Naturally they will expect us to plead our innocence, so they will ask us if they can examine our wands. They will then proceed to cast a spell that will enable them to see what the last spell the wand had cast was. If we use any of our own wands to cast the memory charm then this will be the spell that will appear when they check our wands." Malfoy took another deep breath as he continued his slow explanation to his dim-witted cronies.  
  
"If that were to happen it would be damning evidence and we will suffer the consequences in the most dire of ways. But by using Weasley's wand our wands will appear clean. No memory charm, we will be cleared of any and all accusations. Thus making this the perfect crime so as to say." Malfoy said grinning from ear to ear at hearing just how great his plan was.  
  
"Obliviate!" Malfoy yelled and a kind of strange reddish lightning shot out of his wand, hitting Harry in the chest.  
  
"Obliviate!" Malfoy called again and this time Ron was the chosen target of the spell.  
  
"So, did it work?" Crabbe said looking at Ron and Harry with his usual grimace on his face, the one in which people always commented on him that he was trying to think.  
  
"I think so, the movements required for the spell aren't that easy. But I think it worked, come on you two, let's get out of here before we're discovered.  
  
And with those words the trio of misfits disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~@~  
  
A few moments later professor Serverus Snape and professor McGonogall appeared on the scene and gasped as they saw the beaten and battered bodies of Harry and Ron lying before them. Harry was half slumped over against the wall where he had earlier been propped up.  
  
"Quickly Severus, go and get Poppy!" Professor McGonogall said as she knelt down next to Harry.  
  
Snape was about to tell her to go and do it herself, because he wanted to examine the scene, but then he saw her walking stick and realized that he would be quicker than she would be.  
  
As Snape left professor McGonogall examined Harry and after a moment or two he started to rouse.  
  
~@~  
  
His head ached as he fought to try and rouse himself. Even though his eyes were closed he felt as if his head was spinning. Everything was hazy and foggy. Harry couldn't seem to remember a thing. He tried to force his eyes open and after two unsuccessful attempts he managed to get one open.  
  
"....Harry?....." A voice seemed to echo around him.  
  
He had strange images of people in white dancing before him. He raised his arms instinctively. The effort proved to much and he passed out.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N And that dear readers is where I'm going to leave this story for now. I once again apologize for not updating sooner, but things just got to busy for me. I actually started writing this chapter nearly two weeks ago and have only just finished now. I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel it was worth the wait. I don't know what to say about this chapter. Though I must admit I did enjoy visualizing Crabbe and Goyles expressions on their faces as they tried to keep up with Draco's speaking.  
  
Oh, and by the way, I hope you all enjoy tomorrow, it being February 14th. For those of you who don't have a special somebody to be with, don't feel bad, you're not alone. Those of you reading have probably had somebody once before, so your situation could be worse. I won't mention my age or my circumstances, but even if I don't have the privilege of having somebody special, doesn't mean I shouldn't wish everybody a happy day.  
  
Oh, and I can't guarantee when I'll be able to post again, working is very tiring and I have many evening responsibilities.  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	18. Garbled Images

Greetings all! I am trying my best to write the next chapter for you all to read. I am at the moment sneaking some time at work to write this. I don't know when else I'll get time to write this, so here's hoping I don't get bothered. Right, I just want to say a special thank you to the people that reviewed my last chapter. It really meant a lot to me, seeing as how I just don't seem to be getting any reviews anymore. Only you faithful few still bother with this story. Right, now on to you great reviewers!  
  
Wynjara: Thank you for the kind words. You know, I've never really been good at leaving stories hanging, it just kind of happened in the last chapters. I'm glad you want to read more. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Evanescence55: A big thank you for your review. Thanks for not worrying about when I update, though to be honest I feel as if I let my readers down if I take a long time to update. I'm just glad you enjoyed the episode with Crabbe and Goyle, I enjoyed writing their parts.  
  
Ginnygal189: Thanks very much for continuing to review. That part of mine that you liked so much really almost wrote itself. I didn't really know just how it was going to end up, but the results were pleasing. It was rather classic I must admit. Thanks for saying you enjoyed the chapter so much. I only hope this next chapter can be worth reading.  
  
Chips challenge: Your reviews always keep me thinking. Thanks for them. I was worried you weren't going to review this chapter, thanks very much. Now, you posed a question, here's my answer. Can Malfoy perform a memory charm? Well, he knows how to perform curses and his father is one of the most powerful deatheaters there is. So, I'm sure Malfoy would have picked up some tips or things from his father. But I am glad you liked the Crabbe and Goyle part. What would stories be like without characters like them? Very dull, that's for sure. Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. I only own the attempt at a plot of sorts.  
  
@  
  
Motion. Swirling colors, dancing spots and flashing lights. Harry was experiencing all of this at the same time. He felt like he was on a carnival aboard a floating ship. He felt as if his legs were going to give way beneath him at any time. He would try and run to get away from the dazzling actions going on around him, but every time he thought he'd found away out he saw fat gorillas in white robs blocking his path. He was trapped, with no-where to go.  
  
"........Harry ........." came a faraway voice.  
  
The scene around him started to become darker and hazy.  
  
"I think he's coming too Minerva." Came the same faraway voice.  
  
Harry felt as if his eyelids were weighted down. They seemed determined to not open up. Yet after a few moments he managed to win the battle with his eyelids and finally they started to open.  
  
Blurred images came into his vision, and he was sure he could make out white figures. He raised his right arm up half shielding his face.  
  
"No more, please." He muttered.  
  
He didn't know why he was feeling threatened, just that he did. It was a kind of a de ja vu feeling. The images started to take form and then form figures of sorts. These also seemed familiar to him, but every time he tried to place them his brain started to burn. So, as a result, he gave up on trying to remember where he had seen them.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
This time the voice came through loud and clear. The voice belonged to a woman. It was crisp and clear. Harry quickly placed this voice and inwardly moaned. It could only belong to Madam Pomfrey, which meant that he could be no other place but in the hospital wing. He actually hated being there, yet no matter how hard he tried, he somehow always wound up there.  
  
"Harry?" Came the crisp voice again.  
  
As he heard the voice the white blurred images finally came into focus. What he saw was the school nurse madam Pomfrey. She was not very far off from him and he wished she'd move away from him.  
  
"Yes?" he murmured.  
  
"Oh Harry, thank goodness you've come to. We were so worried about you! You were in quite the state when professors McGonogall and Snape came across you." Madam Pomfrey said very quickly.  
  
"Huh? I, was found?" Harry asked still in somewhat of a daze.  
  
"Why yes, you had been rather brutally attacked, you and your friend Ronald Weasley. Do, do you have any recollection of what happened to you?" Professor McGonogall asked him.  
  
"Everything is rather foggy. Let me think...." Harry said and started concentrating.  
  
But no sooner had he said this and had started to try and remember what had happened to him, when the burning sensation returned once more. However, he was able to recall white figures and a muffled sound coming from them.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't remember a thing. Every time I try and think about it I...." Harry stopped.  
  
"You what dear?" Madam Pomfrey prompted him.  
  
Harry was silent. He had almost told her that every time he tried to think about what had happened then he had the searing sensation in his head. He wasn't about to go and tell them that he was having a burning pain in his head. People already were looking at him with enough fear and scrutiny as it was. He didn't need to have the teacher's feel they need to keep a bigger look out for him than what they were doing at the moment.  
  
He groaned at the thought of what people might think of him if word of this got out. Not only couldn't he, 'the boy who lived', look after himself but he was having more burning feelings in his head. If people weren't questioning his sanity at this stage in his life, then they would surely start to do so if word got out.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Professor McGonogall asked mistaking his groan of frustration for a groan of pain.  
  
"Huh? Excuse me Professor?" Harry asked caught unawares by the question.  
  
"You groaned Harry. Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, that, yeah, my stomach was just a little sore. I've not eaten for a while." Harry lied.  
  
His lie went by both Professor McGonogall and Madam Pomfrey because neither questioned him further. However it just dawned on him that earlier Professor McGonogall, (or was it Madam Pomfrey? He didn't care which) had said that Ron had also been found. Not just found, but also attacked.  
  
"What about Ron?" Harry blurted out as concern for his friend arose within him.  
  
"Oh, he seems to be in a little better shape than you Harry. He woke up before you did. Though he's resting now. Every time we asked him to remember what had happened to the two of you he clutches at his head and says it feels like somebody is poking his brain with a hot poker. He's resting now." Professor McGonogall stated.  
  
"Harry, do you also get this feeling as you try to remember what had happened?" Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
Harry felt a little more at ease hearing that Ron's head was also burning if he tried to think of what had happened. Not that Harry wanted Ron to be in any pain, but he did feel more relieved that he wasn't the only person experiencing the pain. People tend to look at you with a wary eye if your head starts paining. He knew the feeling all too well. The hushed whispers, the pointing fingers and the wide berths taken when people walked past him.  
  
"Well Harry?" Madam Pomfrey prompted Harry again, breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sorry, yeah. I do, and no, it's not like the pain from the scar, this pain is different." Harry finally answered after another moments silence.  
  
"Well now, that is interesting indeed. Do you see any images when you get this burning sensation? Anything at all?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Uh, well......." Harry didn't answer, again he didn't know what they would say if he said yes.  
  
He was very unsure if he should answer truthfully. Again the answer could affect how they thought of him.  
  
"Ron said he could hear garbled voices Harry, and lots of white images, though they were blurry." Professor McGonogall said sensing the reason why Harry was hesitating with an answer.  
  
Harry sighed in relief and thought he saw a slight smile twitch on Professor McGonogall's lips as he let out his sigh.  
  
"Yes, I do see images, plenty of white images as well. Though these made funny sounds, nearly like apes. Sorry, I'm not sure if that makes any sense for you but that's what I can remember." Harry said now looking at the white sheets that he was lying under.  
  
"No, don't feel bad dear. This was very valuable information indeed. You see Harry, you and Ron both have the same symptoms which has allowed me to come to some sort of a conclusion as to what happened." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"Er, what happened then, because I'm still all confused." Harry said his bruised face in a frown.  
  
"Well, I'm not totally sure, I'll need Professor Lupin to confirm it, or even Professor Snape, but I think that the person that attacked you attempted to use a memory charm on you. But by the looks of it, it was very badly done. Somehow they have managed to only garble your memory, not erase it. I'm not certain, but I think a little dark magic was also used. Because of this, I can't do much to aid you. Professors Lupin and Snape would be able to aid you better in this regard." Madam Pomfrey said and then took two deep breaths after the mouthful.  
  
Harry didn't know how to take this news, it was rather unsettling for him.  
  
"Now just rest dear, take it easy. Soon the other professors will come to take a look over you." Madam Pomfrey said and walked away.  
  
Harry had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He was sure being looked over by Snape would be unpleasant. As he watched Professor McGonogall move off after Madam Pomfrey he lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes. Suddenly his scar started burning. He clutched at it but made no sound, he didn't want any more attention. The pain was intense and slowly subsided.  
  
When he opened his eyes he saw that he was sitting bolt upright covered in perspiration. His vision came into focus and then his breathing returned to normal. This was something that made his spirits rise a little, despite the pain.  
  
"Voldemort isn't happy." Harry muttered.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N Well all, I'm sorry but that's all I've got for you now. My ideas have run out as has my time. I'm going out of town tomorrow and won't be back until much later. In which case I'll have to prepare for work the following day. I honestly don't know when I can actually get to writing another chapter. Work is long and hard, plus any ideas I get during the day I seem to forget when I start writing it. I had started this chapter in my office at work and finished it at home. My boss didn't catch me out. I'm terribly sorry to leave you all with such a crappy chapter. It really sucked in my opinion. I'll try much harder to give you all a much better chapter next time. I only hope that none of my ideas disappear as I write again. Humble apologies to all.  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	19. Deep Thoughts

When a person's mind is in turmoil, putting pen to paper, or rather fingers to keyboard, allows one to express oneself in the most intense ways. This is a chapter that is being written in a more classical Harry Potter style of writing. So on with the writing.  
  
First the reviews though.  
  
Ginnygal: Thanks once again for your review. I'm glad you saw the way that I wrote about Malfoy. It is kind of like the loophole in writing. If something can be fixed, the problem must be properly done for the solution to work. If the problem is different then the solution can't be the same as it normally is. Ok, I'm messing this up, but I think you get the point. Thanks again for the review. I received so many of your reviews over and over, of the same one! Lol.  
  
Chips challenge: Hey, I know what you mean about the reviews going haywire. I received over sixty reviews, all being exactly the same review. Oh and about the memory charms, your guesses aren't far off. I hope you enjoy what is coming up soon. Thanks for your continued support.  
  
Wynjara: Well, right you are, it would be good if the memory charm is broken. But I don't know what to do regarding how that situation will be resolved. Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Evanescence55: Thanks a ton for you review. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's setting up for something big I've got planned.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are all owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. I own nothing except the attempt at a plot.  
  
~@~  
  
The sun was low on the horizon, painting everything it touched with a myriad of marvelous colors. The landscape was fiery red as well as golden in color. It was still early in the morning, hardly a soul was awake in Hogwarts. Yet one individual was awake. This particular person sat in front of an opened window, breathing out small white wisps of air as he exhaled.  
  
The person sighed and a larger white vapor appeared with the exhalation of air. He placed his hands over his faced and slowly pulled down. His face stretched a little and then returned too normal as his fingers slid off his face. Yet another sigh, this one deeper than the last, escaped from him. He lifted his gaze and looked off into the distance where the sun carried on its ascent.  
  
A frown covered his face. He clearly had a lot on his mind. Every now and again he would frown a little harder and then grimace. To any onlooker they would most certainly be puzzled. This looked most unusual.  
  
"Damn it! I still can't remember." Harry said as he raised his right hand and rubbed his aching head.  
  
Ever since his waking up in the hospital wing Harry had been desperately trying to remember why he had landed up there in the first place. Yet each time he tried to recall the events that had caused his discomfort he kept on having the same searing pain in his head. He found that he even had difficulty sleeping properly. Each time he tried to sleep, he would dream of white clad creatures muttering like apes.  
  
He turned his head away from the sight of the rising sun and looked enviously on at his best friend Ron. Ron, who had also landed up in the hospital in a similar state as him obviously had no trouble sleeping. Currently he was snoring slightly because his nose was blocked. At Ron had also tried remembering, but like Harry only experienced the searing pain in his head. After a day or two Ron had decided to give up on trying to remember.  
  
"It's not doing us any good Harry. We've got NEWT classes we have to attend and tons more homework to do. And lets not forget that soon we'll have quidditch on top of it all." Ron had told Harry just the other day.  
  
Harry had thought that Ron had sounded a lot like Hermione when he said that. Well, a lot like her up until the part about quidditch that is. But Harry couldn't stop trying. No, he wouldn't stop trying. He was going to get to the bottom of this if it, even if it were the last thing he ever did. Even if it did interfere with his normal schedule. Who knows who could have done it? Harry knew that he had to know who had done it.  
  
Ginny was angry with Ron that he had given up on trying to remember what had happened. She was in a right state when she heard that Harry had been attacked. Harry grinned at the expression of concern for him on her face. It was really great to know that he had somebody that cared a lot for him. Hermione was also on their side of the argument, but when Ron brought up how it could interfere with his homework Hermione quickly changed her mind.  
  
But something good did come from speaking to Ron and hearing how he didn't care too much about the matter anymore. Harry had decided to make a change in his life. He was sure that it was going to be for the better. It would be better for him and everyone around him. He was going to make some changes in his life. It wasn't going to be all that easy, especially now that he and Ginny were getting so close.  
  
But it had to be done. He felt it deep within him that this was truly the best way. He had made up his mind to keep quiet about what happened to him and his inner emotions. After all, what good did it do everybody else to worry about him? They had far bigger matters on their minds. They had their own problems, they didn't need him to come and burden him with his problems.  
  
From this day forth, Harry had decided to bottle everything up. Previously when he had done this he had exploded at everybody from frustration. But this time it was going to be different. This time he was not going to succumb to his emotions. Harry sighed again as he was broken from his thoughts by the sounds of people starting to move about in the common room. His time of privacy was over. Maybe he would try for some more time alone later, but for now he had to prepare himself for the days classes.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry was feeling very drained from class. Not only did he have trouble concentrating, he found that he would be forgetting what he had been doing sometimes. He'd sit for a few moments before realizing what he was busy with. He wondered if this feeling of fatigue had anything to do with his attack but shrugged it off. Ron didn't seem to be phased at all.  
  
'Ron doesn't have to deal with your kind of pressure.' A voice in Harry's head said.  
  
Harry nodded a little to himself as he dumped his bag of books at the foot of his bed. He sat on his bed and contemplated skipping dinner so that he could sleep now. The thought of sleep was very appealing to him. He immediately decided to act on this idea of his. He took off his robes and drew the curtains around his bed. He didn't bother changing any further than he was now. His robes were comfy enough.  
  
He lay for a few moments and felt the pain flow from his body as his muscles relaxed. Quite a while passed and still he couldn't even feel any sign of sleep beginning to take him. He sighed after five more minutes and finally sat up. No matter how tired his body was his mind was still wide- awake. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. The door to the dorm creaked open and Harry opened his eyes after leaving them closed for a while. (a/n anybody ever have spots flashing before their eyes if they sit up to quickly?) He heard footsteps in the dorm and then his curtains moved a little, revealing Ron's freckled face in the dim light.  
  
"Psst, hey Harry." Came Rons voice in a whisper.  
  
"I'm right here Ron, in front of you." Harry replied amazed Ron hadn't seen him.  
  
"Ah! Oops, sorry about that. My eyes are still adjusting to the darkness of the room. It's far lighter outside in the common room. Any way, how're you doing mate?" Ron asked realizing that Harry wasn't asleep.  
  
"Well, as well as can be expected. I'm alive so things can't be all that bad." Harry replied.  
  
"You alright? You sound frustrated." Ron asked noting the tone of Harry's voice.  
  
"That's very astute of you Ron." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Very wha?" Ron said causing Harry to chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry Ron. I've heard Hermione say it a few times. It means that's nice of you to notice, or very observant of you." Harry said.  
  
"Right, that makes some sense. Though to be honest, my head sometimes hurts with all of her facts. But at any rate, what's got you so frustrated mate"  
  
"Well, I'm just struggling to sleep. My minds running a mile a minute, so much so that I can't sleep." Harry replied sighing as he went along.  
  
"This is great then." Ron said beaming.  
  
"What? You think the fact that I can't sleep is great?" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"No, no, no! That's not what I meant mate! What I meant was that it's great that I'm here speaking to you now while you're in your current predicament. You see, I've also been having trouble sleeping. You know, from what happened to us. I've not told anybody, but it's still been bugging me." Ron said.  
  
This news was very surprising for Harry because he had thought that Ron had put the incident behind him. Ron had been so nonchalant about it and not spoken about it much at all. Again this made Harry feel a little more at ease hearing that Ron was also having trouble sleeping. Though he was sure Ron didn't have as much on his mind as he, Harry, did. After all, nobody wants to know that they'll either be a killer or be killed in the not so far future.  
  
"At any rate, as I was saying. I was also struggling to sleep and told Hermione about it. Well she said she'd organize me some special potions that would help me relax and sleep. They work like clockwork mate! I'm sleeping like a log! Well, when I checked earlier to see if she'd left me another one I found two. Guess she thought I might need one more. So, here you go, you can have my spare one." Ron said handing Harry a small vial.  
  
"Great, thanks Ron, man, this is just what I need." Harry said taking the vial from Ron.  
  
"Bottoms up." Harry said opening it and drinking the contents.  
  
"Pleasant dreams mate. I've got to go, prefect stuff." Ron said and left the dorm again.  
  
Harry lay back and closed his eyes once more, now thankful that Ron was able to help him out. He could feel the potion take immediate effect. However, the feeling he was anticipating and the feeling he was now experiencing was totally different. He felt weaker, as if he were being drawn away from himself, and then total darkness....  
  
~@~  
  
"Hey, look over there!" A gruff voice sounded.  
  
clip-clop-clip-clop-clip-clop  
  
"Aye, I see the lad." Another more noble sounding voice answered the other.  
  
This second one sounded closer than the first.  
  
"He looks like a rat biter to me. I reckon we take him in to the orphanage." The gruff voice said again.  
  
"Nay, the day I let a child go to that hellhole will be the day that I day." The second one said, a touch of anger in his tone.  
  
"Aw, come on, we can make a few coppers! C'mon! The grog will be on me if we hand him over." The gruff voice spoke.  
  
"I said no and that's final. Hmmm....." The owner of the noble voice said and stopped deep in thought.  
  
"What?" The gruff voice asked.  
  
"Let's take him before the council. We'll let them decide his fate."  
  
"Dammit man, you know as well as I do they'll send him to the orphanage and then they'll get the money." The gruff voice whined.  
  
"My mind is made up, let's go." The noble voice said.  
  
Harry felt groggy as these two voices swam in and out of his head. He'd never heard them before and wondered who they belonged to.  
  
~@~  
  
"Hey Ron, where were you?" Hermione asked Ron as he stepped into the common room from the dorms.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I just helped Harry to get to sleep. Seems he's also been having trouble sleeping." Ron told her taking a seat next to her and holding her hand in his.  
  
"Oh, so you gave him your potion?" Hermione asked smiling at Ron and gave his hand a little squeeze.  
  
"Yes, it was bloody brilliant of you to get two potions today. I gave the spare one to Harry. I'm sure he'll thank you when he wakes up." Ron said.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Ron? I only arranged one potion for you as I've been doing the past few days. I didn't leave any second potion." Hermione replied with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Are- are you sure? Because there were two vials, my vial and another similar to it lying next to it. The contents looked the same, so I thought you'd organized me another one." Ron said with a frown.  
  
"Oh dear Ron, that wasn't me. We'd better stop Harry from drinking that potion. There's no telling what's in it!" Hermione said leaping up.  
  
"Wait Hermione! I'll go up and check on him, girls can't go up there you know. A guy might be indecent and I doubt he'd appreciate it if you walked in there." Ron said leaping up and running back to Harry.  
  
Ron ran up the stairs and was within moments at Harry's bed. Immediately he pulled the curtains open. Something rolled from the bed followed by a crash and the tinkling of glass.  
  
"Oh shit. This is not good." Ron murmured.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N Right, and that is where I'm going to leave this chapter. It is definitely a work in progress with a long way to go. But I like the way it ended. It sets the story up for something that I've been thinking a lot about. While at work I had some inspiration and now I'm going to try and follow it through. Feedback will really be appreciated in the forthcoming chapters (also in this one!) so that I can tell if you still enjoy what is happening in the story. This is going to be an entirely new twist that I feel has a load of potential. Thanks again for all of your reviews!  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	20. Split Situation

Once again out of the darkness of my mind come a few thoughts that have somehow managed to come together to make sense. The ongoing saga of Harry trying to cope with life carries on down a road filled with darkness and never ending twists. This chapter means a lot to me as it is my 20th chapter! I can't believe this story has gone this far! Thanks for all the support throughout it to all who reviewed and my current faithful reviewers! Hopefully this chapter will spread a little light on that roadway for my dear readers that didn't fully understand all that transpired in the last chapter. Now, on to those faithful reviewers!  
  
Chips challenge: I'm very glad that you thought that I wrote Ron in character concerning what has happened. I agree with you in the fact that I would also have liked to find out more about what happened and show a little more concern if it were I. As for Hermione, well, Harry has been bottling things up and not letting people know how he's been suffering, so one can't really blame her for not making for him because she just didn't know. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Ginnygal189: Thanks for reviewing before you left. I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. Like in life a story can have so many different outcomes. I've planned so far ahead in this story that I wish I could write it all now, but that would take too long. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Evanescence55: So you like new plot twists? Well, then I'm glad you're enjoying this one, wow, just thinking about it has me all excited. I only hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thanks for the review. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but how else can I get you to still anticipate what will happen next if I don't use it?  
  
Adenara Yatman: Hey, welcome back to reviewing the story! And you've returned back in time for the twentieth chapter of this story! I'm glad you're still enjoying it so much. Thanks for the review!  
  
Right, that's it for all of my reviews. Not many, but thanks to you for reviewing, you've been very loyal to this story thus far and I hope I can entertain you for many more chapters to come. On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. and JK Rowling. I own only the plot and Reace Myrn.  
  
~@~  
  
"This is not good. Hermione is going to kill me. What've I done?! I've poisoned my best friend! He's as stiff as a board!" Ron muttered to himself holding his head with his hands.  
  
'What to do, what to do? Wait, I'll tell Hermione to go and get Madame Pomfrey, she'll know what to do.' Ron thought and rushed out of the dorm to find that Hermione was now no longer alone but with Professor McGonogall. He came to a halt very abruptly and nearly fell down the rest of the stairs to the bottom.  
  
"Well Mr. Weasley? What's wrong? Hermione here fetched me and she's very frantic about something. She however says you can explain this better than she can, so what is going on?" Professor McGonogall said in a voice that sounded very tired but concerned.  
  
"Well, you see, Harry, then the extra vial, and I wanted to help, but he's asleep now and......." Ron stuttered not making much sense at all.  
  
"In english please Ronald, calmly this time." Professor McGonogall said sounding unusually nice.  
  
Ron took a deep shuddering breath and slowly let it out before trying again.  
  
"Well, it's like this professor, I was having trouble sleeping, so Hermione here was arranging sleeping potions for me." Ron started.  
  
At the mention of this Professor McGonogall shot a look of surprise at Hermione who had a look on her face of 'I'll explain later'.  
  
"Well, she always left a vial for me to take before I slept. Since the incident I've not really been sleeping you know. Well, earlier I found two vials both looking the same and thought that Hermione had left one too many. I'd found out that Harry was having difficulty sleeping and offered him the extra one that I had. I thought it was just another sleeping potion, but I don't think it is. Harry's upstairs in the dorm stiff as a board and I know the sleeping potion doesn't do that. Professor, please, we've got to help him!" Ron finished out of breath.  
  
Professor McGonogall stood still for a moment, deep in thought and then spoke.  
  
"Miss Granger, I want you to please go and alert Madam Pomfrey and tell her to await our arrival. I'm going up to the dorms and first examine Harry before we move him just yet. Mr. Weasley, if you'll be so kind as to take me to him." Professor McGonogall said.  
  
Hermione rushed away and Ron walked up the stairs with the head of Gryffindor house. He wished she'd walk faster, but realized with her walking stick it obviously wasn't her fault.  
  
~@~  
  
There was a loud thump and then footsteps drew nearer to him. Harry then felt something lightly grasp his shoulder and shake him gently.  
  
"Young one, wake from your slumbers." It was the noble voice again.  
  
This was half a statement and half an order. Fighting his fatigue Harry forced his eyes open and found himself being examined by two people. One was about average height and stocky in stature. He wore armor that appeared to need a little attention. Strapped on his back the outlines of a shield stood out. A large sword was strapped on his side. A feature that stood out on his armor was a crest. It was a huge red heart surrounded by a light golden hue. This man had murky green eyes and his face wasn't clean-shaven. His hair was starting to form a mullet.  
  
Harry blinked a few times and then focused his attention on the other man. This one stood tall and proud. He towered over the other man. His armor was gleaming, not a speck on dirt on it. Behind him the top of a golden bow stuck out. On his side was also a large sword, bigger than the other mans. His hair was rather short and perfectly cut. On his armor however, the crest was different to from the other mans armor. This one was a purple heart, broken down the middle enshrouded in a golden flaring sun. He was clean-shaven. His eyes were ice blue and fixed on Harry himself. Harry looked away feeling as if they were boring through him. Harry sensed a hidden power emanating from this man.  
  
"Hey, what's your name kid." The shorter of the two men said.  
  
His voice was gruff and Harry was now able to put a face to the voice in his mind. He wanted to look at the larger man but just couldn't bring himself to look in his icy eyes.  
  
"Well?" The gruff-voiced man repeated.  
  
"M-my name is Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"So young Harry, what brings you to the outskirts of the city of Lair?" The taller man spoke in his noble voice.  
  
"Where?" Harry asked totally confused.  
  
"The kids obviously under the influence Reace. Best take him to the orphanage." The gruff man said nodding.  
  
"I said we'll take him to the council." The man called Reace said in a deadly voice that sent a shiver down the other man Harry noted.  
  
"Well, where do you come from then lad?" Reace asked, his face a mask devoid of emotion.  
  
Harry once again felt uneasy under Reace's gaze. He couldn't tell what Reace was thinking, he gave no sign away at all.  
  
"Er, well, I come from England." Harry said saying the only thing he could think of.  
  
He had the distinct feeling that these two fellows would know where that was, saying he was from Hogwarts could only complicate matters.  
  
"That's a very vague answer lad. Do ye think we're fools? Why, I've half a mind to give you a lesson in manners right now!" The gruff man said angrily, obviously not pleased with Harry's answer.  
  
"You've not got half a mind to give Salus. So don't even start." Reace said, his face still stern, but his eyes shining with mirth.  
  
"What? What did ye say? I've, hey! Why you mangy....." Salus yelled realizing he'd just been insulted, but he was cut off by Reace.  
  
"Mangy what? What Salus?! Damn it all, mangy what?" Reace said his voice rising ever so slightly, but with the same deadly coolness as before.  
  
Harry watched in pure shock and surprise and the two faced off. He watched how Salus stared wide-eyed at Reace and was fingering the hilt of his sword. Salus licked his lips and swallowed hard.  
  
"Nothing Reace, nothing at all." Salus said staring at the ground backing off.  
  
"Come lad, you've seen enough. I'm taking you to the castle so that your fate may be judged by the council." Reace said turning and heading towards his horse.  
  
Harry numbly followed and stopped when they had reached the horses. He gasped at the sheer size of the steeds. They both were huge, though he had to admit Reace's looked far better than Salus' poor horse.  
  
"You will ride with me lad." Reace said hoisting Harry up onto the horse with ease.  
  
With a single easy movement Reace also mounted the horse and waited for Salus to finish mounting his horse.  
  
"Hold on, since when do you allow another person to ride on your precious horse?" Salus said nearly spitting out the last part.  
  
"Do you question me Salus?" Reace said in a quiet yet deadly voice.  
  
"Uh. No. NO!" Salus said shaking his head quickly from side to side.  
  
This was something that Harry just couldn't understand. Salus looked like he was a very strong man. He was sure Salus looked like the type that wouldn't back down from a brawl or a challenge. So why did he appear to be so intimidated by Reace? Maybe Salus wasn't the one he should be worrying about, maybe Reace is the dangerous one.  
  
'Oh crud, and now I'm riding with Reace!' Harry thought frantically, now wondering who was his friend or foe.  
  
~@~  
  
After a few minutes of riding, and many frantic thoughts on Harry's part, they finally slowed downed and the horses stopped their running and slowed to a trot. Up ahead a massive structure came into sight. Harry saw that it was an incredibly large castle with many turrets. Harry gasped, he realized that it was actually larger than Hogwarts was! Reace must have felt or sensed Harry's reaction because he spoke.  
  
"Welcome to Lair lad. Home of the Paladins of the Rose, the Knights of the Royal Radiant Heart and the Royal Inquisitors of the Rising Sun." Reace said.  
  
After a few more minutes ride they finally arrived at the gates of the awe- inspiring city of Lair.  
  
"Open up!" Reace called.  
  
"Yes sir." Came the reply from the portcullis.  
  
Slowly the gates started rising up and soon all entered into the city. Harry sat wide-eyed and mouth wide open. It was like no other place he's seen before. It reminded him a lot of the first time he had entered Diagon Alley. This all seemed so strange leaving him feeling totally out of place.  
  
And yet with all of its differences it reminded him a lot of Diagon Alley. As they rode through the city he was able to see numerous black smithies as well as a few huge white towers. Each of those towers gave off a feeling of immense power. Another feature that stood out was that everything was peaceful and quiet. Many man clad in armor similar, though not as grand, as Reace strode about the streets.  
  
"We're here. Follow me." Reace said dismounting from his horse and handing the reigns of his horse to a very surprised looking young boy about Harry's age.  
  
Harry slid off the horse with no grace at all. He quickly started following Reace as he tried to dust himself off. His head was all in a spin. Trying to fathom just what exactly was going on was a task that he found daunting indeed. In fact, he felt it something probably impossible to do.  
  
While making sure that he stuck on Reace's heels Harry looked around in awe. The building they had entered was splendid inside. Many expensive looking drapes adorned the walls along with a lot of old looking paintings. In fact, Harry was sure that he saw one or two of them move. He soon found that he had fallen a little behind Reace and had to run to keep up with him. Reace's strides were huge and Harry was soon gasping for breath.  
  
They walked left and right for what seemed like ages. Harry noticed that he received many a strange look from many of the people inside of the building. From armor clad people to people with normal clothing alike. He felt as if he were walking down those corridors naked. In fact, after a few more odd looks Harry checked his clothing just to make sure it all was on him.  
  
Reace came to an abrupt stop, causing Harry to bump into him face first. Harry grabbed his nose as he'd gone face first into Reaces (as Harry found out) hard armor. His nose was throbbing and before the pain had stopped Harry saw that Reace had now turned to face him.  
  
"The council will be able to see us shortly. We will wait here." Reace said and sat down on an ornately carved bench with many huge cushions.  
  
Harry stood still rubbing his still aching nose.  
  
"Sit down lad, it's not a crime to sit." Reace said his voice less serious and harsh than normal.  
  
Harry slowly motioned forward and then sat down. The cushions were extremely soft and Harry was sure they were made of pure silk.  
  
"Now lad, first off, I know you're rather disorientated about what's going on, but do you remember you name?" Reace asked him.  
  
"It's Harry sir." Harry said meekly, still trying to avoid Reace's penetrating gaze.  
  
"Well met Harry. Do you have a last name?"  
  
"Potter sir. My name and surname is Harry Potter."  
  
Reace nodded. Harry sighed and leant back. The cushions were so soft. He felt as if he were about to nod off when suddenly Reace stood up.  
  
"Arise young Harry, your fate will now be decided before the council.  
  
Harry swallowed hard and arose. A group of men passed him, many appeared to be normal civilians, a few were clad in various types of armor and one person wore what appeared to Harry to be wizard robes. This man radiated with power and Harry was sure he was a wizard. The robed person (whom Harry suspected was a wizard) stopped and started speaking to Reace in hushed tones. (A/N hushed wording will be typed in square brackets like these: [ ] )  
  
["There is something peculiar about this boy Reace. I would very much like to examine him."]  
  
["That's not going to happen Cyonis.]  
  
["Oh really?]  
  
["The council will decide his fate. See you inside.]  
  
Harry was shocked at what he had heard. This person, this guy that looked like a wizard wanted to examine him! Maybe that was a good thing. If this man were a wizard then maybe Harry could find out what was going on.  
  
"Come Harry, everybody is assembled, let us enter." Reace said and entered the room.  
  
~@~  
  
"Hmm, well, after a thorough examination of him, I can tell you that the potion Potter took was no ordinary one indeed. It was one of the most advanced kinds that can be made. Many are not able to make such potions." Severus Snape said in his usual oily voice.  
  
"So I assume I am correct in saying it is a soul splitting potion then Severus?" Professor Dumbledore said in a calm voice stroking his beard.  
  
"Yes, you are correct. What the potion does is it splits the drinker body in two. Well, it is actually a kind of torture device used in the old dark wizard wars. A person would be stuck in the present and stuck in another time as well. When you sleep in the present time, your life will carry on in the past. When you sleep in that time then life will carry on here." Severus explained.  
  
"But, that doesn't sound all that bad." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Maybe not, but the difficult thing is that the person thus never really sleeps properly. Sure they'll wake up sort of refreshed, but this kind of thing keeps on eating away at the life force of the person that is suffering from this. Meaning that, if not cured or stopped, then the victim will die." Professor Snape said and ended off.  
  
"Oh no!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked.  
  
"Is there a cure Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked still stroking his beard.  
  
"Yes, there is. But it isn't an easy one I'm afraid. You see, though we can make a cure during this time and administer it. In the other time, where Harry is he will also have to drink the antidote. The problem comes in that we can't send the potion through time as it loses its properties. The antidote has to be made in that time as well. So that being said, Harry has also drink the antidote in that time as well." Severus finished off and starting to think.  
  
"I see, right, well, get on that antidote now please Severus and write down all of the needed ingredients for it. We'll get through this, I'm confident we will." Professor Dumbledore said and left the room, leaving professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey alone in the hospital wing with the 'resting' Harry.  
  
"I wish I shared you're optimism headmaster, I truly wish that I did." Professor Snape said and he too left the room.  
  
Madame Pomfrey stood in shock and looked at Harry, who was lying on one of her beds. She tucked the covers till just under his chin and shook her head looking at the helpless young Gryffindor.  
  
"Take care of yourself in the past Harry, I hope you're doing alright." She said before returning to her post.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N Well all, that would conclude the twentieth chapter of this story! I made it longer than most of my other ones in celebration of this feat that I never thought that I'd accomplished. Once again I thank each and every one of you that has supported me throughout the writing of this story thus far and especially those that continue to support me now. Thanks so much, you're all really great, each and every one of you. I hope I'll be writing many more chapters and that you'll be reading and reviewing as well.  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	21. The Council

After a rather lengthy sabbatical I have once again returned. I must apologise for taking this long to update, but things have been rather hectic down here. I've bought a new pc and had some trouble getting it up and running perfectly. Then my modem was not good enough for my pc so I had to buy a new one which took more time. So, sorry to all, I humbly apologise. But I must be honest in saying I've been putting a lot of thought into my next few chapters, I only hope they can come out as well as I've imagined them to be. But, as per usual, I'm going to first address those that were kind enough to review my story.  
  
Chips challenge: Wow, now that is what I truly call a great review. You really raised up many questions I'd not entirely thought about. I'd given them a little thought, but you're the only one that seemed to give them any thought other than myself, the writer. The part about the person leaving the potion, well, I can't say very much, but it should be explained in this chapter. As for what is going to happen with what is going on concerning the making of the antidote for Harry, due to your questions I've really thought a lot about this and will take it into consideration in the story. I must really thank you for your insightful review. It was one of the best I've ever had.  
  
Adenara Yatman: No, I wouldn't say Harry's position isn't very good at all. But to run, well, I think in his current situation it could prove disastrous for him. Maybe even fatal. He'll really had to study his situation before taking any course of action, even if it might be a rash one.  
  
Ginnygal189: This has got to be one of your best reviews as well. It really left me smiling. Thanks for the congratulations on the 20th chapter. I never thought I'd write so many. You also raised an interesting point over how Harry's situation can be resolved. Well, this chapter will contain all of that I hope. It will show why certain decisions must be taken and what will transpire further in the story.  
  
Evanescence55: I thought that that effect would add a little more intensity to the plot. That way it kind of moves other awkward situations out of the way. Thanks for reviewing and saying you'll stay true.  
  
Well, that's it for the reviews. Not many, but they were really great and got me thinking a lot. I really appreciated your input. They made me think a lot and some of the thoughts made me have to re-evaluate how to write the next chapter. A few changes have been made to the original way I was going to write this, but I believe that it is changes for the better. Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. I own only the plot, Reace Myrn and characters associated with him in his time.  
  
The trampling of feet echoed through the silent room. Harry was awestruck at just how enormous this room was. He found that he had been led right to the centre where he stood on his own now. Reace, along with his escort, and this Cyonis chap, had gone off to take their seats. The room was mostly furnished with railings made of marble separating himself from the people that were behind the railings. The people behind the railing were raised about a meter above him and all were looking down on him with hawk-like eyes, some murmuring to each other. These were on his right hand side. To his left he saw the billowing cloak of Reace walking towards a few vacant seats.  
  
'How did he manage to get his cloak to float like that without a breeze?' Harry wondered.  
  
Somebody in front of him cleared their throat and Harry quickly snapped his attention to that direction. In front on him, also encircled in marble railing, was three large and ornately designed seats. They reminded Harry of thrones that kings of old used to sit in. Above each of the chairs a banner, each with a crest, hung over them. The one on the left was a huge red heart surrounded by a light golden hue. Harry recognized this from the smaller man called Salus, that insignia was on his armor.  
  
The banner on the right bore a purple heart enshrouded in a kind of moonlight. Finally the one in the middle was a bloodied gauntlet enshrouded by the fiery rays of the setting sun. Harry scrunched up his brow as this seemed to trigger a memory off. He seemed to recall something about this in his second year at Hogwarts. Hermione had explained then that each of the banners had seemed to have a specific meaning. At the time Harry hadn't paid much attention to Hermione, he now however wished that he had.  
  
Seated on each of the chairs, beneath their respective banners were three armor-clad people. The one on the left and in the middle were men, the one on the right was a woman. Harry noticed that they all were looking at him with stony glares fixed on their faces. He suppressed a shudder as he felt as if a million eyes were suddenly upon him. Each of the seated armor-clad people had their respective insignias on their armor. Harry wondered why Reace had such a different kind of insignia on his armor.  
  
The man in seated in the middle of them stood up and then all murmurings ceased.  
  
"I am Sir Gerald, head of the Armored Gauntlet of Justice." He said in a formal tone.  
  
The lady that was seated to Sir Gerald's right now rose.  
  
"I am Lady Amanda, head of the Royal Order of the Radiant Heart." She said just as formal, but unlike Sir Gerald she sat down.  
  
Now the man on Sir Gerald's left arose.  
  
"I am Sir Justinian, head of the Royal Burning Heart." His tone was also formal, and just like Lady Amanda he too sat down, leaving only Sir Gerald standing.  
  
"Young lad, please arise and state your name before the council." He said his voice sounding weary with just a touch of impatience in it.  
  
Harry stood immediately even though his legs felt like jelly.  
  
"M-my name is Harry Potter, sir." Harry said slowly and carefully.  
  
"Noted." A man clad in a brown cloak said at the back of the three of them.  
  
"Now, just how is it that you have come to be here Harry?" Sir Gerald asked him.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth sir, I really don't know." Harry said his cheeks flushing, hardly even believing his own words.  
  
Even to him the truth sounded like some stupid lie.  
  
"Preposterous! Has this boy been tested for liquor?!" Came the voice of Sir Justinian.  
  
"Silence Sir Justinian! I am busy questioning the lad!" Sir Gerald bellowed.  
  
"But....." Sir Justinian tried again.  
  
"Sir Reace Myrn has brought this lad in, that is good enough for me." Sir Gerald said with a tone of finality in his voice.  
  
Harry noticed that Sir Justinian kept quiet and shot a quick glare in Reace's direction. Harry dared a glance and saw that Reace sat with an emotionless expression on his face with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Now Harry, it is difficult for us to try and decide what to do with you unless you can tell us just how you came to be here. I mean, it is rather difficult for a young lad as yourself to just up and appear out of no- where." Sir Gerald said in a voice that showed he really did seem interested in Harry's well being.  
  
"If I may speak Sir Gerald." Came the voice of Cyonis.  
  
"Or course wizard Cyonis. The council recognizes the wizard Cyonis as the next speaker." Sir Gerald said and took his seat.  
  
"Noted." Came the voice from the brown-cloaked man again.  
  
Harry was sure he was some type of note taker, like they have in courts in his time.  
  
"Now, Harry was it? Yes, that was it. What is the last thing that you remember?" Cyonis asked Harry.  
  
"Er, I'm afraid it's rather foggy at the moment sir." Harry said not really wanting to say exactly what had happened.  
  
That and the fact that his mind was so busy buzzing with facts that he wasn't sure he'd muddle it up anyway.  
  
"Council, I ask that you allow me to take this young boy into my care and I will determine how he came to be here." Cyonis stated, this taking Harry's completely off guard.  
  
"That is very strange, I can't help but question your motives wizard Cyonis. Since when do powerful wizards take such a keen interest in strange boys?" Came the voice of Lady Amanda.  
  
"Here here!" Somebody in the crowd seated on Harry's right hand side said.  
  
"Well Lady Amanda, we don't know what to do with him, maybe it is the solution to this problem." Sir Gerald said.  
  
"Since when do strange boys get to stay with a wizard?! I say he should be put in the orphanage!" Sir Justinian butted in.  
  
Harry saw that Sir Gerald was now rubbing his temples as his two counter- parts carried on arguing, neither agreeing with each other and yet agreeing to disagree. It went on for a few more moments when suddenly a voice boomed across the room, silencing everybody, even the now murmuring crowd.  
  
"Silence! Enough of this! I have heard enough! This is getting us no-where. I see that you can't put your squabbling behind you." Reace's voice boomed as he strode towards Harry.  
  
"How dare you?!" Sir Justinian roared.  
  
"Do you wish to settle this outside Justin?" Reace said his voice laced with ice, and Harry noted that Reace did not address Sir Justinian by his title.  
  
"Quiet down now Sir Justinian, it would be best if you do not insult Reace." Sir Gerald said in a calming tone.  
  
Sir Justinian stood like a fish out of water his mouth wide open and gaping.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, I was hoping this could be settled, but I am now going to take an active role in this situation. I was hoping something proper could be decided, but I see that isn't going to happen. So I will now take this young lad under me. He will be my squire." Reace said.  
  
The last statement took not only Harry by surprise but apparently also everybody in the room. All resembled Sir Justinian a few moments before.  
  
"Er, Sir Reace, do you realize what you are saying?" Sir Gerald said finally finding his own voice.  
  
"Of course I do Sir Gerald." Reace said flatly.  
  
"But, Reace, uh, sorry, Sir Reace, you have never taken a squire for yourself ever! None have been deemed worthy by you." Lady Amanda said her voice perfectly controlled.  
  
"Do you question my decision my Lady?" Reace asked her politely.  
  
"No, I don't." Lady Amanda said, flushing ever so slightly before regaining her composure.  
  
"Hey, don't I have a say in this?" Cyonis said also finally finding his voice.  
  
"Well, by law Reace has first obligation towards young Harry because it was he who had found him." Sir Gerald said.  
  
"Oh very well." Cyonis muttered.  
  
"So, from this day forth young Harry, you will now be Squire Harry Potter, squire to Sir Reace Myrn, Royal Knight." Sir Gerald said and rose up.  
  
"Noted." Came the voice of the brown-robed man once more.  
  
Harry stood absolutely dumbstruck. Without him so much as even having a saying in the matter he was now the squire of Reace Myrn, whom he had just learned was a Royal Knight! Reace was standing next to him and Harry saw Sir Gerald approaching them.  
  
"Well Reace, I must say that this is quite a surprise. I thought you said you'd never take a squire on for yourself?" Sir Gerald said smiling at Reace.  
  
"Well old friend, have I ever been one to be predictable?" Reace said now smiling at Sir Gerald.  
  
"No, I guess not. Only on the battlefield though. You know what I mean." Sir Gerald said and gave Harry a smile.  
  
"Hey, it's not cost me yet, so who cares." Reace said.  
  
"I have other duties I must attend to Reace. Squire Harry, I am sure you will enjoy this position. It's one that all young boys dream of, especially to be trained under none other that Reace here." Sir Gerald said and patted Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh come off it Gerald, I'm no better than the next soldier." Reace said and shook Sir Gerald's hand.  
  
"Whatever Reace, maybe I'll see you later in the mess hall." Sir Gerald said and left.  
  
"Well Squire Harry, let me take you to where you will now be living and then you can rest. You look like you've run away from a great many dragons. Your training will start as soon as I handle a few matters." Reace said and led Harry from the council chamber.  
  
Harry noticed that as they looked Lady Amanda was keeping an eye on them, especially on Reace, then with a quick scowl she too left.  
  
Harry was so happy to be able to rest, he fell asleep immediately. However no sooner had he fallen asleep than he found himself awake again, this time in the hospital wing though.  
  
"What the?" Harry muttered looking about himself in puzzlement.  
  
"Huh? Hey! Harry, you're awake!" Came Ginny's voice and Harry soon found himself under a hug attack from Ginny.  
  
"Whoah Ginny! What's going on?" Harry said still feeling rather disorientated, wondering if it all was a dream.  
  
But it couldn't have been a dream, it all seemed so real! Every bit of it. He didn't have much time to contemplate it any further because soon the rest of his friends were all chattering to him telling him how worried they were. Harry nearly gagged on Hermiones bushy hair. Then they were herded out of the way by Madam Pomfrey who was followed by Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, it's good to see you awake Harry. We've all been rather worried, though I'm sure you would have guessed as much at the reaction to your friends here." Professor Dumbledore said with a wry smile and twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I had the strangest experience professor." Harry said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I don't know, it could have been a dream, but it all felt so real." Harry said.  
  
"Well Harry, we've a great deal to tell you. Firstly, what you experienced wasn't a dream, it was real." Professor Dumbledore said his smile gone, his face serious.  
  
"Huh, it was?" Harry muttered dumbly.  
  
"Now Harry, tell us all that happened and then we'll explain to you what has happened to you and just how we're going to try and get this all sorted out." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry's head was swimming. Where to start? Well, he had to start somewhere, so he started telling them all about where he woke up, his being found, Reace, the council and his being made a squire to Reace. All sat in silence and listened intently. Finally Harry finished out of breath and his mouth very dry.  
  
"Here you go Harry." Ginny said to him as she handed him a glass of nice cool water.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said and happily gulped the refreshingly cool liquid down.  
  
"Well Harry, while you were in your dream state, we pieced together what has happened to you and we believe we have a solution figured out." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
A/N And that dear readers is where I'm going to leave you for now. I know this chapter sucks, but I felt really bad for not writing for so long. I hadn't realized just how long it was since I had last posted. After my pc was fixed time just got away from me. I had started it like over a month ago and had to try and piece this back together. I hope my writing wasn't too rusty, because I had to try and get the plot and story going once again. I'll try and update on a more regular basis, sorry again. Sorry for both the delay and the poor writing.  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	22. Reace's Decision

Miracles do still occur as you all can plainly see. I have shocked one and all and have decided to write another chapter. Well, I must say, one particular reviewer, a new reader (thanks! () really made me smile and with a renewal of energy I've decided to write once more. That and a rather troublesome experience (I have a lot of them don't I?) so yeah, on with the story. But before that, I'd like to address my reviewers as I always do and thank the latest reader of my story for the kind reviews I've received.  
  
Ginnygal189: As always I thank you for reviewing. Thanks for the compliment on the dialogue, I must say that working with so much speaking isn't my forte and I really struggled with that part.  
  
Chips challenge: A thank you as well, as always your reviews bring up many interesting questions and keep me on my toes. Thank you for pointing out the situation of who left the potion. I had not said who had left it in the last chapter and had actually forgotten all about it. Thanks for your insightful review, it also helped me to get back into writing once more.  
  
Joyce2: Thank you so very much for showing interest in my story. You reviews were very kind I must say. Thank you so much, you're the only reviewer read deeply into the notes. As for the apologising, well, I don't really know what to say. I'm never pleased with my own writing and thus anticipate others will feel the same way. But thanks for the kind words. Nobody expressed any concern before. Thanks for the compliment on balance.  
  
Right, that's it for the reviews and I must say it really pleases me greatly that I received a review from a new reviewer! I was over the moon. At any rate, I'll stop boring you and get on into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. I own only the attempt at a plot and Reace Myrn along with other characters related in my time warp.  
  
Silence hung in the room for a few minutes.  
  
"Er, so professor, what exactly has happened to me? I mean, it all felt so real, it couldn't have been a dream, could it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well Harry, I'm not surprised that you think it all was real. The fact is, it all was real." Professor Dumbledore said in his usual calm voice.  
  
"But, how, I mean, I was there, now I'm here, yet if it were real, I, well, I'm very confused." Harry said feeling his head throb from trying to piece everything together.  
  
"Don't worry mate, I know what happened and I'm still not even totally sure of what's going on." Ron said patting Harry on the shoulder.  
  
This brought a smile to more than one face in the room for a few brief moments the mood seemed to lighten in the room. Seriousness returned when professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Let me try and clear things for you Harry. Do you remember the potion that your friend Ronald gave to you?" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Er, yes, the sleeping potion, but what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked.  
  
"Everything in fact. It was a soul splitting potion Mr. Potter, not a crude sleeping potion as you had thought it to be." The oily voice of Severus Snape filled the room.  
  
"Do you know what this potion does Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry had a good idea, but he didn't like it. The name was bad enough, but for anything to be actually connected with such a name was even worse.  
  
"He knows what it is. Look at his eyes, he knows." Snape said flatly.  
  
"Indeed. Harry, when you drank that, you were thrown back in time, far back. You have been split into two entities Harry. Part of you is now with us, while your other part is now trapped in the past. That part of you is now asleep. That is why as soon as you fell asleep back then you awoke here. You've been asleep for a few hours. How do you feel?" Professor Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Not bad, I guess, I've been worse. A little tired I guess." Harry said suddenly starting to feel irate with himself that once again he had fallen victim to some sort of devious act.  
  
"Well, Harry, I don't see any point in keeping you away from your normal life. You'll be getting weaker as time goes on because in the effect of this potion you won't be getting much rest. When you fall asleep in this time you will wake up in the past and carry on with life there." Professor Dumbledore said trying to console Harry, but not lie to him.  
  
"But, isn't there some potion you can make to fix all this?" Harry asked realizing what his principal had just said.  
  
"I'm afraid not now Harry. We can create the potion to cure you here in this time, that is true, but another potion of the same kind will have to be made using ingredients from that time. Now, the big glitch is that the time you're in the ingredients are very scarce. We'll try and work out a way to get them in that time. In the mean time, we'll just have to try and make the best of the situation." Professor Dumbledore said, doing well to conceal his own fear for Harry.  
  
Harry sat dumbstruck. That was certainly not the answer he had been expecting. After a few moments of silence a thought finally occurred to him.  
  
"But professor, I don't get it. How did the sleeping potion Ron gave me end up being a soul splitting potion?" He said.  
  
"A very good question Harry. You see, you friend Ronald had been getting sleeping potions from Miss Granger. Somebody had obviously heard of the arrangement and knew of Ronald's big heart. If he had anything extra what would he do? Why he'd share it with his best friend, that being you Harry." Professor Dumbledore said smiling at Harry his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Harry. I didn't know." Ron said going red in the face and looking at the floor.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I know it wasn't your fault." Harry said.  
  
"At any rate, we'll get to solving on just who had managed to get the potion to you. We have a pretty good idea who it was. We just need to ascertain it. We must be off. Goodbye all." Professor Dumbledore said and left being followed by Professors Snape and McGonogall who had kept silent the entire time.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was fast on their heels trying to convince professor Dumbledore that Harry should stay a little longer in the hospital wing and that in her opinion he shouldn't leave. Apparently her words fell on deaf ears because a short time later she came back looking less than happy.  
  
Some classes later and a few hours ahead in time find Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room sitting on comfy chairs in front of a crackling fire. Hermione had only just sat down finishing her last class for the day.  
  
"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you something about the people in the other time you're in." Hermione said looking at Harry.  
  
"What do you want to know Hermione?" Harry answered not really wanting to talk about his predicament.  
  
"Well, the thing is, who did you say has taken you into his service?" Hermione asked him, going red in the face as Ron's hand had somehow managed to find her hand.  
  
"His name was R-Reace Myrn." Harry stuttered trying to suppress a yawn.  
  
"Hey, I recall studying about him! I'll look for my old history books and see what I can find on him. I recall something about a spectacular battle and him having a major role in it." Hermione said.  
  
"Right, thanks Hermione, but I think I'm going to hit the sack. I'm really beat, the homework has chewed on my brain enough. Cheers all." Harry said leaving giving a distinct wink in Ginny's direction.  
  
Ginny, who wasn't really paying much attention at all suddenly had a smile on her face that would have gone right around had she not had ears to stop it. She gave herself a quick hug of happiness and suddenly felt exhaustion creeping up on her.  
  
"Cheers you two love birds, I'm going to also sleep." Ginny said getting up and waving goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who still had each other's hands.  
  
(A/N It is now that I am going to use the all-powerful tool of speeding up of time. The next scene takes place two months after Harry has drank of the  
soul splitting potion)  
  
The young man charged at Harry with an almighty battle cry. Harry stood his ground feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Soon his opponent would be on top of him. The young man lunged at him with his sword swing wildly. Harry nimbly jumped out of the way, turned with practiced ease and blocked another blow aimed at him from his opponent. After deflecting the blow he dodged another swipe and followed through by using the round shield on his arm to bash the young man in the face throwing him off his feet. With a quick movement Harry then placed the tip of his sword on the fallen mans chest.  
  
Clapping could be heard from far off.  
  
"Well done Harry lad! Very well done!" Came the voice of Reace.  
  
Harry dropped his wooden shield and sword and was all smiles. He offered his hand to his fallen opponent who accepted it with a foolish grin.  
  
"Nice one Harry, you got me. But if it wasn't for that damned spring attack Sir Reace had taught you I'd have had you." The young man said dusting himself off.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Harry said as Reace reached them.  
  
"Nice work Harry, I'm very proud of you!" Reace said patting Harry on the shoulder and looking down at him as a father would to his son.  
  
"Thank you Reace, you taught me well." Harry said still smiling.  
  
"Since when don't you call the knight you serve by his title as Sir, Harry?" The other young man said in shock.  
  
"Since I told him he didn't have to, now off to your own liege. You need to tell him he shouldn't train you to fight like he does." Reace said chuckling.  
  
"Ah, but Sir Reace, Sir Salus would have my hide if I told him that." The young man said and walked off.  
  
Reace chuckled again and then looked at the grinning Harry standing beside him.  
  
"Walk with me Harry, I would speak with you." Reace said turning and starting to walk.  
  
Harry obediently followed and wondered what Reace wanted to speak with him about. Harry was feeling on top of the moon, but something in the tone of Reace's voice told Harry that he wanted to have a serious discussion.  
  
"We will speak in my room." Reace said and then fell silent.  
  
Harry merely nodded and allowed his mind to wonder. Truth be told, that he was very stressed about his situation when he had found out that he was trapped in two times. After a week the toll of not getting much sleep was really affecting him. His energy was suffering and he didn't know if he could survive. Reace had other ideas, it seemed at first that he had wondered if he'd done the right thing in taking Harry under his wing. But he immediately put Harry into serious training.  
  
Many of the other young squires were angry at Harry, some even hating him. Many had desperately wanted to be Reace's squire Harry had found out, some even of noble birth. Reace had refused them all. Reace started Harry in rigorous training with sword and shield as well as the use of the bow. He had learnt that Reace had one of the most powerful bows in all the known world, if not the most powerful.  
  
The training was hard at first, but soon the effects could be seen on Harry. He was still a little skinny, but there was not an ounce of fat on him. He was lean and agile, his muscles not big, but certainly much stronger than he had ever thought they could be. He would often be challenged by the other squires to duels, and he had in fact lost the first few. That is, until Reace started showing him some special tricks and maneuvers for combat. That is when he started beating the other squires at their own game. He'd beaten squires he had had years of training more than him.  
  
He won their respect, and later their friendship. Harry's hard conditioning, thanks to the training, made him a lot more resistant to the effects of the soul splitting potion. Reace had often told him that sometimes sleep wasn't something a soldier was privileged to have. As Harry's skill grew, so did his respect for his mentor Reace. Reace was a hard man, but he had a good heart and meant well. Harry felt a sort of special bond forming between him Reace, a unique bond.  
  
"Please enter Harry." Reace said opening the door to his room and waiting for Harry to enter first.  
  
Harry entered and looked at the room that Reace called his own. It was nice and modestly furnished. He had a normal single sleeping bed and above it hung two swords that gleamed with a strange magical hue. He knew Reace had gotten it earlier in his life in some battle. Two chairs where in the room, one at the foot of the bed, just past a large trunk, and another close to the slit of a window that allowed light into the room. Reace was in midnight blue robes, his armor hanging in a vacant corner in the room.  
  
"Please, sit Harry." Reace said his voice was dead serious.  
  
Harry sat and looked at Reace, watching him pace up and down before finally sitting down and looking Harry in the eye. This was still something that unnerved Harry, that deep and penetrating gaze of those blue eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong Reace?" Harry asked.  
  
Reace frowned and then sighed.  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter." Reace said playing his tongue over Harry's surname.  
  
Harry sat motionless and waited for Reace to continue.  
  
"Harry, what can I say, these last few months have flown by. I'll be honest, at first I thought of taking you as my squire was a mistake. I had sworn to myself to never take a squire. But there was something different about you, something special. I know what it is Harry, you're a powerful magic user. Yes, I can also work magic to a certain degree, but you seem to radiate of this powerful magic, untapped magic. Cyonis agrees with me." Reace said.  
  
Harry still sat listening, wondering just where this was exactly going to.  
  
"Harry, I know how you came to be here." Reace said after taking a sigh.  
  
"You-you do? But how?" Harry stammered shocked at this revelation.  
  
"Never mind that now, I'll address that soon. But, what I really wanted to tell you Harry, is that you've become very dear to me. Something that I feared that would happen if I ever took on a squire. I've never married Harry, I don't trust woman, they enjoy to mess with the mind of a man. So I've never had a family, but you, you are like a son to me Harry. The son I never had." Reace said falling silent.  
  
Harry was totally caught unawares by this. And then it hit him, that was what this unique relationship was, Reace had taken him into his protection, and Harry realized he cared for Reace as he'd cared for Sirius. Sirius. The thought brought a pang of pain to his heart.  
  
"Look Harry, I'm saying this because I'm going to miss you so much." Reace said, his voice filled with sadness.  
  
"Miss me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, it is with a sad and heavy heart that I will have to give you up Harry." Reace said not even looking at Harry now.  
  
"Wha- are you releasing me from your service? But, where will I go?" Harry stammered now totally confused.  
  
"No Harry, I am not releasing you, I am going to get you home, to where you belong." Reace said finally looking up at Harry with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Huh?" Was all Harry could manage.  
  
"Harry, allow me to answer your question of just how I came to know about how you came here and how I'm going to get you home. Firstly, I know of the ingredients you need for your potion, I also happen to know where to get them. I've come across them in my travels of the land. Tomorrow, we will set out to get them. Now, for how I got all of this information. Cyonis had a visitor, somebody that will accompany us on our journey. I don't want them to go, but I'm making an exception. The visitor should be here any minute now." Reace said.  
  
"A visitor? But who?" Harry muttered feeling very dumb at this moment and still trying to take in all of the information.  
  
"This person is a friend to you, somebody very..........." Reace cocked his head to the side and nodded as two knocks thudded softly on the door.  
  
"Enter lady Genevieve." Reace said getting to his feet.  
  
The door creaked slowly open and in walked the last person Harry had expected to see in this time.  
  
"Ginny?! What are you doing here?" Harry asked taking in this new shock.  
  
"Hiya Harry." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"This got me here." Ginny said smiling and holding a golden hourglass on a golden chain.  
  
"A Time-turner!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yup, I was sent back in time with the list of what would be needed to get the antidote for you Harry, plus, I was missing being with you." Ginny said looking at the floor going red in the face.  
  
And that was then when everything fell into place for Harry. He looked at Reace, their eyes met, and for a brief instant Reace's eyes reflected sadness before all emotion disappeared from them as his shield kicked in once more.  
  
"Right, so now you know Harry, milady, I suggest you go and get some rest, we have a long journey to make." Reace said ushering Ginny and Harry out of the door.  
  
"Goodnight Reace." Harry said as the door closed abruptly behind them.  
  
"What's his problem Harry?" Ginny asked also puzzled.  
  
"This journey will be a tough one for him Ginny, he needs to get ready." Harry said covering the true reason Reace wanted to be alone.  
  
Harry realized Reace was doing the ultimate thing any parent or foster parent could do. He was giving Harry up and helping him away so that Harry would be happy and not suffer the effects of the soul splitting potion. It was then that Harry realized that he would be losing another person close to him.  
  
"Something on your mind Harry?" Ginny asked as they walked away from Reace's room.  
  
"Ginny, I'm going to miss that guy."  
  
"Are you serious? I thought he was so hard. I mean after all Hermione's told us about him." Ginny said.  
  
"True, but nobody has gotten to know him properly, he's like a, uh, never mind." Harry said not wanting to speak anymore on the subject.  
  
Just the thought of losing somebody, especially somebody that had filled the gap that Sirius had left, was too much for him. They then stopped outside a door.  
  
"This is where I'm staying Harry." Ginny said.  
  
"Goodnight Ginny, we'll come and get you early in the morning." Harry said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he walked away.  
  
"What's bothering you Harry? Why won't you tell me?" Ginny whispered as she held a hand over the spot on he cheek where Harry had kissed her.  
  
Reace stood by his slit of a window peering out at the cloudless sky. He sighed deeply battling with his inner emotions. He wished Harry didn't have to go, but this young man, his squire was dying from a potion. Reace would be damned if he allowed Harry to die and he didn't do anything and everything in his power to stop it.  
  
"Like the son I never had and probably never will have. Damn it all! I'm going to miss that boy." Reace muttered as he watched a star shoot across the sky.  
  
A/N And that is all for this chapter. I must say, this one took an unusual twist, a lot of what I wrote wasn't entirely planned. But for once, I am happy with the result. Though I did feel a rather sad for Harry and Reace at the end of this chapter. It turned a lot more emotional than I thought it would. Though as the writer I probably feel it more than the reader. At any rate, I'll stop bugging you for now. I'm writing a full weeks worth of exams next week, so I don't know when my next update will be. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	23. Ginny's Influence

Well, my exams are over, I passed my practical exams and screwed my theory up. Big surprise, so I'm now going to forget about that and write the next chapter of the story. First answering the reviewers.  
  
Ginnygal189: Thanks for the wonderful review. I'm glad you enjoyed the way I portrayed Reace's emotions. It is sad about the situation, but it's only the tip of the iceberg. Thanks for the well wishing for the exams.  
  
Evanescence55: Thanks for your review. I'm glad I was able to answer all of your lingering questions. Yes, it is sad for Harry what is going to happen, but that's life. You have to take the good with the bad. At least he didn't end up in the orphanage. I'm done with school long ago, I've just finished my course.  
  
Chips challenge: Ah yes, I always look forward to your reviews, they always keep me on my toes. First off, I hope this chapter will explain things a little for you. Next, for the chapter after this one I plan on writing more in on Harry and Reace's relationship. I did speed things up in the last chapter, but it allows me to set the story up like it is now. I did originally want to write more on their relationship earlier, but found it fits in better as the story goes on. Thank you so very much for you insightful review and please don't stop them. They really do make me think and try to get the best chapter out that I can. I'm very happy you're enjoying the story. I understand what you mean about Dumbledore and his weird ways. To be honest I'm not even sure if he sometimes knows what he's doing! Lol.  
  
Lanne666: Welcome to the dangerous world of reading my fics. Thank you very much for reviewing, I'm saying that a lot, but I really do mean it. Your review really put a smile on my face. As for my remarks on my writing, I write what I feel. Mostly like a failure so yeah. Anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoy what I've got in store for this story.  
  
Sherry: Well, it was really a nice surprise to see you review this story. I know many things seemed strange, but you understand how this story was written and what is behind it. I'm glad it makes more sense to you once things were explained, you've been of my earliest reviewers when I first started out. Thanks a lot for you renewed support! I hope you enjoy what transpires!  
  
Well, that's it for the reviews, they really were all great, thank you, each and every one of you. Reading such fantastic reviews makes me feel like less of a failure. Thank you very much.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. I own only the attempt at a plot plus Reace Myrn and associated characters in his world.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
The following found Reace, Harry and Ginny leaving the city of Lair all on horseback with many provisions for the journey. They had left without any problems, Salus seeming to be overenthusiastic for Reace to leave Lair. Reace had promptly told him to stow it before he made sure he'd like to live life without his teeth. Harry had thought this funny because he really didn't like Salus or his squires for that matter. But he was sure that there was something wrong with Reace, he was unusually aggressive, even with his speaking to Salus. It just wasn't like the Reace he had become so fond of.  
  
"So Reace, how long do you reckon this journey will take us?" Harry asked Reace trying to break the deadly silence.  
  
"Nobody can truly predict just how long a journey will take Harry. Things as you will see never go according to plan." Reace said and fell silent again.  
  
'That was a cryptic answer, in fact, it was more a statement than an answer. Something must be bothering Reace.' Harry thought to himself as he looked at Reaces back.  
  
It was then that he saw Reace's cherished golden longbow sticking slightly out from under his cloak as the wind blew about them. A moment later and the bow was concealed once more. Harry had seen Reace practice with it and had wondered just how fierce an opponent Reace would be in battle. Harry knew Reace hated being watched as he trained. What his reasons were he didn't know but what he did know what that it was damned impressive.  
  
Ginny was actually sulking a little because Reace had told her that she must ride on her own horse and couldn't ride with Harry. All Ginny had wanted to do was have a brilliant excuse to hug Harry all the time as they rode. But it was to make sure she didn't fall off, hugging Harry tightly was a natural bonus. Reace had said if Harry needed to fight then he'd not have to worry about her immediate safety.  
  
"Stupid Reace, what does he know? Just because he doesn't seem to like woman doesn't mean that Harry won't like them. Besides, who'd want an old stick in the mud like him?" Ginny muttered to herself.  
  
Reace rode in continued silence. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. He really didn't want Harry to go, but he knew that he had to help him get back to his time. Since Cyonis had told him about Ginny's mysterious arrival and how Harry arrived and what happened to bring Harry here, he knew he had to help Harry get back. Even if it meant that he'd never see Harry again. Reace sighed, he never thought that he'd become so attached to anybody ever again. Well, she was different, that was by far a different situation.  
  
"Hey Ron! You'll never guess what I've just dug up on Reace!" Hermione said bustling into the Gryffindor common room her hair floating behind her in the self made breeze from her brisk walking.  
  
"What? What on earth could be worse than what you told me last time? I still think we should tell Harry." Ron said looking up from the book he was reading (Quidditch Goal Keeping the Sticky Finger Way).  
  
"Well, I didn't say it was bad news did I? And no, you can't tell Harry, he's already meddling in the past, which he shouldn't be doing. So far it seems to be more or less accurate, but he can't directly change it." Hermione said and sat down.  
  
"If it were me I'd have like to know, it's not going to be easy for him you know?" Ron replied not sounding all too happy with the situation.  
  
"As I was saying Ron, look at this, I've a copy of a chronology of that time period. It's written by a great wizard of those times. Does the name Cyonis ring a bell?" Hermione went on ignoring Ron's last remark.  
  
"Cyonis? Isn't he that wizard guy Harry said that had wanted to take him in before Reace took him?" Ron asked frowning,  
  
"I'm impressed Ron, you're correct. He's also the one that handled the sending back of Ginny to that time. Dumbledore played a large role in getting his aid, but he is the writer this chronology. A large part of this chronology tells of the tales of Reace Myrn himself. None of the other books I've read are as detailed as this one. Apparently Cyonis was Reace's best friend. And this is what I wanted to show you. Look here." Hermione said and pointed to a specific spot on a page.  
  
"So? What does that mean?" Ron asked still puzzled.  
  
"Oh Ron, come on! Well, look, it speaks of a woman that Reace had loved. It doesn't say what happened, only that they parted on bad terms and that this was where Reace developed his dislike for woman. I wonder what had happened and who it was?" Hermione wondered aloud looking at the air, at nothing in particular.  
  
"What does it matter Hermione? It's got nothing to do with us." Ron asked feeling frustrated now.  
  
"Fine, then what about this?" Hermione paged onward to a page with a vivid illustration.  
  
"Damn, that isn't good, that really doesn't look good. Harry shouldn't see that." Ron said looking away from the picture.  
  
The sun was setting in the sky and soon they would need to rest.  
  
"Halt! We'll set up camp here." Reace said raising his arm into the air bringing the line to a halt after he'd found a suitable spot to set up camp.  
  
"Well, we certainly did make some headway today, but my legs are killing me! Riding a horse for such a long duration isn't very comfortable." Harry said dismounting and walking very gingerly.  
  
"Oh, I don't feel that bad." Ginny said and dismounted as well, nearly falling actually.  
  
"That's because you're a girl Ginny." Harry said with a wry grin.  
  
"What's that got to do with... oh!" Ginny said and then realized what Harry was speaking about.  
  
"Alright, lets set up camp, we don't want to be caught unawares." Reace said in a formal tone and started to set up.  
  
"Don't, just don't." Harry said to Ginny as she was about to open her mouth in protest to Reace.  
  
They quickly set up the camp, three tents against a group of trees that had grown closely together (Reace had said it provides more cover for them if they get attacked from behind) and stoned made in a circle for a fire that would be lit later on in the evening.  
  
"I'm going to hunt for some game." Reace said.  
  
"But we have all the rations we need." Harry said rather puzzled at what Reace wanted to do.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for rations right now." Reace said taking his bow off of his back, Ginny gasped a little at the sight of the awesome weapon.  
  
"Then let me go and do it Reace!" Harry said.  
  
"No, you'll stay here and protect Lady Genevieve. Plus your legs are sore." Reace said and turned disappearing silently into the forest without another word.  
  
"Thank goodness, now we can be a little more at ease." Ginny said.  
  
"Hey, come on, something's bothering him Ginny. He's not been this formal since we first met." Harry said looking at where Reace was last standing.  
  
"Well, ok, but he is a stick in the mud. I don't think he approves of me." Ginny said rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Well, I can tell you that he's not overly fond of woman Ginny. From what I've found out here he had a bad experience, what it was I don't know. But he really doesn't trust them. I was actually surprised he let you come with," Harry said still staring.  
  
"Ok, enough of Reace, is there a lake or river near here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Huh? Yes, there is a lake, not far off from here according to the maps Reace has had me study of the land. Why do you ask?" Harry replied now looking at Ginny.  
  
"Well, I feel like a quick swim, lets go! It'll be fun!" Ginny said taking both of Harry's hands into hers.  
  
"We can't do that, Reace expects us to stay here, he would freak if we were gone." Harry side.  
  
"Since when has Harry Potter been afraid of disobeying orders? Not a single order given by anybody has he totally obeyed." Ginny said to Harry with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
It was true though, he'd even disobeyed some of Sirius' instructions. The thought of Sirius brought a twang of pain to his being he'd not felt in a long time.  
  
"C'mon Harry! We'll be back before Reace even returns!" Ginny said looking at him with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Oh, alright, but let's hurry." Harry said in resignation.  
  
The two hurried off towards the direction of the lake unknown that two sinister looking eyes were observing their every movement.  
  
"Perfect, I must report this development to my master." A voice hissed as the two young teens disappeared from view.  
  
Reace hadn't really wanted to go and hunt animals to eat, he was hunting something else. He only hoped that Harry stayed where he was in the camp. During their entire journey Reace had felt eyes upon them and was sure that they were being followed. His veteran instincts were on full alert as he recalled just how many times in his past his party would be ambushed in this setting. Each time was just after he had felt as if they were being observed. He bent down looking at some broken foliage and his eyes hardened. Slowly he nodded, they were being followed, but he would soon put a stop to that. Suddenly there was a series of shrill whistles somewhere in front of him followed by an answering whoop-whoop.  
  
"Shit! That was a signal!" Reace spat as he charged to the closest one, which was in front of him.  
  
His charge caught the signaler totally unprepared because a second later he was pinned to the tree with an arrow in each arm, leg and two in the beasts abdomen. It snarled in pain as a forked purple tongue snaked in and out of its reptilian like jaw. Reace came forward his bow still raised.  
  
"A lizardman!" He snarled looking at the blue scales protruding through the armor it wore.  
  
"hiss Damn y-you Myrn hiss, you've gotten me, but hiss you're to late!" The lizardman hissed.  
  
"Where are your buddies I heard you signaling?" Reace roared at the pinned lizardman.  
  
"hiss Probably getting ready to hiss sink their teeth into your ward and his female companion hiss." The lizardman hissed.  
  
"Bastard!" Reace said and with a quick motion, snapped the lizardmans neck and charged off to where Harry and Ginny were camping.  
  
He was careless, because a huge arm smashed into the side of his head knocking him off of his feet. Years of battling allowed him to turn his tumble into a roll and before he had finished rolling he had fired off another arrow that lodged itself in between the eyes of his assailant. It was another lizardman which fell to the ground twitching. Reace finished his tumble and stood up. He was now aware that suddenly the forest became alive around him. A blue-scaled and clawed hand slashed out at him nicking him on his right cheek. Many more appeared from around him.  
  
"Oh shit." Reace muttered.  
  
Harry and Ginny were just about at the lake when Harry slowed down.  
  
"What now Harry?" Ginny asked him seeing him falling behind.  
  
"Ginny, I'm not sure of it, but I'm sure that that trees shadow just moved." Harry said placing his hand on the hilt of his sword and stopping as they now stood at the lake.  
  
"Oh come off it Harry, it's just Reace's paranoia rubbing off on you." Ginny said with her hands on her hips.  
  
Harry drew his sword as he was now certain that the very same shadow he was speaking about moved again. Suddenly the shadow started charging at them.  
  
"Get behind me Ginny! We're under attack!" Harry yelled standing between Ginny and their charging attacker.  
  
Harry stood dead still with his sword in hand as Ginny behind him gasped as she saw the appearance of the creature charging at them. It was clad in armor she recognized from the knights in Lair but this thing had blue scales shining all over it. Its mouth was opened revealing rows of jagged teeth and a purple tongue. With quick movement from powerful muscles caused from hours of training, Harry lunged forward, rolling, and then sprung forward thrusting upwards. His aim was true as the sword (given to him by Reace) cut through the armor and grinded into bone and flesh. The lizardman stood frozen to the spot for a few seconds before falling to the ground dead.  
  
"Is, is it dead?" Ginny asked now very pale looking at the sight of the creature lying in it's own pooling blood.  
  
"Damn it." Harry said.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked getting very worried.  
  
"He was just the tip of the ice-berg." Harry said as many more started to emerge from the trees, all of them hissing.  
  
A blood curdling scream from behind him caused Harry to turn around. He saw that Ginny was suspended in air by one of the creatures, that was dripping with water. A serrated sword was held against her throat.  
  
"hiss Try and save her pinkling hiss, but my before trying me I hiss suggest you handle my brethren. hiss. They're not very happy about what you did to Ssslavar over there hiss." The lizardman holding Ginny hissed.  
  
'They're toying with me! That one behind me could kill Ginny without me even moving! I've been totally flanked, am outnumbered and probably won't be able to save Ginny! Where are you Reace?! Why didn't we stay in the camp?!" These thoughts raced through Harry's mind as the first of the new charging lizardmen reached him.  
  
Ron was just getting up after a fruitless night of trying to sleep. It was still early in the morning and Harry hadn't awakened from his dream state yet. Ron went over to him and looked at his friend. Suddenly Harry's one eyes blacked and blood started dripping out of his mouth as a cut formed.  
  
"What the hell?" Ron gasped.  
  
A/N Right, I can't think of a better place to end this chapter than here, so I hope any that read this enjoyed it. I was planning on making it longer, but this place is the perfect place to end and a great place to start the next chapter. I hope I've not disappointed any, sucking at doing things is what I do best after all.  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	24. The Crimson Demon

Greetings one and all, once more I have attempted to continue this story. I must apologize for taking so long to update, but things, as they always are, have been very hectic. But that is no excuse, so all I can say is I'm sorry. First off I'll address the kind people that reviewed my last chapter as I normally do.  
  
Chips challenge: As usual your review was most appreciated and had me thinking about certain aspects of the story. As for the potion situation, well you did raise a good point, but like the problem with the antidote, the healing potion must be taken in both times. As for a spell, it must be very powerful to affect a person across times. As for Ginny, I'm glad that you enjoyed what she's doing. I thought I'd make her a little mischievous. Her naivety adds a nice concept to the story and indeed she will play a role later. Thank you for your review, I really liked it.  
  
Lanne666: Thanks again for reviewing, I'm so happy you liked the ending. I contemplated writing more, but I enjoyed the way the it was left hanging leaving the readers thinking. Your review was most kind, wow, thanks very much it really made me smile. By the way, you can have your pickle back lol.  
  
Ginnygal189: Don't apologise for giving me a long review! I absolutely love long reviews, they really make me smile just about more than anything on earth! You were very kind in your review, I must say, maybe even too kind. Bad I do appreciate it. I did enjoy writing the last chapter, but what I do and what I think of it are total opposite sides of the coin. You've been reviewing for a long time and I'm glad you enjoy the story, thinking its unique. Thank you so very much.  
  
Evanescence55: Thanks for your review. Don't worry about being out of town, it's taken me a long time to update, so I'm sure this'll be up by the time you're back. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sure you're just as unhappy about Evanescence breaking up as I am.  
  
Sherry: Thanks for reviewing via email because Fanfiction.net wouldn't let you. I just love reviews, brings some joy into my life. I'm glad you're enjoying the story more now and that you anticipate this chapter as eagerly as you do. Thanks for the review and I hope things continue well with you.  
  
Wow, I must say that I was absolutely shocked to have received five reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so very much, each and every one of you! I can't recall when last I had so many. I hope each and every one of you continue to enjoy the story and review. Now, on to the disclaimer and then the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. I only own Reace Myrn as well as the associated characters in his world.  
  
Harry was dodged to the left avoiding what could have been a killing blow from one of the lizard men when he was sent sprawling to the ground by another of the lizard men as they hit him with a scaly fist. Harry's eye stung and he could taste blood in his mouth. It had been a truly powerful blow, but rigid training from Reace allowed him to remain focused.  
  
'The element of surprise is always a powerful tactic to use, never forget this Harry.' Reace's voice rang in his head.  
  
Feigning to stumble after the blow one of the lizard men fell hook, line and sinker for his manoeuvre. The lizard man had stepped closer rising his sword to strike Harry as it saw him stumble along. That was the last thing it ever did as Harry's sword cut it down with a quick and sharp forward thrust. The trick had worked, but it had only fooled one of the lizard men. With Harry's attention momentarily directed to that specific lizard man the rest surged forward in a frenzy.  
  
Seeing another of their comrades fall under Harry's blade further enraged them and no matter what Harry tried to do he was overwhelmed. He managed to dodge one sword blow, parry another with his own sword, lift his one leg up to avoid one more, but it wasn't enough for the slashing of one across his back and another that bit into his remaining leg.  
  
"Ahhh!" Harry screamed as he crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Harry! NOOO!" Ginny screamed.  
  
She tried to wrestle free from the grasp of her assailant but stopped as she felt his grip tighten on her and the ominous blade press more deeply into the soft flesh of her throat. The blade sat painfully in her flesh and she felt the tears stream down her face as she truly thought that this could be the end of Harry and her.  
  
"Ssstop! Bring him hiss here." came the hissing voice of the lizard man holding Ginny.  
  
All stopped their assault on Harry and dragged a very poor looking Harry forward. He was being dragged by the lizard men and he was covered in a mixture of his own and their blood. More tears fell down Ginny's cheeks at the sight of him.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was in a world of pain and was struggling to keep his wits about him. He knew he was badly hurt, but he couldn't give up. That's not what Reace would have done, what he would have wanted Harry to do.  
  
'Reace, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry that I didn't listen to you.' Harry thought to himself as his gaze fell on Ginny.  
  
He could see a small trickle of blood running down from under the blade that was pressed against her neck and he felt anger. He wasn't going to let them get away with this, he had to try and save Ginny, even if it meant the death of him.  
  
"Sssso pinkling, you sssee how hiss usssselesss it issss? You are hiss beaten. hiss Now we will pleassssure oursssselvesss with your hiss woman here. You know what hiss I mean. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Ginny's captor hissed and cackled at Harry as he saw realization come over Harry's face as he realized what they were going to do to Ginny.  
  
The other lizard men made lewd sexual comments and movements as they all started cackling.  
  
"You, you'll never get away with this!" Harry spat at the lizard man trying to free himself from the others grasp.  
  
"Ha! And jusssst what will you do hiss pinkling?" The lizard man holding Ginny hissed at Harry.  
  
"The jokes on you, Reace Myrn is travelling with us, he'll get you." Harry said, hoping to truly believe what he said.  
  
"Oh really? hiss I think not, Reassss lies dead! Aha ha ha ha ha! We trapped him! hiss" The lizard man laughed out aloud.  
  
Harry's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he heard this. Reace just couldn't be dead. Nausea nearly over came him as he listened to the lizard men.  
  
"No, it can't be." Harry whispered.  
  
All of the lizard men cackled evilly along with Ginny's captor. All laughter stopped when suddenly Ginny's captor fell to the ground. A single arrow stuck out of his head right between his two sinister dead eyes. Most turned their attention to Harry looking at him in suspicion. One even raised his sword to take care of Harry in case it was him. This one along with two others fell hard to the ground, all with three arrows sticking out of their backs or heads.  
  
"Over there!" One of the lizard men hissed pointing behind Harry.  
  
Harry was dropped to the ground as all of the lizard men charged away from him their swords raised. Harry twisted himself to look behind him to see what they were charging at. At first he got a fright as it looked like some sort of red-faced demon was charging towards the lizard men. The demon looked familiar however, too familiar.  
  
"Reace." Harry gasped seeing that the crimson-faced person was indeed Reace.  
  
Harry made his way over to Ginny who lay in a sobbing heap.  
  
"Damn it all! What the hell is happening to him?" Ron said looking at the deteriorating condition of Harry. Harry's face was bleeding and his left eye swollen shut. A deep stab wound was on his leg and bleeding profusely.  
  
"Here he is Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione's voice came from down the corridor as Ron let out a sigh of relief.  
  
A few moments ago, when Harry first started looking banged up Ron had sent Hermione to go and get Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh my, this isn't good, I'll do what I can, but I don't know if it'll help him where he is." Madam Pomfrey said starting to do what she did best (apart from irritating people :-P) by helping Harry.  
  
While she was working with her wand and salves on Harry Professor Dumbledore came into the room.  
  
"Will he be okay Professor?" Hermione asked looking very teary eyed.  
  
"Well Hermione, I can't say for sure, but if I know Harry, and we all do, I'm sure he'll get through it somehow. I'd say he's in some sort of a fight. Knowing Reace Myrns history I wouldn't say that I'm surprised Harry is in a fight. Reace was in many battles and fights so Harry, being his squire, would only naturally find himself involved." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Look Professor, he's okay!" Ron said as Madam Pomfrey stepped back looking satisfied with her work.  
  
"In this time he may be Ron, but where he is I'm sure he feels far from right. Unless he receives the exact same attention and treatment as he did here then he will still be like he looked here, maybe worse." Professor Dumbledore said in a solemn voice that was filled with concern.  
  
Reace charged at the charging lizard men, relieved that they had taken their attention away from Harry and the Lady Genevieve. He was worried that he would not have been in time to get to them. He fired another volley of six arrows that killed five lizard men and the sixth was hit in the knee sending him sprawling into some of his charging comrades. The remaining lizard men that were still charging him were getting close, he'd soon have to change weapons.  
  
Another volley of his death bringing arrows saw another six lizard men fall to the ground, never to rise again. The last arrow had in fact caused its victims head to explode. The last four lizard men that were still charging him reached him. With a quick movement he dropped his bow and took out a long sword as well as a short one, the long in his right hand the short in his left.  
  
He met the attack of the first lizard man by blocking the blow and then cutting its throat. The next attack Reace only half managed to parry with his short sword, fortunately the parried blow clanged harmlessly off of Reace's armor. He felt a searing pain in his left wrist after parrying the blow. Reace plunged his long sword deep into the gut of the lizard man that had just struck him and threw his short sword at the third charging lizard man.  
  
The tactic worked, because as the lizard man easily dodged the flying short sword Reace charged shoulder first into the gut of the lizard man knocking him off of his feet. He plunged his sword downward and impaled the lizard man to the ground. The fourth lizard man was upon Reace, but years of fighting allowed trained muscles to avoid the blow. Reace met the lizard mans face with a cracking shot from his right clenched fist.  
  
The lizard man staggered backwards and tried to attack Reace once more with his huge axe. Reace only just managed to avoid the blow. He jumped forward, ducked another wild swing of the axe and jerked the lizard mans arm awkwardly forward. A loud snapping sound ensued as the lizard man howled in pain after having his arm broken. Reace took the axe from the lizard mans useless arm. The last thing the injured lizard man saw was a human, covered in blood, his face crimson red in color swing his own weapon at him, the rest was darkness.  
  
Harry held Ginny close to him as he watched in stunned silence at what he had just witnessed. Reace had just decimated their attackers, even having to resort to not using his treasured bow.  
  
"He, he saved us." Ginny sniffed next to him.  
  
Harry didn't really know what to say. He was filled with so many emotions at this moment. One moment he thought that he was going to die, he thought Reace was dead and then suddenly out of no-where, when all hope was lost, Reace slaughters their attackers and saves them.  
  
Harry stood up with Ginny and both hobbled towards Reace who had picked up his bow and was standing still, his back turned towards them.  
  
"Reace?" Harry said.  
  
"Are you or Lady Genevieve mortally wounded Harry?" Reace asked.  
  
"No, we're ok." Harry replied  
  
"We will speak more at the camp Harry." Reace said, his voice heavy with sadness.  
  
Harry wondered at this but followed in silence noting that Ginny still hadn't said much. He however did note that Reace was limping very badly as they made their way to the campsite.  
  
"Reace, are you ok?" Harry asked seeing that in Reaced trail droplets of blood had fallen.  
  
Reace didn't answer and finally they made it to where they had set up their campsite. Reace stopped outside of his tent and looked as though he was going to enter his tent for a moment, then he stopped, deciding against it.  
  
"Harry, Lady Genevieve, I'm going back to the lake, please stay in the camp this time. I'm going to fetch water to aid in the cleansing of our wounds." Reace said and left the camp again, still limping very heavily.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat down, both feeling the pains of what had just happened, both physically and emotionally. Reace's words had stung Harry, Reace had somehow known that they had left the campsite even though he had told them not to. But how?  
  
After a few minutes Reace returned and stood before Ginny and Harry, both who had been staring at the ground in silence. As they looked up at Reace both gasped at the sight of him.  
  
"Shit Reace! Are you alright?" Harry said shocked at Reace's appearance.  
  
"I am fine. I'm going to attend to your wounds, sit still." Reace instructed trying to sound formal, but exhaustion and pain evident in his voice.  
  
"But, what about yours? Those arrows?" Ginny said in a meek voice looking at Reace.  
  
Reace looked down at himself and shrugged.  
  
"I'll live." He said and placed the bowl filled with water next to Ginny and Harry.  
  
Harry still couldn't believe just how bad Reace looked . His face was covered in half dried blood. There was a huge gash on his forehead where blood still flowed from. His left arm was held protectively against his abdomen. There were two arrows sitting between the armor plates in his right shoulder as well as his left knee.  
  
"But Reace........." Harry tried again as Reace placed a cloth into the water.  
  
"I am fine." Reace said his voice totally in control and powerful.  
  
Harry sat in stunned silence as Reace cleaned and attended to his facial and leg wounds. Reace was also very gentle and thorough with the cut on Ginny's neck. Finally Reace stood up and groaned slightly.  
  
"No more problems?" Reace asked Harry who still sat in stunned silence.  
  
"I'm fine Reace, but your wounds were far worse than mine." Harry said.  
  
Reace reached behind his back and pulled a face that was contorted in pain. A sickening sound followed and Reace pulled his arm forward with the two arrows that had been impaled in his shoulder. They dripped with blood and fell to the ground with a soft clatter as Reace let out a breath of air he'd not realized he had been holding in.  
  
Harry stared at the two bloodied arrows that lay on the ground in stunned silence. Again the same sickening, squishy sound was heard and more arrows fell next the two that lay on the ground. All were covered in blood. With a sigh Reace started removing his armor, carefully laying it down on the ground. Harry looked at Reace seeing the bloodied areas where the arrows had impaled the person whose squire he was. Reace gently sat down next to Harry and started to clean his bloodied face.  
  
After all of the cleaning had been done Harry saw that Reace's huge gash was still open, but not bleeding as badly. Reace tore a piece of something that was in his traveling bag and tied it around his head. Harry estimated that the gash was about fourteen centimeters long.  
  
"Reace, how can you be so calm with so much pain?" Harry asked finally breaking the silence.  
  
"The pain I feel in my body is nothing compared to what I feel in my heart Harry." Reace said double-checking that the material over Harry's leg was not too tight.  
  
"I'm afraid that I don't understand Reace, what do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Young Harry, you disobeyed me. You didn't stay in the camp as I had instructed you to. I had not said that to waste my breath. You know I have reasons for telling you to do things. Yet you didn't listen. When I came back to the camp and realized you weren't there, I feared the worst." Reace said his voice deep and grave.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry Reace, but how did you........." Harry asked.  
  
"Know? I knew very well. And I think I also know why you didn't listen. The one reason that makes men think irrationally and not straight. The thing that overpowers your mind." Reace said in the same grave voice.  
  
"What happened to you Reace? I mean, you looked like this when you came to help us." Harry asked trying to avoid where Reace had been steering the conversation.  
  
"I wasn't hunting wild animals Harry. I knew something was out there. Treachery is afoot. But, that is for now irrelevant. As I was securing our campsite I was attacked. They did this to me, caught me off guard I must be honest. Guess I'm getting old." Reace said with a wry grin looking at Harry.  
  
"At any rate, when I got back to the camp I saw that only you and Lady Genevieve had left the campsite, meaning you weren't attacked and thus hadn't fled to where you were. I'm an experienced traveler and not a bad tracker Harry." Reace said seeing the puzzled look on Harry's face.  
  
"Harry, I thought that I had lost you, and that, well, that would've been tragic." Reace said not truly expressing himself.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow at this show of sentiment from Reace. Suddenly this man, this warrior-knight appeared to her in an entirely new light. She saw that Reace really did care for Harry, like a father would for a son.  
  
"Harry, I'm sure you've had this conversation before, but allow me to speak. I know you care for Lady Genevieve a lot. Probably more than anything in this world. But remember, that a woman along with their love is a dangerous thing. They are like roses, beautiful to look at and behold, but you must be careful of the thorns you don't often see. I know Harry, I know only too well. Lady Genevieve is a fine young lady and I'm sure her heart is good, but love can do strange things to a man. So please be careful young Harry." Reace said.  
  
Harry was red in the face. He'd known all about the aspects of boys and girls and the other facts, but the way Reace had presented this to him was unlike anything he had ever heard before. Ginny on the other hand sat dumbstruck and looked like a gaping fish. Harry was glad she didn't say anything though.  
  
"Er, ok Reace, I'll keep it in mind." Harry said having to really fight back his laughter at the look Ginny threw him.  
  
"That's a good lad. We'll have to rest well, because tomorrow will have a hard day's worth of riding. Now, you two should get some sleep, I'll keep watch." Reace said indicating two sleeping bags by the fire he had just started.  
  
"But, what about you Reace?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll be ok, I want to clean my armor." Reace said indicating to his blood covered armor.  
  
"You need to get some sleep, you must be exhausted. That and all of the blood you've lost!" Harry said his voice filled with concern.  
  
"I'll live Harry, I've had far worse. You know me Harry. I don't sleep much at Lair, my minds always far too active and sleep doesn't come my way easily. Now sleep, I want you well rested for tomorrow. Go on, not another word. Tell you what, I'll tell you about the time I had a lance impaled through my chest, that prove to be interesting." Reace said smiling a little.  
  
"A lance impaled through your chest?!" Came the voice from Ginny, who'd been very quiet for some time now.  
  
"Yes, let me tell you, it all started when I was very young........" Reace said and went on to relate the tale.  
  
"........and that was how it happened." Reace said finishing his story and saw that Harry had dropped off, Ginny also looked asleep.  
  
"Well, I didn't think it was all that boring." Reace chuckled to himself as he picked up his armor to begin cleaning it.  
  
"Reace?" came Ginny's soft voice.  
  
"Lady Genevieve? I thought you were fast asleep." Reace said a little surprised.  
  
"Well, it's just that I wanted to tell you something." Ginny said.  
  
"Go right ahead Lady Genevieve." Reace replied leaning forward to hear what Ginny had to say.  
  
"Thanks Reace, thank you very much. You saved us. And, I'm sorry. Harry didn't want to go, but I insisted." Ginny said.  
  
"Don't worry about it young one, how were you to know what happened." Reace said in a kind voice looking at the young girl.  
  
"But, we were all nearly killed. You were badly injured." Ginny said.  
  
"Think nothing of it Lady Genevieve, I did not die, neither did you or Harry. All is well. Now get some sleep." Reace said shrugging.  
  
"Good night." Ginny said sounding relieved.  
  
"Sleep well you two." Reace said and looked up at the heavens above.  
  
He marveled at how the stars twinkled down on them. He had always loved the stars and looking at them at night. They always gave him a feeling of feeling very small and insignificant. Yet at the very same time they had a calming effect on him.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!! What do you mean they survived?! The mercenaries I hired were the best! I gave them the best armor and weapons available!" A voice in Lair roared.  
  
"I'll have to think of other ways to dispose of Reace Myrn and his troublesome squire." The voice said in a sinister tone.  
  
A/N Well my friends, that is the end of yet another chapter. I hope it didn't bore you. There was a lot of action and information in this chapter. I don't think it measured up as well as I had planned it. But I hope I didn't screw it up too badly. If it was bad, then I apologize. Sorry. I really had hoped it would come out better than what I wrote now. Sorry again.  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	25. Between Times

Hi all! I'm back once more. Sorry I've not been able to update for some time now. Unfortunately last week for the better part of it I was ill, so needless to say it was not a joyful time. However I have decided, now that I'm in some kind of health, to continue with the story and give you all the next chapter. First off, to address the people who reviewed my story.  
  
Ginnygal189: Hey thanks! That was really a great review! Thanks so very much! You say your point was something insignificant but it really meant a lot to me. It's something that I've really been trying to work on, and you're the only person that picked up on it. Thanks a lot! You make me smile! I'm glad you thought there was enough balance in the story.  
  
End of innocence: Wow, what can I say, your review was fantastic! Man, I feel on top of the world! The reviews I'm getting from my regular readers for the last chapter were the best ever! I'm very pleased that you like the way I've portrayed Reace, again you've picked on a point no other reviewer did. Reace is a complicated guy, what can I say? Lol. Thanks very much for the recommendation, that also means a lot. You're overly kind in your review, but thanks anyway, it really means a lot!  
  
Chips challenge: Once again I thank you for the review. You too picked up a point none of the other readers seemed to pick up. It's been some time since your reviews didn't raise more than one question. Thus I think that either that chapter didn't leave any place for question or it totally sucked. But judging from the smiley at the end of your review I'd say it's the first option. True there was a lot of action in the last chapter, but I think this one will be more enjoyable to you.  
  
Lanne666: I must apologise for not updating sooner. Sorry, yeah, I'm a screw up in many ways, this just happens to be one of them. Thanks for your review, plus I'll give you another pickle along with a serviette to wipe your mouth, how's that? Lol :-P Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Right, that's all for addressing the people that reviewed the last chapter. I must say that I can't recall when last I had such wonderful and great reviews. You're all fantastic and really make me smile. You all made my week! Thanks! Now, on to the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc.  
  
Reace was still staring at the stars when he felt his wounds begin to throb with pain in a terrible way. He was nearly overcome with fatigue and the pain rendered him nearly immobile. Taking a few deep breaths he regained his composure as he sat still.  
  
"Phew, well, that definitely signals the end of my spell." Reace breathed out aloud in obvious discomfort.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask Cyonis one of these days to help me to better my magic. Or maybe not." Reace smirked to himself.  
  
He imagined Cyonis laughing at Reace asking for help. That wasn't about to happen.  
  
"I'll never live it down." Reace said and began to attend to his now very painful wounds, seeing as how the effects of his spell had completely worn off.  
  
"H-Harry?" A voice echoed in Harry's head.  
  
"Hey, I think he's coming to!" another voice echoed.  
  
Fighting through the swirling darkness that seemed to be trying to engulf him, Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times trying to clear his vision. He was busy entering his own time after having 'lived' in the past.  
  
'You'd think that after doing this everyday for so long I'd be used to this by now.' Harry thought to himself as the shapes of people formed in his vision.  
  
"Oh Harry! We were all so worried!" Came Hermione's voice, and one of the figures lurched forward and engulfed him in a hug.  
  
"Easy Hermione, I'm afraid that I'm lost, what do you mean?" Harry answered patting her reassuringly on her back.  
  
"She's right mate, you had us all in a right spin." Ron's voice came.  
  
"That's all fine and dandy guys and I am sorry if I had you all worried, but I still have absolutely no idea what you're all on about!" Harry said as Hermione moved away moving to Ron's side.  
  
"Well, we were kind of hoping you could tell us mate." Ron answered.  
  
'My head hurts, I don't feel like this, not now.' Harry thought to himself and shook his head as he rubbed his now sore temple with his right hand.  
  
"Is your head alright dear?" Madam Pomfrey's voice piped in.  
  
"Eh? Oh, yes, it's perfectly fine, don't worry." Harry said not noticing her at first and making sure to quickly put his hand down being in fear she might try to give him some medicine.  
  
"Now before you start bombarding me with questions that make absolutely no sense to me at all, would you mind telling me exactly what happened here that had you in such a state?" Harry spoke slowly as if speaking to young school children who were learning to read.  
  
"Well, I was busy er, reading, yeah, and then......." Ron started.  
  
"Oh please, since when do you read for fun?" Came Ginny's voice from the background.  
  
Many of the other students started laughing at this comment and then they noticed a red line across her neck.  
  
"What happened to you Ginny?" Hermione asked motioning to Ginny's neck.  
  
"Harry can explain." Ginny said falling silent and looked at Harry.  
  
"Oh no, not me again, first Ron must finish his story!" Harry quickly stated and all gazes once more fell upon Ron.  
  
"Like I was trying to say earlier I uh....." Ron stuttered as he saw just about everybody that was looking at him raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh all right, I couldn't sleep. Happy? Right, now where was I? Oh yes, I was wondering what Harry was doing in the past and decided to take a look at him. Well, I looked at him everything appeared to be normal and fine. But then suddenly his eye went black and blood started dribbling from his mouth! It was the freakiest thing I'd seen in a long time." Ron said ending his tale of events and now all attention turned to Harry once more.  
  
"Well, now that I have a better perspective on what you're all saying I can now tell you all what caused it. You see it all started with Reace, Ginny and I traveling to where he believed ingredients to the cure for my curse could be found........" Harry said.  
  
He then went on to relate the entire battle scene, how his wounds were caused and how Ginny got the cut on her neck. He also told them about how ferocious Reace was in battle.  
  
"......and then we went to sleep around the campfire. That's the whole story. And of course in the past where I am I still have most of my wounds, just that they've been tended to." Harry finished nearly out of breath.  
  
"Man, that Reace sounds like he's not a man to be crossed!" Ron said after having nearly lived through Harry's vivid description of what had happened.  
  
"Ron, the history books did say that he was a great warrior." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Yeah, it's just a pity that.......ugh!" Ron was stopped in mid sentence as Hermione jabbed her elbow in his ribs.  
  
"What was that Ron?" Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione with suspicion in his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing mate, nothing at all." Ron said softly nursing his now sore ribs.  
  
"I've got nothing to say, c'mon Ron, we'd better get ready for class, I think you should to Harry." Hermione said avoiding Harry's gaze and bustling off with Ron.  
  
"Very suspicious those two, any idea what that was about?" Harry asked Ginny, who now was the only other person standing there, he hadn't seen where Madam Pomfrey had disappeared off to.  
  
"No idea. Listen Harry, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Ginny said in a meek voice not looking Harry in the eye.  
  
"For what Ginny?" Harry asked getting out of bed and gently holding her chin in his hand lifting her gaze towards his.  
  
'Those eyes! You could lose yourself in their beauty!' Harry thought to himself as he looked Ginny straight in the eye.  
  
"For making you go against what you wanted to do." Ginny said looking at Harry with large eyes that now seemed to be glistening in the early morning sunlight.  
  
"I don't understand Ginny." Harry plainly stated.  
  
"You wanted to obey Reace's orders and I convinced you not to! I nearly got us both killed Harry!" Ginny blurted out, a single tear spilling out of her left eye.  
  
"Now now Ginny, it's not your fault, I could've stayed at the campsite if I wanted to. I acted irresponsibly. I was the one who should've known better. After all, I've been in that time far longer than you. Come now, no need to cry." Harry said as her tear now reached and settled on his hand that was holding her soft chin.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Ginny said and embraced him in a tight hug.  
  
"Come now Ginny, it's all okay, Reace was there and got us out." Harry said gently to the girl that meant the entire world to him.  
  
Slowly he pushed her a little away and once again looked each other in the eyes. Everything seemed to stand still for that moment. Time no longer existed as they looked at each other, neither blinking. Everything felt right, and then they embraced, kissing each other like neither had ever experienced before. The embrace broke and once again time started moving again.  
  
"Uh, I've got to go get ready for class." Ginny said her cheeks burning brightly and started moving off.  
  
Harry sat dumbstruck, this was a totally new experience for him.  
  
"Oh and Harry." Came Ginny's voice.  
  
"Yes?" Harry replied.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said and ran away with a little giggle, her cheeks burning as brightly as ever.  
  
Harry stared at the spot where Ginny had been just a few moments earlier with a stupid looking grin on his face. He blinked and brought himself back to reality.  
  
'Wow! What a kiss! I never knew that something so strange could be so nice!' Harry thought to himself as he felt as if he were floating on cloud nine.  
  
"Better get going, I've got potions up for today, can't take any risks in missing that class. Snape'll have my head." Harry muttered to himself and got his things ready for class before heading off to go and clean himself up for the day.  
  
Reace was busy warming his hands from the heat of the fire. A shiver ran down his spine as an icy wind blew over the camp. But there was more than just a chill on the wind. An uneasy feeling sank down into the pit of his stomach. He cast a gaze over to the sleeping forms of Harry and Ginny. Both seemed so at easy and peaceful.  
  
'Will I ever know peace like that?' Reace wondered to himself staring at them resting for a moment.  
  
Ginny started shivering as the wind blew over the camp once more and Reace's stern gaze softened.  
  
"This is no place for a lady." Reace muttered and got up grimacing as he did so.  
  
He limped over to where Harry and Ginny were and knelt down beside them. Then, as gently as he could, he pushed both a little closer to the fire and watched the illumination of the flames and shadows dance across their faces. With a stifled groan he went back to his spot and sat down with a weary sigh. He found himself wondering just what it was his young squire was doing in his own time.  
  
His mind traveled further to the first day he laid eyes on Harry. The lad had been asleep, just as he was now. From the moment he had seen Harry he knew that there was something special about him. A strong feeling of power emanated from Harry, True it wasn't a physical power, but it was an inner power, of a more magical source. Harry would one day be a powerful wizard, of that Reace had no doubt. But in his life time he had fought against and killed many powerful wizards.  
  
All of them had been fearsome opponents, yet they all had fallen. All had been magically powerful, but physically they were weak. Their total devotion to their beloved arts had taken its toll on their bodies. It was Reace's philosophy that no one style of fighting or training was good enough. To have a little of each world, magical power as well as physical power would be a great thing, it would something that would ensure one's survival.  
  
"Harry my lad, I only hope that I've trained you well enough in the limited time we've had together. There's still so much I wanted to teach you, to show you. But it'll never happen, the people in your time need you." Reace said solemnly and tossed a small branch on the fire.  
  
The flames danced in the reflection of Reace's eyes and momentarily the hard outer shell always shown to all fell and revealed eyes filled with sadness. Quickly the shell rose once more as a cracking sound sounded behind Reace in the forest. Within a second he had rolled to one side, picked up his bow and had two arrows cocked on his bowstring ready to be fired.  
  
His breathing was deep and even, yet nothing else stirred. A moment later an owl flew out from the trees chasing a screeching rat. Reace let out a deep sigh allowing the bow to fall to his side. He sat on his rump as the strain of the maneuver screamed in his wounds and sore muscles.  
  
'Guess I'm getting paranoid. But these two are totally helpless until they return to this time.' Reace thought as he got up and returned to his night's vigil.  
  
Harry sat in Snape's classroom bored out of his mind. Since waking up he had found it nearly impossible to concentrate on anything without his train of thought somehow either ending up on the battle or the kiss he had with Ginny. That and the fact that Snape's dungeon didn't make it any easier to concentrate. All was dark barring the light provided by various candles scattered around the classroom. The air was warm and oxygen deprived, no fresh air was in the room. Suddenly a loud bang resounded in the room causing nearly all of the students to just about fall off of their seats.  
  
"What on earth is going on in here?!" Snape roared as a cauldron in the Slytherin group of students started spewing out purple and green smoke.  
  
Nobody answered as the smoke kept on spewing forth. A shriek followed soon and none other than Draco Malfoy staggered forward. He had the nose of a dog, teeth of a hamster and ears of a bat.  
  
"Damn! Everybody out! Before anybody else is foolish enough to breath in the odors of that ill prepared potion. And I swear, when I find out whose potion it is, they and their house will pay dearly!" Snape roared as the students bustled out of the classroom.  
  
Harry was sure that Snape hadn't realized that it was probably one of his own precious Slytherin students that had caused that potion dilemma. Not that he was complaining, he sure wasn't in the mood to fight with his mind to stay on full attention to Snape's lecture.  
  
"To the hospital wing with you boy! I've not got time to deal with you now!" Snape snapped (no pun intended () at Draco who was sniveling like a little baby.  
  
"Well Harry, that certainly was a most unusual turn of events." Hermione said as she fell into step next to him.  
  
"I'm not complaining, I was just about to fall asleep in there!" Harry said grinning and taking a deep breath of air that wasn't stale like in the dungeon.  
  
"I shudder to think what Snape would've done to you had that happened. So, what are you doing to do with your free time now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to fly around outside. It was so stuffy in their I need the fresh air. Plus our first match against Slytherin for quiddtich is coming up soon. I've not had much time to practice." Harry replied with a smile.  
  
"You know Harry, you really should use this time to study, seeing as this is only our sixth year!" Hermione said as if admonishing a child.  
  
"Precisely Hermione, which means that this is my second last year for which I can fly for Gryffindor in quidditch." Harry replied with a wry grin on his face.  
  
"I give up." Hermione said.  
  
"You should've done that a long time ago." Harry said chuckling to himself.  
  
"Harry! I can't believe you said that!" Hermione said.  
  
"What? I'm just stating a fact. You'd have saved yourself a lot of aggravation then." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Oh honestly, you're impossible." Hermione said smiling a little.  
  
The two made their way off to the Gryffindor common room. Once giving the correct password Hermione then went to the girls dorms and Harry to his own where he got his broom.  
  
"Bye Hermione, I'm off, see you later." Harry said smiling.  
  
Hermione merely nodded at him as she was now fully immersed in a book she was reading.  
  
The day passed by without event and seeing as how his only other class other than potions was Care for Magical Creatures things went off smoothly. Especially seeing as how Draco Malfoy hadn't yet fully recovered from inhaling that smoke from the incorrectly mixed potion. It was now late in the evening and Harry could feel fatigue settling in on him. At the present time he sat next to Ginny in front of the Gryffindor fire. Hermione and Ron had gone off to take care of some prefect duties (much to Ron's dismay) and so they were alone.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Ginny answered.  
  
"There's something that's been bothering me for some time." Harry said.  
  
"Well, what is it Harry?" Ginny asked waking up more fully now and looking at Harry who was busy staring deeply into the crackling fire.  
  
"Well, I, no, never mind."  
  
"Harry! Come on! That's not fair! Tell me!" Ginny asked her curiosity ever increasing.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ginny, I'll tell you, I promise, just not now. I need more time to think about this. I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said in a soft voice.  
  
"Ok, Harry. Just don't think too much ok? It might make your head hurt." Ginny said grinning a little.  
  
Harry didn't react to her comment.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny ventured.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Ginny asked concern replacing her curiosity.  
  
"Sure, I'm sorry Ginny, I've just got a lot to think about." Harry said.  
  
"Don't think too much Harry, if a person thinks too much they tend to become depressed. It's a fact of life." Ginny said rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about me Ginny, I'm fine." Harry replied forcing a smile.  
  
'Now I am worried. When you say I mustn't worry is the time when I worry the most about you Harry. What's wrong? What's troubling you? Why won't you open up?' Ginny thought to herself looking at the troubled young man next to her.  
  
'I'll have to ask Reace his advice on this situation, I'm sure he's dealt with this sort of thing before.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
A/N Well, that's all people, sorry about this chapter, it really sucks I know. I'd planned it out and no matter how I wrote or re-wrote it, it just didn't come out well. Sorry about it. I'll try harder next time. It was a chapter that I wanted to try and get back more to Harry's original life. I don't know if I was entirely successful. But I promise that I will try harder next time. Sorry once more.  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


	26. Ingredients Obtained

I've returned once again. Just when readers thought it was safe to venture on the internet and read I have unleashed yet another chapter to torture one and all. Right, first off, I must apologize for not updating in such a long time. Many things have happened, but I'm fully recovered from my op and have gotten over my laziness so now I'm going to update. I'm really sorry, I feel really guilty, so many of you have given me so much encouragement and I don't repay in kind. I'll endeavor to update on a more regular basis. On to the kind reviewers.

End of innocence: After reading your review all I can say is that I am flattered and was left speechless. Thank you so much! You've been reviewing my story for so long, I just have to say I appreciate all of your reviews. Your compliments and the such truly could cause one to border on getting an inflated head. I tried to make the last chapter more of a classical Harry Potter theme. I also like the fact that Ginny and Harry are together, the two just seem to gel so perfectly. This next chapter I'm going to try and make this chapter a mixture of the two worlds, a proper chapter. Thanks again.

Ginnygal189: Another who has persevered with me through so many chapters. I must say that my cheeks were hurting when I got your review, especially after reading end of innocence's review. It's as if you two collaborated. Lol. Thanks so very much. There is nothing better than having nice reviews. I'm glad you enjoy the way I portray Hermione, I try my best to write each character according to the way JK Rowling has portrayed them. As for what she has planned for Harry and Ginny I don't know. I'll just try and keep their interaction as true to how I think she'll have them portrayed as possible. Thanks again!

Lanne666: Don't worry for being away so long and reviewing so late. I've taken far longer than that to update, it is I who should apologize for the late update. If you liked your pickle so much have another one offers . Lol. Thanks for feeling so devoted towards the story, your review along with the others makes me persevere with the story.

Right, now that I've replied to the kind reviewers I'm going to move on with the story. I'm out of touch with the story a little so I'm going to apologize early for any discrepancies or mistakes made now.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc.

Time had passed and the trio of travelers had, according to Reace, nearly reached their destination. Soon they would be in the area where they could collect the ingredients Harry needed to get back to his own time. Harry's mind was in a complete muddle. In his own time Ron and Hermione seemed to be getting more and more edgy whenever he told them of how things were going in Reace's time. Whenever he asked them they would find some excuse or another to get away or change the subject. One thing remained clear however and that was that he had to talk to Reace about the prophecy concerning him.

"Alright you two, I think we've traveled far enough today." Reace said coming to a halt and bringing Harry back to reality.

"We've made good progress, I'm proud of you two." Reace said smiling, something Harry had noticed was something Reace was doing little of lately.

Harry dismounted and stood by his steed and looked at the area around them. Traveling had certainly been more difficult seeing as how that had entered the more mountainous terrain. The horses had struggled in areas and at times the going had been slow. But Reace was right, they had indeed traveled far because they had reached the spot Reace had thought they'd reach only tomorrow. Since the initial attack they had been unhindered in their riding.

"Heya." Ginny's voice sounded next to Harry's right ear followed by a gentle peck on the cheek.

"Hi Ginny, how're you feeling after all of the riding?" Harry asked smiling down at her.

"Better than you I imagine." Ginny said and walked funny mocking the way Harry had been walking after their first days riding.

"Very funny Ginny, I'd like to see how well you ride if you were in my shoes." Harry said to her feeling rather ginger after seeing her antics.

"Well, if I were in your shoes then they'd fall off and my feet would probably smell!" Ginny quickly replied and stuck her tongue playfully out at him.

"What?!" Harry sputtered and Ginny giggled loudly seeing his reaction.

Ginny laughed some more and then fell silent as she saw Reace approaching them.

"I must say that I am truly impressed with your riding Lady Genevieve, I know very few ladies even in the Order of Knights that can ride so swiftly. For that I commend you." Reace said nodding at Ginny.

"Now, I've picked out where we will camp this eve, so let us hasten to set our camp up." Reace said and walked off towards where he wanted both Harry and Ginny to go.

"Harry?" Ginny asked Harry in a whisper as the two led their horses behind Reace.

"Yes Ginny?" Harry replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, go right ahead Ginny." Harry replied noting the sudden seriousness in Ginny's tone.

"Well, it's just that I've been thinking a lot these last few days. In fact, it's also concerning things that I've been seeing." Ginny said.

"Well Ginny, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Where to begin? Well, the thing is Harry I've been noticing that both you and Reace have been a little on edge or apprehensive lately." Ginny said after a moment of keeping quiet to decide where she should start speaking.

"Oh, well there is that huge match we have against Slytherin in quidditch and the fact that I Snape has been on my back because he's convinced I had something to do with the potion incident some time back." Harry said half telling the truth.

The fact was that those things were true, but it wasn't the real reason he was really feeling like he did. He knew now that he had to get this all cleared up as soon as he could, because if Ginny had noticed that there was a change in his behavior then that couldn't be good. A twang of guilt went through Harry at the thought that he hadn't noticed any change in Reace and Ginny had.

"How has Reace been different Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Whenever he looks at us he seems sad and as we've traveled he's grown more and more quiet Harry. There's also a greater sense of urgency in the way he's been going about things these past few days Harry." Ginny stated.

"I'm sure he has his reasons Ginny, well, for the rushing us that is. As for him being sad, maybe you misinterpreted him, because Reace is as tough as nails, hardly anything bothers him." Harry stated as if he were defending Reace's honor.

'Even people like Reace can be sad Harry, he is after all only human.' Ginny thought to herself, but seeing the look on Harry's face decided not to voice this opinion of hers.

The camp had been made and the moon was high in the sky. As per usual Reace sat keeping watch over Ginny and Harry. As was part of his routine he was staring into the night sky his mind far away from where he was.

"Reace?" Harry's voice ventured.

"Harry?" Reace said startled to see the young sitting next to him.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked his heart nearly in his throat after finally plucking up the courage to talk with Reace about what was bothering him for so long.

"Of course lad, what's on your mind?" Reace said smiling a little as he looked at his squire.

Harry was silent for a few seconds, wondering just how he was going to word what he wanted to say. Finally he decided how.

"Have you ever felt bad when you kill people?" Harry asked Reace.

The question seemed to catch Reace off guard as he rose his right eyebrow.

"That's an interesting question Harry. One that would warrant three answers actually. You see it all depends on who gets killed. Take those creatures we fought off at the beginning of this journey, I feel no remorse what-so-ever for any of those that I killed. They are pure evil, spawned from the magics of evil dark wizards whose only purpose is to be effective and lethal killing machines. Their sole purpose in life is to leave pain and misery in their wake. Then there are the people that I've killed. There are two sorts, those that don't know any better when doing what they do and those that know _EXACTLY_ what they're doing. Those that know what evil they are doing and who threaten the weak I also feel no remorse for, it's those that don't know what they're doing that cause me to stop and think." Reace said.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand Reace." Harry said frowning.

"Well Harry, most of the latter that I've mentioned are youths such as yourself. All they want is adventure and all they need to achieve this is to be guided by somebody with charisma. They're so excited they often don't know that what they are doing is wrong. It pains me when the eager, but foolhardy, youths die because they are misdirected." Reace said sounding somber.

Harry looked at Reace trying to piece everything together.

"Let me put it to you this way Harry. When I was young I had no idea what evils this world has in it. The first time I killed anybody was in defense. Well, not entirely, well, oh, it was a complicated situation. You see my home in Lair was attacked by brigands while the paladins and Knights of the Order were out defending the city against marauders." Reace said and fell silent.

"What happened?" Harry wonder out aloud.

"Hmm? What happened?" Reace said and frowned.

"Yes, it's been years since I've spoken of this, not many know Harry, but I feel you can know, after all you are my squire." Reace said grinning, yet sadness permeated from his eyes.

"Right, the brigands knew that the inner city was mostly undefended and decided to loot and pillage where they could before the defenses returned. My family was wealthy and so made a natural target. The brigands were quick and well organized. My father had been deep into the cup and was in no state to defend his family. The brigands were killed true, but not before they slaughtered my family. For such people Harry I feel no remorse in killing." Reace said bitterness etched in his voice.

"I had no idea." Harry said shocked at Reace's tale.

"Don't worry yourself over it Harry, that's life." Reace said shrugging

"Reace?" Harry said his voice soft.

"Yes lad?"

"Say for example that there was this evil but very powerful dark wizard that threatened those you cared about and you had not killed anybody before, what would you do?" Harry asked putting his situation into a parable.

"I'd kill him without a hesitation Harry. Death is not pretty, but if it meant saving those I care about then I would do it, even if it meant me being killed in the process. I'd die happy knowing my loved ones were safe." Reace said without a hesitation.

Harry slowly nodded and everything became clearer for him.

"Harry." Reace said.

"Yes Reace?"

"Don't do anything rash Harry, I've been in that situation many times before and I've nothing to lose Harry. In fact, many would be happy if I die, I'm just to stubborn to do so. You have many who care about you Harry especially her." Reace said motioning towards Ginny's sleeping form.

"Thanks Reace." Harry said feeling more at ease as he looked at Ginny.

'It's weird, he saw right through my veil.' Harry thought to himself.

"I think I'm going to turn in." Harry said yawning.

"Sleep well lad I hope your mind is a little more at ease." Reace said patting Harry on the back.

"It is Reace, thanks again, oh and Reace?" Harry said as he got into his bedroll.

"Yes lad?" Read answered.

"I'd miss you if something happened to you, people do care about you." Harry said and then lay down.

Reace sat staring at the fire as a strange feeling swept over him. Harry's last words had totally taken him by surprise. A faint smile crept on his face and he sighed looking at sky. The wind blew and he felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something bad was on the wind. His veteran instincts told him so.

Harry was went into a downward spiral as the golden snitch zig-zagged just out of his reach. Just behind him, attempting to catch up, was Draco Malfoy the seeker for the Slytherin team. Harry was reaching out to grab the snitch when it suddenly changed direction and zoomed back up past him and Malfoy. Draco was the faster to react in this instant and changed direction with Harry following in suite.

"AND BOTH SEEKERS ARE STILL IN PURSUIT OF THE SNITCH! C'MON HARRY PULL MALFOY'S BROOM OUT FROM UNDER HIM!" Screamed Lee Jordan who even though he was finished with school was guest commentating at the schools quidditch match.

"Lee!" Professor McGonogall sternly said to him.

"Sorry ma'am." Lee replied.

By now however Harry had just about pulled alongside Draco Malfoy who was at this moment stretching out to catch the snitch. Harry saw that in another few moments Malfoy would have the snitch. That was something that he couldn't allow. He positioned himself on his broom and started standing on it.

"AND LOOK AT POTTER BALANCING ON HIS BROOM! WHAT ON EARTH IS HE DOING?" Lee called out.

Draco was about to grab the snitch when Harry did the unexpected and leapt off of his broom.

"LOOK AT THAT! HE'S GONE CRAZY!" Lee screamed as the all watching watched Harry's leap in silence.

Harry's hand clutched the snitch as he flew through the air. Malfoy's face was contorted in both shock and rage as he saw Harry soar past him literally snatching victory out of his grasp. Harry's body plummeted to the ground in what seemed like slow motion. He fell a good fifteen meters and did a sort of roll as he hit the ground. A look of triumph covered Harry's face and he got up on one knee and held the caught snitch above his head. His left leg was contorted at an awkward angle while his left arm lay limply at his side.

The stands suddenly burst into a roar of cheers as Gryffindor supporters poured from the stands to congratulate Harry. His team mates flew down to also congratulate him. Ron's face was covered in dried blood after a bludger had hit him in the nose as he stopped the quaffle from going through one of the hoops.

"HARRY POTTER HAS DONE IT! WHAT AN INCREDIBLE MOVE! SNATCHING VICTORY FROM THE JAWS OF DEFEAT!" Lee's voice roared across the pitch.

"Bloody brilliant mate!" Ron said patting Harry on the back.

"That was dangerous, are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked looking at his left limbs.

"Sort of." Harry said wincing a little but his smile never leaving his face.

Many people were patting Harry on the back and cheers echoed throughout the area as the celebrations started to get underway. Harry's team mates carried him off the field to the hospital wing so that he could get seen to.

Harry lay in the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey prepared the necessary potions for his injuries. Ginny was at his bedside as well as both Ron and Hermione.

"Damn mate! What a move! I'd never have thought of doing that! Jumping off your broom to catch the snitch fifteen meters above the ground! The look on Malfoy's face was priceless!" Ron said and imitated Draco's face as Harry caught the snitch, which resembled a dumbstruck baboon in many ways.

"We won, but that was very dangerous Harry, look how you hurt yourself. A broken leg and arm! Losing the game isn't the end of the world you know." Ginny said.

"What talk is that? From my own sister yet! Blasphemy I say!" Ron said giving Ginny a startled look

"She's right you know Ron. Harry could've killed himself with that stunt. What if he didn't land properly?" Hermione said in her matter of fact tone.

"Uh oh, I know when I'm licked." Ron said seeing both Ginny and Hermione ganging up on him and he motioned to his lips as if he zipped them closed.

Harry was chuckling all the way watching Ron dig himself into yet another predicament with the girls.

"Ron, I think that's a good thing to do, quit while you're ahead. When they work together it's a hopeless situation." Harry chuckled.

"Right, here we go mister Potter, just drink this up and you'll be alright." Madam Pomfrey said handing Harry a sky blue potion that was bubbling ever so slightly.

Harry drank it and frowned at the horrid taste. It reminded him a lot of soggy toast with anchovies, or something like that.

"What did you expect? It's not going to taste like a butterbeer, this is medicine to fix multiple bone fractures." Madam Pomfrey said and then looked at Ron.

"Now mister Weasley, let's see to that nose of yours." She said and handed him a similar looking potion to Harry's only it was lighter in color.

Ron made a gagging noise after downing the vile liquid.

"Right, shall we go off to the common room? I believe that the others are awaiting your return Harry." Ron said smiling again.

"Sure, let's go!" Harry said standing up and all four went to the common room where they were met with a cheers that deafened their ears.

"Three cheers for Harry!" Seamus yelled out to which the crowd of enthusiastic Gryffindors responded.

The celebrations went late into the night and after many more cheers, imitations of Harry's dive and Malfoy's look of defeat later Harry was on his way to bed when Ginny stopped him.

"Harry, I know you give it your all in the quidditch matches, but please remember one thing." She said.

"What's that Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to win the match and lose you. Then it's an ultimate loss, if we lose the game and you're alive then we still win." She said looking at him with true concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry Ginny, I knew what I was doing. But I'll keep that in mind." Harry said to reassure her, though he had gotten more hurt than he thought he would.

But Ginny didn't need to know that. They said their goodnights and went to bed.

Lair was now in view of the three riders. They had successfully found the ingredients that Harry needed to get to Cyonis to make the potion he needed to get back to his own time. The nearer they drew to Lair the gloomier Reace seemed to become. Harry was caught in two frames of mind. He was glad to be returning back to his own time because then this torture on his body and mind would end and he could live normally again, or as normally as he could live that is.

However he knew that he would miss Reace who had become almost like a father figure to him. He was sure that was why Reace had been brooding around at night and was so gloomy. Harry's train of thought was broken as they approached the gates of the city of Lair.

"Who goes their?" Called a figure at the gates.

"It's me you old fool!" Reace called back a grin on his face.

"Old fool am I? Maybe I won't let you in?" the voice of Cyonis called back.

"Since when are you on gate duty? Isn't that sort of thing beneath you?" Reace answered.

Cyonis just muttered something and the gates started rising allowing the trio to enter the city. Shortly afterwards they were met by Cyonis himself.

"So, how did it go Reace?" he asked Reace as Reace dismounted from his steed handing it over to the stable boy.

"We found the ingredients, you'll be able to prepare your potion Cyonis." Reace said his smile fading.

"It'll take at least another two weeks to prepare Reace, so there's still time to spend with the lad." Cyonis said to him quietly.

Reace nodded as he watched Harry dismount from his own horse.

"I need to speak with you Cyonis, are you up for a drink?" Reace said eventually.

"I must be important if you're willing to offer me a drink. Come, we can speak in my chambers, I know you don't like the ale much here." Cyonis said.

"Thanks old friend. I'll just take care of Harry and Lady Genevieve." Reace said and turned to the two who had just arrived at them.

"Harry, I have business that I need to take care of, so I'm giving you a free run. Enjoy it." Reace said and then walked off with Cyonis.

"That was unusual." Harry said surprised that Reace had just given him the night off without any training or anything.

"He's sad Harry, I think he wants your last few nights here to be enjoyable. No matter how hard he tries to hide it you can see he's been dreading seeing you go." Ginny said watching Reace's retreating back.

"Truth be told I'm also going to miss the big guy." Harry said feeling sad himself.

"No, you think?" Ginny said sarcastically and bumped Harry.

"What was that for?" Harry said grinning.

"I don't know. Let's make the most of the time off then. Well, first off, I could sure do with a good bath." Ginny said as she took Harry's hand in hers and looked into his eyes.

"You lucky we're under Reace's wing. Do you realize how expensive baths are in this day and age? Right, I'll see you in about an hour then after our bath?" Harry said heading off to where he would get his bath.

"Alright, see you soon!" Ginny said smiling and went her own way.

"So what is troubling you my friend?" Cyonis said pouring a honey colored liquid into two glasses and handing one to Reace.

"Thanks. Well apart from the fact that I'm going to miss that lad so damn much,

there's something that's been bugging me." Reace said and took a sip of his drink.

"What's that?" Cyonis asked taking a seat opposite Reace.

"We were attacked early into our journey by lizardmen Cyonis, bearing the armor that I believe was supplied from this very city. Armor and weapons that only those in one of our Orders here would have access to." Reace said taking another sip of his drink.

"You speak of treachery then?" Cyonis verntured.

"Precisely. There is something on the wind Cyonis, something ill indeed. I foresee dark times ahead." Reace said.

"Ay, I have felt something like that too Reace. Kind of makes me feel better hearing it coming from you though, I thought I was becoming paranoid." Cyonis said chuckling.

"You are paranoid you illusionist!" Reace said grinning.

"Illusionist?! How dare you? If I'm an illusionist then you fight like Salus!" Cyonis sputtered.

"That's very low you know." Reace said and both men chuckled at one another.

Hours later Reace was on his way to his room when none other than Salus ran to meet him.

"Sir Reace! Thank goodness I've found you!" Salus said out of breath.

"What is it Salus?" Reace said frowning at Salus and the way Salus suddenly spoke to him with respect without having to be reminded to.

"Our scouts have just returned with word that an army of lizardmen are heading towards Lair! And I'm sure they're not here to visit, we need to organize our regiments and meet them in battle!" Salus said still trying to catch his breath.

"Lizardmen? Right, I'll get my men!" Reace and ran off his mind quickly going into battle mode.

Salus smiled as Reace raced off before running off himself.

Within a few moments the alarms had sounded off in Lair and all men were getting ready to repel the advancing Lizardmen. Reace had sent out scouts of his own to confirm what Salus said and was ready with his men to meet the attackers head on as he heard that Salus was indeed correct.

Dark clouds had gathered on the horizon and a few raindrops fell here and there. Reace sat on his steed, fully clad in his armor and essential weapons while his cloak fluttered behind him in the rising wind. He turned his horse to address those that he had chosen to fight under him.

"Men! We go forth to protect our loved ones and the people that live in Lair! You all know the drill, we hit them hard and fast and allow the others to finish them off once we've done the initial damage! Forward!" Reace roared.

The men shouted in unison all become pumped up for the ensuing battle and then being led by Reace they charged through the city towards the gates.

'Thank goodness I sent Harry off for the night, I'd hate him to be caught in this fight so close to getting home. This is a truly huge force according to my scouts.' Reace thought to himself as he began to pull ahead of his men.

Harry and Ginny heard the alarm signals and were trying to find out what was going on when they saw Reace followed by about two hundred fully armored knights charge past them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harry asked on of the nearby guards that looked very anxious.

"An army of Lizardmen are bearing down on Lair, Sir Reace is leading the initial strike as usual and will be followed by the other nights. It's going to be a bloody battle, the army of Lizardmen is great I hear." The guard said as he licked his chapped lips.

"Damn! I should be there with him! Ginny, go to safety, I've got to go and get into my armor and help him!" Harry said trying to get away.

"But Harry you could be hurt or killed! This isn't your fight!" Ginny pleaded with him.

"It is my fight Ginny! I'm Reace's squire! I should be riding next to him! We're to protect everybody in this city including you!" Harry said and freed himself from her grasp running off.

Reace had just exited the city when suddenly heard a loud clanging behind him and the screams of men and neighing of horses. He came to a stop and looked behind him and saw that the gates of Lair had been closed behind him. Three of his men had made it out with him and four had been impaled under the gate.

"What the hell is going on Sir!" One of his men screamed to Reace.

"Treachery." Was all Reace said and he felt a knot start to form in his stomach.

"What are we going to do?" Another said starting to panic.

"We have been betrayed, yes, I can sense magic is holding the gate down. I pray Cyonis can get it open quickly." Reace said ignoring the question of one of his riders.

"Sir?" The man repeated.

There was a loud yell behind them and suddenly a huge hissing sound ensued. The four stranded riders turned to see that the Lizard army were in sight and would soon be upon them.

"I relieve you three of your duty, I will not send you to your deaths." Reace said his voice calm and unwavering.

"What are you going to do Sir?" The third one asked him.

"I will fight. I'm going to buy as much time for Lair as possible. The gates need to be opened." Reace said and got his horse ready for the charge.

"You'll not fight alone Sir Reace!" The first rider said to him and positioned his horse next to Reace.

"It's been an honor serving under you Reace." The second rider said and he too took his horse to Reace's other side.

"It'll be an honor to fight with you once more Sir Reace." The third rider said and took his place as well.

Lightning flashed across the darkened skies followed by the loud crack of thunder. The four lone riders faced the approaching army their cloaks billowing in the rushing winds. Lightning flashed again and the few raindrops that had started falling earlier starting to fall to the earth harder and faster now. The entire surrounding area was filled with the hissing sound of the approaching Lizardmen army only being drowned out by the loud clap of thunder.

"For Lair!" Reace roared and charged forward.

"For Lair!" The three riders roared with Reace charging forward with him.

A/N And that dear readers is where I'm going to leave this story for now. This is a chapter that I've been planning for a long time, as are the next two to follow. I hope it won't disappoint any. I don't know how to feel about this chapter. I feel it is an important one, though if I did it well is another question. I hope I didn't disappoint too much. I really tried to put a lot of emotion into this one and will try and put more in the next chapters.

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


	27. Mixed Emotions

I'm back and a lot sooner than expected. I've done a lot of planning for this chapter, actually since February of this year, so I've been building up to it for a long time. I hope I don't disappoint and hope all turns out well. I'm going to first of all address all the kind reviewers.

Foolishangel87: I must say a huge thank you for reviewing all 26 chapters! Your reviews were so nice, especially your last one. It really had me feeling happy. I didn't believe my writing could have such an effect on my readers. I hope you enjoy this one, I've updated faster than I normally do. Also, welcome to reviewing the story, I'm very happy to have you as a reader!

End of innocence: Another great review, thanks very much for the compliments. They really were flattering. I'm glad you found that the story and characters were in character. It's not always easy for a writer to accomplish this and I'm glad to see that my efforts weren't entirely in vein.

Ginnygal189: Thank you too for your consistent reviews and words of encouragement. I somehow have lost your last review so I can't recall entirely what was said, but I knew you did review, so thanks again, my Outlook Express inbox has misplaced it! Hopefully it won't do it again. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a very important one.

Thanks very much to each and every one of you! Now for he disclaimer and then on with the story.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. Reace Myrn and those associated in his timeline and world as well as the attempt at a plot are owned by me.

Both Hermione and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room in each other's arms. The weather was miserable and the hour late. Hermione was reading a book and Ron was half dozing while he stared into the crackling fire that the two sat in front of. Hermione turned a page in the book she was reading and suddenly she frowned.

"Ron, quick, what's today's date?" she asked Ron in a serious voice.

"Huh? Date? Wha?" Ron stuttered as he was totally taken surprise by a question that required him to think when he was nearly asleep.

"Oh no! Ron! Do you realize what today is?" Hermione said to Ron sitting forward and looking at him with a serious expression on her face.

'Bloody hell! What on earth could be significant about today? Damn, I must've forgotten something special! I have to say something!' Ron thought to himself.

"Er, our anniversary?" Ron ventured tentatively.

"Ron! That's next week! How could you have forgotten that!" Hermione angrily stated to him.

Ron smiled sheepishly and scratched his head wondering what on earth he could have forgotten.

"I'll speak to you later about forgetting our anniversary Ron, but today's date has another special significance." Hermione said allowing her anger to seep away and be replaced by a tone of concern.

"You've got me Hermione, it's late, you know me late at night." Ron said apologetically.

"Oh Ron." Hermione sighed.

"Sorry." Ron muttered looking at his knees.

"Don't worry Ron, it's one of the reasons I like you so much. It's cute." Hermione said giving him a wink.

Ron went scarlet in the face and a huge stupid smile sat on his face as he was left speechless.

"Ron, this day has an important significance, but not for us. Here, maybe this will jog your memory." Hermione said as she turned to a specific page in the book she'd been perusing.

"Oh bloody hell! Is today _that_ day?!" Ron said grimacing.

"I'm afraid so Ron. We'd better be ready to help in any way we can, this isn't going to be easy." She said and got up.

"You're right, although I still think we should've tried to do something while we still had the chance to give a warning." Ron said with a weary sigh as he too stood up.

The two hugged each other in a warm embrace and sighed in unison. The dancing flames cast huge silhouettes of the two on the wall.

Harry fought to try and get past all of the panicking people that were rushing through the streets trying to barricade themselves in their houses. The going was tough but after what seemed like forever Harry made it to his quarters. Going with as much speed as he could muster Harry donned the armor he had been given and equipped himself with his weapons.

"Right, now to get out there!" Harry puffed and rushed out of his quarters hoping he could help.

The streets still had a few people milling about trying to find safety from the battle. Harry could hear a lot of commotion, screaming and the barking of orders as he neared the gate of Lair. He saw many soldiers jammed together attempting to open it.

'Why the hell is the gate closed?' Harry wondered to himself.

After a few minutes of trying to make it to the gate Harry gave up. It was a mass of moving bodies and there was no way to get through to the gate. Harry ran over to one of the inner city guards that was stationed nearby.

"Hey, what's going on? Why's the gate closed?!" Harry asked frantically.

"Seems someone's cast a spell on it, Cyonis the wizard is busy trying to counteract the spell at this very moment. It must be a good spell to have him baffled." The guard replied.

"But how many soldiers are outside?" Harry asked jumping from one foot to the other.

"You're Sir Reace's squire aren't you?" The guard asked Harry.

"Yes, yes I am." Harry answered impatiently.

The guard looked at Harry for a few moments and then shook his head. Harry paled and again tried to see of there was a way he could get through the writhing mass of bodies who were against the gate. He didn't want to think about the fact that the guard hadn't answered his earlier question.

Thunder clapped again as lightning streaked across the sky. Rain poured down in torrents as the four riders rode towards the hissing army. Reace chanted the words he needed for his spells and soon all four riders had a purple glow around them. In one quick and fluent motion Reace had his golden bow off his back and was firing arrows off quicker than the eye could see. Dozens of death bringing arrows flew from his bow and ended the life of many of the lizardmen in the frontline of the approaching army. However the many that died were but a drop in the ocean.

After a few more moments of riding the Reace and his companions were nearly upon the lizard army. Reace put his treasured weapon back on his shoulder and quickly withdrew his long sword and short sword.

"Farewell my old friend, you know what to do." Reace whispered to his trusty steed and patted it on the side of its neck.

Reace quickly stood up and launched himself into the army of lizardmen. After leaving his horse it about faced and bolted back towards the castle. The other riders met up with the lizardmen with a thunderous collision. The hisses rose to a fevered pitch as the scaly beasts did their best to rip, tear and kill their few attackers. Reace's swords flashed left and right decapitating heads and removing limbs as he hacked away.

Death sounded in the air. At first it was mostly the cries of the lizardmen, but shortly one, then two and finally a third cry rang out, that of humans. Reace heard the screams of his men as they were killed. He silently cursed as he fought on, the lizardmen forming a ring around him.

"Got it!" Cyonis cried out and a moment afterwards the gates of Lair opened up, allowing the many armored soldiers to get through.

Harry had made some progress through the soldiers and with the sudden surge forward was swept away with them. Battle cries of the soldiers resounded across the area as the pounding of charging armor clad feet moved swiftly to bring death to the enemy.

"Damn it all! They weren't supposed to get out so quickly!" Salus roared seeing the many soldiers pouring from the city of Lair.

The lizardmen outnumbered Lair's defenders, but each man from Lair was easily worth ten of the lizardmen.

"Something the matter Salus?" An angry voice sounded behind Salus.

"Ah! Oh, it's only you Cyonis." Salus said clutching his chest from the fright he'd just gotten.

"Why aren't you out there leading your men Salus? Or aren't you supposed to be out there? Maybe you know what might have caused the gate to suddenly close?" Cyonis asked his arms folded within his robes.

"You ask to many questions wizard." Salus spat, his right hand inching towards his sword.

"Really? Don't you like my questions? You know, I found something interesting after I opened the gate, know what it was?" Cyonis said narrowing his eyes as he peered at Salus with an accusing glare.

"Cease your questions wizard." Salus hissed between clenched teeth, his hand now resting on his sword.

"Somebody had used a once off scroll to magically seal the gate you know. Funny thing about those scrolls, because the people who read them off usually have a distinct magic aura about them for about two hours." Cyonis continued.

Salus remained still, looking like a rat caught in a corner. A time when they usually are the most dangerous.

"By using a simple detect magic spell I can see who read the scroll off. Want to know who it is Salus?" Cyonis said in a calm yet serious tone.

"That persons identity will die with you wizard! You're no match for me!" Salus roared and leapt forward at Cyonis.

However he sailed right through Cyonis.

"What the devil?" Salus spat out in rage.

"No Cyonis, I believe _you_ are no match for _me_." Cyonis said as lightning roared from his hands and bound Salus tightly.

Salus tried with all his might (and it wasn't all that much mind you) and he couldn't release himself from his bonds.

"You will appear before the council after this battle. I need to attend to the battle!" Cyonis said and with a sweeping motion of his robes he strode off.

"It's too late now! Reace is surely dead!" Salus called out maniacally.

"We'll see." Cyonis muttered as two guards, at a signal from him, rushed forward and took Salus away.

With adrenaline surging through his veins Harry charged through the recently opened gates along with the other knights and soldiers. The roars of the men as they charged into battle caused the hair to stand on end on the back of his neck. His heart was pounding madly against his chest and he barley felt the rain that was pouring down onto him. Suddenly the charging knights stopped, this causing Harry to collide with a soldier in front of him. A hushed silence fell over them.

"You know Hermione, now that I know what happens today, I've got a question." Ron said to Hermione.

"What's that Ron?" she asked sounding distant.

"Well, how exactly did it happen?" Ron asked, this brining Hermione's full attention and gaze upon him.

"I thought you'd have read up on that, it's really very interesting. Plus it does involve Harry." Hermione said giving Ron a reproachful look.

"I know, it's not that I didn't want to, but looking up history isn't my strong forte and, well, ok, I'll be honest, I forgot about it." Ron guiltily admitted gazing to the ground.

Hermione didn't say a thing, she merely got up and then returned a minute or two later carrying a rather large book. Much to Ron's relief because he thought he'd put his foot into it again.

"Remember this book Ron?" Hermione asked him as she started flicking through the pages.

"I do! That was the one with the picture you showed me!" Ron said sounding more pleased with himself than he felt he should have.

"Correct, now where is that page, hmmm, oh, here it is. Right, now where is that paragraph, no, that's not it. Ah, here it is. 'The City of Lair had entered its darkest hour indeed, for it suffered many a blow. We had been betrayed by one of our own, even worse a knight of the order. It was the unscrupulous Salus who had magically sealed the gates of Lair preventing her knights and soldiers to aid in the initial protection of the city. After breaking the magic spell and apprehending Salus the defenders were able to surge forth to protect the city that they all loved so dearly. However a sight outside of the gates awaited them, one that froze them in their stride.'" Hermione stopped and took a breath.

"What was it? What did they see?" Ron asked feeling himself being caught up in Hermione's reading.

"Hang on, just taking a breath. Now where was I, oh yes. 'One of the largest of the lizard warriors stood in front of them screaming and hissing at the knights. An evil grin covered the jowls of the beast and in his right hand he held what I believe he thought was his trophy or prize. It was Reace Myrn. His helm had been lost in battle I presume and he was being held by his hair by the lizardman. He was a bloodied mess and this must have surely dented the morale of our knights." Hermione trailed looking at a detailed picture next to where the text was in the book.

"Bloody hell, that looks, well, I don't know." Ron stuttered now looking at the same picture and found that he was at a loss for words.

"Thisssss issssss hiss your champion! Behold! hiss The mighty Reacesssssss Myrn! hiss " the huge lizard warrior jeered at the stunned knights as they looked upon the horrendous sight.

Reace was being held by his hair, his eyes half closed. His body ached and the many wounds he had sustained had taken their toll on him. He opened his eyes fully for a moment as he heard the jeering by the beast that now held him. What he saw made a lasting impression on him. He saw his knights, many whom he'd trained and other soldiers standing staring at him and the lizardman, all with expressions of shock and dismay on their faces. He closed his eyes and the looks lingered.

'So I managed to buy enough time. But why aren't they fighting?' Reace wondered to himself and then it dawned on him.

People are a lot like sheep, they just need to be pushed or urged in the right direction before they will do what needs to be done. Summoning the last of his strength Reace decided to try and be that someone to push them in the right direction. They had to fight for themselves, their families and for Lair.

With a last surge of strength Reace jerked his head out of the lizard warriors grip, ripped the sword sheathed on his thigh out and stabbed upwards. Reace felt the sword tear through bone and muscle and vital insides. He pulled out and with a mighty swing cut the beast in two. The lizardman slid in two, blood dribbling from his mouth and a shocked expression on his face as he died.

"FIGHT BRAVE KNIGHTS! FIGHT FOR YOURSELVES! FIGHT FOR YOUR FAMILIES! FIGHT FOR LAIR!" Reace roared holding the bloody sword in the air and standing tall.

The lizard army was the first to react and surged forward. This act of defiance by Reace did indeed fill the hearts of the knights and soldiers with courage. However it was costly for immediately two sword and a spear exploded through Reace and the ends stuck out of his front facing the defenders. Reace staggered forward and his arm that was in the air faltered.

"NEVER GIVE UP!" Reace shouted finally putting the knights into motion.

The knights rushed forward in a mad anger and with all the fury and hatred that burned within their hearts. Most had not known hatred like they did now. All they wanted to do was kill and destroy the lizard beasts. Reace felt his strength ebbing away as his knights rushed past him bringing death to any that stood in their way. The bloodied sword fell from Reaces hands and hit the ground with a clank that none would hear.

Reace staggered forward and fell to his knees as his life force was flowing out from him. He looked down and saw the two sword blades and the spearhead protruding from his chest. His blood was pouring freely from the wounds. He was struggling to breath and tasted blood in his mouth with every breath he inhaled and exhaled.

"So this is it." He sputtered to himself as the battle raged on ferociously around him.

Harry was filled with so many emotions he couldn't see straight. He had been so sad when he saw Reace being held by lizard warrior, then joy when Reace slew the beast and courage at Reace's words. However he saw the attack from behind and knew only hatred for the lizard beasts. It was also these creatures that also had threatened to take Ginny away from him. All that he wanted to do now was to exact vengeance against the heinous acts of the lizardmen.

He was of the first that met the charge of the lizardmen and also to draw first blood. Harry was a fighting machine, allowing all of his emotions to fuel himself and he fought as if he were possessed. An explosion sounded and Harry saw that Cyonis had joined the battle as he was hurling fireballs into the enemy.

"'.......and the knights after having their hearts filled with courage and fury made short work of the lizard army. These were after all the most well trained men in all the land and I even played a minor role in the fight.'" Hermione finished.

"What else happened Hermione?" Ron asked nearly on the edge of his seat.

"Well Ron, the rest isn't all that unpredictable, but I'll carry on." Hermione said and read on.

The battle had been a bloody one but the fury that burned in the hearts of the knights and soldiers along with their training had proven to be far too much for the army of lizardmen to handle. Not a single creature escaped the anger of the defending forces. Harry stood still, covered in mud and blood that was being slowly washed off his armor by the ongoing rain. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword and he was staring at the ground. Then he came to his senses.

"Reace!" Harry called out aloud and frantically looked around him.

'C'mon Reace, you've been through worse, you've got to be alive!' Harry thought to himself as he started looking around for his mentor, his senior and his friend.

"Squire Harry! Over here!" Cyonis called out drawing Harry's attention away from where he had just been looking.

Harry ran over to where Cyonis was standing and stopped as he saw amidst bodies all around the form of Reace still kneeling on his knees. Harry looked at Cyonis with a question that burned within his heart.

"Not yet." Cyonis merely said.

Harry fell to his knees next to Reace and saw that Reace was staring straight ahead with a vacant look at the ground.

"Reace?" Harry said trying to control his emotions.

Reace didn't answer but merely stared ahead. Harry was on the verge of screaming out aloud when Reace did indeed speak.

"I'm-I'm sorry Harry." Reace stuttered.

"W-what Reace? There's nothing to be sorry about." Harry answered dumbstruck.

"Harry my dear boy. I-I had so dearly wished to see you off." Reace stuttered again before coughing and spitting up blood.

"Don't say such things Reace." Harry said his voice quivering.

"It's alright Harry, nobody lives forever." Reace said as he continued to stare straight ahead.

"Harry! Oh Harry! I'm so glad you're all right! I......" Came the voice of Ginny as she ran to him and stopped as she saw the look on Harry's face as he looked at Reace.

"Oh no." she whispered kneeling beside Harry.

"Lady Genevieve, it-it is good to hear your voice. I-I must ask a favor of you." Reace said his voice growing softer every time he spoke.

"Sir Reace, what can I do?" Ginny answered immediately.

"Please take care of Harry, he will need you for the difficult times he must face." Reace said his voice barely above a whisper now.

Ginny nodded not saying a word. She realized what was happening here, Reace was dying in front of them and he had just given her his blessing. Harry remained dead quiet, and Ginny saw that silent tears were running down his face that had a look of agony on it.

"Harry, I-I want to give you something, Cyonis?" Reace said and Cyonis presented Harry with Reace's treasured golden bow.

Harry held it in both hands and stared at it wide eyed in shock.

"Only those of my bloodline may use it Harry, I don't have any offspring, I want you to have it. You're as good as a son to me. You- you should be able to use it." Reace said again coughing up blood his face contorted in pain.

"Reace...." Was all Harry could say.

"Harry, please don't remember me as being like this in front of you. Remember the better times, I don't want you to remember me so pathetic like this." Reace said finally looking up at Harry with a slight grin on his face.

The tears were streaming down Harry's face as he looked at what had been a father figure to him for so long telling him so many things he didn't want to hear. He wanted Reace to suddenly break out in a smile and say he was just joking. He wanted Reace to say that he'll get through this and live. Reace suddenly swayed in front of him.

"Harry- Harry, I want to .......t.............." and then Reaces eyes dulled and went cold, his mouth still open.

His swaying stopped and then he fell to the ground. His body was motionless, no sign of breathing or anything. Cyonis put his hand on Harry's shoulder and then moved to Reaces body and closed the eyes that still stared ahead. Harry stood up so quickly he knocked Ginny over.

He looked as if he wanted to yell but said nothing. He charged off, tearing being washed from his face by the pouring rain. He pushed through the circle of knights that had formed around them without knowing and kept on running. Ginny wanted to go after him but Cyonis laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him be young one. He needs some time alone." Cyonis said trying to keep the sadness out of his own voice as he looked at the body of Reaec Myrn.

The knights had all removed their helmets and moved towards the body of Reace Myrn. Gently they lifted him up and carried him off to the city of Lair. An eerie silence filled the city as they walked through it carrying Reace's body. None spoke a word, all were filled with emotion and all felt the loss.

Reace Myrn, hero of Lair and champion of justice was dead.

A/N It is on this rather sad note that I'm going to end the chapter. I don't know how you readers will feel about this chapter. It's one I've been waiting to write for some time and have finally gone through with it. It wasn't easy having Reace being killed off, he was a character I was rather fond of and it is unfortunately another loss for poor Harry. I hope the chapter came out alright, it was one that I didn't want to rush and thought a lot about writing.

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


	28. Goodbyes

Right, the first thing I'm going to do is apologize for how long it has taken me to update this story of mine. You've all bee kind enough to review and I've not even updated quickly. So my sincerest apologies go out to all of you. Another thing is I've been trying to get the story I've been co-writing with Twisted Silver Dagger going again. I've updated two chapters in that story and I don't think she's going to be updating on her part again. So I'm trying to keep two stories running. Many people manage this, but I'm too pathetic too. So sorry again. Right, lets get on to the kind people that reviewed and I'll try and get this story going once more.

Sherry: Thanks for reviewing my story, it was nice to see your name in the reviews once more. I can't really recall what I had in store entirely, maybe it was the lack of sleep, but I'll see if I can throw a twist in the story somewhere. Thanks for the kind review.

Ginnygal189: Ah, you who has reviewed my story pretty much from the beginning, thanks for your continued support. It was a difficult chapter to write, because I was rather fond of Reace, but that's the way life is, you never know what's going to happen. I liked you wording in the review. "Sensational", that's a word I've not heard in a long time, I like it. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I'm going to try my best to keep the momentum going. Your review saying its my best humbles me and makes me smile, thanks a lot!

Foolishangel87: I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update. It's nice to see many people did like Reace, I wasn't all too sure how my readers felt about him, but you along with my other reviewers say you liked him, so I feel rather relieved. How long Harry will take to reach the point of no return? Well, I don't know, reaching a breaking point is very dangerous, but Harry's made of tough stuff, so who knows what'll happen. At least he has Ginny to help him. Thanks again for your review.

Bledding black rose: Wow, I can't believe my chapter brought tears to your eyes. Thanks so very much for your review! I couldn't help but smile at the review, the fact that you're enjoying my story so much makes me feel better about my attempts at writing. Also saying it was my best makes me really feel good because like I'd earlier said I had been planning to write the last chapter for months. So at least all the hard work was worth it. Thanks again!

Right, that's it for the reviews, thanks so very much to each and every one of you! I'm going to now go ahead with the story, let's hope I can pick up where I left off. Onward!

A heavy gloom and feeling of despair hung over the city of Lair. Night had on fallen on the fair city. Friends, family and loved ones had been lost in a battle to defend the city only a few hours ago. The battle had shown that life was fragile and that even heroes were not invincible, for in the end it is only the grim reaper that wins in a contest of battle. Dark clouds hung overhead, adding a more ominous feeling to the despair that was already being felt. Huge drops of rain were pouring in torrents and crashing down to the earth below.

Most people were huddles together in groups, for it felt as if the very shadows themselves contained evil within waiting to grab an unwary person. Every now and again the patrons in the pubs would shiver as a chill swept over them. It looked as if the shadows were creeping closer. Yes, most people felt at ease in the comfort of another. Yet there were a few that were alone, that had sought to be in isolation rather than in the company in others. It was these that had the deepest feeling of sorrow, loss and pain.

One such individual was trying to find solace at a lake not far off from Lair. He sat on a rock not far from the edge of the lake. The water lapped ever so slightly as the rain poured. He stared at the blurred and mottled image staring back at him in the water. The rain didn't seem to bother him at all, in fact, he was grateful for the rain. He looked up and then wiped his face. The rain was busy washing unseen tears off of his face. He sniffed and shivered a little and resumed his staring at the water. A racking sigh escaped his shivering frame and he sniffed again.

"Why Reace? Why did you have to die?" he muttered silently to himself and closed his eyes tight as the burn of more tears were felt.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the water once more.

"What is there for me now? What am I to do? First Sirius and now you?" He muttered and his shoulders sank down.

He could hardly see his rippled image in the water through his spectacles that were dotted with water drops. However he was sure that he could see a figure just slightly behind him. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and it squeezed gently. The hand was small, this much he could tell. He didn't even care if this were an enemy, life didn't feel like it was worthwhile living at this moment. Slowly he turned his head to try and see who it was.

"Harry?" the soft voice of a girl spoke softly, sounding very worried.

"Ginny? What're you doing out here in this weather?" he asked her.

"I was worried about you Harry." Ginny said and sat down next to Harry.

Harry stared at the girl before him, even though his glasses were speckled with rain drops, he could clearly see that she was soaked through.

"Ginny, you'll get sick." Harry said taking her appearance in.

"I don't mind Harry, if it's with you then I really don't mind." She said smiling ever so slightly and wiping her nose.

Harry looked hard at her. Her flaming hair was soaked. She now had her two hands in each other and Harry took them, enveloping them in his own. He was socked at how cold they were. It was as if he had just picked up a block of ice. Her hands were also shaking slightly.

"Ginny! You're ice cold! How long have you been out in this rain?" Harry asked now rubbing her hands with his own, trying to get some warmth in them.

"I, I don't know Harry. I was worried about you." She said shrugging slightly.

"Ginny...." Harry said now at a loss for words.

He could barely see the girl that sat in front of him, yet he knew she must have been in this weather for hours.

"Don't worry about it Harry, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know this isn't an easy time for you. I would say I know how it feels, but that would be a lie because I don't. You've lost so much Harry, I don't know what to truly say to comfort you. However, there is one thing I can tell you Harry." Ginny said and then sneezed as a cold wind blew spattering even more rain on the drenched pair.

"W-what, is it Ginny?" Harry asked trying his best not to get back on the topic of the very reason he was sitting here in this awful weather.

"Harry, well, you may feel alone now, as if you're the only person in the world, but I want you to remember something." She said and stopped, thinking of just how she was going to carefully phrase what she was next going to say.

"And that is?" Harry said fighting back tears that were once more welling in his eyes as he tried not to think about his recent loss.

"Harry, well, we've known each other a long time. And, well, the thing is, I want you to know that, the thing is. Well, I like you a lot Harry, I really like you a lot. I've been thinking a lot about it Harry and I believe that I like you more than just a lot. When I think of you, I get all warm all over. I feel light headed and as if I'm on cloud nine. What I'm trying to say is that you mean the world to me Harry. I care deeply for you and I don't know if I could live without you. You mean everything to me. The thing is Harry, I, I love you. And so long as you're here you'll never be alone, no matter what. I'll always be here for you. That's why I'm so worried about you." Ginny said now staring at her lap as Harry held her hands.

Harry was dumbstruck; he really didn't know what to say to what he had just heard. A moment ago he was ready to die, feeling as if he didn't have anything to live for, yet now he faced something that changed his once morbid perspective on life. He looked at her and could see droplets falling from her face. He was sure that it wasn't just rain that was falling, but a mixture of rain with her tears as well. Suddenly he didn't feel all alone, it was as if a small ray of light had opened in what had seemed to him to be eternal darkness. The words she had just used, to say she loved him, that was something that hit something within him. The word love was powerful, and he knew she meant it. He let go of her hands and placed his hand under her chin (which was also cold as ice), lifting it up so that he could look her in her eyes.

"Ginny, I, don't know what to really say. I, I, well, I feel the same Ginny. I was being selfish, just thinking about myself. You mean a lot to me Ginny, you've pretty much always been there for me. I was just too blind to see, but my eyes have been opened, both my eyes and my heart. Ginny, you're right, just as you've promised me I'll never be alone so will it also be with you. You've all I've got in this world Ginny. I don't have any family, all I have are my friends, those that I care dearly about and love. And the friend I love Ginny, is you. I, I love you Ginny." Harry said feeling his throat tighten a little as he said words he never thought would leave his mouth.

"Oh Harry! That means so much to me!" Ginny said and embraced him in a tight hug.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He could feel the shivering of her body against his. He knew he had to get her back inside, but this felt so good, so comforting.

"Ginny, we'd better go inside." Harry said after a few moments.

"Not now, please Harry, just a little longer. I want to remember this moment forever." Ginny softly said, her shivering not as bad as it was before.

And so Harry and Ginny sat in the rain, oblivious to all that was at the moment going on around them, enjoying each other's company in an embrace that seemed to slow down time itself. While problems and strife echoed in the land, for the two of them, in those brief moments in time all was perfect.

It was now a week later, since the battle had taken place. Dawn now broke on the city of Lair, the sun's rays touching the buildings chasing away all the darkness of the night. The sky was still dark, though now gray and not black, with clouds, however the rain had decreased to a mere drizzle. Silence filled the city and hardly anybody was on the streets. Harry yawned as he heard movement outside of his room. He'd hardly slept a wink, images of Reace's motionless body haunted him whenever he closed his eyes.

He got up and stretched his weary limbs. Today was going to be the day of Reace's funeral as well as those others that had fallen with him. Harry put on his armor and strapped on his accompanying sword and his shield with Reace's crest on it. He stopped and looked at the beautiful golden bow that was lying next to his bed. He placed his hand and gently caressed it. He could feel the powerful magic emitting from this bow, it caused a tingling feeling in his fingers. He picked it and then hesitated, again feeling sorrow threatening to overcome him. He put it down, and gently wrapped it up with one of his cloaks.

A gentle knock tapped on his door followed by Ginny's voice.

"Harry? Are you ready? It's soon going to start." Her voice came through the door.

Harry didn't reply, he strode to the door and opened it, stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Harry, you didn't sleep again, did you?" Ginny asked looking at him with concern evident in her eyes.

"I'm fine Ginny, don't worry, how'd you sleep?" Harry said to her giving her a light hug as they made their way to the main courtyard of Lair where the funeral procession would take place.

"I slept ok Harry." Ginny replied and allowed the silence to ensue.

To say that she wasn't worried about Harry was an understatement. Truth be told, that she worried more about him whenever he told her she shouldn't worry about him. She really wasn't sure how Harry was doing, she knew he was struggling to sleep and she knew that this ordeal was taking its toll on Harry. But the ball was now in his court, she could only offer as much support as she could to him and it was up to him if he would accept it. She was just glad that he'd not gone over the edge. Ginny couldn't believe all that had happened to poor Harry in his short life. It was like he'd lost three families, first his own mother and father, then Sirius and now Reace.

Finally they arrived in the courtyard where they were separated by Cyonis. Harry was escorted to where the knights would stand, which was on a balcony above the courtyard. Ginny moved to stand with the other ladies of the knights on a balcony a little lower than the knights balcony. The citizens of Lair gathered below and all were in silence. After a few minutes Cyonis cleared his throat and all attention was directed to him.

In the center of the courtyard, surrounded by knights were ten coffins, four having what Harry recognized as Reace's insignia. They were the first to fall and they were the knights that had protected Lair against innumerable odds. Harry noted that one had gold trimmings. On it was also Reace's huge shield, this making Harry sure that this coffin was Reace's. He fought back the tears that threatened to pour forth.

"My lords and ladies, today is a day of sadness to us all. For today we mourn the loss of the children of Lair. Seven days ago, many of us feared for our lives, yet there were bold, brave and noble people that would not allow fear to overcome them! They were special people that refused to allow all that they loved and held dear to be put in jeopardy. Today we pay homage to not only those that survived, but also to those that valiantly gave their lives in defending our fair city of Lair!" Cyonis said, his voice deep and serious.

Nobody said a word, a few sniffs and stifled crying could be heard.

"We all have felt a great loss seven days ago. Children, fathers, sons, grandsons or even dear and close friends were lost. Today is the day that we will not forget what they did and keep their memories alive! Even if we can't see them, their deeds will allow each and every one of us to remember them! They are still alive in each and every one of us! For they are here, and here." Cyonis said pointing to his head and then placing a fist on his chest.

"Many of us know one specific person that fell on that day. He was a very close friend of mine and loved by all the people of Lair. I speak of Reace Myrn. He left a note in my care and asked me to read it to you all should he fall in battle." Cyonis said and took out a rolled parchment.

"My dear friends, all those that live in Lair, it is with mixed emotions that I write this note, if you are reading this then it means that I am no longer amongst the living, but have been slain. I would ask a favor of each and every one of you. Please don't remember me as being dead, but rather remember me for my actions and deeds. Remember what I stood for and judge me but my acts. I would not want people, if there are any, to grieve over my death, but to live their lives to the fullest. I would ask that you all take special care of those that fight to protect our fine city and to not trod on those that are unable to protect themselves. I can say that I am proud to have been privileged to serve for the fine city of Lair. I hope that my death would have aided in the protection and saving of Lair. May life smile on each and every one of you. Reace Myrn." Cyonise ended having finished reading what was written on the parchment.

Many of the people were sobbing and hugging each other. All were mourning the loss of their loved ones and of their hero Reace.

"My friends! You have all heard Reace's words! Today is not to be a day to remember that these proud men of Lair are dead, but to remember what they did! Let their memories live in our minds and hearts, let us never forget them!" Cyonis finished.

As he did the knights standing around the coffins lowered themselves and picked up the coffins. They proceeded out of the courtyard slowly, allowing the people gathered to touch the coffins as they each paid their final respects and bade their final farewells. Harry couldn't fight it any more, tears were streaming down his face. After all the crying he'd done in the last few days he was surprised that he still had some left in him.

"Come young Harry, let us go to my chambers, Lady Genevieve will be meeting us there shortly." Cyonis said and gave Harry a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, leading the way out.

Harry blindly followed Cyonis trying his best not to cry out loud. The pain that burned within his heart was so intense. What he needed now was to be comforted, what he needed was his beloved Ginny. He needed her comfort and presence now more than ever.

Ginny was being led to Cyonis's chambers by a young guard. She too had been unable to fight back her tears and the sight of Harry wretched at her heart. She wished she could've stood by him and hugged him. He looked so alone and so fragile. As she entered Cyonis's chambers she saw Harry standing staring at the floor and she couldn't hold herself back any longer. She rushed forward, tears streaming down her face and embraced Harry.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

Harry didn't say a word but hugged her back. His body wracked with sobs as he let out some of the pent up emotion that was within him. Cyonis busied himself with a few things as the two comforted one another. After a few moments he cleared his throat indicating that he had to speak to them.

"Sorry." Harry muttered wiping his eyes.

"Your things have been brought up here Squire Harry and Lady Genevieve." Cyonis said indicating luggage to his left.

"B-but, does that mean? W-what about?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes Squire Harry, it means that I have finished the antidote for your potion you need to take to get back to your own time. And yes again, I have made sure that Reace's bow is amid your belongings. I'm sure he'd haunt me somehow if I forgot to pack it." Cyonis said smiling a little.

"So, then, I guess this is it." Harry said as he tried to keep his voice steady and he extended a shaky hand to Cyonis.

"I guess it is young Harry, take care you two." Cyonis said shaking Harry's hand and then handing him a golden potion.

As the two lay down and fell asleep a little while later their bodies along with their belongings disappeared from sight.

"Take care you too and may life be a little kinder to you in your own time." Cyonis said and went to stand at his window staring out into space.

Harry finished drinking the potion in his present time and felt a strange pulling force. He felt dizzy and very weak and then suddenly his eyes sprang wide open as he felt that he was now whole.

"Welcome back Harry, it's so good to have you back!" Ginny's voice came from next to him and she hugged him kissing him on his cheek.

"Good to have you all with us mate!" Ron said clapping Harry on his back.

"Welcome back Harry!" Hermione said stepping forward hugged Harry once Ginny had released him.

Professor Snape stepped forward out of the shadows and all four fell silent.

"Well Potter? How do you feel?" He asked in his usual oily voice.

"I feel strange professor, like I had something plugged up in me, as if I had a piece of me missing." Harry truthfully answered.

"That is normal Potter, then the potions on both times were a success. Get plenty of rest because tomorrow's potions lesson will be hard and I expect you to answer all of my questions." Snape spat and strode off.

"Well, that was strange." Harry muttered.

"Yeah, Snape's already told you he's going to pick on you. Use it to your advantage mate, prepare for tomorrows lesson and snub him by answering each of his questions!" Ron laughed.

All four chuckled together and Harry forgot about his sorrow for now. He was surrounded by his friends and they all cared for him. A lighter mood was in the Gryffindor common room that night as all drank butterbeers (which had been snuck in, much to Hermione's disgust) to Harry's safe return to the present time.

In the past, in the time of Reace Myrn, a ghostly figure hovered outside of Cyonis's chamber window, a sad smile on his face. He had watched Harry and Ginny disappear to their own time. With a final look he floated off into the distance and then disappeared entirely.

A/N Alright all, that's it for this chapter. I'm really sorry, but I feel very bad about the ending, I feel it really and truly sucked, as well as being pathetic and badly written. I just didn't know how to end it off, so I must humbly apologize. Sorry for giving such rubbish to those who waited so long to read it.

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


	29. Unexpected Guests

Dread falls upon the world as yet another chapter has managed to form from the darkness that is my mind. I was overwhelmed by the response of my last chapter. I should be updating my other story, but you all made me feel so happy I've decided to write an update for this story first. As per usual, on to the people that took the time to read and review my story.

Ginnygal189: Thank you so much for your review. I really felt that I had ended the last chapter poorly, I'm so relieved and happy that you feel it worked well for the story. Writing both Harry's and Ginny's emotions are a daunting challenge that I'm doing my best to portray and it makes me feel so good when a reviewer enjoys their portrayal. Thanks very much for the review!

Bledding black rose: Wow, that was a review that made me feel better about the chapter. I'm overjoyed at the fact that you enjoyed the way I opened the chapter and am even happier that you could visualize the mourning city. I was very unsure about writing the scene between Harry and Ginny, especially being worried that it might seem clichéd or corny. I thank you for your review and saying that I got it right. Thanks a ton!

Colie: Hey, a new reviewer! Thanks a ton for taking the time to read my story. I really think it's the best thing on this earth when I get reviews and especially when people say they enjoy my story and writing, so welcome to the group! I'm going to being updating, or at least trying to update at regular intervals, seeing as I have to fulfil my commitment as the co-writer under the name Shattered Souls. Keep reading and thank you so much for reviewing!

Foolishangel87: I was very happy to see your name amongst those that took the time that reviewed. Thanks for your continued support. I'm happy I didn't disappoint. I apologise for the constant barrage of self-degradation. It is something that I think I will be doing out of habit. I am never happy with my writing or works, but try hard each time to reach the ever elusive bar of standard I have set. Thanks for the review and encouragement.

Justin Hale: Welcome to another reviewer, I know you reviewed for chapter 11, but I thought I'd give you the recognition anyway. Hmm, that's a very interesting point you brought up. I had not noticed the error nor had any of my other reviewers. I apologise for the error. Naturally Harry got an 'Outstanding' for charms because otherwise he would not be able to go into Auror training. Not to mention the fact that he also isn't very bad in the subject, so that would make it easier giving him an Outstanding grade. Thanks for reading the story so in depth and pointing this out to me. I look forward to more reviews from you. Thanks for the review.

Right, that's it for addressing the reviews. I thank each and every one of you for your reviews, compliments, encouragements and comments like that. I humbly thank you. Now I will try and write this story to the best of my ability. Onward!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. Only the plot and fictional characters not pertaining to the original Harry Potter story line are owned by myself.

The sun hung low on the horizon trickling across the landscape as it slowly chased the darkness of night away. The horizon was a flaming red colour, which grew a lighter and lighter hue as it went further from the sun. Slowly the stars disappeared for the present to rest in the heavens above, until their twinkling light could be seen in the eve still to come. Soft twitters and flapping wings could be heard as many owls were settling down to rest during the day in the Hogwarts Owlry.

The sun had now reached the walls and more specifically the windows of Hogwarts castle. In particular the suns rays were right now shining on the eyes of Ron Weasley who had forgotten to draw the curtains around his four poster bed the previous evening.

"Bloody hell! Stupid sun, shining in my eyes." Ron muttered putting his hand over his eyes as he was about to turn over to sleep some more.

Suddenly he shot bolt upright and cast a glance over to Harry's bed.

"Shit! I'm really in for it now! Damn! I'm going to be late!" Ron muttered to himself as he looked at Harry's vacant bed while vacating his own.

He opened his trunk, grabbed his quidditch robes and his treasured broom. Quickly changing into his robes he rushed out of the castle to the quidditch pitch outside. He was puffing and panting as he arrived to the pitch having run all the way. Looking skyward he saw he fellow Gryffindor teammates flying about in trained formations. Two of the team broke off from the manoeuvres and flew towards him landing as gentle as a falling feather while another ran towards him with long brown hair being blown behind her.

"Hey Ron, you're late!" Ginny said as she looked at her older brother with a broad smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm here aren't I? I made it all the way from the common room to here in only five minutes!" Ron said between breaths.

"I can believe that." Harry said laughing.

"What? I don't understand?" Ron said wiping his sweated brow.

"Oh Ron! You've got your robes on backwards!" Hermione said now stopping in front of him with one of her eyebrows raised.

"What?" Ron said astonished and looked at his robes before letting out a groan.

"In five minutes all right!" Ginny said and burst into a fit of giggles.

"So quick here you forgot to put your robes on properly!" Harry said laughing even more now.

"No wonder running here didn't feel right. Ugh, be right back!" Ron said running off in an awkward fashion towards the changing rooms.

All three burst into laughter as they watched Ron's retreating back.

"Kinda like a waddling duck don't you think?" Harry said before chuckling again.

"Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about." Hemione said grinning as she watched Ron waddle off, and he did indeed look like a waddling duck.

"Better you than me." Ginny said and all three burst out laughing again.

While Ron changed the rest of the team flew around carried on with their warm ups. After a few minutes Harry noticed that Ron had just kicked off of the ground and was now airborne. He also noticed that Ron was looking a little redder than usual, mind you, Harry was sure he'd also be red in the face and embarrassed if he had arrived to the practice with his quidditch robes on backwards, having run all the way from the common room throughout the castle.

"Hey Ron, you all ready?" Harry asked being a good friend and not furthering the embarrassment for his friend.

"Yeah mate, I'm ready. Will you shoot a few shots my way before the practice begins properly?" Ron asked Harry the colour of his face returning to normal.

"Sure thing Ron." Harry said and the two flew into position.

The practice started off well with all things going well. Manoeuvres went off without a hitch and all was going smoothly. That is to say in the beginning, for as it was at this time of year and specifically in this place in the world, the sky darkened clouding out the sun and soon a horrendous storm ensued. It started off gradual, a few large drops of rain falling, then a wind picked up and soon all flyers were being buffeted all around. Flying, at this stage, was now pretty much impossible and so all players quickly flew down (or like an unfortunate Ron fell down) to the earth to try and get out of the now raging storm.

"Oh bloody flipping hell! This really isn't my day!" Ron sputtered, his face covered in mud from his fall, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"Well Ron, you certainly made a big splash today." Harry said not being able to resist the comment at his muddied friends appearance.

"Huh? Hey! You're also muddy Harry!" Ron said caught off guard by the comment and following up with a weak come back.

"Oh come on Ron! Don't be so wet!" Ginny's voice piped up as she was running next to Harry and Ron now.

"What? Where'd you come from?" Ron asked being once more caught off guard, by Ginny's comment this time, about his appearance.

"He's really putting a damper on things isn't he?" Harry laughed not being able to resist the urge to continue the playful banter of words towards Ron.

"Yeah Ron! Quit being such a drip!" Ginny replied and both she and Harry roared out loud with laughter at the totally confused look on Ron's face.

"H-hey! What's with all of this quick word play at my expense?!" Ron said, wondering where Hermione was at this moment, he needed help against those two.

"Sorry about that Ron, we couldn't resist. Your fall started us off." Harry said still chuckling.

"Sorry Ron, I guess we caught you off guard." Ginny said as they all finally reached the entrance of the castle that provide some shelter from the torrential downpour that continued.

Hermione was already there and waiting, although she was there before them she too was thoroughly soaked. Her brown hair was all tangled together and her lips were nearly blue from the cold.

"Boy, that was sudden wasn't it?" She said looking at the muddied trio before her.

"I'll say, though it does bring back memories flying under Wood's command. Through any and all weather he'd make us fly. We never missed a practice." Harry said thinking back to his second and third year at Hogwarts.

"We'll have to be really careful you know. Filch will have a fit if he sees the state you lot are in. He hates having his floors muddied." Hermione said opening the door ever so slightly and peering a little inside.

"That could prove to be a problem, is the coast clear Hermione?" Ginny asked standing a little closer to Harry as she was now also feeling the cold.

"It seems so, I think we can quickly go. We'd better hurry though, otherwise we'll all end up in hot water for this." Hermione said.

"Hermione! Not you too!?" Ron said as he heard her comment about hot water.

Both Harry and Ginny cracked out in laughter once more at the mention, even though it was innocent, of water around Ron.

"What's with you three?" Hermione asked now totally confused.

"Never mind Hermione, it's a long story, you don't need the details of everything, we'd better go now while the coast is clear." Ginny said.

And so, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and a rather unhappy Ron quickly made their way to their common room and the respective bathrooms to clean themselves of all the mud and get into warm clothes. And just as was expected, a shriek of rage belonging to the voice of Argus Filch, the caretaker, rang throughout the castle as he happened on the muddy mess.

"They'll hand by their feet! Justice! I demand justice for this atrocity!" Filch roared on and on, causing more than a few students to chuckle.

It was common knowledge that Argus Filch wasn't well liked by students in Hogwarts, and so whenever he was mad about not getting his way or having to clean up a mess, there was hardly any sympathy for him.

After the showering, cleansing and dressing processes were completed, all four found themselves in a rather crowded Gryffindor common room. There was a large group in one corner and one could definitely feel that excitement was in the air. The four looked at one another all with puzzled expressions. Obviously, between the time the had come and then taken to come back from getting cleaned up, something had happened, or rather, from the looks of things was still happening.

"Oy, Neville, what's going on?" Ron asked a rather green looking Neville who had just stumbled from the midst of the crowd.

"Oh, hi you guys. That's a strange question coming from you lot. I thought that you'd be the first to know. Excuse me!" Neville said suddenly putting his hand over his mouth and running out of the common room.

"What's with him?" Harry asked even more puzzled than ever after hearing from Neville what was going on.

"Poor Neville, I do hope he'll be all right. I wonder what was the matter with him. He did look rather ill." Hermione said shaking her head as her hair cascaded over her shoulders.

"Harry my dear fellow! Smashing to see you!" Came a very familiar voice just behind them as they were still facing where Neville had just run.

"Fantastic to see you! What's up old bean?" Came another sounding almost alike the first.

"Fred?! George?! What are you two doing here?" Ron asked as all of them whirled around to see the Weasley twins walking towards them.

"Oh, that's a fine way to greet us. Rather appalling isn't it Fred?" George said grinning from ear to ear, trying to appear hurt at Ron's comment.

"Very rude I must say, I heart is just broken. After all this time that's how he greets us!" Fred said, also a smile on his face as he too feigned being hurt.

"Unbelievable! We come all this way to see you lot and this is how you treat us!" George went on.

"It pains us deeply! We're shocked! Why, we should leave!" Fred continued still feigning being hurt.

"Too right Fred! We should go! We've been insulted!" George said now battling for all he was worth to not allow the smirk that was on his face to grow any larger.

"And treated thus by our own flesh and blood!" Fred said and as he ended both he and George roared out loud with laughter not being able to contain themselves.

All but Ron was laughing, for once again he had been the victim of it all the jokes. But even he had to eventually succumb and join in on the laughter. If there was one thing that the twins were good at, it was removing any gloom from an area. Never a dull moment when they were around.

"But seriously you two, what brings you here?" Hermione finally asked.

"Well, at first we aparated...." George started.

"....and then we walked the rest of the way. So it was our magic....." Fred continued.

"....and then it was our feet." George finished and once more the twins laughed again especially at the annoyed look on Hermione's face.

"Well, we're here promoting our shop. We've a load of great new stuff that we believe our old house would be interested in." George said.

"All in the interest of fun and catching those slobbering Slytherins out with a few gags. It's all in the best interests of duping the Slytherins. To allow good to outfox evil." Fred said with a very patriotic look on his face.

"That's right. Plus, we have full permission from professor Dumbledore himself." George said flashing a paper in front of Hermione's face answering her unspoken question of whether or not they were allowed to be here doing this promoting of their shop.

"Well, if professor Dumbledore has allowed it, and this does appear original, then there's nothing that I can do." Hermione said as she scanned the paper that George had given her and handed it back.

"Great! Now that the formalities are out of the way let's get down to some business of our own with you lot." Fred said winking.

Both disappeared into the crowd and re-emerged with four cases of butterbeer each. They set the cases down and started handing the drinks out to all that was.

"Great! That's just what we need for this weather." Ron said a huge smile on his face as he took the can Fred was handing him.

"Thanks you guys. It's been some time since I've tasted a good butterbeer." Harry said as he opened the drink and breathed the familiar aroma of the butterbeer in.

"Cheers all, here's to good friends, great sales and total hell for Slytherin!" George said as a toast and there was a resounding 'here here' in the room followed by chatter and laughter.

"These are really good. Thanks." Neville, who had only just gotten back and gotten some butterbeer, said.

Suddenly, a few moments later Neville sprouted large pink bats ears. Both Fred and George, who had been looking at Neville rather expectantly, burst out in laughter. Hermione attempted to tell them off but to no avail. The entire common room laughed as it hadn't laughed in a long time. In fact, not since the twins had left had they laughed this hard. That evening, for the first time in ages, the Gryffindor common room was filled with laughter, chatter and a feeling of ease.

A/N Alright all, that's it for this chapter. I must say, that this chapter is very plain, ordinary and just boring. I didn't know what to write and all that I wanted to write I forgot. Sorry, to all that read this. There was nothing really good I can think of that was in it. There is something I would actually ask my faithful reviewers and any who review at all. Could you please tell me if I've written a Valentine's Day chapter for this story! I would really appreciate it as I've searched through my work and can't recall doing it. But I might have missed it. So if possible could anybody please let me know. Thanks a ton.

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


	30. The Monster Theme Ball

Ok, first off I apologize to everybody for not updating in such a long time. Many excuses abound on my part, so pretty much it is my fault. Where to start? Well, first off I've not been in a good writing mood so I procrastinated a lot, but then when I wanted to write I picked up a virus on the internet and was forced to format my hard drive. In other words I lost all of my information. So I've pretty much got a good idea of what to write, though I can't do a Valentine's chapter yet because according to the timeline in my story it is still too far away for Valentine's day. I do however have something else planned that fits into the time of the story. On to the great people that took the time to review my story.

Justin Hale: Welcome to a new reviewer! Thanks for taking the time to peruse the story. Also for noting the fact that I left out an O.W.L. result. At that time of the story I was struggling to get results for the O.W.L. exams and a fellow author, Ginnygal, allowed me to use hers. I didn't check everything and thus once more find that I am at fault and the one to blame. I hope you become a regular reviewer.

Lanne666: I must say it brought a smile to my face to see you reviewing again. I'm happy that you enjoyed the last few chapters. Don't worry, I understand about how tough school work can be at times and all consuming. In my last year of school I pretty much ate, slept and just plain did school homework. But its nice that you managed to still post and review. Thanks again and hang in there with the work

Foolishangel87: Once more I thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was funny. I just didn't know if the word play was good enough, or if everybody would catch or understand it. Thanks for your review and I hope you keep on reviewing.

Sherry: You are absolutely correct, I didn't feel all that great about the last chapter, but to be honest I wasn't in a creative frame of mind. I wrote the chapter because I felt I had to, not because I wanted to. Fortunately I've had some time to think (too much thanks to the virus actually) and I believe that the next few chapters will be better. Thanks for reviewing.

We3: Another new reviewer! I am overjoyed! Thank you so much for your review! I know it's for earlier chapters, but I thank you nonetheless. I do hope the darker nature of the earlier chapters haven't turned you against the story. I starts out dark but I feel it has now attained a far lighter theme in these later chapters.

Bledding black rose: Thank you as well for your loyal and continued support. I'm happy that you enjoyed the chapter. Making me aware that not all chapters have to be all exciting and inspiring did help me feel a little better about the chapter. Thanks for the review, I'll try not to disappoint for this next chapter.

Right! That's it for all of the reviewers. I want to thank you all for your reviews, support and encouragement. I've just realised that this is the 30th chapter of this story! A feat I never dreamt possible! Thank you all for reading. I'm going to try and make this chapter special and something worthy of reading. Onward!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. Only the attempt at a plot and story belong to me as well as any fictional characters added to the story.

Harry sat in the common room attempting to do his potions homework. He was finding this an increasingly difficult task. Last year his homework in preparation for his Ordinary Wizarding Levels (O.W.L.s) was tough, but it was nothing compared to what he had to do now. When professor Snape said that only the best were selected for his N.E.W.T. classes because of the difficulty of work Harry was now sure that he had not been kidding. One thing he was thankful for though was that with Hermione helping him and him giving his best effort (also now that his was completely in his own time) he was somehow coping.

The current homework assignment that he was working on had to be no less than fifteen inches of parchment. It was a difficult task because he had to give an in depth explanation of the properties of the truth draught as well as all the effects and possible counter effects for the potion. He sat pouring over an old potions book based on various truth serums and potions (The Truth is Out There by I. T. Ellies). Some time passed and Harry realised that he was tired because he had just re-read the same line several times without even taking in anything that he had read.

He turned to Ron who also seemed half asleep with the homework that he was doing. Harry looked around the common room for a while before something dawned on him. Looking around he saw that many more people seemed to be coupled up and chatting excitedly about something. There was something in the air yet Harry did not have the foggiest idea what it could be.

"Psst! Hey Ron! Is it just me or is there something going on in here?" Harry asked Ron who immediately looked up from his homework, that he'd not really either worked on in the last several minutes.

Ron looked for a few moments and the he was frowning.

"Yeah mate, I think you're right! I mean, look at everybody! It's as if suddenly everybody has gotten either a girlfriend or boyfriend." Ron said still with a frown on his face.

"I wonder what's going on?" Harry said also now frowning and being very glad to not have to concentrate on his homework now.

"I don't know, but it's not surprise really that we don't know what's going on mate, I mean come on, how can we doing anything what with all of this homework that we've been getting? That and trying to fit quidditch practices in doesn't exactly give us tons of time." Ron said now closing the books he'd been using to help him with his own homework.

"Maybe Hermione or Ginny will know what's going on." Harry suggested.

"Not a bad idea there Harry, let's go." Ron said rolling up his parchment and then stopping as he stared at something.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked as he had just also finished rolling up his own homework.

"There, I don't recall seeing that poster there before." Ron said pointing to a poster on the notice board.

Harry stopped what he was doing to look at the poster that Ron mentioned.

"I didn't notice that." Harry said approaching the poster to get a better look.

Ron followed suit and both stood looking at the poster and suddenly the activity in the common room became ever clearer. On the poster was a picture of a zombie and a female werewolf (at least that's what it looked like, it had lipstick on its lips) dancing together. Then written above the two in what appeared to be dripping blood were the words 'Monster Themed Ball' and beneath that in smaller writing 'all students must wear costumes.

"Well, that explains what's going on. Typical, why didn't the girls tell us about this?" Harry asked Ron.

"No idea mate, but I'll bet that they're waiting for us to ask them to the ball. You know how it is with prim and proper girls, they won't ask us, we have to ask them." Ron said and then he frowned again.

"What's with the frown?" Harry asked noticing this.

"Well, I just realised something. The poster said that it's a monster themed ball right? So that means that we have to wear costumes to the ball…." Ron stopped and Harry realised the problem at hand.

"Oh. I see. We need to think of costumes to wear to the ball. Any ideas?" Harry said in a rather quiet voice.

"None on my part mate, I reckon we discuss this with the girls, they've probably been just waiting for us to ask them and then tell us what we have to wear." Ron said nodding with a slight grin on his face.

"I guess so, well, yeah, you're probably right. For one thing though, we can't go as a zombie or werewolf that's for sure." Harry said.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Well, those are the two monsters depicted on the poster, so anybody that goes as either of those two monsters will be those that can't think of their own costumes. Can you imagine the reaction of the Slytherins to that?" Harry asked.

"I see your point. So then let's go and get the girls." Ron said as both he and Harry hurried off to look for Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in their usual chairs nearby the fire place was where no fire at this present time was burning.

"Of course we'll go, we were beginning to wonder if you two were even going to ask us at all." Hermione said as Harry and Ron asked Ginny and Hermione to the Monster Themed Ball.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look that conveyed the fact that this was just the reaction that they were expecting.

"Well, if either of you two might have mentioned it then maybe we would have asked sooner. I mean, we only just saw that poster a few minutes ago." Harry said.

"Do we have to tell you guys everything?" Ginny said looking at Harry with a grin on her face.

"Maybe you do. But that's not the current situation at hand. What we need to do is figure out just what costumes we're going to wear to the ball." Harry said.

"That shouldn't be too difficult. In fact, Ginny and I have actually been thinking about that." Hermione said and once more Ron and Harry looked at each other not at all surprised at this.

"So what is it you've decided we're to wear then?" Ron asked.

"Harry and I will go as a count and countess to the ball. In other words a vampire and vampiress." Ginny said.

"And what will we wear?" Ron asked now turning to Hermione wondering just what she had in store for him.

"I've thought that we can go as merpeople, you will go as a merman and myself as a mermaid." Hermione said and this caused Ron to get a very strange look on his face.

"A merman?" Ron said, obviously not being very happy with what had been decided for him.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Hermione asked, suddenly in a rather bossy voice.

"Oh! Nothing." Ron said in a defeated voice not wanting to argue with Hermione and then suddenly he smiled.

"What's that all about Ron?" Ginny asked him seeing this.

"I was just thinking, that this ball, seeing as how the students must wear costumes, will be unfairly easy for Malfoy." Ron said chuckling a little to himself.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked Ron, but Harry was already smiling thinking along the same lines as Ron.

"Don't you get it? Malfoy has the perfect costume! Not to mention the most scariest and ugly one of everybody! He can go as himself!" Ron said and this caused all of them to roar with lauighter.

"I don't know Ron, that might be so scary they won't let him into the ball. He could give the younger students nightmares." Harry said and again they all laughed.

Harry had just finished getting into his costume and was waiting in the common room for his date, Ginny, to emerge. Ron soon emerged from the boy's dormitories looking very disgruntled and most unhappy with his own costume. It was aqua in colour (an off green/blue colour) with odd shaping fins jutting out at the hip area. Extending down from these fins was a large tail that extended a little behind him. His arms had a greenish tinge to them as did his face. His red hair had been lengthened and was shoulder length, this being the typical length of a merman.

"Bloody flipping hell mate! Look at me! I look like a freak! At least your costume doesn't look that bad." Ron said taking in the sight of Harry's costume.

"It's, interesting Ron." Harry said doing his best not to smirk or burst out laughing.

Harry's own costume looked far better than Ron's did. He wore a white shirt that was mostly covered by a long black cape that reached to his ankles. The outside of the cape was black while the inside was a crimson red colour. Harry's face was a lot paler in colour looking like a true vampire and his hair had been slicked back in a similar fashion to that of which Draco Malfoy was accustomed to wearing (it had taken a ton of gel as well as a minor holding charm). The tips of fangs (elongated canine teeth) protruded a little from his mouth. He had a black suit pants on and a black bow tie.

"I'd much rather be wearing what you're wearing Harry. Wow, I must say, your costume is cool!" Ron said momentarily forgetting about his own poor looking costume.

"I wonder where the girls are?" Harry asked trying not to stick to the topic of their respective costumes so that Ron wouldn't feel any worse than he already did.

"I expect they'll be down any moment now." Ron said looking in the direction of the girl's dormitories.

Harry was about to reply when both Ginny and Hermione stepped out of the girl's dormitories and made their descent down the stairs. Both Harry and Ron sort of looked at their girlfriends with their mouths hanging a little open. It was sheer beauty, poetry in motion as the two made their way down the stairs. Ginny looked similar to Harry except the female version one could say as did Hermione look like Ron. The main difference was that Hermione's hair was brown whereas Ron's was a flaming red. Ginny's flaming red hair hung low along and down her shoulders. Both Ginny and Hermione's cheeks were a slight red from the boy's stares.

"I think they like the way we're dressed." Ginny's giggled softly to Hermione.

"You two look great! Shall we go?" Hermione remarked as she looked at Harry and Ron.

"Sure, you look just like Morticia Addams Ginny." Harry said.

"Who?" Ron and Ginny remarked in unison.

"She's a muggle character in a muggle cartoon. That would be a compliment Ginny, so don't worry." Hermione said.

"Er, thanks." Ginny said her face glowing bright red now.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all very impressed at the decorations in the great hall. It never ceased to amaze Harry, even though he knew magic helped a lot, how the hall could look so great be transformed so incredibly. As per usual the ceiling was see through showing the weather outside. It was early evening, but the sky was filled with dark black clouds. Rain fell down in torrents and every so often lightning would fork across the sky soon to be followed by thunder. Many of the girls used this thunder as an excuse to get a 'fright' and grab hold of their dates for comfort or reassurance.

Although the weather was miserable outside the mood and feeling inside was warm and filled with happiness. A few couples were on the dance floor while most sat at tables chatting. Many of the younger couples sat in an awkward silence. The four noticed this and chuckled at this. Soon the hall was entirely filled and soon the dance floor began to become more filled. Live bats were circling around the upper chambers of the great hall. Candle's provided most of the light and a large buffet table with all sorts of foods and drinks (that was continually refilled) that people could take at their leisure.

The teachers were at the teachers table with professor Dumbledore being at the head as usual. His beard was far larger and bushier than usual, in fact, it seemed to Harry that he was dressed as another character from the muggle cartoon The Addams Family. He looked just like the hairy cousin 'It' except instead of having brown hair he had white hair.

"Care to dance Ginny?" Harry asked nervously.

"Sure, I'd love to, but why do you sound so nervous?" Ginny asked Harry as they left their table and headed towards the dance floor.

"Well, the truth is Ginny that I'm not that great a dancer." Harry said feeling his cheeks go warm.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't mind, so long as we have fun. That and so long as I can dance with you, I don't care how you dance." Ginny said smiling and gave Harry a peck on the cheek that sent his stomach all a flutter.

"I wonder why Harry was so nervous?" Hermione asked enviously watching Ginny and Harry go off towards the dance floor.

"Don't tell me you want to dance?" Ron suddenly piped up.

"Well why not Ron? All girl's love dancing." Hermione said a little indignant and wishing that Ron would also ask her to dance.

"But, it's complicated and, well, so many people and stuff." Ron said his ears started to turn red a sign of his becoming embarrassed.

"Why Ron? Are you blushing?" Hermione asked noticing this.

"I'm not blushing!" Ron said as his ears became even redder soon followed by his cheeks reddening.

"Oh yes you are! Why are you blushing?" Hermione said with a broad smile on her face.

"Well, the thing is, well, oh all right. Hermione, I can't dance very well!" Ron blurted out while staring at his lap.

"Is that all? Don't worry, we can take it slow, come on!" Hermione said taking Ron's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"But, I……." Was all Ron could say as he was led to the dance floor by Hermione.

Some time had passed and the music had slowed down (being played by instruments that were playing themselves) to a slow dance, which enabled closer and more intimate dancing. Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder while Hermione had hers (just barely) on Ron's shoulder. Harry looked down at Ginny and felt absolute adoration for her. His heart was beating fast and then she looked up at him with those adoring eyes. The time seemed right, with their eyes locked their lips parted a little and they were about to kiss. The kiss never happened as their was a loud cream that echoed throughout the great hall.

All eyes were transfixed at the entranceway. Professor McGonogall made her way to where the scream had come from. A young Ravenclaw girl met up with her and they spoke in whispered tones. Professor Dumbledore quickly made his way to where professor McGonogall and the young girl were speaking. He was included in the conversation and then he stood to his full height. A low murmur that had broken out quickly subsided while still the self-playing instruments played on.

"Students, there has been an attack. You will all remain here. Prefects, please take care of the first years and keep an eye on the second years. Older students please assist where necessary. The rest of the teachers, will you please come with me." Professor Dumbledore said.

"An attack? Who could have attacked? And why?" Ron asked and that seemed to be the question on everybody's mind.

Professor Dumbledore along with the young Ravenclaw girl and professor McGonogall made their way to the girls toilets nearest the great hall while the rest of the teachers were sent to search the castle for any intruders. As the two entered the toilet they saw a young Ravenclaw girl lying in a pool of her own blood. A small book was lying just close to her outstretched hand, there was one single cut on her index finger, it looked like a paper cut. It had the appearance of a diary. Professor Dumbledore picked it up and then felt for a pulse on the girl.

"Well Albus?" Professor McGonogall asked looking anxiously at the motionless girl.

"I am afraid that she has passed on Minerva." Professor Dumbledore cast a spell on the girl and studied her for a few moments before speaking again.

"This girl has been murdered. She has been poisoned and then the attacker slit her throat. We will need professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey to see just what poison was used on this poor girl. For now, let us continue to see if we can find whoever did this." He said.

Later that evening professor Dumbledore sat in his office after a fruitless search. He was disturbed as to what had happened to the girl and just how something of this nature could have happened here at Hogwarts. He reached into his pockets and found the diary he had earlier picked up. He looked at the name on the cover written in silver loopy letters.

"Diary of Alicia Spires"

He started to read the more recent entries.

October 2:

Today started off just as any other day did. Nobody really noticed me. I wander if anybody would notice if I was missing? Probably not. I'm just viewed as a piece of furniture or part of the background anyway. Something different happened later today though. I was on my way back from class when I heard laughing or chortling rather. I went closer to the voices and saw three figures beating up on what looked like Harry Potter and that Ronald Weasly from Gryffindor. I ran away as fast as I could.

October 9:

Funny things are going on around here, I've heard that many of the girls have been interrogated by some of the Slytherin girls in a harsh manner. It seems that they are looking for somebody.

October 13:

Something is not right, I am sure of it. I see people gathering in corners and now pointing at me. Wherever I go. I find it odd because throughout my school career nobody has taken notice of me and now this. I wonder what it is all about? What is going on?

October 29:

The murmurs in my direction are getting worse. I wish I had somebody to talk to about this, but I don't even have any friends. Nobody cares. I just wish it would all stop!

November 1:

I think I've finally figured out what is going on. I've done some investigating and have a possible answer to what is going on. The cloaked people I saw attacking Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley must belong to Slytherin house. They must somehow have found out that I saw them, that's why all of the Slytherin girls are asking so many questions and glaring at me. I, I am scared.

November 16:

Things are only getting worse! Now I know I was seen. I have found notes of threats in my dormitory. As soon as I read them the parchment they are written on burn up and disintegrate. I can't even show anybody the threats as proof that I'm not some mad girl making up stories to look for attention. I know I hated being ignored, but I would rather have that than the kind of attention I am getting now.

November 28:

I am scared for my life. The threats have intensified and grown worse in what they perpetrators want to do to me. I know this seems absurd but I think I should go and see Harry Potter. I remember all the lies the Daily Prophet wrote about him. He surely knows what I'm going through. What about when the school thought he was a murderer? Yes, he has to know what I'm going through. I'm going to tell him at the upcoming monsters ball.

December 4:

I don't have much time. Tomorrow night is the ball, but I don't know if I'm going to be around. I've been feeling very weak these last few days and it seems that eyes are always upon me. They are after me. They are going to kill me. I only hope that I can tell Harry Potter and ask for his advice before it is too late. I don't want them to do to me what they have threatened they will.

December 5:

At last! I can tell Harry Potter, I have just been struggling trying to get to him. I've felt so weak that I barley made it to the ball. I saw a few of the students approach me during the dance and I ran to the toilets where I am now writing this entry. I have to tell Harry Potter, maybe he can help me……

The entry ended there and trailed off with blood.

A/N Well, that is that for this chapter. I hope it was well waited for, or rather that it lived up to expectations for this story. I wanted to do something special for this chapter and realised I couldn't do the Halloween ball because that time had passed in the story. It was also to early to have a Valentine's ball, so I will save that for later. So I came up with the Monster Theme Ball. I hope this chapter was worthy of being the 30th chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoy.

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


	31. Painful Memories

Hey, can you believe it? Here I am sitting in front of my pc while on holiday and typing the next chapter for my story. Well, truth be told I took with Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, having just finished Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix again, so that I could have some reading material. Well, let's say that it worked and I am inspired to write. I've not entirely collected my thoughts but I hope that this will turn out alright. My family are currently asleep and I am the only one awake. I will now, as per my custom, acknowledge the great people that have reviewed my story.

Bledding black rose: Life can be very cruel to many people. What I wrote on behalf of my fictional character, Alicia Spires, was just how I believe a good many people feel today. It is a truly sad thing yet it carries on all around us, without us even knowing it. Thanks for the review, I also thought that Harry and Ginny made great vampires.

Foolishangel87: Thank you again for reviewing my story. I must say that your review was encouraging and that I'm glad it lived up to the expectations. I don't know if the chapter was as good as you say it was, but I must say it left me smiling and rather speechless. Thanks again!

Lanne666: Your continued support to my story is appreciated. I must say, thinking out a costume for Ron was rather difficult because I had planned on Harry and Ginny's costumes with ease. Then I realised the others didn't have and had to figure out something original but in what I felt was Hermione's taste. I'm glad you liked it so much, it was just the kind of thing I could imagine poor old Ron ending up in.

Ginnygal189: Don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter. I must admit I did miss your review, but I realise that sometimes a review that was posted doesn't always come through as was intended. Thanks for your review to the last chapter! Your long time support has been greatly appreciated. Each chapter's own tone and setting is not always easy to convey and I feel a responsibility to do my best so that the reader can just about feel it as he or she reads it. I'm happy to know that my efforts are not in vain. Thanks again!

Hey, thanks again to you all for reviewing, you've all reviewed for most of my chapters and I thank you all for your continual support. Thank you so much! I will now move on to the disclaimer and on to the next chapter, which is really what you want to read and not the musings of a would be author.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. Only the plot and fictional characters I have added (eg. Reace Myrn and Alicia Spires) are owned by me.

A few grey clouds were gently being pushed along in the air by a strong breeze. Their progress could easily be monitored by any taking note of how fast they traversed the heavens above. For now there was a kind of a mist in the air, from the falling of very fine raindrops. Every now and again a few larger ones would fall and make the arduous journey towards the earth below. A few of these grey clouds were now blocking out the sun. Such was the weather conditions in New Castle. A few days earlier a household had just received a letter that was delivered to them by an owl.

There was a soft popping noise near this very house that had been visited by the owl and soon a tall old looking man emerged from the shadows. He had a long silvery white beard and wore half moon spectacles that sat on a long crooked nose in front of brilliantly blue eyes. He looked tired and a slight feeling of apprehension seemed to emanate from him. This was not a visit that professor Dumbledore wanted to do, but it was one that he had to do. He stopped just short of reaching the front door. Then with a sigh and a shake of his head he proceeded to the front door and rapped lightly on the door.

Soon the door opened, with a slight creaking noise, indicating that it could do with some grease or oil added to its hinges. Behind the door a smallish woman opened the door and at first was a little startled as she looked upon professor Dumbledore. She was about to open her mouth when he spoke first.

"I am the one that you were expecting. I trust that the owl got the message to you in time?" he said in a tired but soft voice.

The woman didn't utter a single word, she merely nodded and beckoned professor Dumbledore inside of her house. Professor Dumbledore took his hat off and followed her to a small lounge. There was a black recliner in the far corner of the room as well as a small two-seater couch and two single black leather chairs as well. She motioned him to one of the single seats before sitting, facing him, on the two-seater.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" she asked professor Dumbledore tentatively still not entirely sure as to why he was here.

"That is very generous of you to offer, but I must decline your generosity. I can clearly see that you want to know why I am here, and I will get to the point very quickly, don't worry. As you know, I am the principle at your child's school. We've met on a few occasions in the years gone by." Professor Dumbledore said to her in a very calm voice, tiredness still clearly evident as he spoke.

"Yes?" she said both as a statement to acknowledge what he had just said but to also urge him to continue to explain the reason for this social call.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, it's not easy for me to do this, it never is and I doubt it never will be." Professor Dumbledore went on.

"Is something wrong?" she asked starting to feel a sense of dread rise in her stomach,

"It is good that you are sitting, for what I have to tell you Mrs. Spires." Professor Dumbledore said.

For any that may have been in the vicinity they would soon have heard a woman cry out for all that she was worth. No, nobody had been attacked, but a single mother had just learned that she had lost her only child. Professor Dumbledore had just informed Alicia Spires mother of her unfortunate demise.

The weather conditions at Hogwarts were totally different though. Dark grey clouds hung low in the air as a light snow was now currently falling. The grounds of Hogwarts now had a thin layer of snow that was steadily increasing. Due to recent events and the upcoming holidays most students found it increasingly difficult to keep their minds on their classes, especially in classes where teachers demanded total concentration and focus in their classes. This was proving especially difficult to the class, which included Harry, Ron and Hermione, that was at the present busy working in transfigurations class.

"Now class, today's lesson is going to be very important. Not that any of the other lessons haven't been important mind you." Professor McGonogall said in her usual curt and crisp voice.

"Which means that it's probably going to be difficult." Harry whispered to Ron who nodded in agreement.

"The wand movement for this particular transfiguration isn't very difficult, though it is very important that you get it correct because if you don't you could do yourself some injury. Now, everybody observe how I do it. By getting it correct you should be able to cause the target's skeleton to become of a rubbery nature, allowing extra movement but still maintaining full control of the now more pliable bones. It is a swish, flick and prod movement. Observe." Professor McGonogall said demonstrated on a guinea pig in a cage on her desk.

A bluish light shot from her wand and hit the guinea pig on the back. It let out a small squeal, glowed for a little and then with a prod from professor McGonogall jumped forward and squeezed itself between the bars with ease. A few students gasped as the guinea pig's small body distorted out of proportion to get in between the bars. Although it had seemed impossible for the guinea pig to do this it had occurred in front of their very eyes. Ron was rubbing his eyes as if to check whether or not he had seen correctly. Professor McGonogall couldn't help smiling a little.

"This can prove to be a wizard or witches best friend in a tight spot. Now, you all have your own respective guinea pig's in front of you. To work!" she said before moving towards desk and observing how each student would do it.

Finally she reached Harry, Ron and Hermione and stood looking at them. Hermione managed to get her guinea pig to jump through its cage (10 points to Gryffindor) while Harry and Ron seemed to be struggling with the swift prodding movement of the wand. Ron had actually jabbed his guinea pig instead of prodding it and the guinea pig's fur had transferred to his hand.

"No Mr. Weasley, not like that, like this." Professor McGonogall said to Ron and demonstrated again before doing the counter spell to give the pink guinea pig back its fur.

"Here you go Potter, professor Dumbledore feels that you should have a look at this. Not now, do it later." She said as she handed Harry a small package.

Harry wondered at the packages contents and by the looks on both Ron and Hermione's faces he could tell the exact same thoughts were going through their minds. They spent the rest of the lesson practicing during transfiguration until end of class. They were making their way to the great hall for lunch.

"What was that all about mate?" Ron asked Harry as they walked.

"No idea, I'm just as clueless as you are." Harry replied.

"I must admit that to am curious as to what could be in that package." Hermione said as they found seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Shall I open it?" Harry asked removing it from his bag, Ron's face looking very excited and looking as if he approved of Harry opening it right there.

"No Harry, didn't you hear what professor McGonogall said to you?" Hermione said in her all to familiar reprimanding tones.

"Of course I heard what she said, so why can't I open it here?" Harry replied to her a slight frown on his face.

"Open what?" Ginny said taking a seat on Harry's left as Ron and Hermione were sitting at his right hand side.

"This." Harry showing Ginny his package that he was still holding in his hand.

"I'm sure that something that professor Dumbledore would give you to look at would be something that I'm sure shouldn't be seen by all." Hermione said in her matter of fact tone.

"Professor Dumbledore gave you that package?" Ginny asked still trying to figure out what on earth was going on.

"I suppose you're right." Harry said with a sigh and put the package away once more.

"Aw Hermione!" Ron started but stopped at a cross look on Hermione's face, so he busied himself with some mashed potatoes.

Harry sat on his four poster bed that evening and was getting changed when suddenly he remembered his package that he had received from professor Dumbledore. The double lesson of potions, as well as professor Snape's extra homework, had pushed it from his mind. Removing it from his bag he quickly opened it and stared at it somewhat puzzled and disappointed. He had imagined it to be quite a few things, but not this small black covered book with silver loopy letters on it.

"Diary of Alicia Spires"

He frowned, this was the diary of that poor girl that had died at the Monsters Ball. Why on earth would professor Dumbledore want him to read her diary? Harry felt that this would kind of defile her memory, looking at her innermost thoughts after her having just died. However he saw a small piece of parchment sticking out of the diary. Pulling on it he saw that it was a letter written for him from professor Dumbledore himself.

'Dear Harry

I'm sure that the memory of the death of Alicia Spires is still very fresh in your memory as it is probably every student that attended the Monsters Ball. You must be wondering why I would send this diary of the deceased student for you to look at. Well, the thing is that she makes mention of you in her diary, a desire to find you and tell you some urgent news. It seems she was a witness to who attacked you. Some of her entries are not happy ones, in fact they are ones that I am sure that you will very well relate to. Maybe you can shed some light on this.

Professor Dumbledore'

Harry frowned even more, raising his right eyebrow. This was certainly not what he had expected, but if it would shed light on who attacked him then he was sure it would ultimately lead to him being able to shed some light on who gave him that potion that sent him to the past. He opened the diary and began to read the latest entries.

When he had finished the last nine entries and sat stunned. This was certainly not what he had expected. She was murdered, and surely by people in Slytherin house. The more Harry thought about it the more it didn't surprise him that his attackers had been people in Slytherin. If fact, Harry could feel some memories within him stir at reading the diary entries on the attack. Yet no matter how much he thought about it he just couldn't recall what happened. It hurt every time he tried to think about it. He accidentally let the diary fall as he was trying to remember what had happened when he was attacked. Picking the diary open he saw that it was now open on other entries. He allowed his curiosity to get the better of him and started reading.

January 1st:

Today is the first day of a new year, a day when people should be wiping the slate clean and trying to start anew. Fresh beginnings and all. It's really pathetic how people carry on in such feigned reverie and happiness. Nobody intends on keeping their new years resolutions, such as being kinder to others etc. New years eve as well as the first day of the new year alone again. Am I really surprised at this? No, I guess not, I just wish somebody would think of me more than as being part of the furniture. I wish, well, what I really wish I had was a friend.

January 7th:

School is the same old same. Professor Snape humiliated me in front of those horrible Slytherins. I just can't understand it, he had me crying in front of the entire class! He is so mean! What pleasure can he derive from doing such things to somebody so worthless and who has nothing? I had suicidal thoughts, and this scared me. I don't want to think this way, what'll happen to my mom? I can't do such a thing to her. I only hope I can try and be strong and resist such urges, because it can be so easy.

January 16th:

The teachers really seem to enjoy reminding us all about our upcoming Ordinary Wizarding Levels. I'll probably fail in every one of my subjects. That way they can all just shout at me, that'll make them happy I guess. I don't know, I just can't seem to see any end to the darkness that enshrouds my life. I have nobody to confide in, nobody to ask advice from. I can only pen my thoughts on paper. I can't bother my mom, she wouldn't understand about my problems. She's suffered so much in her life as it is. She doesn't need my petty burdens worrying her. I have to be strong, I mustn't succumb to the darkness threatens to overwhelm and engulf me.

At this point Harry found that he was slowly nodding. He could truly understand how Alicia had felt. At one stage he had felt like he couldn't speak to anybody at all. Yet now things were so very different for him, he had Ginny and both Ron and Hermione as well. He felt a sadness in his heart, a sadness that this poor girl had never known anything except self doubt, pain and fear in her life. Something that he himself had never thought that he would escape from. Yet here he was, a changed person. Harry wondered how things could've turned out for Alicia had she had a chance for a better future, another lease on life like himself.

February 11th:

Well, another day gone by and so the drudgery of life continues. Who knows, maybe I'll pass my exams? I might even get a few O.W.L.s! Oh please, who am I kidding, like that's going to happen. I'm pitiful, for once more I am lonely. I so badly want to speak to somebody! Well, at least today wasn't as bad as other days, that Harry Potter, from Gryffindor, smiled at me today. Somebody actually acknowledged my existence. There was something in his eyes, something different, as if he might be hiding pains of his own?

Harry had both eyebrows raised at this entry. Last year had been a tough one on him, and he can't even recall smiling at Alicia. Suddenly a pang of guilt hit him. Exactly what she had been writing was true. He had smiled at her, so she wrote, and he couldn't even recall it. It was as if she were part of the furniture. What he didn't even deem worthy of remembering had made her day, given her some joy. Harry got up and decided that he needed to go for a walk, to clear his mind.

"Hey mate! Where are you heading? Most people are going to bed now." Ron said passing Harry.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll be there now, I forgot something in the common room. I'll be with you in a moment." Harry said smiling a little at Ron.

"No worries, see you later mate." Ron said and started yawning.

Harry made his way out into the common room and saw that it was practically deserted. He walked to the portrait of the fat lady and opened it. He emerged just outside of the gryffindor common room and closed the portrait. It occurred to him then that he didn't exactly know where he wanted to go. What with the attack and all students once more at a curfew imposed upon them. The grounds sounded like a good place to walk, but he doubted that he could exactly walk outside in this cold weather without being noticed, especially seeing as he didn't have his invisibility cloak or anything warmer on.

Finally he made up his mind and decided to go to the owlery. He was on his way there, with his train of thought still on poor Alicia Spires when he suddenly felt very cold. Bringing himself back to full attention he saw that he had just walked through Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gyrffindor house.

"Sorry about that Nick." Harry said trying to stop his teeth from chattering.

"Well hello there young Harry! No worries, no worries at all. You look troubled?" Nearly Headless Nick said looking down at Harry.

"You could say that Nick, this attack on the Ravenclaw girl is kind of on my mind." Harry said being rather truthful, but not saying very much more.

"Ah yes, that truly is a sad and frightful thing. But I am confident that soon the culprits will be caught. We ghosts have now also been put on the alert. Professor Dumbledore asked us to keep on extra eye out. And no doubt, being ghosts, means that we can see a deal more than others." Nearly Headless Nick stated.

Harry couldn't dispute that. While students were going about their everyday lives and worries, they wouldn't realise that they were being checked on. Especially by forces that can go through walls and see them without them even knowing about it. It was indeed a very clever ploy that professor Dumbledore had done.

"But enough about that, I have some rather interesting news, and you are just the person I was looking for young Harry." Nearly Headless Nick said now smiling at Harry, his head wobbling a little.

"What for?" Harry asked truly interested as to why Nearly Headless Nick would be looking for him.

"Well, it seems that finally the Bloody Baron has been spooked! Oh, excuse the pun, but honestly and truly he has been frightened. Never thought that I would live, er, rather, be around to see that." Nearly Headless Nick said chuckling so much that his head plopped off and he had to attach it firmly once more.

"By whom?" Harry wondering just who could have done this, for it had seemed to him that nothing could intimidate the Bloody Baron.

"That is a funny thing really. You see, there was this rogue ghost who has come for a visit to Hogwarts. Naturally, as you know, we ghosts are restricted after a certain time to where we can travel and where we can't. This ghost in particular isn't really supposed to be here and the Bloody Baron emphatically told the rogue ghost so. Let's just say that the rogue ghost wouldn't be told off by the Bloody Baron. He said he had to see somebody here, then he would take his leave." Nearly Headless Nick said very excited about the whole affair.

"Who is this rogue ghost and who does he, or she, want to see Nick?" Harry asked.

"That brings me to you Harry, the rogue ghost has come to see you." Nearly Headless Nick said and bowed low as he floated to the side, his head falling once more hanging by the sinew that still held it in place.

A huge pearly white ghost stepped through the walls and stood before Harry. The ghost was clad in full plate armor. There were three broken parts in the armor on the chest. The ghosts white cape rippled slightly behind him. He was carrying a huge shield bearing an all to familiar emblem and a huge sword was strapped to his side. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He looked up and saw the slightly unshaven face of Reace Myrn staring down at him with a large grin on his face.

"R-Reace?" Harry stammered and rushed forward to hug him.

However all that happened was Harry fell through Reace and felt the familiar rush of ice cold waft over him. Reace also had his arms out and then let them slowly drop, a look of sadness was in his eyes as he turned to face Harry.

"Aye my squire. Tis me, and you won't believe the difficulty that I had to get here." Reace said, his voice sounding very hollow.

"It's so good to see you Reace! So, you're a ghost now? What brings you here?" Harry said dusting himself off after having fell when he went through Reace.

"My time here is short Harry. I can't stay long. But I must say that it is so good to see you! How are you and the Lady Genevieve fairing?" Reace asked.

"We're doing great Reace, after, after your death our bond became stronger." Harry said.

"Aye, I know, she is a loyal and devoted lass. You must protect her Harry, for she will be a great source of comfort in the future." Reace said sounding very mysterious.

"What do you mean Reace?" Harry asked.

"I have come with a warning for you. Dark forces, evil forces, no rather dark and evil powers are stirring in this land. The likes of that I only saw in my darkest days. You must take care of yourself and beware of those with forked tongues. These serpentine creatures walk in groups and attack the unwary. Be careful of these Harry, they are what nearly cost you your life." Reace said.

"Do you mean the Slytherins?" Harry asked trying to piece together the cryptic message that Reace had given him.

"I am not allowed to say, for already I have gotten here although I should not be here. Take care of yourself Harry, I don't know if I can come back again, but I'll say this to you, there is one, neither dead nor alive, yet very powerful, fuelled by both hatred and love that is seeking you. I sense his motives are pure. Take care my young ward, I have missed seeing you these last centuries." Reace said and he slowly faded away.

"Reace! No! Don't go!" Harry said and Reace disappeared completely.

"I'm sorry young Harry. It was the sanctions imposed upon him by the ministry of magic. He wasn't allowed to be in this part of the world and somehow he broke the magical bonds that restricted him." Nearly Headless Nick said his smile now also gone.

"Reace, there's so much I wanted to tell you, so much I wanted to say." Harry said an incredible sadness seizing him.

"Well, at least he ruffed the Bloody Baron up good. I don't think your Slytherin counterparts will be too pleased about that." Nearly Headless Nick said trying to cheer Harry up.

Harry remained silent fighting against the sadness that was rising in him.

"Right, well, sleep well Harry, you'd better go back to the your common room. If you're caught out at this hour I dare say you'll be in a lot of trouble." Nearly Headless Nick said.

"Sure, goodbye Nick." Harry said in a dull voice.

Having seen Reace and then watched him disappear was almost like losing him all over again. Harry had so much that he wanted to tell Reace, so much he wanted to ask him, and now he was gone once more. He stopped at one of the windows and peered up at the sky, that was strangely not clouded over, but rather clear and with many stars. Harry gazed at them and sighed.

"Farewell my dear friend, I do hope I'll see you again." Harry muttered as a single silent tear fell from his cheek and hit the windowsill.

The memory of Reace's death played over in Harry's mind, then suddenly that of Sirius and finally the image of Alicia lying in a pool of her own blood. These seemed to be stuck in Harry's mind. He banged his hand on the windowsill in anger and frustration. How many more noble, kind and innocent people would lose their lives before the world was rid of the evil that breeds and engulfs it is destroyed?

A/N Right, that is where I am going to leave this chapter. I really don't know what to say about this. This chapter is also more dedicated to the memory of my friend Johan Schmidt who was killed in a motor vehicle accident this morning. My thoughts and prayers go out to his family. To any who lost a loved one in the holidays I hope only the very best for each and every one of you all. I hope the new year will look kinder upon all. Also those poor people that suffered in the tsunami disaster. Anybody that is struggling with any problems, and they feel the need to talk, my email address is on at my bio. Drop me a line and I'll listen. I wish all a happy new year and take care on the roads.

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


	32. The Plan

Hey to one and all! I start this chapter off by apologising for not updating the story for so long. I managed to get the other chapter of my other story up last week and am now trying to get this chapter for this story up. The demands of university are ever increasing and the endless tests don't help either I hope the chapter turns out well. Right, on to those kind people that reviewed my story.

Bleddingblakrose: Thanks a lot for your review and your condolences. It's never easy to lose a friend. I'm glad you liked the chapter and that you did not expect to see the re-emergence of Reace. I thought it added a nice touch to the chapter. Sorry for the late update.

Ginnygal189: Thanks for your concern. It is appreciated, but I'm coping, thanks anyway. No, it was not the happiest of chapters, but then again life is not always happy or easy, especially not poor Harry's life it seems. Thank you very much for your review and I am very sorry for the late update.

Foolishangel87: I must say that when I read your review it had truly left a smile on my face. Reace was a favourite character of mine and I had been looking for a way to try and bring him back for a while. I am happy his return turned out all right. I only hope that my writing can live up to the expectations, especially seeing as it has been some time since I've written for this story. I hope I do not disappoint you. Sorry for the late update, I feel really bad seeing as how you were really looking forward to the update.

Lanne666: Hey, thanks for the review, don't worry about reviewing so late, I've not updated in a long time either. I got this review as I was about to post this chapter up, so it was still in time. Thanks for the concern, life is fragile, but don't worry, I'm still holding up well enough. Helping others is nice thanks for the offer and concern though.

And that is that as far as the reviewers as concerned. I thank each and every one of you so very much, it really means a lot to me. It is for this reason that I continue to update. Right, enough of that, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. and JK Rowling. I do not own anything other than the attempt at a plot as well as my characters (eg. Reace).

Snow was freely falling from the skies downwards towards the earth. Each flake destined to land on the ground and eventually to melt. The sky was filled with dark ominous looking grey clouds. It was Monday and currently most students were eating lunch. A few of the younger students that did not have a class or did not want to eat lunch were playing outside in the freshly fallen snow. The dark clouds outside however marked exactly how Harry was feeling at this present moment. He was still trying to figure out what he should make of Alicia Spires diary, her death and at this moment why Reace had come to visit him and then disappear so quickly.

Having seen Reace again made him realise just how much he had been missing him. Well, to be honest he had not been thinking much about Reace lately, especially with all of the recent events that had taken place. But by seeing him again was kind of like opening an old wound. Harry had dearly missed Reace when he had been killed and it had taken some time to try and get over him. This appearance had only brought those many suppressed feeling back to the fore. Currently he was sitting in the common room staring out the window with an open book in front of him. He had intended to try and do some work on a potions essay he had been given, but he just could not focus on it.

Ginny walked into the common room carrying a wrapped up sandwich. She had noticed the change in Harry's behaviour and its constant decline. Seeing as she was the closest person to him these days it came as no surprise to Harry when she had asked him about it. But being true to his fashion Harry had just shrugged it off and said he did not want to talk about it. Ginny stood in front of the portrait that was the entrance and exit from the Gryffindor common room staring at Harry. She cared so much for him and it saddened her to see him so unhappy.

"Hey Harry, what are you up to?" she asked Harry walking up to him.

"Huh? Oh, hi Ginny, sorry, I was kind of trying to do this potions essay, though I'm not doing a very good job." Harry said snapping out of his reverie and indicating to his blank parchment next to the book that lay open before him.

"I brought you some lunch." Ginny said handing Harry the wrapped sandwich and taking a seat next to him.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry said though he did not open the sandwich.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"What's troubling you Harry?" Ginny earnestly asked him.

"It's nothing Ginny, don't worry about it." Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"What the?" Harry remarked.

"You're to predictable Harry. That is what you always tell me. Harry, you have to remember something. You and I are in a relationship. That means we care for each other and will do things for other. Most importantly we are there for each other and share each other's problems. At the beginning, when we first starting going out, this was something that was lacking Harry. But since then and especially since Reace I felt that we had come a long way. Now it seems that you have regressed Harry. Please! Please talk to me! Tell me what's wrong with you! I'm worried Harry!" Ginny said her voice filled with emotion and her eyes watering up.

Harry looked at her for a few moments and could not help but feel his feelings for her strengthen. What she said was one hundred percent correct. In fact, he was being very selfish right now. Not taking her feelings into account. She had not said it, but Harry realised that Ginny was being affected by the way he acted. He did not want to be selfish, it was just that he wanted to spare Ginny's feelings and not get her caught up in all that was happening. But the concern in her voice and look in her eyes made Harry realise (like he did in times past) that she wanted to be caught up in what was happening.

"Ok Ginny, you've convinced me. But I think you had better get Ron and Hermione, because this especially concerns Ron and from what I've realised naturally Hermione as well." Harry said with a sigh but a wry grin sat on his face.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny said embracing Harry in a hug that he had not expected.

Harry had not expected this and felt the tears that had welled up in her eyes trickle down her face touching his.

"I'll go and get them, see you in a moment." Ginny said and rushed off.

Harry watched her run off and saw that she was wiping her eyes as she went off. Without realising it he started to unwrap the sandwich she had brought him and started eating it. It was only when he was starting on the second of the sandwich that he realised he was eating it.

"Hmm, cheese and tomato, nice." Harry said and tucked into the second half while he awaited the arrival of his friends.

After a few minutes had passed Ginny soon returned with both Hermione and Ron. Both looked a little surprised at having been summoned to the common room and Harry assumed that Ginny had not told either of them what this was all about. The two of them pulled some chairs closer to where Harry was sitting while Ginny took the seat that she had been sitting in earlier.

"Hey Harry, is everything alright? Ginny said that you wanted to see us." Hermione said as she removed a strand of her hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Everything alright mate? Ginny said it was urgent." Ron said with an anxious expression on his face.

"Urgent?" Harry mouthed and looked at Ginny with his right eyebrow raised.

"Well, it is isn't it? This way they came here quickly!" Ginny answered Harry.

"Hmm, yes, I guess you're right Ginny, this is urgent." Harry sighed as he ran his hand over his face and then he looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Right, as you've probably all noticed the last few days I've been, well, pre-occupied with things." Harry said and he saw them all exchange glances that told him what he said was true, they had noticed this.

"At any rate, I am sure you all can remember what happened to poor Alicia Spires." Harry said.

"That was so sad. That poor girl." Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, well, believe it or not guys, this killing, or rather, her murder has managed to link its way to me." Harry said in a voice that gave evidence that he was choosing his every word carefully.

"What!" They all exclaimed in unison, causing a few people to jump and even one first year to fall off of their cushion.

"By Harry, how can that be?" Hermione asked in a shocked voice.

"Well, do you all remember when Ron and I were attacked and had our memories messed with?" Harry asked.

"Well mate, that's not exactly a thing that one quickly forgets about. I certainly remember it. What about it?" Ron asked.

"Well, recall that nobody knew who attacked us? It seems that this was not the case. Somebody did see who attacked us. Somebody that obviously did not want to be seen." Harry said and let out a breath he did not realise that he had been holding.

"But, then, does that mean that, Alicia?" Ginny stared saying but struggled to find words to get her point across.

"Alicia Spires was the one, she could have been the person that saw who attacked you two. Is that it Harry?" Hermione asked Harry.

"That is true Hermione, you hit the nail on the head." Harry quietly replied.

"But Harry, are you sure?" Ron asked, both his eyes wide open at this revelation.

"Yup, afraid so Ron. Remember that parcel or package that Professor Dumbledore gave me a few days ago? Well, I had a look at it and discovered that what he had given me was the diary of none other than Alicia Spires." Harry finished.

"Did, did you read it?" Ginny asked in a hushed voice, evidently thinking that reading the diary of a girl was something that was forbidden.

"Well, I had, with the parcel Dumbledore gave me a note. In the note he had told me that I should read the diary, that what was written inside of the diary concerned me. So I did read it. I discovered that inside the diary Alicia did indeed write about me. In the later entries she described that she had seen people dressed in white beating you and I up Ron." Harry went on.

"Did she mention who the people were?" Ron asked before Hermione or Ginny could ask.

"Unfortunately no. She wrote that she wanted to see me, to tell me what she had seen. The Slytherin girls were also making some enquiries apparently. Alicia wrote how very scared she was. She wanted to meet and talk to me at the Monsters Ball. Well, as we all know this never happened and poor Alicia met her untimely end. But that's not all. A few nights ago I saw Reace, he came to see me to give me a message." Harry continued, his voice now taking on a sadder tone.

"Reace! Cool! Where's he? Is he still here? I'd love to see him! You and Ginny saw him and described what a great person he was." Ron said his voice excited.

"Ron! Can't you see that this isn't the time?" Hermione admonished him.

"But- but, I just wanted to see and, oh forget it." Ron said in a defeated voice as Hermione gave him a dangerous looking glare.

"He's gone Ron. Something about being restricted by magical laws or something. He said he came to tell me something, or rather to give me a message. It was somewhat of a riddle almost. But I reckon it makes sense enough." Harry said, his voice still sad.

"Well?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Well what?" Harry replied, his mind starting to wander.

"What was the message Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh, sorry. He told me that I must beware those with forked tongues. I asked him if that could mean the Slytherins but he only replied that he could not tell me anymore and that he had to go." Harry finished.

"Of course! It all makes sense! It has to be the Slytherins! I mean, who else could it be? Oh, I'd love to nail this on Malfoy." Ron said in a triumphant voice and rubbing his hands together in eager anticipation.

"Well, that could be the case, but then again it might not be entirely correct." Hermione said with her hand over her mouth and her face frowning as she was thinking.

"Come on Hermione, please don't ruin the moment for me, I mean, who else could have anything to do with a forked tongue? We all know that the Slytherins emblem is a serpent, also know as a snake. Oh man! This rules! We can nail old Snape as well!" Ron said his voice raising all the more in his eagerness.

"Ron, how many times must I tell you that professor Snape is on OUR side! Professor Dumbledore trusts him and that should be good enough for anybody. And I don't believe that it is entirely wrong to think that the Slytherins are involved. I think it is quite correct to assume that they had a hand in the attack that was perpetrated on you and Harry. But I think we are only looking at the smaller picture here. I believe that there is a bigger danger to Harry. A danger that we are all now aware of." Hermione said as she put her hypothesis before them.

The four of them sat in silence as they all thought along the train of thought that Hermione had now proposed to them. The more each of them thought about it the more it seemed to make sense. Harry now knew what the answer was, who the true evil that Reace was speaking about was. It could only be one person, one person so evil that could cause so much fear throughout the known wizarding world. The bigger picture involved one person, that one person that dearly wanted Harry dead.

"I think you're right Hermione, the Slytherins are only playing a small role in all of this." Harry said quietly.

"If I am correct, the forked tongue person Harry needs to be wary of is none other than Voldemort himself. He is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself, a wizard whose speciality was communicating in Parseltongue, the language of snakes. Voldemort can also fluently speak in Parseltongue. What Reace said all makes sense." Hermione finished off, with Ron still flinching a little at the mention of Voldemorts name.

Immediately Harry's mind flashed to the prophecy concerning himself and Voldemort. Only one of them would come out at the end alive. One would emerge the victor, but would be responsible for the death of the other. So Harry would either be killed or become a killer. To snuff out another persons life was not something that Harry relished the idea of doing. But if he didn't attempt it then many other people would die. He had to try, for his parent's sake, for Sirius' sake, for Reace's sake and for those that were affected by Voldemort, like Neville's parents.

Harry though still did not feel that this was an appropriate time to tell them about the prophecy, another time would be better. Harry did not want his friends to worry more about him than they already were doing.

"Well, we need to start somewhere with this. I say we start trying to find out how the Slytherins were involved in attacking Harry and I. I want them to pay for what they did to us. Not to mention how they sent Harry off to the past. Things turned out well, but they could easily have turned nasty." Ron said bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"I do seem to recall the Slytherin girls making some sort of an investigation, or rather interrogation some time ago." Ginny said frowning as she tried to think back on this thought.

"Now that you mention it, I do also recall the younger girls in Gryffindor complaining of this. They said that Millicent Bulstrode, you remember that huge girl that attacked me in the duelling club in our second year, paid them all a 'social' call. Well, when I tried to look into this Millicent suddenly stopped, but I did hear that the other houses were also complaining of this." Hermione said.

"All right, then I think we all know what to do." Harry said in a much firmer voice that now commanded the attention of everybody.

"What we need to do is keep our eyes open for any more strange activities. We need to keep a particular eye on what the Slytherins are up to. But we must do it in a cautious manner. We need to go about our daily activities as we normally would, or so it would appear. They must not suspect anything. There has already been one murder at Hogwarts, we need to make sure it is not another." Harry said slamming his fist firmly on the table.

"I'm impressed mate, sounds like a good plan to me." Ron said nodding.

"Anything to try and get one over the Slytherins sounds good to you Ron." Hermione said with a grin.

"That's just a bonus." Ron said smiling back.

"I can't say I disagree with that. Sound good to me." Ginny said.

"Alright, then that's it." Harry said with a sigh and leaning back in his seat.

"We've got to go now." Hermione said standing up.

"Where to?" Ginny asked.

"Prefect duties. See you two later." Ron grumbled and departed with Hermione.

"Bye Harry, bye Ginny." Hermione said with a wave of her hand.

Ginny and Harry sat in silence for a few moments and then Ginny spoke up.

"That was very assertive of you Harry." Ginny said leaning forward on her chair to get a better look at Harry.

"Well, I've had many things on my mind, but this can't go on. The actions that took place and whoever is behind them must be stopped." Harry said.

"Well, you'll get no arguments from me in that regard. It, well, it surprised me. It's something that you would have quickly done some time ago. These days you've seemed very, well, preoccupied." Ginny said and noticed that Harry was looking very tired.

"The thing is Ginny, I've had a lot on my mind. The thing is, this girl died because she wanted to tell me something. People around me only seem to get hurt. That brings me to my next point, Ron has already been attacked with me before. What if Alicia had been Hermione, Ron or you? Especially you!" Harry said, still not letting on that he also had the prophecy on his mind.

"Oh." Was all Ginny could said as she found her cheeks going a crimson red.

The weather outside was icy cold while the castle was warm. Most students did not mind being in the warmer classes while the snow continued to fall outside. One class was not very warm. In fact, the weather was nowhere near as cold as Professor Snape's mood. He was currently lecturing them on the proper application of newt wings in a silencing potion. Harry found that the lecture was boring and tedious. The potion was difficult, but Harry's mind was on other things.

"……and that concludes the properties. Now, I want you all to copy down the information on the board and then begin to prepare the ingredients you will need to complete your silencing potion." Professor Snape ended his lesson.

With a wave of his wand words appeared on the board and the students all began to copy down the information. The only sounds in the classroom was the scratching of quills on parchment and the odd sniffle from people that were beginning to catch colds. Harry's quill wasn't writing very well and so he started examining it. He looked at the point and saw that something had caught itself on the quill. He slowly began to remove it.

"Ow!" Harry said in an audible voice as he accidentally stabbed his finger with the point as he pushed the foreign object out of his quill point.

Professor Snape looked up from the papers he had been sorting at his desk and glided over to Harry with a menacing look on his face. He stared down at Harry who was holding his finger that was now bleeding.

"It appears to me that you enjoy disruption Potter. Well, I don't appreciate that sort of thing in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor. and see me after class. We will discuss your detention then." Snape said with an evil smile on his pale face.

"But……." Harry started but professor Snape cut him off.

"Back chatting are we? Come and see me after class. We will discuss your detention then. That will hopefully teach you not to talk back." Snape said, his smile growing broader and now the guffaws of the Slytherin students could be heard in the background.

Harry was about to speak but he stopped as Hermione stamped on his foot. Seeing that Harry was not fighting back, or giving him any more reason to take points away from Gryffindor, professor Snape made his way back to his desk. Harry clenched his jaw so that he wouldn't yell back at Snape and looked down at his parchment that had some of his blood on it from his bleeding finger. He sighed as he saw he had to start a new piece of parchment and then suddenly stopped. His eyes widened as he looked at his blood covering the instructions he had been writing. Something clicked in place in his mind, the blood on the parchment, the blood in Alicia Spires diary.

"That's it!" Harry said in a whisper.

"What is?" Hermione whispered back.

"I'll tell you later." Harry said and smiled a little to himself.

A/N And that is where I will end this chapter. I am rather uncertain as to this conclusion. In fact, I'm not sure of the chapter was good at all. It's been so long since I've written for this story I hope that everything flows. It took me four days to try and get this ending and I'm afraid it's the best I could do. I hope this didn't bore anybody. I'll try and update quicker and write better in the future.

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


	33. Snape's Behavior

I am going to start this chapter off by apologising for updating so late. I wanted to attempt to update at a quicker rate, but between projects and tests for the university life has just been too busy for me to do this. A fellow classmate has however been a great inspiration and has helped motivate me to write. But I'll elaborate more on that topic later, now, on to the kind people that reviewed my last chapter.

Ginnygal189: Hey! Thanks for that great review! It really made me smile, I really am happy that you like the way I'm portraying Harry and Ginny's interaction. I've spoken to a few people on this subject and found that quite a few aren't overly keen on them being together. But, that is the joy of being the author of this story, I can write it the way I feel it should be. Thanks for the review!

Foolishangel87: As always I enjoy your reviews. Well, I wouldn't say Harry was very sneaky in the last chapter a little maybe but not very. But lets just say that in this chapter he's going to get sneaky ;) Don't worry about the updating of your story, I for one fully understand just how difficult it is at times to update a story. Trying to do this one is a mission! I'm very happy you had so much anticipation for the last chapter. Thanks for your review!

One and only Zeus: Hey there you! I must be honest that I was left speechless when I saw that I had a review from you! It's really great to have a new reviewer! I really am relieved that you thought the conclusion was all right. I really struggled to get the ending for the last chapter. And it's not my fault you didn't do your homework, if I can write and do my homework, then surely you can read and do yours.  Thanks a ton for your review, hope you enjoy this chapter. If I didn't have ears my smile probably would have gone right around my face when I saw that you had reviewed my story.

Lanne666: Hope the fall wasn't too hard. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. To be honest I enjoyed writing Ron's hatred for the Slytherins and his desire to see them get in trouble. Ginny manipulating Harry, hmm, true enough. But then again, if a couple is truly in love, the girl often is able to do that because the guy won't mind due to the true nature of love. As for Snape, he's a character that you love to hate. Your review left a big smile on my face, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

And that is that as far as all you great and loyal reviewers go. I must be honest, I am rather nervous writing this chapter because it seems the 'it' that Harry has remembered has brought a lot of attention from the readers. I only hope that I have not developed too much expectations for it. I'm going to do my best to make all of your expectations satisfied. Oh, and look out for a story in the future by the One and only Zeus. I will let you all know when it has been posted. But now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. I own only the attempt at a plot and my own fictional characters I have created in my medieval world (eg. Reace Myrn).

Potions class had just ended and Harry was the first person to rush out of the dungeon where the class had been held. Hermione struggled to keep up with him as he made his way out of the potions class. An oily voice that spoke stopped Harry in his tracks.

"Potter! And just where do you think that you are going?" Professor Snape spoke in his usual oily tones.

"Damn." Harry muttered to himself remembering that he had had to speak to Snape after class about his unfairly given detention.

"Ah, it would seem that only now you remember that you had to see me after class. Such a bad memory you have Potter. Hmm, well, seeing as how I am one of your teacher, whether it is by my choice or not, I am bound by duty to teach you. So, I believe we need to jog your memory so that you will not forget such simple instructions in the future. Five points from Gryffindor for trying to get out of your detention should help you to remember in future to not try and skip out on it." Professor Snape said with a smile that had crept on his face.

Harry's eyes opened wide and he found himself trying his very best not to yell out in protest at this new unfair treatment from Snape. The muscles could clearly be seen on his neck he was clenching his jaw so hard.

"Well, it would seem that this type of treatment works on you Potter, because you don't backchat any more. Not like you did earlier in class, when I had to unfortunately take points away from Gryffindor for you talking back to me." Professor Snape said in mocking tones and enjoying watching Harry's internal struggle to hold his mouth.

"So, now that I have your attention, we can discuss your detention. I have decided that it will be on Friday evening and you will report to my office for further instructions at seven in the evening sharp! You are not to be even a second late, or, well, let's just say that your detention might turn into something of a regular thing. Now go!" Professor Snape said, the satisfaction of this clearly evident in his voice.

Harry turned sharply on his heel and walked as quickly out of the classroom as he could. He was on the verge of exploding he was so angry! He stormed past Hermione who had been waiting for him just outside of the dungeon. She quickly fell into step with Harry and found that she was half running while trying to keep up with him and he stormed onward. She was quickly running out of breath and decided that now would be the best time to try and speak to him.

"Harry, I know what Professor Snape did was wrong, he was totally in the wrong, but by allowing him to get to you like this is exactly what he wants to happen Harry. You mustn't give him the satisfaction of doing that." Hermione said in an attempt to calm Harry down.

"That oily haired freak of nature didn't deduct points from you did he! He didn't give you a detention for getting a cut on your finger did he! Bloody flipping hell! I hate that bastard!" Harry yelled and his voice echoed down the hallways as he came to a halt.

"Harry! Please calm down! I know you're angry but please don't call Snape names like that here in Hogwarts, I don't doubt that he is any of those things, but saying such things in the school can only lead to more trouble. And besides, there was something that you said was 'it' in the class. What is 'it'?" Hermione quickly said trying to get Harry to simmer down.

Harry stood with his mouth open for a moment or two as if he still wanted to yell. His face was still contorted in fury and then he slowly nodded and closed his mouth. Hermione let out an audible sigh seeing as how her attempt at making Harry calm down had worked, plus there was still the obvious fact that she was as curious as she was in class to find out exactly what the 'it' was that Harry had been referring to.

"Yes, you're right Hermione. There are more important things to focus on. Sorry about the yelling, he just makes me so angry." Harry said clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I know Harry, I truly do know. He infuriates everybody barring the Slytherins." Hermione said recalling the many times Snape had insulted her in the potions class.

"At any rate, back to matters at hand. When my finger started bleeding some of the blood had dripped onto my parchment and had obscured the instructions. Well, it looked a lot like Alicia Spires last diary entry. Her blood had been spilled on her last entry. The blood is not the important thing, it's what the last entry says that is important." Harry explained to Hermione as the two now started walking again.

"But, what is so significant about the last entry Harry?" Hermione asked, now more than ever wanting to find out exactly what the 'it' was that Harry keeps on referring to but not saying what it is.

"That last entry of hers describes what had been happening at the Monsters Ball Hermione. It is these crucial details that will help us find her murderers and hopefully eventually who attacked Ron and I." Harry said now grinning, all traces of his earlier anger gone.

"But Harry, I still don't understand. You are being very vague about everything." Hermione said in a perplexed voice.

"I'll say no more here Hermione, it'll be easier to show you. This evening in the common room I'll show you, Ron and Ginny. Then we can try and form a plan as to how we can go about finding these people." Harry said still grinning.

Hermione only sighed, realising that her questions were not about to be answered by Harry. She would just have to wait until this evening to try and fathom out what exactly Harry was talking about.

Eventually evening came and found Hermione, Ginny and Ron seated in a corner of the Gryffindor common room awaiting Harry to appear and explain what 'it' was all about. Hermione, as per Harry's request, had informed both Ginny and Ron about the meeting, that they were now about to have, earlier in the course of the day. She had asked both of them if they had any idea what Harry might be speaking about, but both had been just as puzzled as she was.

"It must be something important to get Harry so motivated to do something." Ron said staring blankly into space.

"Well, we know that it has something to do with Alicia Spires death." Ginny said as she rested her hand on the table that had been moved into the corner for the purpose of the meeting.

"It has to do with her last diary entry, to be more specific." Hermione added.

"Has anybody actually seen just what that entry was?" Ron asked snapping out of his blank stare.

"I've not seen it. What about you Ginny?" Hermione asked turning to look at the flaming red haired girl.

"Nope, that's not something that Harry's let me be privy to. I guess I can kind of understand it though. I mean, if Professor Dumbledore wanted us to see the diary he would have told Harry to allow us to see it. I mean, I don't know about you two, but I would not exactly like it if anybody read my entries, whether I was dead or alive! There are things in my diary that are for my eyes only." Ginny said nodding.

"True enough, each person pours out their innermost feelings and emotions onto the blank pages of a diary. I wouldn't either like people to read mine." Hermione said nodding in agreement.

"Wait a minute, you've got a diary?" Ron asked Hermione as he turned to face her.

"Oh come on Ron! Surely it doesn't come as a surprise to you? I mean, honestly, just about every single girl has a diary, or has had one in some time in her life." Hermione said looking at Ron in mild surprise.

"Well, I knew Ginny kept a diary, most people did actually. Who could forget the entire Tom Riddle affair? But I never really gave it more thought than that. I mean, I just do not see why most girls would want to keep a diary." Ron said scratching his head while Ginny attempted to suppress a shudder at the mention of her harrowing experience.

"It's kind of a way of remembrance Ron. Almost like a window looking into the past. That way we can see how we felt, what we experienced and what happened at the different periods of our lives. Sometimes you never have anybody to speak to, that can be difficult. Writing in a diary is also kind of a way for us to filter our emotions and feelings, to help us get through bad times. Plus there is the fact that when we write in a diary, unlike people, the diary won't decide to go and tell everybody your innermost secrets and feelings." Hermione added.

"Wait a minute, did I say something I wasn't meant to say?" Ron asked now looking more confused than ever.

"No Ron. Don't worry. You didn't say anything wrong." Hermione said chuckling at Ron's reaction.

"I don't get it." Ron said in a perplexed voice.

"Forget it Ron, you'll find out one day when you're old enough to find out." Ginny said and joined in laughter with Hermione.

"Girls." Ron muttered going slightly red in the face and looking around for any sign of Harry.

Just then Harry entered the common room and approached Hermione, Ginny and Ron. His hands were in the folds of his Hogwarts robes and he took a seat next to Ginny, sitting opposite Ron and Hermione.

"Thank goodness you're here mate! You can save me from the mind torture of these two!" Ron said in a relieved tone indicating towards Ginny and Hermione who chuckled slightly to themselves.

"What? Have I missed something?" Harry said as he adjusted himself to be better seated on his chair.

"Don't worry about it Harry. You said you had something you wanted to show us?" Hermione said getting right to the crux of the matter as to why Harry had asked them to be there that evening.

"Oh, right. At any rate, yes, the matter at hand. I have decided to let you guys have a look at the final diary entry of Alicia Spires. That is what got me thinking you see, and by letting you read the entry I'm sure you will all be able to see the situation more clearly." Harry said pulling his right hand out of his robes and putting down the diary of Alicia Spires.

One by one, each of them read the last entry in the diary and sat in stunned silence. Finally the diary had been handed back to Harry who returned it to the inside of his robes.

"That was rather chilling. The last dying words of Alicia Spires, it kind of leaves one feeling, I dunno, speechless?" Ginny spoke breaking the awkward silence that had fallen on the group.

"Not pleasant at all, that I will admit, but we need to overlook this aspect. I know, it does sound cold-hearted of me, but if we want to find her murderers then we need to start thinking about this diary entry. Did anybody see anything that stood out?" Harry asked trying to get some momentum back into their meeting.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's what you're looking for mate, but I found it odd that she saw people trying to get to her, or something along that line." Ron ventured.

"Precisely!" Harry said smiling at Ron, pleasantly surprised that it was his best friend and not Hermione that had spotted this first.

"So, then that would mean that we need to find the people that were approaching her?" Ron ventured again.

"Great Ron!" Harry said once more acknowledging Ron's correct statement.

"Well done Ron, I see where this is going. We need to go and speak to the people that were at the Monsters Ball and then we can find out if anybody saw these people that followed Alicia to the bathrooms." Hermione said following Ron's idea and looking at Ron with approval.

"That's it you guys! Fantastic! In her last entry Alicia describes how she wanted to see me to tell me something. But every time she wanted to get close to me she found herself being prevented from doing so. She had clearly stated that she was being followed and she feared for her life. Well, we now have some possible suspects. It is up to us to try and find out who they are. We can do this by means of questioning people in her house who saw her that night at the Monsters Ball and if they saw people with her or keeping close to her." Harry said in a serious voice.

"But, how should we go about doing this Harry? I mean, surely the culprits will quickly become suspicious is they see us asking people questions. They've killed once, who's to say that they won't do it again?" Ginny asked sounding a little worried.

"We will have to go about this very carefully. Discretion is the key here. Ron and I will ask some of the other house prefects, the ones we feel we can trust. The way to go about this is definitely not easy. I would suggest we also attempt to get information during our classes, such as Care for Magical Creatures and other practical classes. We can carefully guide the conversation to the night of the Ball. We could ask the person who they dated, and then ask who they saw at the ball and when, maybe mentioning how much we enjoyed the Ball and who we saw. Make it sound very general and innocent." Hermione answered before Harry had had a chance to contemplate an answer.

"Sounds like a good plan to me Hermione. So that's it I guess." Harry said leaning back in his chair.

"I guess so, I just hope we can get those Slytherin freaks!" Ron said smirking a little.

"Oh Ron, this is no time to be thinking of revenge or that sort of thing. This is going to be difficult and probably dangerous." Hermione admonished Ron.

"Since when has little things like that stopped us?" Ron said smirking at Harry.

"True enough, he's got you there Hermione." Harry said smiling himself.

"Hey Harry, I heard Snape got you in for a detention on Friday." Ron said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, that. Joy, like I'm really looking forward to doing that. I cut my finger and said 'ouch' and got a detention for that!" Harry muttered his smile fading.

The evening wore on as the conversation of the group went from one subject to another. Eventually it was late at night, and while yawning, they all bid one another farewell and made their way off to their respective dormitories.

Friday evening came all too quickly for Harry's likings and he found himself standing outside professor Snape's door awaiting the potions master to arrive and give him his detention. Harry was a few minutes early, as he knew all to well that if he had been late that would give professor Snape another opportunity to give him another detention or take points off from Gryffindor. Soon Harry heard footsteps approaching, footsteps that he knew belonged to professor Snape.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise, the great Harry Potter actually being on time for something. But just because you're here on time, does not mean that your detention will be any less easy. You are being punished for your disruptive behaviour and will not receive any leniency. I already feel that the headmaster is far too easy on you." Professor Snape spat at Harry and entered his office, ordering Harry to follow him in.

"I've decided that you are to put all of my specimens into new jars and replace the preservative fluids according to the way each one has been placed. I have been kind enough to put every sort of fluid you need to use on the floor over there and I am sure you can read which fluid will………" Snape stopped as there was a noise that came from his potions store that adjoined his office.

Snape disappeared for a few moments and a crackling noise sounded followed by a dull thud. Suddenly Snape returned quickly putting his wand away Harry noted.

"Stupid rats, they've gotten into my stores, I will rectify the matter with the caretaker Filch. You are to stay away from my stores Potter. You've already had sticky fingers in the past, now I am ordering you to stay away from my stores." Professor Snape said to Harry and then placed a sealing charm on the storeroom door.

"There we go, that will ensure that you don't go in. Now, get to work!" Snape spat and stormed out of his office.

Harry let out an audible sigh as he looked at the huge task that had been set before him. He had been working for hours on the task that Snape had given him when he thought he heard a sound come from the stores room. Harry approached the door, wondering if it had not been his mind playing tricks on him when he heard an audible moan come from inside of the potion stores room.

"There's somebody inside of there!" Harry whispered in shock to himself and the image of Snape putting his wand away suddenly flashed in his mind.

A/N That is where I will leave this chapter. I am afraid that I have let you all down regarding the hype of what the 'it' was in the last chapter. It took me forever to try and update this chapter and I can only apologise for the wait and the poor ending. I'll try and get the story going better as soon as I can. On a plus side however, The One and Only Zeus will be submitting their first story as a week after I post this chapter up, so keep an eye out for a story on Harry Potter there!

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


	34. The Bag Drops

I'm going to start this chapter by going into my usual routine of apologizing for taking so long to update the story. Many factors have contributed to this, but the main ones I would say is projects, assignments, tests and then of course procrastination. Before I forget, as promised previously, I said I would let you all know when 'The one and only Zeus' would put their first story up and now I am doing that. Their first story has been posted and I must say it is a good story. I would recommend giving the story a read, as it is very unique. On to the reviews!

Melissa89: That's a pity about having to change your name! I'd hate to have to do that. Thanks for your review, I try to portray all of the characters as I feel they would appropriately be in the story. Thanks very much for the encouragement, and the review finds me with a broken finger as you were asking, so typing as been a pain. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Foolishangel87: Who is in the storeroom? The question many readers seem to have on their minds. Well, maybe you'll find out who is in there or maybe not. You'll have to read this chapter to find out:-) Yeah, I felt it was a little over time for Harry's temper to flare up again. Glad you thought it worked out! Thanks for the review!

Bledding black rose: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I feel so out of sorts when I update after long periods of not writing. I'm happy you feel the story was still in context. Snape is bad as you say, but having him makes the story more interesting I feel. Thanks again! I'll try to update quicker.

One and only Zeus: Thanks for the review! Don't worry about taking long to read my chapters. I take forever to update so I should be apologising, which I am continually doing it seems. Snape is great to work with because he's a character you love to hate. The story just wouldn't be the same without him, you are so right when you say that!

A3: What a surprise when I saw that you had reviewed my story! I wasn't sure if you'd want to read it. Thank you so much for the heartfelt review and all of the praise and encouragement. I believe that you were being far to kind, but I really do appreciate it all! You raised many interesting points in your review and I hope all of your questions were answered in the email I sent you. Well, here is the chapter you've been waiting for, I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Tiffanishee: Welcome to a new reviewer! I hope you continue to read the story and enjoy it as much as you say you've enjoyed it thus far. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. is owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. I own only the attempt at a plot and characters that I have created (eg. Reace Myrn and the people of his time).

II

Harry took a step back, wondering if he had just heard correct. He thought that he had heard a shuffling sound inside followed by a moan. But why would there be somebody confined inside of Snape's potions cupboard? Harry put his ear to the door again and listened. This time he heard nothing and started to wonder if his mind was not playing tricks on him. Then the image of Snape storming into the potions storeroom and exiting with his wand held in his hand flashed in Harry's mind. No, he was sure that he was not mistaken.

He pressed his ear against the door again and heard a sound that made his hair stand on end. It was a voice, a voice that at this very moment he wished had not spoken. This voice was not a moan, for the person speaking was in complete control of himself and in no pain whatsoever. The voice sent a shiver down Harry's spine because the voice that had spoken had not come from inside of the potion's cupboard, but from behind him. The voice belonged to the last person on earth he wanted to see right now. The voice belonged to none other than Professor Severus Snape.

"Well, well, well, whatever have we here? Get away from that door Potter! NOW!" Professor Snape snarled at Harry.

Harry backed away and gulped down a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He knew that he was now in for it. He had been told by Snape not to go near the door and here he was caught red-handed doing exactly what he had been told not to do.

"Rules are above you, aren't they Potter! No rule is good enough for the great Harry Potter to obey, oh no! Neither are instructions it seems! Oh no, they are beneath the great Harry Potter, because he is too special to obey them like any other ordinary student! No rule is safe when Harry Potter is around, because he's going to break them all! Even when you're being punished you still see fit to break the rules! In a detention!" Snape spat at Harry, who could now notice a vein standing out on Snape's forehead.

"If I had my way Potter you would be thrown out of this school! You don't deserve any of what is being done for you! You don't care about other people!" Snape yelled his voice increasing in volume with every passing moment.

"Don't care about people? What about you? Who've you been abusing in there?" Harry replied to Professor Snape before he realized what he had said.

"What?" Professor Snape said in a low menacing voice, sounding more dangerous now in his softer tones than when he was just about yelling.

"The person in there, I heard them groaning." Harry quickly replied, now gaining in confidence but seemingly digging his own grave deeper all the while.

"You will not breathe a word of this to anybody Potter!" Snape hissed at Harry seizing him by his robes and he looked like he was about to strike Harry for a moment.

"Guilty conscience?" Harry again said before thinking.

"Out. GET OUT! NOW! We will discuss your further punishment tomorrow! OUT!" Snape yelled pushing Harry away.

Harry fortunately held his tongue now and bolted out of Professor Snape's office and ran straight for the Gryffindor Common Room.

'Not tell anybody, yeah right, who does that greasy haired baboon think he's kidding. He's up to something.' Harry thought to himself as he ran towards the common room.

As he ran the nights events started to sink in to his brain. He stopped running and leant against a nearby wall. He had really pushed his luck tonight. Not only had he once again successfully upset Professor Snape to totally new levels, but he had also provoked Professor Snape as well as managed to get himself caught snooping in the potion masters office. Being caught doing that in Snape's office was a bad enough offence on its own, but to be caught doing the deed as well as acknowledging what he had heard was totally stupid.

Harry silently cursed himself for he lack of good judgment. He should have held his tongue instead of directly tell the enraged potions teacher that he knew what was in the potions cupboard and then to top it all off accuse Snape of having a guilty conscience. Harry sighed, he was really deep in it now. He shook his head and made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Suddenly he felt very foolish and worried and hoped that the punishments that Snape was planning for him at this very moment would not be too severe.

II

"That was a very foolish thing you did Harry." Hermione said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Hermione!" Harry retorted in an irritated voice.

"And he caught you listening at the door? Man, you luck sucks mate!" Ron said.

"But, what did you hear?" Ginny asked Harry.

Harry had arrived moments earlier and had found his three friends waiting for him while most had already gone to bed. He had told them that he had taunted Snape and was caught listening at the door of the potions storeroom after having been told not to do just that.

"Well, like I was saying, I thought I had heard some movement, or a moan coming from inside of the storeroom. It just seemed very suspicious because when there had been a sound earlier Snape had stalked in the room, there was some more noise and then he came out brandishing his wand." Harry said very quickly.

"So, old Snape has taken up on torturing people. Probably students. Hmm, hey! That's it! Snape is torturing those students that he really hates! You'd better be careful Harry, you might be next!" Ron said to Harry in an earnest voice.

"Oh honestly Ron! How many times must I tell you, Professor Dumbledore trusts Professor Snape, regardless of how much we dislike Snape. And at any rate, there is no way that Professor Dumbledore would allow Snape to do such a thing. Especially seeing as that is exactly what he has been denying Filch all of these years." Hermione said in her usual matter of fact tone that they had all heard so many times before.

"He could be doing it behind Professor Dumbledore's back." Ron said in a rather deflated voice.

"Ron that would be highly unlikely. There is just about nothing that goes on in this castle that Professor Dumbledore does not know about." Hermione retorted continuing in her matter of fact tone.

"Professor Dumbledore is a brilliant wizard Hermione but he is still human. He doesn't know about everything. I mean, what about in our second year? Even Professor Dumbledore didn't know where the Chamber of Secrets was!" Ron said stating a very sound argument.

"I, well, that is." Hermione fell quiet at Ron's statement.

"I believe Ron has you there Hermione, he does have a valid point." Harry said chuckling at the fact that Ron actually came up with a point to the discussion that Hermione could not actually answer.

"True enough Ron, you do have a valid point, but I stay by my original statement. If Professor Dumbledore trusts Snape then that is good enough for me." Hermione said regaining her composure.

"Oh yeah! This is a moment to be remembered all! Hermione said I had a valid statement. Finally I didn't just crash and burn." Ron said feeling very pleased with himself.

The group chuckled, even Hermione, at Ron's statement. The heavy tension that had been hanging over the group of friends like a dark cloud seemed to have lifted for the moment. Some idle conversation drifted to and fro between them, ranging from the house cup, to quidditch and then to their future exams. At long last it was Ginny who brought up the old topic of conversation that had prompted this entire meeting.

"I don't want to be a wet blanket guys, but we still haven't decided exactly what we're going to do. I mean, we know that Harry heard something in the room, we also know that Snape does not want Harry or anybody to know what is in the room and finally Snape's odd behavior points to the fact that he is hiding something. What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

The group sat in silence for a few moments before it was Ron that broke the silence.

"I guess the answer is obvious isn't it?" Ron said in a voice that seemed to be concealing a hidden sort of excitement.

"And what pray tell would that be Ron?" Hermione asked, a slight irritated tone in her voice.

"We have to go to Snape's store room cupboard and see what exactly it is that he is hiding." Ron said in a voice that made this seem like the easiest thing in the world to do.

"Hmmm, I guess you were right Ron, that is an obvious answer. You really are on the ball tonight, I must commend you for that. But it's not going to be an easy thing to do." Hermione said and smiled warmly at Ron causing him to blush.

"If only Fred and George were still here. Doing this sort of mischievous thing is certainly their speciality." Ginny said leaning her elbows on her knees and head in her cupped hands.

"That's it!" Harry said in a somewhat louder voice than he had meant to, causing a few of the other students that were still in the common room to jerk up and cast a confused or curious glance over at the huddled group.

"What is mate?" Ron asked Harry as all of group focused their attention on Harry.

"We just need to do as Fred and George would do. We need to form a perfect distraction without getting caught. Oh sure Snape will immediately point a finger at us, or rather me, for it, but what we need is a scape goat." Harry said grinning.

"Brilliant mate! But how are we going to go about doing this?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure you'll like this Ron. Like I said, we need a scape goat, somebody else to take the blame or aid us in causing the distraction, so who better than our dear friend Malfoy?" Harry said looking at each person as he said this.

"Malfoy? Why would he help us? I mean, I would love to see him get the blame and all, but just how are we going to go about doing this?" Ron asked confused.

"Hold on, I see what Harry is getting at! The moment anything happens that Malfoy doesn't like then he runs off to Snape to try and get us in trouble. We need to be split in separate groups for this to work. One group would do something that would cause a proper distraction. Harry can't be the one going to the store room, that would be too obvious. He would have to help cause the distraction. Harry and Ron, I mean, who does Snape as well as Malfoy hate more than you two?" Hermione said smiling.

"No argument there, look at my detentions." Harry said.

"And I've got the perfect plan! Listen closely, we'll do it after the next potions class." Hermione said and leant forward to relate her plan to the group.

They talked for some time until they were finally happy with the plan. It was going to be risky, but if each person played his or her role perfectly, then it would hopefully succeed. They bid each other good night as they each went to their respective dorms to sleep.

II

The following potions lesson came and found Hermione and Harry preparing to leave the potions class as the lesson was ending. As per usual professor Snape gave a ton of homework to the class and remarked at how poorly Harry was doing in potions. Harry and Hermione were the first two people out of the dungeon classroom.

"You all ready Harry?" Hemrione hissed to Harry.

"All ready. This bag is irritating carrying it this way." Harry whispered back as he showed Hermione the way he was holding his bag.

The bag containing all his parchments, ink, quills and books was being held together by barley one strand of stitching at where Harry would hook the bag over his shoulder. His hand was currently holding over this part making sure that the bag did not fall off of his shoulder. Just then Ron hurried over to them.

"Ginny's already set the plan in motion, you'd better get going Hermione." Ron said as he took his place next to Harry who turned his back to the corridor and struck up a conversation with Ron who was leaning against the wall while Hermione hurried off.

"I mean, how dumb can you be to get such a simple potion wrong? Only an idiot like Potter could do something like that!" Came Draco Malfoy's drawling voice from the dungeon as he, along with Crabbe and Goyle, exited the classroom.

Harry ignored the remark as Malfoy carried on with other such lewd comments at Harry's expense. As Malfoy was about to pass them, Harry moved his hand away from the single strand of stitching holding his bag to its shoulder strap. Immediately the weight of the bag forced the strand to snap and the bag fell to the floor, right in front of Malfoy's feet. As expected Malfoy tripped over Harry's fallen bag and started cursing as Crabbe and Goyle helped him back to his feet.

"You did that on purpose Potter!" Malfoy yelled at Harry.

"I did no such thing! My shoulder strap came loose." Harry said in his defence staring back at Malfoy.

"Bullshit Potter! You've been asking for this for a long time!" Malfoy said and lunged at Harry grabbing him by the front of his robes.

Ron couldn't do anything because Crabbe and Goyle had pinned him to the wall as Malfoy hit Harry in the nose.

"What is going on here?" Came two voices from either side of the corridor.

The first voice belonged to Professor Snape who had just stepped out of his classroom and the other belonged to Professor McGonogall who was standing next to Ginny, who 'appeared' very shocked by what was going on.

"Potter tried to attack me sir! He tripped me up! Ask Crabbe and Goyle sir!" Malfoy immediately said and both Crabbe and Goyle nodded their heads in unison as they let go of Ron.

"Is that so? I believe some points are to be deducted from Gryffindor then. There are three witnesses to the two who oppose them professor McGonogall." Professor Snape said in an oily voice of superiority.

"Is this true Potter?" McGonogall asked as she walked over still be assisted by her cane and still with Ginny at her side.

"No ma'am. The shoulder strap on my bag broke and Malfoy tripped over my bag. You can check it professor. My ink bottles are all broken! You can even check the strap, I didn't magically make it break if that's what Malfoy is saying." Harry said indicating to his bag that was lying in a pool of ink as he wiped his bloody nose.

"Please pass that bag to me Ginny." Professor McGonogall asked Ginny who immediately obliged.

After a few moments of inspection professor McGonogall looked satisfied.

"It would appear that Potter is telling the truth professor Snape. You may examine the bag yourself. Because as I happened upon the scene I saw a student from your house lunge at one in mine. You may examine the bag yourself because Potter is telling the truth. I believe that it is actually your student who deserves to have some points deducted." Professor McGonogall stated and both professors stared each other in the eyes.

Professor Snape took the bag and examined it for a long time. He appeared to be shaking with rage as he caste a withering gaze at Harry and then turned it to Malfoy.

"Fine, ten points from Slytherin Malfoy, don't let it happen again." Snape spat and threw Harry's bag at him before storming off.

II

At that very moment Hermione was currently in professor Snape's office and had just opened the store room door. She had her wand in hand and peeked around the corner. She could not see anybody in the room. She was about to leave when she saw a small dark patch on the ground. Upon closer examination she saw that it was dried blood! Even stranger was that there was a few small pieces of hair around it. On closer inspection Hermione realized that it wasn't hair that belonged to a person, it an animals hair!

"Rat hair!" she exclaimed and hurried out of the store room.

II

A/N That is where I leave this chapter loyal readers. Again I apologise for the late update. I'm currently working on three stories and am struggling to keep up. Poor excuses, but I will try and update each story once a week. Meaning that every three weeks this story should be updated. Thanks to those who are still reading and reviewing this story. I really appreciate it and hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter because it has been so long since I've written this story.

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


	35. Hermione's Suggestion

Just when you thought it was safe to read stories I go and write another chapter to this one. Ok, I know there are some of you that do enjoy this story and I truly am so very sorry that I have taken so long to update. I have just about been overwhelmed with guilt and so have decided that regardless of my other obligations I have to write this chapter. It has been so long since I've written what I want to write so I'm glad I'm doing this. Some of you asked where my other stories that I am writing are. One is under a different name on this site called 'Shattered Souls'. The story there was co-authored with another writer who has stopped writing some time ago, so I have carried on writing the story on my own. The other story is at under this name 'Lost in A World of Pain' and is called 'For Duty or Love'. If anybody wants to take a look I would more than welcome it. At any rate, on to the kind people that read and reviewed the last chapter!

Bledding black rose: Thank you for reviewing. In the preceding paragraph you can see where all of my other stories I am currently working on are. You are correct in assuming that I am soon going to reveal all, very soon actually. At the end of this chapter I'm going to make an announcement that is rather big regarding this story. Thanks again!

Melissa89: Great review. I really do try and keep the characters in character and I must be honest I feel that Hermione is tricky because her characters personality has changed a lot with JK Rowlings books. My finger has long since healed, making me feel really bad because I realise just how long it has been updated. Thanks for the review.

Foolishangel87: Thanks for your review. I am so relieved that you thought it was good, especially when you said it was one of my best. When writing over such long periods between chapters it is often difficult to keep the flow of the story going smoothly. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Nobodyhead: Hey, welcome to a new reviewer! I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story and happy that a new reader has enjoyed the story. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the future chapters as much as the previous chapters.

Right, that's it for the reviews of the last chapter. This next chapter has not has nearly as much planning in it as the previous chapters have had. But I'm going to do my best and try to get the story going once more.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. is owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. I own only the attempt at a plot and characters that I have created (eg. Reace Myrn and the people of his time).

II

Hermione's heart was racing as she quickly made her way out of professor Snape's office. She made doubly sure that everything was as in place and as it was before she had entered professor Snape's office. Once safely outside of his office she picked up her pace and started a brisk walk away from the direction of the office. Hermione wanted to run, but knew that if she did then the other people milling about the castle corridors would be suspicious. Taking a few deep breaths and allowing them to slowly pass out she managed to regain her composure.

Her heart was still beating hard against her chest but her flight had slowed down to a normal walk. Hermione was now very near the portrait that led to the Gryffindor common room. She found herself smiling a little in relief as the portrait had now come into view. Then suddenly a voice shouted out at her and she tried to ignore it while once more picking up her pace.

"Ooooh! What has the long brown haired one done!" the cackling voice of Peeves called out at Hermione.

"What do you want Peeves?" Hermione asked him in an irritated voice.

"Oh my oh my! She snaps at Peeves like a _rat _trapped in a corner!" Peeves continued in his cackling voice.

"Stop bothering me Peeves, I'm a prefect and I'm sure that Mr. Filch would love to know that you've been misbehaving." Hermione angrily snapped back at Peeves while she did not miss the emphasis that Peeves had made on a certain word.

"Whiny Hermione has done something bad! And what it is, is oh so sad! Whiny Hermione has done something bad! And what it is, is oh so sad!" Peeves sang in his most grating voice before blowing a raspberry at Hermione and flying off.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot watching the irritating poltergeist fly away singing his irritating rhyme that he had just made up. An involuntary shiver went through her body causing goose bumps to rise. What had Peeves meant by her acting like a trapped rat? Surely he didn't know about what she had discovered. Or had he? She was so busy looking around making sure that there were no people about that she had not considered the fact that the Hogwarts ghosts might be around or in this case Peeves which was definitely the worst case scenario. She hoped with all her heart that this was not what had happened because spreading rumors and blabbing secrets was a feat that Peeves was especially good at doing.

II

The rest of the day had passed by without any further incident. Ginny. Harry, Hermione and Ron were currently sitting at the Gryffindor table eating dinner. As always the elves had outdone themselves with the delicious spread in front of them.

"Ish funny…." Ron said with a mouthful of mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Please Ron! That is so disgusting! Please swallow your food if you want to speak." Hermione snapped at him and he quickly swallowed his food.

"What did you want to say Ron?" Harry asked as he dished himself some more lamb chops.

"Well, before I was so rudely interrupted." Ron began before Hermione cut him off.

"I rudely interrupted you? Excuse me but I seriously doubt that everybody wanted to see your half chewed food in your mouth or particles on their clothes as you spoke." She said.

"Fine, then I won't say what I wanted to say or otherwise I might just accidentally spit on everybody." Ron replied in heated tones.

"Oh come off it you two! This is no time to be squabbling like a couple of two year olds! These are dark times we're living in and we need to be working with each other, not against each other." Ginny sternly said at both Ron and Hermione.

Harry nearly choked on a piece of lamb chop he was currently chewing on as he tried to suppress a fit of laughter at the shocked looks on both Ron and Hermione's faces. This was truly a moment that he did not want to forget. It was also something to keep in mind, to not cross Ginny.

Hermione stared daggers at Ginny, which she returned, while Ron stared down at his lap. Finally Hermione sighed and dropped her gaze and Ginny grinned.

"Fine, I'm sorry Ron, what did you want to say?" Hermione said in a very formal and controlled voice.

"Nothing much. It's just that Peeves has been singing a strange song all day long. And it's about you Hermione." Ron said.

This statement caused all attention to focus on Ron. There was a notable change in Hermione as she lost her formal look and a worried one replaced it.

"Er, what was he singing Ron?" Hermione nervously asked.

"I can't exactly remember what he said but it had to do with you having done something that was bad and sad." Ron said and suddenly looked up at her with a worried and questioning look in his eyes.

"No Ron, it's nothing to do with another boy. Thank you for your confidence in me." Hermione said and Ron stared at his lap again muttering something about him not saying anything and she shouldn't be so suspicious.

"Well, what was he on about then Hermione?" Harry asked with his fork in mid air with a piece of pork chop speared on it.

"I don't think it's safe to talk here. We'll talk more in the common room." Hermione said and returned her attention to her food.

All understood and continued with their meal as if nothing about the subject had been mentioned. Soon they all filed out of the great hall with the other students and made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Once they had entered the common room they made their way to four comfy chairs that was in front of the fire. A few first years had been milling about those chairs, eyeing them in hope of getting to sit on them, but quickly scattered once they had seen the four sixth year Gryffindor students approach.

They sat and discussed things in general, talking about their loathing for Snape and other topics so as not to attract any unnecessary attention to them. Finally, when most people were absorbed in their own conversations or busy doing homework Ron decided to start their conversation from earlier again.

"So Hermione, care to tell us why Peeves was singing that song about you?"

"Well, you all know what we had planned to do earlier today?" She said.

"Yes, and it went over rather well I must say." Harry said beaming at the group before him.

"It was brilliant mate! We should've gotten an award for such a show!" Ron said smiling.

"Your timing with Professor McGonogall was perfect Ginny." Harry said giving Ginny a pat on her shoulder along with a wink.

"Thanks, but we all did our bit." Ginny said blushing a little from Harry's wink and praise.

"Plus we got Snape to deduct points from his own house to boot!" Ron said nearly jumping up with his excitement and restraining himself just in time.

"Speaking of doing our parts, how did you fare with your task Hermione?" Harry asked once more returning everybody's attention to her.

"That's just what Peeves was singing about! As planned nobody was around and I didn't find much to be honest. I did however manage to find a hair which I kept on my person." Hermione said.

"So the hair's on your body?" Ron asked trying to be humorous and failing miserably as everybody gave him a reproachful glare.

"That was weak Ron, rather don't open your mouth at all." Ginny said.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"I have the hair with me Ron. I'm not sure but I believe that this hair belongs to an animal, a rat to be precise." Hermione said.

"A rat hair? But, are you sure?" Harry asked voicing a question that was everybody's mind.

"Unfortunately yes Harry, or at least I'm pretty sure. You see, Crookshanks has the habit of killing rats at home and sometimes he leaves their corpses lying around which I have to clean up. This hair looks a lot like theirs. But I want to run a test on it to be sure." Hermione explained.

"A potion?" Harry ventured.

"Very good Harry, so you have been listening in potions." Hermione said smiling at Harry.

"What sort of potion will you use?" Ginny asked.

"It's a rather complex potion that we've only just been showed how to do in potions. The reason that the creators of this potion made it so complex is because of the harm it can do in the wrong hands. This potion requires a piece of DNA (deoxyribonucleic acids) to form an image of the person who's DNA is placed in the potion. It is a potion that many Auror's use when they are hunting dangerous killers and especially used by them when Voldemort was at the height of his power." Hermione said almost stuttering at the use of Voldemorts name.

"How long will this take?" Harry asked thinking about how long it took to prepare the polyjuice potion in their second year.

"About a week if I do it correctly. Then we can confirm if I am right or not and if this hair belongs to who I believe we all might be thinking of at this moment." She said this time in a serious tone.

"Just a second! Do we have the ingredients we need for this potion?" Ron asked.

"Very good Ron, I'm impressed. Well, because we are sixth years and will be allowed access to most potion ingredients we should be able to make use of those in Snape's store cupboard." Hermione said.

"By we you mean me right?" Ron asked his smile from the earlier compliment disappearing.

"Well Ron, you are the only one that can. Harry and I have our own ingredients because……." Hermione finished off not really knowing what to say.

"Because I'm poor, yes I know it." Ron said his mood suddenly dropping and his face taking on a truly miserable appearance.

Hermione's heart wanted to break at seeing the poor sight which was Ron sitting before her. Harry was speechless because out there was nothing he could say that could lift Ron's spirits at the present. This was never good when Ron considered his family's poor financial situation. Even Ginny didn't say anything, but it was evident that she didn't like her family's monetary situation being brought up either. Then Harry had a stroke of genius as he thought of something that would bring Ron out of his bad mood.

"It's damned lucky for us that you have access to the store cupboard Ron." Harry said.

"What? Now you're saying that it's good that I'm poor? Thanks mate, thanks a lot!" Ron darkly said and seemed to become even more miserable than before.

"I'm not saying that you, what I'm saying is that we can't make the potion without you!" Harry said and he caught Ginny's eye as she started to smile.

"What do you mean?" Ron said looking at Harry his mood seeming to stable a little.

"This is something very important Ron. All of this is resting on you. Without you being able to get those ingredients all of our planning will be for nothing. We need you to pull through for us!" Harry said and a smile was now creeping on Ron's face.

"All up to me? But, what if I'm caught?" Ron asked his mood having now taken a remarkable turn.

"You might 'accidentally' take too many ingredients when you need to prepare your potions in class. We're all counting on you Ron." Hermione said laying it on really thick as she picked up from Harry's cue.

"Counting on me eh? I can do this. Yeah! Don't you worry guys, you can count on me, I won't let you down." Ron said as he was now positively beaming at the prospect that he had the opportunity to play the hero and where people really needed him.

"Thanks Ron, I knew we could count on you." Harry said.

The group then began discussing what ingredients would be needed fro the potion after Hermione had gone and returned with a book on advanced potion making (she had taken it from the library for some light reading). Soon Ron went to bed (he needed his strength if he was going to start pinching ingredients out from under Snape's nose) and Hermione, feeling left out while Harry and Ginny sat holding hands, also left.

"That was really great of you Harry." Ginny said to him once Hermione had left.

"What was?" Harry asked having been in the process of thinking of quidditch for some reason (his mind had began wondering due to the late hour and lack of conversation).

"What you did for Ron. I really appreciate it Harry. Our situation with our family has always been a really hard thing for Ron to accept. I don't like it much myself, but it seems to have affected Ron the worst. Ron also likes it when the spotlight is on him. It's something that I think he has secretly always wanted. He has after all always been in the shadow of his brothers." Ginny said giving Harry a peck on the cheek.

"It was nothing. I understand what you mean. But Ron really is an integral part of our plan. I don't feel like stealing from Snape again. I'm sure he still suspects me of stealing from him in our second year." Harry said feeling a warm spot form on his cheek where her lips had just moments again been.

"You're really great, you know that?" Ginny said moving closer to him.

"Oh well now, I wouldn't say that. The thing is we're living in dark times Ginny. They're probably only going to get darker." Harry said and then he started thinking.

"You're too modest Harry, but that's one of the many reasons that I really like you." Ginny said as she began standing up.

"Where're you going?" Harry asked forgetting his train of thought that had just begun.

"It's after two in the morning silly, I'm going to bed. We have class later today, so I would advise you also go to bed soon." Ginny said.

"Two in the morning? Wow, the time sure flew, but I guess it was on account of my wonderful company. Sleep tight Ginny." Harry said standing up and hugging her.

"You too Harry." Ginny said embracing him before going off to the girls' dorm.

"Dark times only going to get darker." Harry muttered to himself regaining his train of thought that had been interrupted by Ginny leaving.

Harry cared for Ginny more than anything in the world and knew that he would not live with himself if anything happened to him. Already somebody had made an attempt on his life numerous times throughout the year. What if something happened to her? Those that would want to hurt Harry would do the most damage if they hurt Ginny. That was something that he could not allow to happen. What should he do?

'You know what you have to do.' A small voice in his head said to him.

'But I don't want to.' Harry answered back.

'You're just being selfish. It's the right thing. You know what you have to do.' The voice said and fell silent.

'If it's the right thing then why does it feel so wrong?' Harry asked himself and no voice answered him.

II

A/N Gah! I am so sorry that took so long to update. I am struggling to finish this story and believe that it will soon take place with the recent release of the sixth Harry Potter book. I don't know if anybody will miss this story, but I feel that it has run its course. Soon it will end. But don't worry, I will write a follow up based on this story and Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. That way JK's original ideas can be in the story while elements that people enjoyed in this story is also in. Thank you to all those that have reviewed over the years and also those that are recent reviewers. This story will be concluded in the next few chapters. I'll try to make it a worthy read.

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


End file.
